


To find a King

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: The journey to find a King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chill XV, Deviates from canon lore, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Noctis Gar, Prince!Prompto, Romance, Royalty, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 166,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: “The time has come. We must search the kingdom for an heir to continue the Lucis line.” King Regis announced to the room filled with his most trusted servants to the throne.“Your Majesty, I have already taken it upon myself to prepare for this day. If I may?” A young man spoke clearly and confidently as he rose from his seat.The King inspected the young man, identifying him with a tinge of guilt, as the future King or Queen's advisor. “Go on, Scientia.”“I have conducted extensive research into all possible candidates between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one and narrowed them down to those who I believe worthy of consideration to become Lucis’ future Monarch.”________This is an AU where Prompto grows up as King Regis’ adopted son and becomes the Prince of Lucis. Meanwhile, Noctis is an orphan adopted by Navyth Gar and he grows up as a fisherman.At the age of 18 Prompto makes the life changing decision to step down as prince and the search to find a new heir begins…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had this idea and I just had to write it! I should of gone to bed like 4 hours ago but I couldn't sleep with this idea refusing to wait till the morning.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'm super excited for this but I really want to know what others think of this idea? 
> 
> Anyways... Please enjoy!! ^.^

“The time has come. We must search the kingdom for an heir to continue the Lucis line.” King Regis announced to the room filled with his most trusted servants to the throne. 

“Your Majesty, I have already taken it upon myself to prepare for this day. If I may?” A young man spoke clearly and confidently as he rose from his seat.

The King inspected the young man, identifying him with a tinge of guilt, as the future King or Queen's advisor. “Go on, Scientia.”

“I have conducted extensive research into all possible candidates between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one and narrowed them down to those who I believe worthy of consideration to become Lucis’ future Monarch.” Ignis Scientia responded, his focus remained on the King as he spoke despite the burning eyes he could feel drilling into him from around the room.

“Very good, Scientia. You never cease to amaze me.” The King leant back on his throne and watched his subjects carefully as he mulled the advisor's suggestion over in his head. In the fifteen years that the young man had served him, he had never known Scientia to have been wrong. “Very well. Scientia, you will lead the search for the heir to Lucis. I trust your judgement. The Crownsguard are at your disposal. Dismissed.”

King Regis slowly raised himself to his feet, careful not to cause any sudden movement to his failing knee. He walked around the throne and through the door that leads to his own personal chambers. Familiar footsteps followed behind him.

Once he was in the comfort of his private accommodation he turned to see his two most dear and loyal friends, both of whom had served him from infancy.

“Regis. Do you think it wise to leave Scientia in charge of such a… demanding and important task?” The dark-haired man asked as he took a seat opposite the King.

“Fear not, my dearest friend. I believe Scientia to be perfectly capable of achieving this task.” The King smiled reassuringly at his lifelong friend. “I am sure the young advisor will choose the most suitable candidate for Lucis’ future.”

“I do not have doubts about who he will choose. We all know that his judgement is second to none.” The man rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “I just feel the Crownsguard may not take to such a young advisor giving order's.”

“Cor, I do not intend for Scientia to do this alone. I expect you to help wherever needed and Clarus,” King Regis looked at his sworn shield. “You and your boy shall also be involved in the process. After all, your son will be sworn to whoever is selected for this honour. So I think it important that he has some say as to who he would lay his life unquestionably down for.”

Clarus nodded in agreement. “Gladiolus will be very pleased to hear such news, Regis. Thank you for considering his opinion.” He sat down next to Cor and refocused his gaze on the King. “It is an honour to be involved in the selection of the future ruler, Regis.”

Regis let out a hearty chuckle - one that only Clarus and Cor ever heard. “I am ever thankful to you both.”

\----

Ignis sat at his desk in his newly appointed office going over the profiles of all possible candidates. If one of these was not the right heir, then he would expand his search by considering both younger and older candidates. He held no preference for a future King or Queen but from the candidates that he had managed to narrow down, it was statistically likely that he would become the advisor to a Queen.

After an extensive list of background checks on all Lucis males and females, aged between eighteen to twenty-one, only one hundred and twenty-six candidates remained, of which ninety-two were female. The checks involved a considerable amount of research into each individual, considering everything from their own past: ie criminal history, academic achievements, employment history etc to wider research conducted into their family members, making sure that no one with untoward intentions could be selected. Although once selected as the Prince or Princess elect, they would surrender all family ties as they would officially be adopted as a Lucis Caelum. It was a huge sacrifice and in the past, several candidates had turned down becoming royalty favouring the lives they already lead.

This was going to be a long process and not for the faint of heart. Not only did Ignis need to find and select the correct candidate, he then had to find a fitting royal or noble for the heir to marry before they could be crowned King or Queen. It was not uncommon for such individuals with titles to decline such invitations of marriage as the Prince or Princess elect was usually not of such a respectable social circle by blood. It was only upon being crowned that the candidate received the blessing of the crystal and the Astrals, that they were then granted the gift of magic and able to hold the wall. 

Although, none of this would be happening if King Regis had managed to produce an heir with his wife while she was alive. However, their tale was tragic, she found her end too soon and the King refused to marry another. Instead, the King had decided to default to the age-old Lucian tradition of searching for a suitable heir, whenever a blood heir was not able to ascend the throne. That was how King Regis’ great, great grandfather had been crowned King in days long past.

A light tap sounded on the door. It could only be one person.

“Come in, Argentum.” Ignis called, as he continued to look through the remaining one hundred and twenty-six candidate profiles on his desk. Although the invitations were finalised, he struggled to bring himself to separate from the profiles. The thought never left his mind that his hands may hold the profile of the future King or Queen that he would be sworn to. It was a rather nerve inducing thought.

The door inched open, little by little to reveal a young man dressed in the finest of Lucian textiles. However, the man's posture and nervous disposition was out of place in the palace.

Prompto Argentum was just a timid three year old when he first arrived at the palace in Insomnia. King Regis had rescued the poor soul while he had been on a diplomatic visit to Niflheim. The King almost immediately took a liking to the small boy, with his adorable chubby cheeks and bright blonde hair and after many enquiries had learned the child had no father and that his mother had passed away shortly after childbirth. The King who had recently lost his wife decided to bring the boy home with him, mainly for company but also in hopes that one day he would be raised to become Lucis’ future, King but it was decided that with such a shy and quiet nature, leadership of a kingdom would be too much for him.

“I was informed that you wished to see me, Mr Scientia?” Prompto enquired as he stood before the advisor's desk, waiting for orders.

Ignis looked fondly at the younger man. “Sit, please.” Ignis watched Prompto hesitantly lower himself onto the chair. 

It was hard to believe that until recently, Ignis had served as Prompto's advisor and in a few short weeks since the younger man's decision to not become King and instead become a part of the palace’s staff, Prompto had seemed to lose what little confidence that Ignis had worked for fifteen years to build. Not only that, but it hurt that Prompto now seemed intent on treating him like a superior. Ignis would always see him as his prince, even if he could not vocalise such feelings. 

“Please relax, Prompto. I only requested your presence for a brief conversation.” Ignis studied Prompto intently. He had known for years that Prompto did not want to be King but his charge could never find a way to tell King Regis, for fear that he would be a disappointment and thus, be abandoned.

“Okay…” Prompto swallowed. He knew he shouldn't but whenever he was around Ignis now, he felt overwhelmed by his feelings of inferiority, worthlessness and self-hatred. He was utterly disappointed with himself for letting Lucis down and now sitting across from his former advisor was painful, to say the least. He had wasted fifteen years of his man's life.

Ignis reached into his drawer and pulled out a stack of hundred and twenty-six sealed envelopes and placed them on the desk between himself and Prompto. “Prompto… before I send these letters, I want to ask you one last time. Are you sure you do not wish to continue as Prince? It is just that, once these letters are sent you cannot change your mind. This is your very last chance to-”

“I'm sure, Ignis.”

Ignis stared at the young man. Never had Prompto ever spoken with such certainty, his usually quiet voice spoke those three words so clearly that it filled Ignis with pride. Even if Prompto would not ascend the throne, at least his training would serve him well in his life.

“Very well, Prompto. I just wanted to check.” Ignis smiled at the former Prince. “Now… I wanted to ask if you would like the honour of posting the candidates invitations or would you prefer I do it?”

Prompto let out a small laugh and smiled at Ignis. “You're never going to just give me orders are you?”

“Call it... habit.” Ignis responded as he could hardly say 'Never’. He knew that once the new heir arrives, he would have to - at least in public view - treat Prompto as he would anyone else that served the royal family. “Your decision?”

Prompto stared at the letters, tied together perfectly with a black ribbon. They only existed because of his failure. He looked back up at Ignis and held his head high just as his training had taught him. “I will post them. This will be my last act as the Prince of Lucis.”

The pride surfaced in Ignis’ body again. It was such a shame that Prompto doubted himself so much. With support, Prompto would have made a fine King - he was full of love, kindness and compassion. The kingdom would have loved him but alas, it was not to be.

Ignis watched Prompto as he picked up the letters. “Your Highness. As my final act as an advisor to yourself, may I accompany you on your journey?”

Prompto stood up with a giggle escaping his boyish lips. “Thank you, Ignis.” He tried desperately to sound formal but the exchange had been rather amusing. 

Together they walked in silence through the palace's dark halls, just as they had hundreds of times before, with Ignis walking behind Prompto but one step to the right. 

Prompto thought this walk would be more painful than this but the closer he got to the postbox the lighter he felt. This was it. This was final. These were his last few minutes of being Prince Prompto of Lucis.

Prompto undone the ribbon holding the envelopes neatly together and passed it to Ignis - he decided that he would retrieve it later and give it to the chosen heir as a keepsake. He smiled as he read out each name as he posted each letter in turn and how Ignis could tell him a little something about every candidate. It was such a typical scenario and a light-hearted way to end their Prince-advisor bond.

“Penelope…”

“Adores chocobo’s but is highly allergic.”

Prompto got his hopes up at the idea of a Queen who shared his love of chocobo's but his shoulders slumped when he heard ‘allergic’. That would mean no chocobo's would ever be allowed near the palace. It was a sad thought so he continued on.

“Lucinda…”

“Highly independent. Daughter of a newspaper journalist.”

His body immediately screamed ‘bad choice!’ He had learnt years ago that as royalty, journalists should be avoided as much as possible.

“Noctis…”

“Adoptive son of a travelling fisherman named Navyth. The boy has followed in such profession.”

Prompto posted the letter thinking about how boring that must be. Fishing all day, every day. It certainly was not for him.

“Belinda…”

“A dancer, based in Lestallum. Rather well known.”

This continued for all one hundred and twenty-six candidates and Prompto was amazed that Ignis only struggled to recall two candidates. That in itself made Prompto feel certain their lack of memorable interesting information meant they must live boring lives. Maybe even more boring than fishing.

He turned to face Ignis and took a deep breath. “Thank you for accompanying me, Iggy.”

“It was my pleasure, your Highness.” Ignis bowed, something that he only ever did at formal occasions but as this would be his last opportunity to treat Prompto as the Prince, he wanted to more than anything.

“Hey! I'm not the Prince anymore! We just posted the letters!” Prompto joked in mock protest before reaching out and touching Ignis’ upper arm. “But seriously, you've been the best, Iggy. Whoever you choose, I'm sure they'll be awesome and they are gonna be so lucky to have you on their side.”

“Thank you.” Ignis swallowed. He always tried to hide his emotions but right now he felt dangerously close. “Prompto. May I just say, how much of an honour it was to serve you? And no matter who becomes the heir, I will always make time for you. So please, never worry about coming to see me.” Ignis searched the younger man's face, expecting to see him upset but he was greeted with the biggest smile Prompto had given him since childhood. That was when it dawned on him that he was losing his prince but he was going to regain his cheerful childhood friend.

Prompto took a deep breath. “So this is it. Officially as of now, I am Prompto Argentum, a member of the palace staff and forever my past will remain a secret…”

Ignis nodded. “Indeed.” Was all he could manage. It pained him that Prompto had gone through so much only to lose everything he had ever accomplished to become a secret. All members of staff were sworn to secrecy to ensure the future heir would never find out the truth. After all, how would they feel knowing that they had to give up everything to become a King or Queen when a Prince was here the whole time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for supporting my first chapter! :D
> 
> Comments are as always really appreciated! I'm quite the nervous writer lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

The next morning Ignis woke early and made his way from the Crownsguard living quarters over to the training facility to track down Prompto's former sworn shield who would also be transferring his duty to the chosen candidate.

Gladiolus came from a long line of shield's, a noble family, carrying the name of Amicitia. No one's ancestry was as strong and renowned as the Amicitia’s. They were known far and wide for serving the monarch generation after generation, with their fierce loyalty and strength. It wasn't unknown for other nations to try and tempt a young Amicitia to change allegiance, needless to say, that time after time, the attempt was futile. 

The benefit to having Gladiolus as a close friend - after several years of trying to find some form of common ground other than Prompto - was that no matter where they went together, they only needed to mention the name Amicitia for an uncanny amount of privileges, after all, even civilians knew of and respected the family in the highest regard. 

Despite Gladiolus’ lineage, you would never suspect that he was a noble based off of his appearance and his behaviour. However, if the selected candidate turned out to be female then Gladiolus would be the strongest noble marriage candidate for the young lady. Having an Amicitia as a shield and a husband would almost instantly grant her the respect and acceptance needed by the council and the larger populace.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Gladio smirked as he lowered his blade upon sight of the advisor. A man he had respected since they first met fifteen years ago, both responsible for the well-being of the now former Prince Prompto, although they had only been able to obtain a good friendship around six years ago when Ignis began his combat training under his tutelage. 

“I'm sure it could not have brought in something worse than what it had already left in here.” Ignis returned the friendly banter as he continued to walk closer to the shield. 

Ignis mentally prepared himself, today's visit was about more than just a social visit. The pair of them had to be on the same page with regards to the up-and-coming events and as advisor, it was Ignis’ duty to achieve such results.

Gladio chuckled at the usually stiff advisors humour, unfortunately only Gladio ever got to see this side of him, although occasionally Prompto caught ear of it by accident, much to Ignis’ humiliation - professional appearance was everything to Ignis and Gladio admired that about his friend but he had no time for such worries himself. “I assume you're not here for training.” He gave Ignis a once-over. He was in his smartest trousers and dress shirt with a waistcoat that helped define his figure. 

“Not today, I'm afraid.” Ignis regretfully responded. With how busy he had been these past few weeks researching and preparing for the search of Lucis’ heir, training had taken a reluctant back seat and become an activity he was only able to participate in twice a week. The lack of physical activity was having an effect on the quality of his sleep. He was eager for life to return to a normal routine, although he was aware this search could take months, not to mention finding a suitable marriage candidate.

“So what's eating you, Iggy?” Gladio asked, aware that Ignis was carrying far too much on his shoulders for a typical twenty-one-year-old. His friend looked exhausted, a far cry from his usual self when he was serving Prompto day after day.

“Prompto.” He sighed after several moments of silence. Just saying his former charge's name relaxed him. “Last night I accompanied him to post the candidates invitations. It was his last act as... Prince.”

Gladio listened to the advisor and nodded his head in understanding. Although he wouldn't say it, this turn of events was affecting him too. Protecting Prompto had been his life and now he was going to have to change allegiance to a stranger, it almost felt like a betrayal of the throne. He looked up at the now silent advisor. “Let me guess… you took every chance to call him ‘Highness’?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows in shock. “How did you know?”

Gladio's laughter roared through the empty training facility. “I know you well, Iggy. Despite being the most unpredictable person I know, there are some parts of you that are so predictable, it's funny.”

Ignis smiled at that statement. “Well, I do aim to please.” He enjoyed the others company and it made the burden of such a huge task much more manageable. He looked down at his watch, time was pressing on too fast and he was due to brief the King on the status of the search in ten minutes. Ignis returned his gaze to his friend. “Anyway, I actually came here this morning to request that you continue to look out for Prompto. I know we must be careful now, but I fear our withdrawal from him would regress his confidence back to what it was when he was a child. I know things must change with regards to Prompto, even though it will just be in private… I still fully intend to serve his Highness.”

Gladio took a step forward and gripped Ignis’ tense shoulder, firmly. “Iggy, I'd have it no other way. I was planning exactly the same thing.”

\----

The young man trudged through the thick, slippery mud towards his dad in the distance. He had a bag slung over his back two collapsible camping chairs under one arm and a fishing rod in his free hand. In his pocket sat several letters that he had collected from the post office. 

The sun was uncharacteristically hot for this time of year and he could feel the burn on his shoulders through his plain black t-shirt. His wellies were almost completely covered in mud and the splatters continued up his black combat trousers and onto the lower half of his shirt. They were the same clothes he had worn for the past two days, but with the messy nature of his life, he saw no reason to keep himself presentable. His dad disagreed and made a point of looking clean and like a stereotypical fisherman on a day in, day out basis, as it was best for business and they needed the repeat custom to make a living. 

The trek back to the lake from the car that was parked at the Wiz chocobo ranch was longer than he had remembered but his dad was coming closer into view, a large wicker basket sat at his feet. 

This is how every day went in his life. His dad would wake up while it was still dark and prepare for the day ahead. The moment that the sun began to rise, his dad was out the door and on his way to the nearest fishing spot - he knew all the best fishing spots. Then later in the day - at a more reasonable hour - the young fisherman would set off to find his dad.

“How’s it going, dad?” He asked as he set down the two camp chairs and peered into the basket. “Woah… look how many Barramundi you've caught!” He tried to keep his voice quiet but the excitement of such a good morning's catch escaped him.

“Seems we choose a good time to return to Neeglyss pond, Noctis.” His dad responded as he began reeling in another catch. “This one's putting up a real fight!” He laughed in excitement. Fishing always lit his heart on fire, even thirty years after his first catch. Nothing beat the thrill of landing a catch.

Noctis watched in awe of his dad's fishing skills. Despite the Barramundi's fight, his dad reeled it in with ease, unhooked it and dropped it into the basket. Not only would today's catches fetch them some pretty nice Gil, dinner was going to be great. “Way to go, dad.”

Navyth smiled at his son. It made him feel great, sharing the passion of fishing with his son. When he adopted the young boy, he never imagined how happy they would become as a family unit. “Tell me Noctis, what's the best lure in this water given our catches?”

Noctis thought for a moment as he and his dad took to their chairs. “Sweet jamming: Custard or we could use Bomber: Ice Bomb.” He had never understood the ridiculous names given to lures. No one wanted to handle a bomb - those monsters seriously hurt and the idea of throwing custard into the water was even more stupid.

“Very good.” Navyth responded, proud of how far his son had come. It came as no surprise though. Noctis had dedicated his life to fishing as soon he had finished education and Navyth couldn't have been happier with Noctis’ life choices. Noctis may be an internal person but he had a good head on his shoulders.

Noctis attached the custard lure to the end of his rod and cast his line into the water, it landed with a satisfying plop. He rested his rod into its stand as he reached into his pocket. “I picked up our mail in town,” Noctis stated as he passed four letters to his dad and kept hold of the unusual black-edged envelope addressed to himself - it had peaked his interest when he first saw it this morning as he rarely received any mail and the paper itself felt of higher quality than the things his dad normally received.

He flipped it over in his hands and slid a finger into a small gap in the flap of the envelope and tore it open gently to ensure he did not rip the contents. It held a single sheet of paper, with the same black edging that was on the now forgotten envelope. He stared for a moment at the top of the page - that was the Lucian royalty's crest. He gulped. What had he done wrong? He dropped his eyes to the date, this had been sent over a week and a half ago - it showed how little they collected their mail. He took a deep breath and began reading.

_Dear Noctis,_

_It is with great importance that I write to you today, for I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted as a potential candidate for the position of the heir of Lucis._

_This is a great honour and the candidacy alone reflects your excellent character and your outstanding achievements to date._

_If you would like to formally submit your candidacy for this role then I would like to extend an invitation to you to attend a ball at the royal palace in Insomnia on the twenty-first of this month, where all interested potential candidates are to attend. Please present yourself formally as you will be in the presence of the great King Regis. The festivities will begin at six o'clock prompt._

_I would also like to inform you that should you be selected to progress onto the next stage in this process, you would be required to stay at the palace for the weekend. Therefore, please pack two sets of suitable (black only) clothing, alongside sleepwear as you will be sharing accommodation with your fellow candidates._

_Please note: failure to attend the ball will result in your consideration for the role being withdrawn._

_Please also be assured that the crown understands your situation and will be lenient towards how you conduct yourself, within reason. If selected as heir, you will receive full training to support you in your duty as Prince. While this temporary leniency is in place, you would do well to behave in a polite and respectful manner, whilst being true to yourself. It is important that we see the person who you truly are._

_In case of being selected to remain for the weekend, we ask that you prepare an approximately two hundred word statement about yourself. This statement can include anything that you deem important about yourself and that you think the crown should know when considering your candidacy beyond this stage._

_I would once again like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on making it to this stage of consideration._

_I look forward to meeting you at the ball and learning more about yourself. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me on the telephone number or postal address at the bottom of this letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ignis Scientia  
Advisor to the future heir of Lucis_

Noctis frowned. Was this a joke? If so, it wasn't funny and the twenty-first was only three days away. If this was real, what was he going to do? Could he really do this? If it wasn't for Navyth looking after him, he would never be able to manage himself.

Navyth looked across at his unusually quiet son and his eyes widened at the letter in his hands - the Lucian crest headed to letter. He narrowed his eyes, watching Noctis’ eyes continuously running over the text on the page as if searching for some hidden meaning - this continued for several minutes without Noctis so much as looking away from the letter.

“Would you like me to take a look?” Navyth offered, extending his hand to take the willingly offered letter. The quality of the paper immediately confirmed to him that this was no hoax, this letter was genuinely from the crown. He began reading.

Nothing had prepared him for this.

Noctis. His adopted son and the light of his life was a candidate to become the King of Lucis.

Navyth had heard of such occurrences before but he had never considered that it might happen during his lifetime or to someone he knew. After all, Lucis’ royal history was taught to all children in schools as a mandatory subject and it was a subject he remembered fairly well - especially since Noctis had only studied the subject two years prior.

“What does this mean?” Noctis asked, still in shock at the letter his father now held in his hands. He knew what it meant, he had read the letter at least five times but he needed confirmation that what he read was real. Was he really being invited to Insomnia? Not only that but to a ball, where the King was going to be in attendance?

Navyth smiled at his son, once again proud of his achievements. To even be considered for this reflected just how fine of a young man Noctis had become. He would be sad to lose him to the palace but he would rest happy knowing his son was living a better life than he could ever offer. “It means that if you want to accept the invitation, then we need to buy you some more suitable clothing.”

\----

Noctis sat on his bed in the small caravan under the dim light of his nightstands lamp. Navyth had already gone to bed several hours ago. 

It was long into the night but Noctis continued to concentrate on the statement that he had to write. He was armed with a lined notebook which he used to use for his geography homework and a fountain pen once gifted to him by his dad, he rarely used it but he guessed he needed to do something fancy to try and show he was worthy of this honour.

Deep down Noctis wanted it. He wanted to be chosen but seeing someone else get the position wouldn't bother him either. After all, he had built a good life together with his adoptive father. He never thought that growing up as an orphan could have a happy ending. More than anything, Noctis wanted to make Navyth proud.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the page. He didn't have to get it right the first time so he just decided to write notes.

_I like fishing and King's Knight. My best subject in school was geography. I won an award for coming 1st place in an under 18s fishing competition._

He scribbled it all out immediately. Already certain that he was useless at this but he had to tell them things important about himself, things the crown should know. He sighed and started again

~~_I like fishing and King's Knight. My best subject in school was geography. I won an award for coming 1st place in an under 18s fishing competition._~~

_I'm an orphan and never knew my parents.  
I want to make my adoptive father proud._

_WHY IS THIS SO HARD???_

He sighed. This was harder than he had ever thought it would be. Why couldn't they ask for a statement about fishing? Even the damn weather would be better than having to write about himself. He shook his head, his long fringe brushing the tip of his nose. 

“It doesn't matter. I was fine this morning before this and I'll be fine in a few days if I don't get this.”

He spoke slowly to himself, drilling the idea into his head that this opportunity ultimately did not matter because he was happy. He enjoyed his life with Navyth and regardless of what happened he would still be happy knowing that Navyth would support him either way.

He flipped the page onto a fresh sheet and begun anew with his new mindset. He decided to be as honest as possible.

_I wanna start by saying that I don't know what to write here but I'm giving it a go anyways so I hope that earns me some points. I'm Noctis but I prefer being called Noct and I'm eighteen but I guess you guys know that. Since finishing school, I mostly spend my days fishing with my dad, Navyth. It's probably what I'm best at. Actually no, I'm better at King's Knight. It's a video game and it's pretty awesome but I guess no one plays that at the palace. Thank you by the way, for the invitation to the ball. I've never been to one and I'm half expecting to make a fool of myself and have you guys throw me out when you realise that I'm just a normal teenager who has no clue how to behave around the royal family. I have no idea if I would ever make a good King but I would try my best and you said in the letter that you would train me if I'm chosen, so I guess maybe I could be good? Either way, I would need help. I mean, the closest I've never been to royalty is catching the liege of the lake in the Vesper pool with my dad and that was pretty damn awesome. I've gone over the limit. Sorry._

He let out a relieved sighed. That statement reflected him better than any list of facts could do and either they like his honesty or they think he's an uneducated idiot who could never be allowed to see the throne, let alone sit on it.

\----

Prompto sat silently on the floor of the ballroom. This evening, this room will be full of all the candidates who were willing to fill the seat that he had vacated. Someone in this room tonight was going to be one step closer to becoming the future King or Queen and he had promised himself that whoever it was, he would support them unquestionably.

He knew that although he could not reveal his past because it was vital that he _had_ to remain a secret, he would also be able to offer support like no one else could. When it came to duty and responsibility then Ignis would be perfect, just as Gladio would be perfect to help prepare the heir physically, but despite their expert knowledge, no one truly knew what it was like to be a royal heir. Prompto was certain that his emotional support would be invaluable to whoever was chosen.

No one told him to move as they rushed around him putting the finishing touches in place. One hundred and twenty-six placemats were laid out on the tables that surrounded the ballroom dance floor. If everyone turned up he would feel sorry for Ignis because that was still a lot of candidates that he had to trouble himself with.

Tonight Prompto's duty was to fill up drinks and try to mingle amongst the guests. In fact, all the Crownsguard were under order to guard the King whilst socialising with the candidates. Everyone had strict rules to follow and behaviours to look out for - any candidate that seemed to have ill motives, was power hungry or vocalised that they thought of themselves better than any of the over candidates was automatically to be escorted out by the likes of Gladio who was terrifying at the best of times, to say the least.

Prompto's only wish was that they found someone who was kind, able to speak in public and actually cared about Lucis as much as he did. If the selected candidate also loved chocobo’s then he was sure they would become friends and supporting them in their duty would become even easier.

“So this is where you have been hiding?” Ignis enquired as he approached Prompto. He would have joined the former Prince on the floor but he was already dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, ready for this evening's festivities.

“I must have missed the memo to hide. Middle of the ballroom kinda gives me away, right?” Prompto teased looking up at his closest friend.

“Indeed.” Ignis responded, pleased to hear how relaxed the young man seemed. “Are you ready for the ball?”

Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Yes? No? Maybe… but mostly yes.”

“Good.” Ignis nodded his head at Prompto's answer, 'mostly yes’ was good enough for now. He looked around the ballroom, this was going to be a huge task but he was hopeful that tonight they would be able to whittle the candidates down to about half of their current number, more if he was lucky.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto called trying to bring his former advisor's attention back to him.

Ignis looked back down at Prompto and tilted his head. “Yes?”

Prompto flashed his biggest smile at Ignis. “Good luck tonight. I believe in you, Iggy!”

Ignis returned the smile to the sweetest person he knew, unable to deny this moment to the man who would always be the Prince of Lucis in his eyes. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally loving writing this ^.^
> 
> Seriously love these guys so much!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Noctis felt out of place. The road to the palace was lined with fancy cars full of proud parents ushering their children off in hopes that they would become royalty. The girls all seemed to be wearing elaborate ball gowns with their hair perfectly set. Meanwhile, the guys wore sharp-looking suits, some had also styled their hair.

Noctis wanted to turn around. He had no chance against these any of these people - especially if they were judging candidates on first impressions. For a start, he was walking to the palace, alone. No one else was walking and he could feel people staring at him. This felt like a walk of shame, not a walk to a life-changing opportunity. Nevertheless, he pushed forward and walked tall. 

In the end the clothes shopping trip that he had taken with Navyth yesterday had proved to be far more expensive than he or his dad had anticipated, so he had settled on wearing his old school shoes to save money and chosen to purchase plain black trousers alongside a dark grey dress shirt as the black shirt was even more expensive. He had also - at his dad's insistence - brought two new black t-shirts and a pair of cropped black trousers. To finish his outfit off he used his own savings to buy a pair of black boots as he lived most of his life in wellies. He promised to pay all the money back as he knew they were on a tight budget but Navyth waved him off without a second thought and told him not to think about it.

He reached the wide staircase into the palace and began his ascension but the closer he got to the top the faster his heart sunk. Compared to everyone else, he felt poor. Some candidates had their own servants carrying their suitcases for them. Others looked like they were already royalty, especially the girl who was currently giving a look of repulsion, she was covered in jewels. 

One thing he did notice was that everyone seemed to be acting 'perfect’ and making themselves look as if they were already the Prince or Princess. He saw one girl barking orders at her servant and snapping at any candidates who came anywhere near her. Noctis quickly diverted his course to avoid that minefield - she was definitely one to avoid tonight.

He reached the top of the stairs to be greeted by a member of staff who directed him to join a queue to check his luggage in before heading to the ballroom. As the queue got shorter he felt the humiliation spread through him. People were staring at him and not even bothering to hide giving him a up and down once over. Unlike everyone else he hadn't even been able to afford a suit jacket. Why had he even bothered to come?

“Good evening, sir. May I take your name?” The male attendant asked as he stepped up to front of the queue.

“Oh, ummm... Noctis.” He internally scolded himself. That was a great first impression that he had made but the attendant smiled as if to try and relax him.

“Excellent, sir. I must also take your written statement to pass on for consideration.”

“Oh yeah, course.” Noctis swung his backpack off and retrieved the folded slip of paper from the front pocket. He had even used scissors to neaten the edges up from where he ripped the sheet from his notebook. 

The attendant took the sheet of paper and placed it on a pile of colourful envelopes and fancy parchment, the sheet of lined white paper looked so out of place - it was yet another reminder that he was from a completely different background to everyone else.

Noctis found himself nodding his way through the rest of the conversation, barely able to concentrate but he managed to catch the request for him to deposit his bag. He reluctantly handed over his backpack, which was swiftly labelled and then collected by a servant who took it directly to the security desk for checking. It made him uneasy. Nothing bad was in his bag but the idea of someone rummaging through his belongings was not appealing.

Once security cleared his belongings, they sent it off to a holding area, ready for collection after the ball and he was promptly moved along to the ballroom with instructions to find himself a seat.

The room was huge and was beyond what he had even imagined in his dreams these past few days. At one end there was a top table, set to seat five people with a grand seat fit for the King in the middle. Lining the outside of the ballroom were tables set for ten. That left a rather large dance floor. He swallowed. Noctis had been so consumed with the idea of actually being able to attend today's ball, that he completed forgot that people danced at these sort of events. He couldn't dance.

Noctis made his way over to a table in the middle of the room where a girl sat as the only occupant of the oversized table. It was the emptiest table he could see and at least it's single occupant wasn't quick to judge him.

“Hello! I'm Clarabelle.” She greeted a little too enthusiastically.

“Hey.” Noctis returned the greeting and took a seat at the table, leaving an empty chair between them. “Noctis.”

They continued to exchange small chat as the room continued to fill up and their table soon housed four giggly girls pointing at the male Crownsguard members and discussing how 'hot’ they were.

Noctis looked around, there were barely any male candidates and it made him feel uneasy. Was this a subtle hint that they were actually looking to appoint a female heir but needed some guys for diversity's sake to avoid judgement? God's, this seemed like school all over. All those years of not fitting in were building up to prepare him for this. Fishing was so much easier. At least you could remain silent and the fish never expected anything from you.

Silence fell in the room as the King walked in and took his seat at the centre of the top table, closely followed by two men who sat to his right. The two remaining empty seats were shortly filled by two tall young men that looked around his own age. One looked like he belonged in a library while the other reminded him of a behemoth. 

Minutes passed and whispers grew till the King finally raised his hand to bring silence to the room - it fell instantaneously. 

“Good evening my young candidates, and may I be the first to welcome you into my home... I am delighted to see how many of you have chosen to attend this evening's ball. I am truly humbled that you value Lucis so highly. As I look at each and every one of you, I am filled with pride. Whether you are chosen to continue on this journey to become the heir or whether you return home, know that you only made it this far because of your own achievements. You are all the future of Lucis and regardless of what role you fulfil, let us work together to strive for Lucis’ continued strength and prosperity.”

Everyone clapped and then raised their glass in time with the King. Noctis followed suit, feeling like he was out of the loop. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing but he was just stumbling along, trying to blend in. His thoughts were interrupted by the young bookish man standing.

“I would like to begin by thanking you all for attending tonight's event. It means a great deal to all of us here, that you would consider this opportunity to give your all for Lucis.”

Another round of applause sounded. Noctis joined in while staring at the guy giving the speech. How could he be so young, yet work for the crown? His composure was incredible and he seemed to be able to command the audience just buy a few simple hand gestures. The clapping ended as soon as he raised the palm of his hand.

“My name is Ignis Scientia. You will all have heard of me from your invitation letters. As stated in such letter, I will be the advisor to the selected heir… Now I wish to take this opportunity to tell you to enjoy the evening. The orchestra will commence shortly, while a light buffet will be served a little later on. Tonight is all about getting to know you. So please, relax and act as you would usually.”

\----

The buffet had been amazing and the food was better than anything Noctis had ever tasted. For him, food had always been about how quick and easy it was to make. In fact, the most complex thing he had learnt to do was how to fillet a fish but he only learnt that so that he could enjoy his own catches. He made a point to try and fill his plate with as much variety as possible, after all, it was unlikely he would ever have food like this again in his lifetime.

Once the music resumed and most people were distracted dancing or socialising, Noctis slipped out through a side door onto the balcony, closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone, loading King's Knight for the first time today. It took him straight into battle and he completely forgot about the ball he was supposed to be attending until footsteps approached. He looked up to see a blonde guy in a Crownsguard uniform. He panicked.

“Oh ummm… sorry, was I not meant to be out here?” He asked, trying to act innocently despite being able to tell from the sky that he had been playing for at least an hour based on how much it had darkened. The guard didn't look annoyed, in fact he barely seemed like a guard at all with the hesitant way he was approaching. It was as if he was just playing dress up as a guard.

Prompto looked at the raven-haired guy and then took in the sight of the phone in his hands and half smiled. He knew exactly what it was like to retract into such device. He frowned as he considered how he was meant to respond as technically, he wasn't meant to be out here either. “You're not meant to be, not really but doesn't matter. I'm out here anyway now. You know, to ummm… guard. So uhhh, what you up to?”

Noctis felt himself heat up in embarrassment. Here he was at the palace at a ball that was supposedly full of the most suitable candidates for the throne and he was standing outside, alone on his phone. He took a calming breath. “I'm playing King's Knight, if you know what that is…?” His voice trailed off. He regretted it instantly.

Prompto's face lit up as he thrust his hand into his own trouser pocket and pulled out his phone. “Dude, that's so awesome! I love King's Knight! Do you mind if I play? I mean, I won't if you don't want me to. It's just… no one else here really plays video games.” He hoped this guy would accept his request, he hardly ever got the opportunity to relax like this and it was even rarer that someone shared his interest in gaming. 

Noctis blinked at that response, he certainly wasn't expecting a guard to be so down to earth but he felt himself relax for the first time this evening “Of course you can play!” Noctis returned the smile that the blonde was still beaming at him, finally, the ball was interesting. 

They stood next to each other with their backs against the wall so they could see each other's screens. Noctis sent a friend request to his new awesome acquaintance and they formed a two-person party.

“I'm Prompto by the way. Who are you?” Prompto stated, figuring that being ‘crownsguard’ he should lead the conversation. Just wearing this uniform made him feel pressured to be stronger than he actually was. Maybe he should have taken Ignis’ advice and blended in as a candidate? He hadn't thought it through very well as he was blindly focused on wanting to see who would be taking his place at the King's side as Lucis’ heir.

Noctis looked back over at his new buddy. It was rare for him to be in the company of anyone other than Navyth. “I’m Noctis. But call me Noct…” There was something about this guy that he liked. Prompto was far more approachable than anyone in that room had been and despite only just meeting, hanging out like this, playing King's Knight felt natural.

“Noctis? You're…” Prompto tried to remember any information that Ignis had imparted, he ran through a long list of names then he remembered, embarrassingly, that this was the guy who he thought would be boring. “...the fishing dude, right?”

Noctis stared in horror. “That's how I'm known here? I'm the fishing dude? God's… that's embarrassing…” He hung his head. It was remarkable that this guy knew who he was but the way he knew him made him feel small. He loved fishing, it was his first passion but to only be known because of it, reminded him that he didn't belong amongst everyone here.

Prompto panicked. Noctis was the first person from outside the palace that he had ever socialised with and he was already ruining it. “I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just t-that I remember you because I’m the one that posted your invitation! I'm sorry if I offended you…”

Noctis shook his head and reached out to comfort his new buddy, he had no ideas why because he rarely made contact with anyone but he didn't want this guy getting down on himself because of him. “Don't worry, okay? It's just, I'm more than just the fishing guy. It's not the only thing I am and I don't want people treating me a set way just because of what I do and not seeing the rest of me.”

“Who else are you?” Prompto asked, immediately regretting such a stupid question but he was distracted by Noctis’ hand on his shoulder. Being the former Prince, no one was ever allowed to touch him - not even Ignis or Gladio ever unnecessarily touched him - so being in contact with someone, so carelessly, was entirely new. 

Noctis grinned at Prompto as he removed his hand. “I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass in King's Knight!”

Prompto laughed. A heart filled laugh that he hadn't heard himself make in years. Being around Noctis made him feel different, it was as if he could actually act his own age and not feel judged by it.

“What's so funny?” Noctis asked, confused at the blonde guy's sudden outburst.

Prompto tried to calm down as he looked at the other guy's face. This is what it must feel like to have a friend? He took a deep breath but the smile immediately returned to his face. “It's just you sounded so serious. It's funny, y’know?”

Noctis shook his head, still confused at Prompto's laughter. “Can't say I do.”

“Well, this is what it was like…” Prompto cleared his throat and tried to mimic Noctis. “‘I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass in King's Knight!’”

Noctis’ tried to hold back a laugh but it escaped anyway. “Okay… that was a little funny. I meant it though.” He grinned playfully, nudging Prompto to encourage him to actually start playing.

“You wish…” Prompto challenged with a friendly smile as they both took to playing.

\----

“Well that was quite the success if a little tiring.” Ignis stated as he looked over his list of candidates. 

Tonight they had successfully managed to reduce the candidates down to seven-one. He was almost certain a few candidates only showed up for the buffet. Several were escorted off the premise for rowdy behaviour and insults towards over candidates. However, twenty or so voluntarily withdrew from the process after the King's closing speech about duty, responsibly and the long process of the trials - it was a carefully constructed speech that Ignis had written to discourage the faint of heart and those who weren't willing to work hard.

Heavy footsteps approached and Ignis knew instantly that they could only belong to one Gladiolus Amicitia.

“I take it that you have finished settling the candidates down for the evening?” Ignis enquired. 

This was the second trial - sleeping in close quarters to those in direct competition and how they could handle the situation. He was certain those with their own motives or power-hungry natures would be eliminated during this stage. What the candidates did not know, was that in addition to the Crownsguard member who was directly outside their quarters, this guard had a direct audio feed to inside the room to monitor their behaviour.

“Yes, but Ignis, we've got a problem.” Gladio watched the advisor, as his undivided attention was turned towards him. “One candidate isn't accounted for. Something like “Noctis?” If that rings any bells?”

Ignis automatically went into a full-scale search mode, barking orders at all the remaining Crownsguard who were still on duty. A missing candidate could mean any number of things. The best case scenario was they were lost. The worst case scenario would be an assassination attempt and through history, there had been several attempts on the Lucis line - all had failed but Ignis was determined that the Crownsguard immaculate record would not be tarnished on his watch.

“Wait, Iggy, there's more. Have you seen Prompto? I can't find him. He disappeared from the ball and he's not in his room or any of his usual spots. What if-”

“We'll find him.” Ignis interjected with determination and adjusted his glasses. No harm would come to his Prince and Ignis would search high and low till he found him. “Gladio. Have the glaive search for Prompto. Although it is too soon to judge, we must prepare for the worst-case scenario.” With that Ignis launched into his search.

It took just over ten minutes for Prompto to be found.

Ignis pulled out his phone and answered. His heart was racing from the panic of being separated from the predictable Prompto. Although he didn't let the worry be portrayed in his voice. “Gladio?” 

_“I found him. Don't worry, I called off the glaive and the guard. But Iggy, you gotta come see this.”_

“Where are you? Also, why are you whispering?” Ignis was confused by this turn of events. He relaxed a little knowing Prompto was safe but Gladio's behaviour was odd and that kept him alert.

_“The private flower garden. Iggy, it's Prompto. He's made a friend… I can't bring myself to interrupt. He's actually laughing with that missing candidate.”_

“On my way.” Ignis hung up and set course to the secluded garden. He made a mental note to talk to Prompto in the morning about 'stranger awareness’. However, the news of his safety was quite enough for now. Had shy and timid Prompto really made a friend?

He found Gladio sat on a bench in the darkest corner of the private garden - a garden normally reserved for only King Regis and Prince Prompto, excluding garden attendees. He sat next to Gladio, thankful that he had not been spotted by the two younger men who were sat on the decking in the middle of the garden, surrounded by dim lights that hung from the wooden structure over them. Gladio had not exaggerated - Prompto was genuinely laughing and sounded so carefree as his laughter mixed with the sound of the candidates own laughter.

“You surprised too?” Gladio asked in a hushed voice. He knew from this distance that he would most likely not be heard if he spoke normally but he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't remember the last time Prompto had looked so happy.

“I am very much indeed… I certainly never foresaw this outcome.” Ignis responded as he took in the sight of the two young men. No one would know that they had only met for the first time tonight.

“There I was thinking I'd have another candidate to send packing but his guy's something else. How is he even doing that?” Gladio frowned. No one seemed to be able to make Prompto relax like this. Ignis and himself had tried for years with only the occasional success but this guy had done it in hours. How was it possible?

Ignis nodded in agreement, understanding exactly what Gladio had meant. “I do not know…” It saddened him a little. He thought he knew Prompto better than anyone but here he was, baffled by his relaxed behaviour with someone he hardly knew. Prompto was usually so reserved.

Ignis and Gladio sat in a comfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes as they listened to the excitement in Prompto's voice as he played a game on his phone with the candidate. It was only when Gladio nudged Ignis’ elbow to show him the time that they made a move over to the younger men. Their approach wasn't even noticed.

“Good evening, Prompto.” Ignis cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the candidate.

Prompto shot his head up in surprise to see Ignis and Gladio standing over Noctis, observing him. “Oh hey!” He chimed, trying to keep things light in front of his first ever friend from outside the castle. “Noct, these are my other friends. Ignis and Gladio.”

Noctis swivelled around and craned his neck up to immediately recognize the two men who were sitting at the top table earlier. “Hey. I'm Noct.” He greeted, usually he'd be nervous in these situations but Prompto's presence seemed to help keep him calm.

Gladio made sure to display his muscles as he returned the greeting. If this guy had any bad intentions towards Prompto, he'd make sure to put a stop in their tracks.

“Anyways, why are you both here? Shouldn't you be at the ball?” Prompto asked, completely forgetting that his Crownsguard uniform meant he should have been at the ball too.

“It finished over an hour ago.” Ignis replied matter of factly. “Gladio and I were just here to escort Noctis to collect his luggage so that he could retire to his room for the evening, ready for tomorrow's trial.” There was no need to mention the overnight trial and thankfully Prompto knew nothing of it.

“Oh right…” Prompto felt a tinge of disappointment, tonight was ending but he was brought back from his thoughts when he noticed the confused look on Noctis’ face. “What's wrong?”

Ignis and Gladio focused on Noctis who was looking between them and Prompto.

“I'm just confused. I thought you only stay the night if you pass whatever you had to do at the ball?” Noctis was in disbelief. “I literally did nothing. Surely I'm leaving? I mean, I was certain I was gonna be kicked out for playing King's Knight and distracting one of your guard's.”

Prompto laughed at his new found friend. “You did more than enough. Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Indeed.” Ignis responded if only Prompto would listen to his own advice. “Although… you do make a good argument as to why I should reconsider your candidacy.”

“You've already passed me, specs. You can't change your mind now.” Noctis joked as he and Prompto put their phones away and stood up.

Ignis watched the young candidate intently. He was the only one who Ignis had conversed with this evening that treated him so casually, even creating a nickname for him. If nothing else, he could tell Noctis wasn't acting the part as several other candidates were and that relieved him a little.

“Well done kid. You've shut Iggy up.” Gladio smirked at the black haired guy, already he liked this candidate, for his humour at least.

Together they walked down the corridor through the palace. Noctis took it all in, certain that he was just lucky tonight and wouldn't be returning to whatever tomorrow's trial was. They stopped in front of a lift which Ignis called and Prompto hesitantly took his place next to the advisor. Noctis went to follow but Gladio's hand gripped his shoulder and held him in place, panic surged through him.

“Hey, Noct…” Prompto nervously started.

Noctis whipped his head round to look at the guy who he had spent the past several hours with. Prompto was nervously toying with the hem of his uniform, it only increased his nerves. “Yeah?”

“After tomorrow's trial, before you go home… can we have another game of King's Knight?” Prompto finally looked up Noctis. He didn't want this friendship to end already.

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and let out a small chuckle. “God's… you had me worried Prom! Of course, I'll kick your arse again in King's Knight, if you _really_ want me to.”

The elevator dinged.

Prompto involuntarily smiled as he and Ignis stepped into the lift and turned back to face Noctis. “Awesome! I'll see you then.”

Noctis watched the elevator's door close, suddenly he felt painfully lonely like something had been ripped from him, despite the hand that still gripped his shoulder.

He let himself be lead to his room for the night by the muscle covered Crownsguard. It felt like it was taking forever - he just wanted tomorrow to hurry up. 

Thankfully someone had collected his backpack for him and left it with the guard outside the room. He slung the bag on to his back and thanked Gladio for his help then headed into his room.

Suddenly five sets of eager eyes fixated on him like he was a lamb in a den of lions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a little choppy :/
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated - they let me know if I'm doing okay!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all enjoy ^.^

“So you're the one that went MIA…” A tall guy scoffed as he rose from his bed and walked up to Noctis.

Noctis stood warily, watching the guy approach with a menacing grin on his face. Two other guys were now following the intimidating candidates lead. They circled around him like a pack of animals hunting their weaker prey.

“I can smell the scent of fish from here. It's _disgusting_.” The leader spat down at Noctis, exchanging a look with his two followers.

Noctis remained silent, the worst thing he could do was give these guys the satisfaction. Although, they had successfully made his paranoia set in. He had showered before attending to avoid such odours but being a fisherman, it was inevitable. He internally cursed himself; he hadn't washed the truck out before he and Navyth drove to Insomnia.

“How could a commoner turn up stinking like that?” One of the guys chimed in, staring down at him. He clearly thought a childish comment like that made him seem bigger than he was.

Noctis closed his eyes. He could hear their relentless insults but he refused to let them get their kick. Low lives like this weren't worth the effort. It was just standard schoolyard bullying, nothing new. 

Then he felt a sudden jab of pain run down his arm as his backpack was ripped from his shoulder with heavy force and thrown carelessly across the room as if it was worthless. He couldn't let himself respond. He was outnumbered and they would be able to act far quicker than he could if he made a movement to try and escape.

“Maybe this is why he spends his time fishing… he's too thick to interact with people…”

“The likes of you don't belong here.” The most muscular of the three guys snarled into Noctis’ ear.

Noctis tried to keep his breathing steady. How far was this going to go? He couldn't call out to the guard outside. Needing help would only make him seem weaker and this behaviour towards him would only intensify for the rest of the trials. 

“Give him a shake!” One of them called, encouraging the group's muscle covered member to act.

The tone of the guy's voice made him uneasy but he didn't dare respond. Muscle guy shoved him - stronger than he had anticipated - and he fell into the guy who originated this attack.

“Ugghhh! Get fish lover off me!” He snidely laughed, shoving Noctis onto the ground.

Noctis instantly covered his face as he saw a foot making its way down with speed.

The door slammed open and in rushed three Crownsguard who immediately restrained the three offenders. A fourth guard followed, an air of authority surrounded him. He surveyed the room then walked up to Noctis, stopping a few steps short. “Are you alright?”

Noctis rushed to stand up and brushed himself down. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He gave an encouraging nod to the guard and let out a deep sigh. It only made sense that some people would think they were better than everyone else.

“Good.” The man patted Noctis’ shoulder then turned to the Crownsguard who were restraining the offending candidates. “Remove this scum from the palace. I don't want to have to see their faces again.”

“Yes, Marshall.” The three lower-ranking Crownsguard responded in unison and removed the offending candidates with little regards to their comfort.

One of the guys struggled against the Crownsguard grip, fighting to break free. “I demand you unhand me at once! How dare you handle nobility like this? You should be throwing him out. He’s a filthy commoner!” 

The Marshall narrowed his eyes at the young man. “You would do well to remain silent.”

“When my father hears about this he’ll-”

“He’ll what?” The Marshall questioned. His voice was challenging but his muscle covered form remained unchanged - clearly unphased by the young man's remarks.

“I-It doesn't matter! You should be getting rid of him!” The candidate yelled, nodding his head in Noctis’ direction, still fighting to get loose from the grip of the guard. “He's a commoner! How can you bring someone like that into the palace?! It's an insult to every noble here!”

The Marshall squared himself up to the rowdy candidate. “Let me make this quite clear. The household you come from may well be considered noble but you sure as hell aren't. Now I suggest you turn round and leave quietly with my subordinate or you'll have me escorting you out and I'm certain you won't find that journey to your 'noble’ standards.”

Noctis had to stifle a laugh at the shocked look on the ‘nobles’ face. It was good to see him knocked down a peg and retreat in silence with a dumbstruck look on his face.

The Marshall walked over to the door and turned to face Noctis and the two silent candidates who were still sitting on their beds. “The three of you would do well to get some sleep.” Then he took his leave.

Noctis shook his head in disbelief at today's events. What a way to end his first trial. He retrieved his backpack from the corner of the room, glad that nothing could of been damaged then spun round to see which bed was going to be his, it was immediately obvious seen as only one bed had remained untouched.

The looks on his two roommates were that of guilt but he didn't care. He felt even less like making friends than before. After all, these two had also glared up at him when he had first entered the room, so they probably felt similar towards him to what the three who had now forfeited their candidacy felt.

He felt asleep quick.

\----

Ignis frowned at the report from the overnight trial, three instances of violence took place removing seven candidates from the running. He noticed that Prompto's acquaintance from yesterday was listed as a victim of an assault. The details revealed that it stemmed from Noctis’ status of being a commoner in a room with a nobleman and several sons of important businessmen. He made a mental note to exchange words with the Crownsguard who thought that seemed like a good room matchup.

The advisor rubbed the bridge of his nose, unbalancing his glasses. He knew this information wouldn't sit well with Prompto, especially since he had been bouncing around all morning looking forward to his promised game of King's Knight later on with the victimised candidate. In fact, it had been a challenge to make the former Prince sit down long enough to eat breakfast.

He made his way over to the council chamber that was being used for today's task. Each candidate was to stand before the panel and talk about themselves. Ignis had the remaining sixty-five candidates statements with him, ready to test the candidates to see how truthful they had been. That was the main objective of this test, to see who was honest and who had exaggerated their worth.

The remaining candidates were standing in a single file line in the corridor leading up to the council chamber. Thankfully he saw servants bringing out seats, as this stage was going to take several hours to complete but the candidates were free to leave as soon as their interview was over - they would receive a phone call tomorrow to let them know if they were to continue on to the next trial.

He smiled with delight that the candidates had all put effort into their appearances, wearing smart clothes that you would wear to the office. Then he caught sight of the fisherman's son. Noctis was wearing a t-shirt, cropped trousers and boots. He and he alone had turned up in casual clothing and the way Noctis was firmly hiding his face by his overgrown fringe made Ignis realise he was embarrassed by this turn of events.

The advisor continued to walk on and entered the chamber he had reserved, glad to see that his request for the furniture to be rearranged had been accepted. The room now housed a table with three seats - two of which were already taken by the King and Gladiolus, the third sat empty ready for himself. A solitary chair sat facing the table, this was where the candidates would face judgement. Cor and Clarus had situated themselves at the opposite sides of the room, for better security coverage.

“Good morning, Scientia.” King Regis greeted the young advisor.

“Good morning, your Majesty.” Ignis responded and took his seat next to the King. It was a very rare occurrence to be this close to the King and now it had happened twice in two days. He felt privileged. 

“So, how we doing this, Iggy?” Gladio from the other side of the King.

Ignis placed the candidates statements on the table then handed a notepad to Gladio to placed one in front of himself. “We shall review the candidate's statement and then call that candidate in to discuss them. I have prepared a list of preset questions but please ask anything that comes to mind. The more thorough we are now, the better it will be in the long run. I would not be surprised if many stumble at this stage, be it nerves or dishonesty.”

King Regis nodded, he had expected nothing less than for Ignis to be fully prepared and he too suspected that today would reduce the number of remaining candidates. Originally, Regis’ schedule had not allowed for him to attend today's trial but he had quickly seen his meetings rearranged as the future of Lucis was at hand. “Let us begin.”

\----

They had managed to interview forty-three candidates before they broke for lunch. Some candidates had shown incredible promise and were guaranteed to proceed to the next trial, although they still had to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Other candidates interviews had been over in a matter of minutes. Mostly female candidates who thought to become the Princess meant wearing ball gowns every day and being hand fed grapes by the servants. They were immediately stripped of the honour this candidacy offered. Tomorrow they would have their fairytale hopes shattered when they received Ignis’ phone call.

They resumed their earlier sitting position.

“How many we got left?” Gladio moaned. He regretted his decision to be a part of this trial, it was even more boring than he had imagined. Hearing the same questions for each candidate, who most seemed to give desirable answers rather than what they really thought had made the trial a chore.

The King looked at Gladio. This young shield reminded him of Clarus in his younger years. They had the same presence and fierce loyalty. “You must learn patience. After all, your life will centre around whoever is chosen at the end of this process.”

Gladio nodded at the King's words, he felt his father's eyes on him from the corner of the room, they were demanding him to answer formally. “Yes, your Majesty.” 

Ignis selected the next statement at random. It was a humble attempt to present themselves in a positive light, despite their lack of resources. In fact, the statement itself was rather a refreshing read.

“Who do we have now, Scientia?” The King enquired looking at the statement in Ignis’ hands. A sheet of slightly crumpled white lined paper with slightly scruffy handwriting. 

“Noctis. A fisherman. One of the younger candidates.” Ignis responded and past the statement to his Majesty to inspect.

“The King's Knight guy? This should be fun.” Gladio decided this guy was gonna be getting a grilling sooner or later for sneaking off with Prompto. He had warned the former Prince this morning that they barely knew this guy and he put himself in danger last night by placing himself in a position where he was alone. Gladio's warning fell on deaf ears though, as Prompto had only smiled and said “It's fine. I trust him!”

The King frowned. He had read that name in the overnight report. He was highly displeased to hear what had happened to the young man and felt eager to see who he was. “Call him in.”

After a few moments Clarus returned with a casual young man in toe who looked out of place in the formal council room. He walked in with his head held high and his arms swinging by his side's - the young man did not attempt to display formal behaviour, unlike so many of the candidates today who guessed miserably what such behaviour actually entailed. It was refreshing for all three of them to see someone acting natural - someone finally just being themselves.

“Good afternoon, Noctis. How are you faring after last night's incident?” Ignis begun as the candidate sat down opposite them. He felt regretful that he hadn't been the one to prepare the sleeping arrangements. It was still in his mind to round the Crownsguard up who were reasonable for assigning accommodation.

“I'm fine.” Noctis responded, deciding whether he was meant to bow to the King. Either way, it was too late now he had sat down. 

The King cleared his throat. “The report stated that you didn't retaliate, why is that?” He was curious to understand this young man further, finding it most interesting that the young man reacted so passively.

Noctis shrugged. “I was outnumbered. There really wasn't much I could do to them that they couldn't do much worse back to me… To say I weren't worried is a lie but I wasn't overly concerned... They were just trying to intimidate me. It worked, but I weren't willing to give them the satisfaction that they had power over me.” 

Ignis began frantically writing notes. It seemed he had underrated this candidate, brushing him off as irresponsible for last night's endeavours with Prompto and too interested in video games but to hear his account of last night's events and how he had implemented logic and remained externally calm in a difficult situation, suddenly increased his candidacy status. 

Gladio grinned as he made a rough note on his notepad. The fact that Noctis had realised he was at a loss and he had acted accordingly, meant he had potential. Gladio suddenly felt pumped for battle. “Can you fight?”

Noctis blinked, having not expected that question. “A little. I can use a sword…” He swallowed. His abilities weren't exactly worth boasting about but he tried to elaborate further figuring that talking was the most important thing he could do during this trial - even if it did make him feel uncomfortable. “Most of my time is spent by lakes with my dad and there aren't exactly many safe routes to take from towns to the water... Sometimes it gets dangerous and we have to fight to defend ourselves from monsters. Nothing big, we avoid those. But being a fisherman kinda demands that you can take care of yourself when you spend most of your time alone. I also have to defend our catches when we head back to town because if they get stolen, then the day was wasted and we make no money...”

Gladio nodded, satisfied with the candidate's response. He wrote ‘Sword’ in big letters and underlined it several times.

Ignis took notes impressed by Noctis’ grasp of the situation. Ignis had never considered how dangerous the life of a fisherman actually was. Noctis was showing excellent potential. He looked over at his question sheet and selected an easy one to start. “Noctis, can you tell us any more about your upbringing? Your statement failed to mention such period.”

“Oh right…” The word 'failed’ rattled around in his head. He rubbed his forehead wondering what to say, guessing it was best to start at the beginning. “So ummm… I grew up in an orphanage in Lestallum till I was six but I don't really remember much of that… But then Navyth adopted me and introduced me to fishing. He told me later on that he wanted someone for company… We travelled a lot, fishing in places all across Lucis, while dad homeschooled me. Once I got to high school age we settled down in Lestallum again so I could attend school and fishing kinda took a backseat and became something I only did at the weekend. We'd set out on Friday straight after school then we'd be home late Sunday night…”

Noctis involuntarily pouted as he thought how to continue, the three people in front of him were looking eager to hear more. “I kinda spent most of my time alone in school... People were too quick to judge me. They saw me as one thing, defined me by my ability to fish and couldn't see me beyond that.” He hung his head knowing that the frustration he felt was showing in his voice. “Then last night, those guys… they could only see me as a fisherman... A commoner… I should be used to it by now but... every time people label me as one thing and… I…”

The King smiled at the young man. “Do not worry. We have heard enough.” He reassured the candidate. He had rather enjoyed hearing his background, especially learning that he too was an adopted son, just like his own son Prompto. 

Noctis looked up worried that he was being dismissed only to be greeted by a smiling King while Ignis scribbled notes faster than he knew was possible for a human and Gladio casually making a note of something or possibly doodling. 

After several minutes Ignis looked up from his notes and focused on Noctis who was nervously toying with the material of his cropped trousers. “Can you explain what Lucis means to you?” Ignis managed to catch the brief look of surprise on the candidate's face.

“Home… To me Lucis means home. I've travelled all over and seen so much of it. Navyth’s made sure I learnt the history of wherever we went and I always looked forward to our next trip. I've been to Accordo too and it was awesome but returning to Lucis was better. This is where I'm from, at least I think - the orphanage didn't know anything about my birth. But I have so many good memories of being in Lucis. It's… special.” Noctis smiled, reminiscing at the times he had spent with his dad. 

He looked up at the King and spoke directly to him, ignoring the men either side of him. “I want this opportunity because I want to protect the place I grew up with my dad. My childhood was relaxed and I enjoyed every minute of exploring Lucis... Now I want to give that experience to everyone. Me and my dad could only travel so freely because of the safety your magic allows. I know there are other candidates who are probably much more suited for this but I'll work and I'll learn... I want to continue this time of peace so everyone can relax and go on normally. But mostly… what I really want… I want to ensure my dad is always safe…”

Noctis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself down before he let the emotion take over him. That speech had gotten a little out of control. He felt embarrassed that he had gone so far off track.

Someone started clapping.

Noctis opened his eyes to see it was the King, shortly followed by Ignis then Gladio. The Marshall he recognised from last night who had been patrolling the room and finally the man who called him in, who he yet to find out the name of. All five of the men were watching him, clapping. 

“I don't understand. What did I do?” Noctis asked, looking at the men.

Ignis looked down at his notes. He had scribbled three complete sheets of notes on Noctis’ answers, body language and his honesty. Noctis had undoubtedly passed this trial but Ignis would have to wait until tomorrow to impart such knowledge. “You have completed this trial. I will phone you tomorrow to inform you whether you have passed or failed. For now, I believe Prompto is expecting a visit from you.”

Clarus immediately moved to Noctis’ side and lead him from the room. Noctis followed in complete shock. He had expected more questions.

Once the door closed the King turned to face Ignis. “My son is expecting him?”

Realisation dawned on Ignis’ face. His Majesty had only been informed of Prompto's safe whereabouts last night, not who he was with. “Your Majesty, last night when Prompto didn't return to the ball he was with Noctis in the flower garden. They were playing that game together that the Prince so enjoys.”

“King’s Knight.” Gladio added.

“Is that so?” The King mulled the new information over in his head. His son was usually such a quiet soul who spent little time with anyone but himself or his former advisor and shield. “That is interesting.” He found it charming that Ignis still referred to his son as the Prince, even if that title no longer belonged to him. The King knew in his heart that Prompto would always be his Prince.

\----

“Noctis!” Prompto called as he saw his new friend enter the room behind Clarus. He exchanged a brief nod with his father's shield who promptly departed then walked up to Noctis. “You okay in here or you wanna head outside?”

Noctis looked around the room he had been brought to. It was elaborately decorated but with a relaxed vibe - at least it seemed the most relaxed room he had been allowed to enter in the palace so far. “Here's fine with me. Unless you wanna go outside?”

“Nah, I'm cool. Fewer people looking over my shoulder in here anyway.” Prompto responded. A part of him was in disbelief that Noctis had actually returned. When he had woke up this morning he had wondered if making a friend was a dream but then he had remembered Ignis’ scolding last night about the danger of strangers. Then Gladio warned him this morning but thankfully backed off once he learned Ignis had beat him to the punch.

They walked over to the sofa's, Prompto spread out over the entirety of one so Noctis sat opposite him on an identical sofa. Both now had their phone in hand and King's Knight loading.

Noctis thought about kicking his boots off and getting comfortable but he didn't want to do anything unacceptable, after all, he was just a guest right now. He took in Prompto's casual approach to the furniture and laughed. “You're not like the rest of the Crownsguard. There all stiff and following their duty without question. Then here you are, relaxed, enjoying King's Knight and they all seem to take care of you. God's your lucky!”

Prompto froze. He felt the blood drain from his face. He had been enjoying the freedom of not being the heir anymore that he had completely forgotten to be acting like a staff member. He looked at Noctis. “If I told you it's complicated, would you be willing to not mention it again? To like, anyone?”

Noctis frowned. “I wouldn't tell anyone about you anyways. The last thing I'd want is the other candidates judging our friendship. Besides Prompto is Prompto... Just relax and enjoy King's Knight.” He smiled at his friend then returned to his game. “Heads up, I used this morning while I was waiting for the interview to level up a bit.”

Prompto nodded slowly taking in what Noctis had said. “Thanks, Noct. Really… what you said, it means a lot…” He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to meet this candidate out of all of those yesterday and all because he wanted to step out and be alone on the balcony. Now here he was, hoping that Noctis made it through to the next trial so that they could continue to spend time together. “So... how did your interview go?”

“Huh? Oh… I think it went alright.” Noctis responded but could see Prompto searching his face for more information, it seemed everyone at the palace was always wanting him to talk more. He was going to have to get used to this. “It was fine just basic stuff like can I fight, what my childhood was like and what Lucis meant to me…”

Prompto raised his eyebrows in shock. Noctis should have been asked for more than that. He knew because he was there when Ignis prepared a page full of gruelling questions designed to test the candidates. Had Noctis failed? “How did you answer...?”

Noctis shrugged. “Er… well I said yeah I can fight a bit. You know, monsters in the wild? Then I said about being adopted, homeschooled, fishing… just the usual stuff.”

“Your adopted too?!” Prompto asked, sitting up and staring at Noctis intently. He had never met anyone else who was adopted. He had always found being adopted gave him lots of fears that a biological child would never have faced and he had tried to express this to Ignis several times but he could never understand. No one did and it left him feeling alone.

“Yeah, I am.” Noctis responded taking in Prompto's sudden movements and a desperate expression. “Hey, Prom… are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am!” He nodded with a huge smile on his face. This friendship was even more perfect than he could ever have imagined. “I'm great.”

“Good. Now can I kick your arse in King's Knight or what?” Noctis laughed, waiting for his friend to start actually playing.

Prompto smiled at his friend's ability to easily relax. “You'll be lucky. I've been levelling this morning too.”

\----

After all the interviews had finished, Ignis had taken the mountain of notes that he had made along with the candidates statements to his office, ready for evaluation this evening before making the phone calls to the candidates tomorrow.

Ignis left his office and headed towards the common room that he had been informed Prompto had remained in with the candidate. Noctis had surpassed his expectations today, not to mention that King Regis had taken a liking to him, that was clear from the applause that he initiated - no other candidate received such action from his Majesty. 

Noctis wasn't the most intelligent candidate, nor had he shown any political aptitude. Although Noctis had only asked a limited amount of questions so he hadn't been presented the opportunity to display such knowledge - therefore it was quite possible that he did possess such knowledge. However, what stood out about Noctis and defined him from the other candidates was his desire to protect - to protect the current calm times of Lucis. That desire showed through and the rest of the afternoon's candidates paled in comparison.

Ignis let himself into the common room to find Prompto and Noctis sat opposite each other, phones in hand and smiles that lit both of their youthful faces up. The effect that Noctis was having on Prompto was a phenomenon that left Ignis confused but it was a very welcomed confusion. Ignis cleared his throat to announce his yet again unnoticed presence. “Good afternoon.”

“Oh hey, Iggy! You wanna play too?” Prompto asked, encouraging Ignis to come and take a seat beside him.

“Hey, specs.” Noctis added, briefly looking at him before returning to his phone.

Ignis shook his head, bemused at how this candidate could treat him so casually when his fate laid in Ignis’ hands. “As much as I would like to join, I was actually here to inquire if you needed dinner preparing for you and your guest,” Ignis asked, looking at Prompto who turned to Noctis.

“Dude, you wanna stay for dinner?” Prompto asked, hopeful that Noctis would say yes.

Noctis looked up in stock at Prompto then at Ignis. “Is that even allowed? I mean… yeah, I would love to but… is it really okay? I don't want to get you in trouble.” He looked at Prompto who was already standing up.

“So long as Prompto is wanting your presence then there is no risk of 'trouble’ to either of us, I can assure you.” Ignis responded, answering for Prompto who was clearly excited about having his friend over for dinner.

“Alright. I'll stay.” Noctis answered falling into line with Prompto, slinging his arm around the blonde's neck carelessly. He had no idea why Ignis was walking behind Prompto when Ignis was the one who had invited them for dinner but it didn't matter.

Prompto was surprised by the sudden contact but smiled at his friend regardless. Being close like this must be what it's like to have a friendship on the outside of the palace. “I'm so glad I managed to get past that boss. I've been struggling against him for _ages_!”

“And you got passed him thanks to who?” Noctis teased.

Prompto enjoyed the warm feeling brewing in his chest. Friendship outside of the palace was better than he had dared imagine. “My buddy, Noct.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you've shown my fix so far! It makes me so incredibly happy ^.^
> 
> Soooo I have a question for you all... I couldn't find Navyth's surname online :/ But eventually I will need to refer to Noctis by his full name, so I am opening up suggestions. What would you like Noctis' surname to be? Or do you know what Navyth's actual surname is? Leave a comment with your suggestion and a little description of what it means if it has a background etc :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Noctis had spent the morning sat on the pier at Galdin Quay fishing with his dad. They’d only been there three hours but they had already caught a day's haul. So they decided that Noctis would stay back and continue fishing while his dad drove to Longwythe with the crate of ice covered fish. Any additional fish that Noctis caught would be kept for dinner or sold on to the waterside restaurant.

Thankfully they had managed to hire out a caravan for the evening so once Noctis was satisfied with his catches he made his way back over to the overnight accommodation. He left his collapsible fishing rod perched up against the wall and transferred the smallest fish into the fridge for this evening as they would fetch the lowest price from the restaurant. 

The remaining fish he carried up to the restaurant in a cooler box. It was heavy but nothing he couldn't manage with one or two breaks along the way. When he finally made it to the restaurant a waiter came and helped him by taking one of the handles. Together they made it to the counter to be greeted by Coctura - a young and talented female chef. She inspected the fish and offered Noctis nine hundred and eighty Gil. He happily accepted the money and headed back to the caravan.

Noctis stepped into the shower reflecting on the day. Fishing out in the open, under the blazing sun was completely a world away to being at the palace the past two days. It was strange but he kind of missed being in the palace, especially since he had to wait till Ignis phoned him to find out if he was even going to be allowed to continue this quest to become the heir of Lucis. Now that he had met Prompto and made a real friend within the palace walls, he wanted to earn this honour far more than before. Thankfully Prompto had insisted on exchanging phone numbers before Noctis had to leave yesterday evening - he was relieved because even if he weren't selected to continue any further at least he could stay in contact with his new friend.

Once dried off and dressed in loose bed trousers and an old navy blue t-shirt he grabbed his phone and opened a blank message. He needed some form of distraction to keep him from sitting in the quiet and waiting for Ignis’ phone call.

 

**[Noctis] Hey Prom. Still no phone call. Help distract me?**

**[Prompto] Seriously dude? Iggy's been in his office for hours...**

**[Noctis] That really doesn't help.**

**[Prompto] Sorry...**

**[Prompto] But if it does help I've cleared a dungeon and grind enough to buy all my characters mythril armour :)**

**[Noctis] That helps. Maybe you won't suck so much next weekend. If I'm back that is.**

**[Prompto] You wish! And I'm pretty sure you will be. Iggy cooked you dinner. He doesn't cook for just anyone!**

**[Noctis] If you say so.**

**[Prompto] I do! So chin up buddy!**

 

Noctis laid back on his bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was little after two, Navyth wouldn't be home for another hour and a half at the least. Even texting Prompto wasn't enough of a distraction, though it did help calm him a little. Prompto always seemed so happy and positive - exactly what he needed right now.

 

**[Prompto] Noct?**

**[Prompto] Dude. You've got nothing to worry about.**

**[Noctis] Thanks but I weren't exactly King material this weekend.**

 

Noctis sighed. When he got his letter last week he didn't care if he got accepted or not because he was happy. He has a great dad and a job that he actually enjoys, which comfortably sees him through life. Yet after his visit to the palace, he feels like he's missing something. 

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Noctis froze at the unknown number. Could it be? Only one way to find out.

“Hello?”

_"Good afternoon, Noctis. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"_

_"Tell him I say hi!"_

Noctis laughed at his friend's behaviour in the background. “Hi, Prom and no your not, specs.”

_“Good. I am delighted to hear that. As you may be able to tell, I am calling you earlier than expected at Prompto's insistent request.”_

“Oh right…” Noctis felt a little embarrassed at the special treatment but thankful to his friend for putting him out of his misery sooner.

_ “Come on Iggy! Stop making him wait! I wanna know too!” _

_“Patience Prompto! Now… as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted… Congratulations Noctis, you passed the trial and with flying colours I might add.”_

Noctis blinked in disbelief. He had stumbled his way through this weekend and even distracted a member of the crownsguard at work. “Seriously?!” He heard the phone bang on the other end and then Prompto spoke no longer in the distance.

_ “See I told you, right? Right?! Iggy doesn't just cook for anyone! And now we can have a rematch on Saturday!” _

_“Prompto if you want to live till Saturday then return my telephone immediately!”_

Noctis laughed at his friend. “You're on, but give the phone back. A battle with a corpse is hardly a challenge - even if said corpse's party has mythril armour equipped.” He couldn't stop the smile on his face even though the muscles in his cheeks ached.

_ “Alright I'll text you once you're free from Iggy…”  _

“I look forward to it.” Noctis responded and he meant it. Suddenly knowing that he was going to see Prompto this weekend made the excitement set in. Saturday needed to hurry up. He heard the phone exchange hands on the other end.

_“Finally… Now Noctis, you will receive a letter tomorrow detailing the next two trials. Please read it and prepare for the weekend ahead... I do not mean to sound rude so forgive me if I come across as such but one of the trials this coming weekend requires that you wear a suit. Do you own such clothing?”_

Noctis’ excitement died in an instant. Ignis was taking pity on him. “I… no. No, I don't…”

_ “Don't worry! You can borrow one of mine, Noct!”  _

_“Indeed. We will prepare clothing for you. Now if you do not mind I must continue with my work. The letter will provide all further details. Do you have questions?”_

“Just one…” Noctis took a deep breath. “Why are you both helping me?”

_“Because I see potential in you Noctis. Also, I would not like to see you fail the next trial due to not owning the correct clothing. It would be a waste of your talent.”_

“Oh right…” He blushed at the unexpected compliment - something he wasn't used to. “Thanks, Specs…”

_“You can thank us both afterwards. See you Saturday.”_

 

Noctis opened his mouth to respond but Ignis had already hung up. It didn't matter though because now he knew he was going back to the palace this weekend and he would get to hang out with Prompto. Right on cue the ball of sunshine made his phone sound.

 

**[Prompto] Dude! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!**

**[Noctis] Thanks. Though you best start levelling if you want any chance of beating me.**

\----

The next morning Noctis collected his redirected mail and as expected, the letter from Ignis was indeed there. He tucked his letter into his deep trouser pocket then made his way back across the beach to his father who was on the pier fishing.

“Morning dad.” Noctis greeted and held one slightly torn envelope to him.

“Thanks, son.” Navyth responded, he took the letter and smiled at Noctis who seemed to be silently asking for permission to leave. “Noctis, if there's something you need to go do, just go. I'll probably still be here when you get back.”

Noctis nodded silent thanks and turned away. He wanted time alone to read his letter and to organise his thoughts. It was only Monday and he had to wait until Saturday to see Prompto again, the thought of waiting so long was really ruining his mood. This morning he hadn't even been able to bring himself to pick up his rod and go fishing. He just wanted to sleep the week away.

His feet were carrying him across the beach, further away from civilisation, towards the campsite. He sighed at the sight of two tents pitched up and changed course, heading towards a rock formation. Noctis climbed up and sat down at the top, looking out at the ocean. The gentle waves were music to a fisherman's ears.

He slipped his fingers into his pocket and felt the now familiar royal paper, he pulled it out and admired Ignis’ handwriting. He blinked in disbelief. This letter hadn't been redirected like the one his dad got, this one had been sent directly to Galdin Quay’s post office. How had Ignis even known to do that when he hadn't told him to do so? 

Noctis ripped the letter open, less hesitant than last week to reveal a single sheet of parchment filled with Ignis’ loopy handwriting. 

 

_Dear Noctis,_

_Congratulations on passing your first set of trials. You acted very admirably and his Majesty was particularly pleased with the responses that you gave during your interview, as were Gladiolus and I._

_This weekend will see you complete two more trials. One will take place on Saturday and one on Sunday. Depending on which group you are assigned to, will determine which order you complete your trials. Both are to be weighted equally and it is the combined score that you achieve, that will determine if you will continue on to the next set of trials the following weekend._

_This week you will undertake a combat trial and a verbal trial._

_The combat trial will entail you being paired one on one with a member of the Kingsglaive who will push you through several drills and expect you to try all that's requested of you. Please note that at this stage the aim is to find out what weapon/s you possess an affiliation for and to devise a personalised training plan for you, should you successfully continue to the next stage. Please bring suitable non-restrictive clothing._

_The verbal trial will entail you delivering a self-prepared speech to your fellow candidates and to the crownsguard. You will be evaluated on your ability to articulate your subject, your composure when speaking to an audience and how well you hold your audience. For this trial, you will be expected to present yourself formally in behaviour and presentation (as discussed over the telephone, your suit will be provided)._

_The topic that I have selected for you to deliver at the verbal trial is 'the importance of a healthy balanced diet'. Please research the topic thoroughly as you may be asked questions. Your speech must last between two to three minutes in length. Notes are allowed to be brought to the podium with you._

_I look forward to your participation in this week's trials._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ignis Scientia_  
Advisor to the future heir of Lucis  


 

Noctis sighed. He had to deliver a speech on healthy eating. This trial was going to give him nightmares. It was a topic that he had always hated and desperately tried to avoid whenever someone commented on the lack of vegetables in his diet. He pulled out his phone and opened his messages to vent his frustration.

 

**[Noctis] Just got my letter. Specs is making me talk about healthy eating!**

**[Prompto] I know. He noticed you putting all your vegetables on my plate :/**

**[Noctis] Well I hate vegetables.**

**[Prompto] We both noticed… But just think, a king has to be healthy!**

**[Noctis] I withdraw my candidacy with immediate effect.**

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Noctis frowned. Prompto was called him. He answered.

“Yeah?”

_ “Your not serious are you…? You really wanna drop out, Noct?” _

Noctis blinked processing the sad voice on the other end of the phone. “Prom, it was a joke. I wasn't serious. God's... I'm still gonna see you on Saturday.”

_ “...Good.” _

“Prom?”

_ “Yeah?” _

“Don't worry so much. Relax a little. You've probably just been working too hard.”

_ “Maybe… So I'll definitely see you Saturday?” _

“Nothing's gonna stop me.”

\----

Saturday arrived and Noctis bounded up the stairs of the palace, reaching the top in record time. Last week there had been too many stairs, this week it was like the palace had been remodelled to remove the excessive amount. There were far fewer candidates this week but they were all impeccably dressed, probably wondering what possessed Noctis to turn up in black jeans, a black t-shirt and his boots he bought last week but he couldn't care less.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting at the top of the stairs, greeting the remaining candidates and overseeing the security checks. They quickly caught sight of him and made their way over.

“The looks you're getting are priceless.” Gladio grinned at Noctis, patting him on the back in greeting. “But it's good to see you back.”

“Indeed it is. Prompto has been most eager for your return.” Ignis added, before noticing a dispute in the far corner. “Excuse me.” He dismissed himself the conversation.

Noctis watched Ignis go and solve whatever had caused the raised voices. “I feel sorry for him…”

“So do I. Glad I don't have to be on top of this damn search like he does.” Gladio joined Noctis in watching his friend talk down to candidates who were head to head with each other.

“You a part-timer or something?” Noctis joked, grinning at the huge guy beside him.

“Watch it. I'm grading your combat trial. I can deduct points, you know.” Gladio smirked and gripped Noctis’ shoulder. “Time to go greet some more losers…”

Noctis smiled watching Gladio walk off to a girl who was struggling to carry her suitcase. It looked like she thought she was moving in. In fact, several candidates had brought enough luggage to look like they were moving in.

He hadn't realised it last week but talking with Gladio and Ignis wasn't actually uncomfortable like he would have imagined it to be. He could share banter with them and not worry about them misinterpreting his humour. It felt like a good sign but he tried not to hope too much.

Noctis made his way over to security and handed his backpack over to be searched, once complete his bag was taken by a maid to his assigned room for the night. Then he joined a large group of candidates to follow a member of the crownsguard who took them to a huge open hall with several rows of seats facing the stage.

Noctis decided to sit in the back row as he watched the other candidates choose where they were going to sit. A few girls bunched together gossiping about everything that had happened to them over the week while they had been apart. One or two other candidates exchanged pleasantries but most remained silent. After twenty minutes or so the room filled with the crownsguard and the Kingsglaive. When every seat was taken, Ignis took to the stage.

Ignis looked out at all the expectant faces. Every candidate who had been invited back had returned. While every crownsguard and Kingsglaive member that could spare their time attending the opening of today's trial. He straightened his waistcoat as he took to the centre of the stage.

“Good morning and welcome back to the next stage of the search for Lucis’ future heir. Congratulations to each and every one of you for coming this far. As you may have already noticed, the number of candidates has been reduced greatly. At the beginning of this process, we invited one hundred and twenty-six candidates… now only forty-eight of you remain and this where the hard work will begin. Last week was about testing your personality and your honesty. Many failed because they pretended to be someone they weren't. So take a moment to feel proud of yourself for remaining true to who you are.”

An applause reverberated around the large room. Noctis joined in looking around at the candidates and staff. People seriously seemed to like clapping here. It was odd. 

Ignis gestured for the clapping to subside and in a few short moments the room fell silent once more.

“Last week was a grace period. From this week onwards you will be expected to conduct yourself in the correct manner at all times within the palace. Lessons in etiquette will be delivered in the following weeks until then I suggest you look to the crownsguard for guidance on how to behave. Now, onto this week's trials... You will be split into two groups of twenty-four. Group one will complete the verbal trial today while group two will go with the Kingsglaive and undertake the combat trial. Tomorrow you will complete the opposite task. In order to move on to the next set of trials, you will need to succeed in both tasks. At this stage, we do not expect perfection but we do expect your best.”

Noctis wasn't sure whether to be thankful for that last comment or worried. He was dreading the verbal trial and had been trying desperately all week to form an acceptable speech but it had been difficult to write something that he didn't believe. He hated vegetables and to have to talk about them to a room of people was going to be humiliating. 

At least the combat trial should be easier. Being a fisherman he was used to being on his feet for hours at a time, hauling heavy loads and protecting his catches. All he had to do now, was transfer those experiences along with his fighting experience against weak monsters and transfer that all into a one on one fight. So long as he didn't get distracted, he was certain he could at least defend himself.

His heart sank. A member of the crownsguard just assigned him to group one. The verbal task.

Ignis left the stage and focused on Gladio giving him a subtle nod before he turned and began directing group two out of the hall to follow the Kingsglaive to the training area.

Gladio broke rank from the rest of the crownsguard at Ignis’ instruction and made his way over to Noctis, glad he was sat in the back row. “Hey. Come with me.” 

Noctis jumped at the sudden touch but immediately recognised Gladio's voice. From the shield's hushed voice Noctis could tell he had to slip out quietly. When they made it out into the hallway they broke into a jog towards the accommodation.

“I can't stay. Gotta get to the training facility but Prompto's waiting in your room. He's gonna help you get dressed then he'll take you back to the trial. You don't have much time until your up, so don't waste any!” Gladio stated matter-of-factly. 

They stopped outside Noctis’ room for the night. Gladio turned to face him. “Good luck today. Keep your head up and speak clearly, alright?” He patted Noctis’ shoulder then jogged back the way they had come to get back to the training facility before his presence was missed.

Noctis swung the door open to see Prompto pacing the room. “Hey!” He smiled, closing the door behind him. Seeing his friend again felt great. The horrible week spent waiting for this moment vanished from existence.

“Dude!” Prompto sprinted over and grabbed Noctis’ wrist. “We gotta be quick. Hurry and get out of those clothes, I hung the suit up in the bathroom. Now go!” He laughed as he pushed Noctis towards the ensuite. 

Noctis knew he didn't have much time to waste but he still twisted to catch a quick glimpse of Prompto's smile. When Noctis heard the door close behind him he hurriedly kicked his boots off and stripped himself of his jeans and t-shirt. That's when his eye caught sight of the suit on the back of the bathroom door. Matching black trousers and suit jacket with a black shirt and grey striped tie.

He unhooked the trousers and slipped into them, they hung loosely around his hips exposing his boxer briefs as he took the shirt from its hanger and put his arms in. The shirt was fitted, something he would never have chosen for himself but with all the buttons fastened and his trousers zipped and buttoned, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and he looked _good._ Better than he would ever have imagined.

He turned back to look at the tie and jacket. “Ummm... Prom?”

Prompto rushed over to the bathroom door. “Yeah?”

“I don't know how to put a tie on…” Noctis said, the feeling of being out of place set in again.

“No problem. You decent?” Prompto called, desperate to speed them up. “Actually doesn't matter. I'm coming in.” His opened the door to reveal Noctis in the trousers and shirt - he looked perfect in them. He couldn't help but smile. Noctis already looked like more of a Prince than he ever had in that suit.

Noctis watched Prompto unhook the tie from the door, walk over to him and turn up his collar in one swift movement. He took in the sight of Prompto concentrating, the way his eyebrows pulled together and the way he bit his lip, then he felt Prompto's fingers lightly brush his neck as he did up his top button. He swallowed.

“You nervous?” Prompto smiled as he draped the tie around Noctis’ neck and crossed the lengths over.

“A little…” Though Noctis didn't know if he was more nervous about the impending doom of the speech or Prompto's closeness. Both seemed terrifying in their own ways.

“Don't be. You'll be awesome. You look the part, now you just gotta believe you're the part.” Prompto reassured him as he returned with the suit jacket and slipped it onto Noctis’ frame. He buttoned the jacket up around his friend's slim waist and took a step back to admire Noctis wearing his own suit that he used to wear to royal occasions. Noctis looked better in it than he ever had.

“So I should go up there and believe I'm a nutritionist?” Noctis grinned.

“Something like that. Just pretend. That's what I used to do…” Prompto responded without thinking and headed back out the bathroom followed by Noctis.

“Wait. You used to give speeches?” Noctis asked as he unzipped his bag and pulled out his freshly polished school shoes. He slipped them on one after the other.

Prompto froze. He'd slipped up. He looked at Noctis. There was only one way he knew out of his. “You remember last week I told you my situation was complicated?” He took a deep breath as he waited for Noctis to acknowledge what he said then he continued. “Well this is part of that, okay? I can't talk about it… not yet at least.” He half smiled at Noctis. He felt guilty for leaving Noctis in the dark like this.

“Alright.” Noctis said, tying his shoelaces.

Prompto looked at Noctis confused. “Alright?”

“Alright, I won't ask anymore.” Noctis clarified. He sat back up and began rummaging through his bag for his notes. “I mean, we still barely know each other, right? So if what you can't say is important to you, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready.” 

“Noct…” Prompto smiled at his friend wondering what he had done to deserve such a great friend.

“Right. Got my notes. Let's go.” Noctis looked up at Prompto and quickly fell into step behind him.

They remained quiet as they headed back to the verbal trial. Noctis was too nervous to engage in small talk since his mind was filled with thoughts about being on stage in front of God knows how many people. The next thing he was aware of was Prompto pushing him against the wall just outside of the hall.

“Can I give you some advice?” Prompto whispered. He wanted to help any way that he could. It was selfish of him and unfair to the rest of the candidates but he wanted Noctis to pass and remain here next week.

“Yeah, course.” Noctis took in the serious look on his friends face. He felt his heart rate increase at being pinned against the wall by Prompto.

“They are going to be evaluating you on your presence. You know, how you hold yourself and the level of authority you excerpt... Make sure you walk with a straight back and your head up. Don't fiddle with anything or look at the floor... When you're up there, you're royalty. You're the Prince of Lucis and the audience are there because they look up to you. Be their leader. And remember, it's not so much what you say but how you say it. Say it with certainty. Say it so everyone will follow your command, okay?”

Noctis blinked trying to take all the information in. “God's Prom, you know a lot about this.” He nervously laughed.

Prompto smiled, stepping away from Noctis. “Yeah well… I've had a lot of practice and I was taught by the best.” He briefly closed his eyes and thought fondly of Ignis before focusing back on Noctis. “Good luck.”

\----

Ignis looked around the room waiting for Noctis to stand up and take to the stage. Then a figure dressed perfectly head to toe in black stood effortlessly from the back row and walked straight to the stage. Noctis had transformed. 

Noctis made sure to follow Prompto's advice. He kept his head facing forward, focusing exactly where he needed to go and not letting any distraction get to him. His back was straight and he walked as refined as an untrained royal fisherman could. He walked up the stairs and onto the stage, standing in the centre. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he took the time to look over the room full of people, they were all looking at him. Noctis half smiled, it felt weird but he reminded himself that he was the Prince and these were his subjects - they were all here because they wanted to see him.

Noctis took a single step forward, to be closer to his ‘subjects’. He was amazed at the way everyone was focused on him. He took another deep breath and began in the most formal tone he could manage, imitating the many speeches he had watched online this week. “Good afternoon, people of Lucis… I am Noctis and I'm here to talk to you all about the importance of healthy eating.” He internally cringed at how he sounded but the audience were seeming to enjoy it. Even Ignis was sat motionless with his eyebrows raised in shock - Noctis held back a smile.

“Healthy eating can be approached in many ways and extends beyond what you eat alone. As what one person consumes wouldn't necessarily be healthy for another.” He took another deep breath, looking at everyone, internally cursing himself for forgetting to pull his notes out of his pocket before he began. He was going to have to wing this. 

“For example, imagine two people. One is your average citizen who has little time to exercise outside of work. The other person was a crownsguard who has to endure long days of weapons training… who do you think needs more calories to complete their tasks?” It was meant to be rhetorical but several hands went into the air. He swallowed. This was an opportunity to engage the audience that he hadn't even considered.

He swallowed as he tried to remain as formal as possible. One thing he had noticed from the videos was that formal speeches seemed to lack warmth and we're direct in what they wanted. He tried his best to mimic that directness. Noctis locked eyes with a girl on the front row who had her hand extended. “You there… what is your name?”

“Alisha…” The brunette girl responded, her voice was light and flowed through the hall beautifully.

Noctis smiled at the girl's interaction glad that she was complying so well. “So Alisha… which person do you think needs more calories in their diet?” He internally cringed again. This topic was awful and he hated Ignis for it.

“The crownsguard!” Alisha chimed.

Noctis nodded and flashed Alisha a grateful smile. “That's right… Thank you. A crownsguard who is much more physically active than the average person would need to consume more to keep their body properly nourished and able to perform properly under pressure.” 

Noctis had no idea how long he had been on stage but without his notes, he was fastly running out of what to say so he defaulted to common knowledge that everyone in this room knew anyway. “The healthiest things to eat are fruit and vegetables. You must make sure you include five or more portions of these a day. This food group should form a large part of your diet as it gives your body a lot of vitamins and nutrients.” 

He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't continue to stumble along like this he reached into his pocket and retrieved his notes. He gave them a quick glance then looked back out at the audience. “Fish… Fish is a really important part of a diet. It provides protein - something you need if you want to want to start building muscle and the smaller fish you can catch, they are a good source of calcium if the bones aren't removed… though it does kinda make them gross so I don't recommend you eat them like that…” He closed his eyes taking a moment to reflect on what more he could add but he felt this speech was crumbling around him - fast. Noctis looked down at Ignis who gave him a small encouraging nod and he continued. “For many people, fish is a healthy way to gain lots of nutrients that are often missing from people's diets…”

He swallowed, he needed to wrap this up quickly. He thought back to the videos he had watched, they always ended with a summary and important message. “To conclude, a balanced diet is vital to your day to day life. Food gives you energy and it helps you to function properly. So remember, eat five fruit and vegetables a day and include fish in your diet. Support your local fisherman.” He cringed at saying that but Navyth always ended his talks about fishing like that, so he wanted to slip it in.

He looked out in surprise that a few people nodded but it didn't matter to him, he was useless at this and embarrassed at how much of a fool he was making himself, it was impossible to deliver a good speech now.

Noctis took a step backwards still focused on the people who were still looking up at him. “Thank you for listening.”

He turned away and quickly made his way off the stage. He remembered to walk tall but it didn't stop him hurrying towards his seat. He slumped down and immediately hung his head in his hands, not wanting to see anyone. He closed his eyes and ran his speech over in his head. He had made a total mess of this trial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving me so much support!
> 
> I love hearing that your enjoying my fic and it really spurs me on to continue writing when I read your comments :D
> 
> You guys make me soooo happy ^.^
> 
> I look forward to reading what you write this time ^.^
> 
> Please enjoy :D
> 
> PS thank you The_Risen_Phoenix for reminding me about Noct Gar XD and thank you LogicDive for keeping me company on tumblr while I wrote this :D

**[Prompto] Hey! How did it go?**

**[Prompto] Hey Noct. I know the trial finished! I've already seen Iggy...**

**[Prompto] Noct?**

**[Prompto] Did I do something wrong…?**

Noctis laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. The bed cushioned him but still being in Prompto's suit reminded him of his failure. He had failed the verbal trial and it hurt like hell.

A tear rolled down his cheek and onto his ear but he didn't care. It didn't matter now anyway. His time at the palace was over. How had he ever let himself think that he had a chance?

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Prompto was phoning but he couldn't bring himself to answer. Another tear fell as his crying reached his throat. A foreign sound escaped him. When had this become so important to him? 

**[Prompto] Dude please answer! You're worrying me!**

Noctis rolled onto his side and kicked his now useless school shoes off. He stared at his phone and tapped 'reply’. His tears blurring his vision.

**[Noctis] I'm sorry**

**[Prompto] You've done nothing to be sorry for. Where are you? I'm coming to get you.**

**[Noctis] My room**

**[Prompto] I’ll be there in 5 mins!**

Noctis didn't know whether to be happy or sad to see his friend. He wanted Prompto's relaxed and comforting presence but he also didn't want Prompto to see him like this after his failure. He felt dreadful and defeated. Noctis had accepted that this was where his journey to become the next King of Lucis ended.

Prompto let himself in. His heart stopped when he saw Noctis’ crying form on the bed. He dashed over and jumped on the bed behind him, leaning over the fisherman's body to try and see his face. “Noct? What happened...?”

Having Prompto close only made his tears fall in more force. “I failed Prom… I fell apart on the stage and couldn't do it…”

“Oh Noct.” Prompto wrapped his arm around Noctis and pulled himself in close to his back. “It couldn't have been that bad…”

Noctis scoffed. “It was… I couldn't deliver a speech… I just threw out a few unrelated sentences then walked off…”

Prompto let out a small laugh. “Well, that's better than me! I had to give a speech once and the whole point was to give encouragement and inspire people… I managed one sentence and passed out… Iggy never made me do a speech like that again.” It had been horrifying at the time but now he looked back on the occasion fondly because of how kind and understanding Ignis had been about the whole situation. He had also learnt to see the funny side.

Noctis smiled, the way Prompto's arm hung around his waist made him feel better. Prompto's breathe was on the back of his neck, it tickled his neck the way his hair kept being ever so lightly moved around with each of Prompto's breaths. “So it wasn't that bad…”

“Exactly. So you've got no need to worry! Besides, public speaking is difficult for everyone! You think the King was always that good?” Prompto propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Noctis’ face again, this time Noctis turned to look back. “You're awesome okay? So what if you failed today's trial. I'm gonna make sure you kick arse at tomorrow's.”

“How?” Noctis asked looking at the determined look on Prompto's face. Even driven like this, Prompto still looked happy and excited.

“Get changed and then I'll show you.” He grinned letting Noctis out from under his grip.

Noctis did as Prompto told him and got changed out of his friend's suit and climbed back into his jeans and t-shirt that he had hastily discarded earlier that day on the bathroom floor. He pulled his boots back on then walked out to his friend. “I'm ready.”

“Awesome. Let's go!” Prompto smiled and lead the way to the training facility. They discussed food along the way and decided that after Prompto had helped him prepare for tomorrow they would head to the kitchen and see what they could raid for a midnight feast.

They stepped into a huge hall full of crownsguard. Noctis watched in amazement how everyone seemed to notice Prompto's presence within seconds. Everyone ceased their training and it looked like they were waiting for his instructions. But they couldn't have been so Noctis smiled at his own stupidity.

Prompto looked around, he looked at Noctis who was watching him. He nodded thinking about what to do then turned to face the crownsguard. “I would appreciate if everyone left for the evening…”

Noctis was surprised to see that practically everyone had either began heading to the door in the far corner or moved to return their weapons to the racks and then leaving the training facility. The only two people who didn't leave were Gladio and Ignis who both moved to stand behind Prompto.

Noctis tried to ignore Ignis, not wanting to remind himself of this afternoon so he smiled at Prompto. “I can't believe what I just saw. Everyone actually followed your orders... It's like you're already royalty.”

Prompto grinned at his friend and slung his arm around his neck. “I didn't order them, I requested. Also, no one had to leave. They all left because they wanted to.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “You're not denying being royalty though, right?”

Gladio watched the encounter with a look of surprise etched on his face. Prompto was willingly initiating contact with the candidate and it was strange. Strange how natural and relaxed Prompto seemed to be, being so close to another.

Prompto laughed the surprisingly close statement off. “Dude. You read too many fairy tales…”

Ignis cleared his throat, uncomfortable that Noctis was closer to the truth than he was comfortable with. “May I inquire as to your visit? It is unusual to see you here outside of your training sessions.”

“Which he's been skipping…” Gladio inserted.

Prompto ignored Gladio's comment and spun to look at Ignis. “I'm gonna train Noct, ahead of tomorrow. You know, to give him a confidence boost after today's flop…”

Ignis looked straight at Noctis who was staring at the floor, completely different to his behaviour during the trial. “You think today was a ‘flop’?”

Noctis nodded then slowly lifted his head to look at Ignis through his fringe. “I sucked specs. I lost it, panicked and fled… god's, it was humiliating...”

Ignis took in the sight of Noctis’ puffy red eyes - he'd been crying. No wonder he was hiding his face. Ignis sighed he shouldn't give Noctis feedback as it was unfair to the other candidates but he also couldn't let Prompto's friend suffer. He looked at Noctis and gave him the reassuring smile that he reserved usually for use only when Prompto was on the receiving end. “You seem to be criticising yourself too harshly. Yes, there were people better than you but there were also people worse - _far worse_. You should also give yourself some credit. While I admit your speech left much to be desired, the image you projected was of confidence and leadership - which wouldn't have been easy to maintain when you were verbally uncomfortable with your topic. Overall, I would say it was good for your first time in front of an audience. You just require practice.”

Noctis stared at Ignis in disbelief. Wasn't his speech terrible? Hadn't he failed? The concept was confusing, to say the least. He had been certain of his impending dismissal.

“See buddy! I told you it couldn't have been as bad as me fainting.” Prompto laughed squeezing Noctis tight into if arms. “If Iggy said you looked confident then you really must have!”

“Maybe so.” Noctis smiled, feeling relieved. Today's trial had just been a hiccup, now he had to refocus. 

Ignis smiled at the memory of Prompto's speech. If he remembered correctly, it was meant to be motivational but ended up being an educational speech by himself, on how to help someone who had fainted. 

“Out of curiosity's sake. How did you maintain such composure under such nerves?” Ignis was genuinely intrigued by the younger man's behaviour because without practice such behaviour was extremely difficult to achieve, let alone maintain.

“Oh, I just followed Prom's advice.” Noctis responded. “He told me to pretend I was royalty… You know, be the Prince and focus on speaking to my people…”

“Oh…” Was all Ignis could muster. Noctis’ impersonation of a prince was rather good if you disregarded his ill-prepared speech and lack of insight into the topic. It seemed this candidate understood what was to be expected of him, even if he did need practice in public speaking.

Ignis took in the look on Prompto's face as he beamed up with pride at the raven haired man. Prompto truly looked elated. With his arm draped around Noctis’ shoulders and his eyes glistening, Prompto looked like a man who was smitten. Was that why he smiled so easily around this candidate? Was the former Prince falling for the new potential heir?

\----

Gladio lead Noctis over to the weapons racks. The racks were lined with every type of weapon you could imagine swords, spears, daggers and guns, just to name a few.

Gladio took in the look of awe on Noctis’ face, it gave him high hopes for the candidate - if he was interested just looking, then he would be even more interested once he found what he was good at. “You fight with swords, right? Any take your fancy?”

Noctis looked at Gladio then at the rack of swords - he felt like a kid in a candy shop. He looked over all the swords, each had its own appeal but one near the bottom caught his eye - it was just like the sword Navyth had gifted him on his sixteenth birthday. He reached his hand out and took hold of the sword by the hilt. “Can I use this one?”

Gladio grinned, impressed with Noctis’ choice. “Yeah. It's a good choice. The broadsword, like all one-handed swords, it allows the user speed and it's pretty decent for aerial attacks. It makes them perfect for training and a good choice for a beginner…” 

Gladio moved over to the next rack and selected his usual training sword. “What can you tell me about this beauty?”

“That you're overcompensating for the lack of something?” Noctis joked, only to be shoved backwards with a ridiculous amount of force. “Gods… are you part behemoth or something?”

“If I was, you'd be the first thing I hunted down with your smartarse remarks.” Gladio chuckled, as he brought his weapon in front of him to show Noctis. “This beauty is a Claymore. It takes two hands to weld and is slower than using a weapon like yours, but it's powerful. A sword like this can topple enemies in a second and if not, it's likely to make the bugger flinch.”

Noctis nodded, taking the new information in. He had never taken the time to learn anything about weapons, only how to take down enemies such as sabertusk’s but he simply never saw any point in learning further as he had never planned on becoming anything beyond a fisherman.

Together they moved into the centre of the room. Noctis looked around for Prompto and Ignis but they seemed to have disappeared.

“Right. I need to see what you can do. Try to land a hit on me.” Gladio instructed and assumed his battle stance.

Noctis’ eyes widened - he had never battled against a human. He stood with his legs apart and slightly bent as he took his sword and swung it at Gladio's exposed side - the bigger man deflected his sword with ease.

Noctis looked at his tattooed target then he thrust his blade forward, only to be knocked sideways when Gladio's Claymore contacted himself in the back.

“Think more about your stances. You're leaving yourself open.” Gladio stated.

“Alright.” Noctis nodded and rushed a foreswing of his sword which was as intended blocked by the big guy but Noctis swiftly back swung his sword which again was blocked. He whipped around taking advantage of the speed that Gladio had said about and struck the behemoth in the back.

“Good.” Gladio grinned, as he rolled his shoulder around. “That's a good start. Taking advantage of your speed is what you should focus on. Now, let's go again!”

\----

The four of them trained for hours and Noctis was exhausted. They had discovered that he was quite versatile with weapons and had the ability to weld most, although for now he had been instructed by Gladio to exclusively focus his training on the one handed the sword, as it was currently his best weapon but eventually he could branch out and develop his other skills.

Noctis had enjoyed his time on the gun range with Prompto the most. Prompto had an amazing shot and it was no surprise with an aim like that, that he was part of the crownsguard. Noctis’ attempts had mostly all been close to the centre of the target, which Prompto assured him was ready amazing for a first-timer, although Gladio had laughed stating it was “Beginners luck.” Noctis had responded by asking if he would consider it 'beginners luck’s’ if a bullet hit him in the arse but he was met with a roar of laughter stating it would have been nothing but a “bad aim.”

After leaving the gun range, Noctis was halted in his tracks by streaks of blue light outside the training facility. He watched in amazement at how they could 'warp’ from one side of the court to the other side in a mere second. Ignis explained to him about the Kingsglaive and the role they played in protecting Insomnia - although it seemed they were rarely dispatched in this time of peace and mostly served as security detail to those deemed important by the crown. Noctis had been excited to ask when Gladio would teach him to warp but he was met with a shrug and told “only a select few can warp… no one in the crownsguard can. It's glaive exclusive.” Noctis could detect a note of jealousy in the bigger man's voice, which he felt himself too.

Noctis laid flat on his back on a crash mat filling his burning lungs with much-needed air. Training with three crownsguard members had been gruelling and now he understood why they were so respected and not only just in the palace.

Gladio stood with his arms crossed looking at the exhausted candidate. He had taken one hell of a training session and not once complained but now he was at his limit. Gladio was impressed at Noctis’ eagerness to learn. “You've got potential.” 

Noctis used what energy he had left to lift his head and look at Gladio who was standing next to Ignis. Ignis was making notes, at which Noctis rolled his eyes, having no idea when Ignis’ notepad and pen had made an appearance. “Thanks…” He panted, forcing himself to sit up. “That was tough.” He let out a small chuckle.

“Over time it gets easier.” Ignis spoke, satisfied with the notes he had taken on Noctis’ abilities. He knew dedicating so much time to one candidate was against his own rules but there was something in Noctis and he had brought Prompto alive, that alone earned him Ignis’ attention. The more time they spent together, the more he was beginning to forget to treat the fisherman as a candidate because he had fitted into the group so naturally.

“What Iggy said. You're just out of shape.” Gladio explained and took a seat next to Noctis. “You've passed.”

Noctis frowned. “I've passed?”

“My trial. You're through. From what I've seen tonight you've got some real talent kid.” Gladio patted Noctis on the shoulder. “If you want training… I'm willing to give you one on one sessions.”

Ignis looked on in surprise at Gladio's offer. The only people the shield trained directly were Prompto and Ignis and now without encouragement or even mutual consideration with the advisor, Gladio was taking on a new student.

Noctis blinked a few times, not having ever expected such an offer but he nodded with a growing smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I want training!” This was his opportunity to prove his worth and feel able to stand next to the other candidates without feeling so inferior.

“Go Noct! You impressed Gladio, buddy!” Prompto beamed throwing himself on the floor next to his friend.

“Sure have.” Gladio agreed. “We'll start next weekend. Make sure you buy yourself more suitable training clothes. Jeans are too restrictive.”

Noctis’ smile faded. He had already spent too much money on clothes recently and now he had to buy more. He and Navyth weren't exactly rolling in money and now he would have to ask his adoptive father for even more funds. He felt guilty that he was costing Navyth so much money all of a sudden, especially since Noctis was bringing in less money himself, seen as he only fished Monday to Thursday now, as Fridays he travelled back to Insomnia.

“Ummm… Noct?” Prompto tried to see Noctis’ face but he was hiding behind his overgrown fringe again.

Ignis observed the interaction and Noctis’ sudden withdrawal spoke greater than words. “Noctis… forgive me for being forward but your work as a fisherman, does it allow you a comfortable lifestyle?”

Noctis knew what Ignis was really asking and it made him recoil into himself more. This was embarrassing and yet another reminder that he was just a commoner. He remained silent.

“Noct… it doesn't matter to us, okay? Your one of us now. Your part of our group!” Prompto tried to reassure his friend, finally managing to see his face.

Noctis raised his head to look at Prompto then at Ignis and finally Gladio. “I'm one of you?”

“Yeah! You are!” Prompto smiled, startling Noctis by giving him a big surprise hug. “Now… let's go get that midnight feast we wanted!”

“Alright.” Noctis nodded and 

Noctis took his place beside Prompto as they headed to the kitchen. Ignis and Gladio fell into their usual formation of walking behind Prompto. Noctis was learning to ignore the strange silent arrangement that these three had going on but he still wondered what it was that Prompto had to keep a secret. 

Once they reached the kitchen Noctis noticed Ignis who briefly disappeared and returned wearing an apron. He hadn't expected the advisor to take such action.

Ignis noticed Noctis staring as he tied his apron around his waist. “Is everything okay, Noct?”

Noctis grinned, Ignis had started using his nickname and it helped - in his head - to solidify his place in his new group. “Yeah… I just didn't expect you to suddenly transform into a mum...” He laughed, gesturing at the apron.

“Careful.” Ignis smirked. “I can send you to your room without food.”

Gladio watched on at Noctis and Ignis as they continued to exchange banter. Prompto's words that he declared to Noctis earlier echoed through his head, ‘Your one of us now. Your part of our group!’ It was true. The former Prince of Lucis and the advisor were interacting with a guy who seemed to have naturally slipped into their close-knit circle.

Gladio couldn't help but wish Noctis had turned up ten years ago and befriended Prompto. Maybe if he had, Prompto would still be the Prince. He looked at Noctis who had Prompto - full of laughter - in a headlock, ruining his hair while Ignis was looking on, _smiling_. It made Gladio smile too. This was the Prompto that he and Ignis had always tried to bring to light. Gladio respected Noctis more than he would ever verbalise.

“Dude! Let me go!” Prompto complained as he struggled in Noctis’ grip. “Dude! The hair! The hair!”

Noctis’ laughter continued as he ruffled Prompto's hair one last time and realised him.

Prompto huffed and immediately began trying to fix his hair, to its former chocobo glory. “God's Noct, you've ruined my hair!” He tried to act annoyed but reached out and gave Noctis’ hair a quick ruffle. “Now we match!”

Noctis grinned. “So we've got Iggy and Gladio playing mum and dad… and if we match, who am I gonna be?”

Prompto looked at Noctis, taking in the sight of his grinning face. Prompto opened his mouth and closed it again, only to open his mouth once more and stop. He knew the obvious answer was 'brother’ but was that what he wanted to label Noctis as? He blushed at the strange feeling he felt in his chest. Who was Noctis going to be?

Ignis noticed the look on Prompto's face - he was racing through his thoughts, trying to catalogue who Noctis was to him. Ignis was going to try and step in to help Prompto but Noctis broke the silence himself.

“God's Prom. Stop thinking so much. I'm your buddy, right?” Noctis sounded confident but he searched Prompto's face for clues to what he was thinking about. He pulled back when Prompto suddenly came back to life.

“Of course, you're my buddy! Dude, you're my best buddy!” Prompto stated and nudged Noctis out the way as he ran around him and gripped him in a headlock. “Now it's my turn!” Prompto ruined Noctis’ hair with no mercy.

Gladio turned his back on Prompto and Noctis and raised an eyebrow at Ignis. Gladio hadn't expected what was seeming to be developing and judging by the knowing look that Ignis gave him, he could see it too.

\----

Ignis followed Prompto to his bedroom, walking silently behind him. He knew he had to break this habit but it was second nature to behave this way around the younger man. This behaviour was so ingrained in him now, that it made him uncertain when not walking in this position. 

He enjoyed seeing Prompto in front of him, where he knew he was safe. It kept Ignis relaxed having the situation under control in this way.

They reached Prompto's bedroom - he was still situated in the royal quarters, a floor below his father.

Ignis took in the sad expression on Prompto's face. He looked lonely and vulnerable, like his usual self before his new friend had arrived in his life. Ignis wanted to reach out and comfort him but it would have been improper, in that moment he was jealous of Noctis and his obliviousness that let him handle Prompto so freely.

Although Prompto had officially stepped down as the Prince, all of the staff still viewed him in the same way they always had. After all, Prompto was still the King's son and that would never change. Although they rarely saw each other now that Prompto had stepped down from his royal duties, Prompto and King Regis still maintained an excellent father-son bond. 

Prompto looked up into Ignis’ green eyes - the eyes that had comforted him throughout his childhood. “Iggy… will you stay with me tonight?”

Ignis’ heart froze. Prompto was acting timidly, with his delicate voice wavering. Ignis nodded. “Of course. Anything you need.” He gave Prompto the reassuring smile that he knew always helped the young man.

“Thank you, Ignis.” Prompto whispered and lead the way into his bedroom, Ignis was following close behind.

Ignis closed the door behind him and locked it for the night. When we turned around Prompto was already stripping down, his black pyjamas embroidered with the royal crest were sat waiting on the bed.

Ignis headed to the bathroom to give the former Prince some privacy and removed his own clothing, remaining only in his boxer briefs. He folded his clothes and left them neatly on an empty shelve. Then he made his way over to the sink and pulled his toothbrush free of the stand and proceeded to clean his teeth. It had been over a month since he had last brushed his teeth in Prompto's quarters but the nostalgia of being here again was wonderful. For tonight, Ignis would relish the feeling of being Prompto's advisor. The closest person in Prompto's life.

Ignis re-entered Prompto's room to find the former Prince already in bed, with the duvet pulled up to his nose. Ignis smiled fondly at the younger man, trying to remember this feeling. Had his younger self-known that one day he wouldn't be serving Prompto anymore he would have made more of an effort to remember everything.

He made his way over to the sofa, where he would normally sleep if he stayed in Prompto's room but he was interrupted by a small voice in the silence.

“Would you stay in my bed tonight, Iggy? I don't want to be alone…”

Ignis swallowed. Prompto sounded broken and it tore through his heart. He wanted to take all of the former Prince's pain away. Ignis climbed into the bed and within seconds Prompto had cuddled up to him, clutching to him as if they would be separated forever if he let go. Ignis fought with himself - knowing that he wasn't meant to initiate contact but he took a chance and moved his arm to cradle Prompto. Prompto accepted the embrace and dipped his head into the crook of Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis felt a tear land on his shoulder. “Prompto?”

“I don't want to talk about it.” Prompto sobbed into Ignis’ neck as the tears began to fall in quick succession.

“Okay.” Ignis whispered and rubbed Prompto's back the way he knew the blonde liked. “But if there is anything I can do-”

Prompto shook his head. “There's nothing you can do… no one can help me…”

\----

Two days later Noctis found himself alone in a dreary motel room in Longwythe. He was there on business with his dad, although he personally didn't have to do anything. His dad was attending a bi-annual meeting with other fishermen and a few council representatives. They did this to ensure fishing laws were being followed and to monitor the activity of illegal fishing which was leaving the waters underpopulated of marine life.

Noctis was invited to attend but his mind had been too distracted. He hadn't seen Prompto since the midnight feast as his friend had been ill ever since and Ignis had warned him that Prompto's condition was contagious. On top of that, he had been told not to contact his friend until Prompto contacted him first. The silence from his friend was killing him.

Yesterday had passed without a hitch. He had felt disappointed that he never got to relax and play King's Knight with his friend. His _best_ friend. But the day was over quickly thanks to his combat trial that he had to undertake for appearance's sake. Gladio passed him with full marks and combined with his score from the speech, he had made it through to the next set of trials. 

Now he waited. 

Tomorrow he would receive his letter from Ignis but the wait until then felt unbearable. All he wanted was to hear from Prompto. Hear that he was okay and recovering from whatever was wrong.

But no word came.

His world crumbled under the feelings of separation from the one person he wanted to be beside most.

\----

Tuesday. It was miserable and the weather only reflected how Noctis felt without any contact from the sunshine that was Prompto.

Once he had consumed an acceptable amount of breakfast by Navyth's standards, Noctis made his way over to the post office and as expected he found the letter from Ignis waiting. He gripped it tightly - this letter was the closest thing he had to being near Prompto. He took solace in the royal crest these days - since it meant Prompto was near. 

Noctis headed back to the motel room, glad that he was alone. He had half worried that his dad was going to linger, considering how concerned he seemed about Noctis’ current mood. He wasted no time in opening the letter - revealing the familiar parchment with the Lucis crest heading the letter.

 

_Dear Noctis,_

_Well done on your successful completion of two more trials._

_I can confirm that Gladiolus was most impressed with your abilities and looks forward to your agreed personal training, which is to commence this coming Sunday. Please remember to bring loose clothing for your training, to avoid any unnecessary restrictions. The crown will reimburse you for clothing, provided that you present the receipts to myself._

_This week there is only one trial which will take place._

_You are expected to attend and participate in a council meeting. In order to pass, you will need to ensure that you make your voice heard, add any information that you think is of value to the discussion and ask appropriate questions where necessary. While the meeting is a mock scenario, you will need to treat it as if it were a real matter affecting the lives of everyone in Lucis. I advise that you devote some time to research agriculture._

_For this trial you will be required to dress formally and as such, I have already taken the liberty to send the suit you wore this weekend to be laundered, ready for your return._

_I look forward to your return._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ignis Scientia  
Future advisor to the heir of Lucis_

_P.S Prompto has requested I inform you that his condition is improving and he hopes to make a full recovery for your return._

 

Noctis was already dreading this week's trial. As he had proven during his speech, words were not his strong point. It was time to research what happened at a council meeting. He suddenly regretted not attending the meeting with his dad about the marine life - it would have possibly been invaluable experience.

But the best thing about this letter was seeing that Prompto was improving - it gave him hope that he would see his friend again this weekend.

He began counting down the days...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^.^
> 
> Thank you for all the love your showing this fic. I makes me so happy!!
> 
> If you want to, you can come and say hi to me on Tumblr! I'm ignoctgirl and it would be really nice to get to know you all ^.^
> 
> I love all comments and kudos is a lovely bonus :D
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday. The day that Noctis had been living for all week. Finally today he might be able to break the silence with Prompto that had been been plaguing his every thought. It didn't matter to him if Prompto was still contagious, he just wanted to see his friend.

Having completed all the required security checks, Noctis was directed to the same room that he had delivered his speech in last week. His eyes immediately focused on Ignis and Gladio who were standing in front of the stage, deep in conversation. He wanted to approach them, desperate for any information that he could find out about Prompto but a member of the crownsguard blocked his path and directed him to a seat. Noctis sat on the designated seat but his eyes never left the advisor and shield, hoping one of them would notice him but neither glanced in his direction.

Noctis let his head drop. He couldn't help but feel like he was already being excluded from the group that he had only just been accepted into. Ignis and Gladio were his friends so why wouldn't they come and greet him? Maybe they were distancing themselves from him because they had been found spending too much time with a candidate?

Ignis took to the stage and Noctis noticed how the advisor looked like he had darkened eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping well. Noctis brushed his fringe to the side, looking up at his friend, he longed for any form of recognition - anything that confirmed Noctis hadn't become an outsider. Ignis gave no such recognition as he continued to address the candidates.

“Stop trying to get noticed.” A deep voice stated besides Noctis.

Noctis looked round surprised to see that at some point Gladio had taken up residence beside him. “Prompto. How’s Prompto?” Noctis asked urgently, trying to keep his voice down. After all, everyone else was still listening to Ignis’ speech.

Gladio let out a low down chuckle at the fisherman's response. He hadn't expected that response but it was a good sign, given the week he had witnessed at the palace. “He's fine. Looking forward to seeing you later.”

“Good.” Noctis was relieved to hear his friend was better. “I'm gonna kick his arse for making me worry.”

“You'd have to get through me first.” Gladio grinned, playfully shoving Noctis away.

“Hey, watch it. I've been practising.” Noctis crossed his arms smugly.

“Oh, yeah? Did you finally manage to squash an ant, _Princess_?” Gladio enjoyed the banter he could exchange with this kid. Noctis was a welcome addition to the group.

“Hey, I'm not gonna judge you if that's how you train but I try and go for something more challenging…” Noctis grinned at the behemoth of a shield. 

Gladio chuckled louder than he had intended and received a scolding look from Ignis who was still delivering his speech. Gladio knew that look meant at least an hour long lecture later about respect and conduct.

“Hey dad...” Noctis leant closer to Gladio with a smug look. “You've upset mum.”

Gladio smirked. “I wouldn't celebrate yet… you're in trouble too.”

\----

Sure enough, Noctis was in trouble. He had been dragged into Ignis’ office along with Gladio and made to stand up facing Ignis’ desk in silence while Ignis lectured them both on how to show respect and their blatant disregard to everyone around them during Ignis’ - somewhat dull - speech.

Noctis nodded when appropriate and avoided looking at Gladio at all costs because he knew it would make him start laughing again, which would result in Ignis beginning a new lecture. All he wanted to do was hurry up and get today's trial over so he could hang out with Prompto again. 

“Therefore, I will not permit the pair of you to sit together during something so important for the foreseeable future. Now Noctis, go to your room. I wish to have a private word with Gladio.” Ignis rubbed his forehead, careful to not touch the lenses on his pristine glasses.

Noctis frowned and moved towards Ignis in protest. “Specs, you can't seriously ground me, you know. All that stuff's just a joke…”

“What?” Ignis asked in a moment of confusion at Noctis’ suddenly strange behaviour before he caught on. “I meant to get changed into your suit, Noct. For the council meeting. Need I remind you of the trial?”

“Don't answer. Just run. I'll keep your mother distracted.” Gladio grinned pushed Noctis towards the door and waited for him to let himself out. Once the raven haired candidate had disappeared, he looked over at Ignis who looked exhausted. “What's up, Iggy?”

Ignis shook his head in disbelief. “I can not believe you just referred to me as Noctis’ mother…”

“Just admit you love it. Looking after us three…” Gladio was just teasing the advisor, trying to reduce the stress he knew him to be under.

Ignis smirked as he took a seat at his desk. “I would love it if you weren't teaching them both all this undesirable behaviour. You lead a bad example, Amicitia…”

\----

Noctis looked at himself in the mirror - at himself in Prompto's suit. It was comforting and made the distance between him and his best friend seem less but there was a small part of him that felt further away. Most of all, he was glad that a clip on tie had been waiting for him this week so he wasn't sure how he would have resolved that issue without seeming stupid in front of the other candidates.

Now he just had to get this dreaded council meeting out the way. He was nervous, regretting not going to the fishing meeting with Navyth so that he could experience this sort of situation, even if it was a far watered down version of what happened in the palace. Despite his lack of experience, he had spent the past few days researching exactly what happened at a council meeting and it had given him a pretty good idea of what to expect. Although, the research had done nothing to see his nerves.

He stepped out into the corridor and soon rejoined with his fellow candidates. Everyone was anxious about the upcoming trial and the corridor was filled with nervous chatter but together they made it back to the council chamber - granted it took them getting lost once to find the correct room. Once inside they proceeded to wait patiently on the seats that had been set out, ready for the council members to turn up.

 

But that's when things changed.

 

That was when their previous anxiety seemed like nothing. Something was wrong and they had all picked up on it. Each looking to one another for some form of understanding at what was happening.

 

The crownsguard had begun acting unusual. One of them in pristine uniform had run into the room and urgently gathered the crownsguard in the corner farthest away from the increasingly worried candidates. They were speaking in hushed urgent voices and kept looking in the direction of the door. Within seconds, several crownsguard dashed out of the council chamber at lightning speed.

 

After a few moments an ever so slightly grey member of the crownsguard stepped forward in front of the candidates. His presence immediately took everyone's attention. “Listen to me and do _exactly_ as I say. We need to move you all to a safe location and we need to do it quickly. Follow a guard and do NOT leave their side under any circumstances. They will keep you safe.”

 

“Why? What's happening?!” A female voice questioned, panic-laced through her usually soft tones.

 

Noctis watched the situation unfold. His chest was tight and his breathing restricted. Something was wrong - _very wrong_. Even the crownsguard in front of them looked troubled as he focused on the girl who was now close to tears. Noctis swallowed. His eyes were wide and focused on the crownsguard in front of them, waiting for an answer he instinctively knew he wouldn't like.

 

The guard looked them all over as if deciding whether to impart the truth. “The palace has been infiltrated and as such, we must move all move to a safe location. So long as you remain by the side of the crownsguard, we will let nothing happen to you. Now, we need to leave.” The guard swiftly began issuing orders to his colleagues as he directed the many sobbing and terrified candidates to move. 

 

Noctis scurried the best his panic ridden body would let him over to a man who had several scars on his face. Noctis jumped when he felt someone take his hand in theirs. He turned to see a girl who had tears and makeup streaming down her face. He didn't know how to help her so he gripped her hand back, it was a welcome support for them both. “Don't worry. We'll be okay…” He whispered trying to sound confident, even when he felt anything but.

 

Together they ran with the crownsguard leading them, they could hear fighting in the distance and it sounded terrible. There was shouting and the sound of metal on metal reverberated through the long corridors. It was the distinct sound of a sword fight and it chilled him to the bone. The reality set in that this might be his last day on Eos.

 

When was the last time he told Navyth that he loved him?

 

They turned a corner, trying desperately to keep up with the man in front of them. Noctis tried to maintain an outwardly calm appearance for the girl beside him who was struggling to breathe between sobs but all he could hear was his own out of control breathing and the blood rushing through his ears. 

 

“You're doing brilliantly!” Noctis panted, at the girl beside him, although the words were meant for them both. She seemed to nod in response but he couldn't tell for certain through her shaking and violent sobs.

 

A loud cry echoed around them, as they saw a member of the crownsguard fall to the ground at the feet of a person dressed head to toe in black - their face was hidden except two tiny holes for their eyes. Those eyes looked full of hate but Noctis had no time to think about it as the killer was now fast approaching them. 

 

The crownsguard pushed Noctis backwards and engaged the hate-filled killer in combat and shouted back an order at Noctis to take the girl and run.

 

He did exactly that. 

 

Immediately, Noctis spun and dragged the girl along, back up the corridor they had come from and around the corner in the opposite direction of the council room. His chest burned from the fight for oxygen and his legs felt like jelly. Then it hit him. This girl beside him, her life was in his hands. He had to protect her and if anything happened now, it would be his fault.

 

He gripped the girl's hand tighter and pulled her along. She was struggling to keep up now but they couldn't stop running. He had no idea where to lead them, only that he had to continue going forward because it was safer than remaining still.

 

Another cry echoed, this time from within one of the rooms they had run past. If his heart weren't struggling before, it was now pumping harder and more painfully than ever before in his life. 

 

They turned a corner and immediately he noticed a familiar sight ahead, never happier in his life to recognise a person. 

 

Ignis was running with his daggers firmly in hand when he caught sight of Noctis leading a girl. He had no idea why they were alone and it bothered him that they were going through this without a crownsguard. Ignis was going to have to become their shield.

 

“Noctis! Follow me! Hurry!” Ignis ordered as he took lead of the two candidates.

 

Noctis quickly fell into place behind Ignis and tried to smile at the girl beside him. He knew they would be safe now because he felt with certainty that he could trust Ignis with his life.

 

They followed Ignis unquestionably for what felt like a long time. He lead them down various corridors, changing direction everytime they heard the cries of falling crownsguard. Ignis knew exactly where to take them and Noctis trusted him fully but then he noticed the one person in the distance that he could identify anywhere. 

 

Prompto.

 

Prompto was in a battle with one of the intruders and he was struggling. He had no guns.

 

In that moment Noctis’ world stopped. He had tunnel vision and all he could see was Prompto. The most important person in the world. 

 

“Prompto…” He whispered, frozen to his spot. The girl unbalanced by his sudden halt but he didn't care.

 

“PROOMMPTOOOOOO!!”

 

Noctis shook himself free of the girl's hand and barged past Ignis who began shouting frantically. He didn't care. Nothing mattered. He had to get to Prompto. Ignis be damned.

 

He ran as fast as his feet would take him, compelled by his desperation to protect Prompto. With all his might, Noctis yanked a sword from a suit of armour and without a moment's hesitation he threw it at the intruder - the same way he had seen the Kingsglaive do it last week when he was training with Gladio and the others.

 

The feeling was surreal - almost as if he was flying. He came to an abrupt stop when the sword plunged deep into the masked attacker's stomach. 

 

Noctis fell to his knees, fingers losing grip on the embedded sword but his eyes managed to find Prompto's before his vision went blurry. His crystal blue eyes were watery and filled with panic but nothing had no energy left to try and comfort him. He had no idea how it happened but it felt like he was being cradled in Prompto's arms but he couldn't tell, everything was slowly fading…

 

It sounded like Prompto was crying and calling out for Ignis.

 

_Ignis._

 

It made no sense to Noctis why Prompto would choose Ignis over himself when he had just saved his life. 

 

His thoughts grew incoherent and his eyelids slowly lost their strength to remain open but he could feel Prompto's tears landing on his own face. 

 

Noctis tried to hold on but his body was failing but with the last of his strength, he managed the faintest whisper that could easily have been missed. “All I wanted… was to save you…”

 

He lost consciousness within seconds.

 

\----

Noctis remained sleep even after Gladio had carried him back to his bed. It took an elixir to recover him from falling unconscious earlier and they had tried a remedy to awake him but nothing broke his deep slumber.

The room was quiet and the silence was deafening to all who decided to remain. Around Noctis’ bed sat Gladio, Ignis and King Regis, while Prompto sat beside the raven-haired candidate on the bed, refusing to let go of his hand as the tears continued to glide effortlessly down his pale face.

Gladio swallowed. He looked at Ignis and then at Prompto but neither one spoke. He had no idea what had happened beyond Noctis had warp striked when he shouldn't have been able to.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, they felt heavier than usual. The burden on his shoulders weighed heavier than ever before. His composure unfaltering, yet his body was filled with nothing but guilt and regret. He hadn't expected this. Ignis had been through the scenario hundreds of times but his calculations had not predicted this outcome. “This is my fault. Your Majesty, I accept full responsibility for what happened today.”

The King looked at Ignis with understanding eyes. The advisor who always looked the perfect image of what a crownsguard should be was trying his hardest to remain in that image, even though his eyes gave away his inner turmoil. Regis smiled at the extraordinary young man who he had once hand selected to accompany Prompto through his life as Prince. “You could not have known, Scientia. No one could have…”

“But if I'd have-”

“But nothing.” The King interrupted the defeated advisor. “You did nothing wrong. I do not blame you at all for what happened today. No one could have known that this man harboured the ability to borrow my magic...”

“But I should have tested-”

The King held out his hand to silence Ignis. “You did everything correctly, Ignis. No test exists to test such aptitude. Now please, remain silent unless you have something of value to say...”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ignis bowed his head then turned to focus on Noctis’ sleeping body and the way it curved against Prompto's trembling form. It hurt seeing Prompto in so much pain. He had never seen the young man show so much emotion around other people. Prompto would normally only allow himself to cry in Ignis’ company only.

Gladio cleared his throat. The scene before him was difficult to watch. He hadn't seen Prompto cry since he was a child and it left him uneasy. He looked to Ignis but just as the man always had been when he was Prompto's advisor, Ignis’ eyes were fixated on Prompto - completely ignoring the rest of the room. “What actually happened…?”

Prompto lifted his head to look at Gladio. His eyes hurt from how much crying he had done. He squeezed Noctis’ hand for support even if the gesture couldn't be returned. He hoped with all his strength that Noctis would wake up soon and give him his usual dorky smile. “He saw me… during the trial. He saw me… and he cried out my name... I never… I never knew a person could sound so… It was like… he…” Prompto dropped his head to look down at Noctis and rested his hand over Noctis’ heart, feeling it beat beneath him.

The King had never seen his son so helpless. Prompto had always been an emotional person, even though he tried to hide it from everyone but the sight of his son crying over the candidate was far more painful to witness than any over tears that had ever escaped his small form. Regis looked at Prompto's hand that rested over the candidate's heart, it was such a delicate and sweet touch, yet it seemed to lift Prompto's spirit ever so slight. It was obvious to him now, what had surfaced such emotion in his son. “You love this man.”

Prompto blinked up at his father. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that Prompto had spent an entire week trying to convince himself otherwise. He had instructed Ignis to tell Noctis that he was ill so that he could try and get over his crush but the days apart had only made his feelings grow and his longing to see Noctis again had only increased.

There was no need to confirm his father's statement, he knew he couldn't hide his feelings from anyone in this room. Prompto looked back to Noctis’ peaceful face. He knew Noctis was only asleep but it was still heart wrenching to watch. “All he wanted to do... was save me…” The words escaped his lips in a whisper, just as they originally had from Noctis’.

King Regis felt his heart constrict at the sight of Prompto's tears falling over his hand that covered Noctis’ heart. “Prompto… son, it is okay. He will awaken soon.” The King tried to reassure the broken man before him. Regis had always been a man who found it easy to speak, to articulate anything he thought but in front of his broken son, the words couldn't make it past his throat and the ones that did, made it out wrong.

Prompto shook his head. “It's not okay…”

Ignis noticed the growing look of concern on the King's face so he decided to distract him with the question that was burning in his mind. “Your Majesty… how did Noctis manage to successfully warp? I do not understand…”

“Ah… it is rather simple.” The King smiled, he had been prepared for this question knowing that one of the young men would ask. It was unsurprising that Ignis was the one who initiated the conversation. “Love.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “How on earth could he warp strike a trained Kingsglaive down with love?” The idea seemed ridiculous. If this was how the Kingsglaive warped every time, then he seriously wouldn't be able to treat those guys the same again in training. 

The King looked at Gladio, displeased with his casual address but he continued on. “You see Amicitia, this young man felt something so strong, so powerful inside himself, that he was able to will himself forward with the use of magic.” The King turned away from the young shield and looked at his son. It didn't seem appropriate to mention the hate could produce the same outcome. “Prompto… for him to have succeeded like that, it proves that what he feels towards you is incredibly strong.”

“So he… Noctis loves me too?” Prompto blushed as he brought the hand that was on Noctis’ chest up to his face and gently brushed the overgrown fringe out of the way. He was handsome, even when he was this deeply asleep.

“I cannot say if he feels the same way as you.” The King responded, watching his son wearily. Prompto had never dated, never even expressed an interest in dating but now that made sense because all the marriage candidates the King had encouraged Prompto to meet were female. Regis had always focused on trying to find his son a strong and kind woman who could support him in his royal duties but Prompto struggled to let anyone get close.

Prompto looked up alarmed. He held his breath as he stared at his father for an answer. “What do you mean?”

Ignis cleared his throat, his chest felt tight at the idea of hurting Prompto. “What his Majesty means is, there are different types of love. The love between a parent and child is one, love between friends is another or the love between romantic partners… it is possible that Noctis loves you in a different way.”

“Oh…” Prompto focused on Noctis’ face. Noctis was perfect both inside and out. He made Prompto feel like he could face the world as long as Noctis was beside him. He let his hand stroke Noctis’ soft cheek. “But I want him to be in love with me…”

Ignis smiled. Prompto spoke so calmly, vocalising his innermost want to the closest people in his life - something he would never had dared do just a few short weeks ago. The way he spoke sounded so innocent, it reminded him of why he liked serving Prompto all these years. 

Gladio ran his hand through his hair. “So… what do we do now? Does he continue the trials or does he enlist in the glaive?” Gladio looked at the King but was distracted by the sudden outburst from Prompto.

“You can't do that! He deserves to continue!”. Prompto looked at his father. “I think… I'd like him to take my place. He'd be a far better Prince than I ever was… I believe in him.”

Regis smiled and nodded in thought. If he could end the trials here and fulfil his son's wish he would but this was an ancient tradition in this situation and the rules had to be obeyed. “I do too. I believe we may have found someone incredibly special here… Scientia, Noctis will continue as planned. He deserves this chance.”

“Yes, your Majesty. I agree with your decision.” Ignis looked towards Prompto who had physically relaxed from the news.

“However…” Regis continued, drawing in everyone's attention again. “If it happens that another candidate should be selected for the honour to become the heir… a guaranteed place in the glaive will await this one.” The King looked up at his son whose tears had now slowed. “I couldn't separate you from the one your heart sings for.”

“Thank you.” Prompto smiled at his father for the first time since the accident had occurred. It had only been two hours but with Noctis’ still sleeping it had felt far longer. “Father…”

Regis raised his eyebrows at the sudden address. “Yes, son?”

Prompto adjusted his body so that he was facing the three of the closest people in his life, but he remained holding Noctis’ hand. “Why did he fall unconscious?”

Ignis turned to face the King, eager for the answer too. He had never heard of a Kingsglaive unable to maintain consciousness after warping. 

“Unusual as it may be, it is not unheard of when someone is untrained.” Regis started, rubbing his beard. “I know when I first began learning to warp, I was left feeling tired and sore for several hours after each session with Clarus.” The King frowned as he collected his thoughts. “It is only speculation, but I believe the reason this young man fell unconscious is because out of desperation he used all the magic he could muster in one go to reach you… it is very admirable.”

Prompto's eyes widened as he looked over his friend, his _best_ friend and smiled. “He did that, just for me...?”

\----

Prompto remained behind when his father returned to his duties. Ignis and Gladio shortly left after the King to deal with the aftermath of the afternoon's trial. Many failed to remain calm in the trial designed by Ignis to test their reactions to an attack scenario and now only seventeen candidates remained: six males and eleven females. 

Prompto had moved away from Noctis’ bed and sat on a chair in the corner of the room as he didn't want to be caught too close to him when he woke up, especially since he had no idea what Noctis’ feelings were towards him. Although, having found out that love is what drove his friend forward, it gave him hope that his love might not be unrequited.

His mind kept thinking about what to do once Noctis actually wakes up. All he knew was it was important for Noctis to not wake up alone as if he remembered earlier then he would assume that the palace was under attack. 

All Prompto really wanted though was Noctis to wake up, to smile and play King's Knight with him but he also dreaded the moment as he had no idea how to act or how to hide his own feelings that had developed towards the candidate.

Noctis felt sore all over like his body had been pulled in every direction possible against his will. He hadn't remembered coming to bed. The last thing he remembered was… “Prompto!”

Prompto jerked his head up at the sudden scream and ran over to the bed, making Noctis look at him. “I'm here! It's okay! Look, I'm right here, buddy!” He tried to calm his best friend. He could see Noctis’ eyes staring at him in panic, then disbelief.

Noctis blinked a couple of times, taking in the sight of the unharmed Prompto. He reached up and pulled Prompto into a tight hug. The blonde's weight crashing onto of him was more comforting than he had expected. “God's, Prompto… I thought… I thought you…” He pulled Prompto tighter against his chest. “What happened…?”

Prompto blushed at the encounter, he hadn't expected this reaction but he took the opportunity to cuddle on to the man beneath him, hiding his flushed face against Noctis’ neck. “Nothing happened… Noctis, it was a trial… the whole thing was a trial… there was never any danger…” Prompto swallowed, as he pulled his face back to look at the realisation and horror that set into Noctis face, then the blue eyes looked up at him in panic.

“Prom… I stabbed someone. I-I thought you were in danger so I… I…” Noctis thought back, he remembered the sword piercing the ‘attacker’ in the stomach. His heart stopped. He looked at Prompto in desperation. “What happened to the other guy?”

“He's fine.” Prompto hurried out. “Honestly, he's fine… he was a glaive in disguise. Ignis healed him right up, straight after healing you. They all were Kingsglaive so you don't need to worry. There pretty damn strong...” He smiled, trying to be reassuring.

Noctis shook his head in disbelief. “Dammit, Prompto! I thought you were in danger! I thought I might…” He turned his head away so that Prompto couldn't see. “It doesn't matter.” He muttered as his face grew warm and he released Prompto from his arms to avoid the awkward explanation.

Prompto leant back on his knees, looking confusedly at Noctis, who was now seemed annoyed. “You mad, bro?”

Noctis sat up and casually shrugged, then folded his arms. When he finally looked at Prompto, he saw his best friend looking upset, staring into nothingness. “What's wrong?”

Prompto looked back up at his best friend. Guilt surfaced and he looked at Noctis sincerely. “I just… I'm sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?” Noctis asked confused at the blonde haired guy's apology. He saw no reason for Prompto to apologise.

Prompto closed his eyes. “Because I wasn't meant to be there… Iggy made me promise to not get involved in the trial but I snuck out my room and lied to the glaive so they would let me be there…”

“Why would you do that?” Noctis frowned, Prompto's behaviour made no sense to him. Why be involved with such a horrible trial if you didn't need to be?

Prompto clenched his fist, causing a mild pain where his nails dug into his palm. He dropped his head again not wanting Noctis to see him.

“Prom?”

“Because I wanted…” Prompto brought his hands to his mouth and let out a small gasp before hastily backing off the bed and ran for the door. He fumbled to let himself out then sprinted to his own room, safe in the knowledge that Noctis didn't know where to find him.

\----

Ignis paced around his office as Gladio sat on the sofa in the corner watching the slender man think. Ignis had been silent for almost ten minutes and it was making Gladio uncomfortable.

“Just spit it out, will you? What the hell's on your mind this time?” Gladio huffed. He had no idea why the advisor would call him and ask for his presence if he was going to remain silent and ignore Gladio completely.

Ignis continued to pace lost in his thoughts of the day's events. By his own rules, he had lived life refusing to waste time going over the past but today he found that was all he could do. He was doubting the trial that had taken place this afternoon. The eliminated candidates complained about the unfairness of the trial, even after his explanation that the royal family had to always be prepared for anything.

His biggest regret was what happened to Noctis and Prompto. Prompto particularly. The former Prince should never have had to see that scene unfold and Noctis should never have been panicked enough to take arms and try to save Prompto. That situation should never have happened. The whole trial had been a mistake and left Prompto distraught. The guilt he felt knowing that he was the one who caused the blondes pain was consuming.

Ignis was interrupted when he felt Gladio grab his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He frowned at the shield. Surprised by Gladio's sudden appearance in his office.

“I asked you the same question about six times now, Iggy. So… you gonna answer?” Gladio let go of the smaller man and took a step back to give him some space.

Ignis took a long drawn out breath, remembering that he had indeed invited Gladio here sometime earlier. “I feel I misjudged how to test the candidates this afternoon…”

“Seriously? That's what's on your mind? That was a damn good trial, Iggy. It cut a lot of gutless candidates...” Gladio responded. He hadn't expected the trial to be what was plaguing the advisor this bad. Ignis never seemed to dwell on the past.

“It's not the only thing. I must admit, I am rather worried about Prompto’s feelings…” Ignis walked around his desk and sat down on his chair, looking up at the towering shield.

“I figured you would be…” Gladio ran his hand through his hair and followed Ignis’ lead, taking a seat opposite him. “I don't know what to do about that though…”

“It is indeed a difficult situation. One where we must tread lightly...” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. If his Majesty was correct, then the raven haired candidate loved the former Prince - in some form at least. However, it was already confirmed that Prompto was romantically in love with Noctis by his recent actions. Ignis’ brow pulled together. “I truly do not know what to do…”

Gladio was taken aback by the advisor's lack of certainty about the situation. It convinced him that it must be more complicated than he had first realised. “Talk it through… you know, so we're on the same page…”

Ignis sighed and rested his chin on his hands that were supported by his elbows on the wooden desk. “I am deeply conflicted, Gladio. As a candidate, I must guide Noctis to meet with female nobility in the hopes that he will find a suitable match and eventually marry. This is the desired outcome so that he can go on to produce a blood heir to continue the line of Lucis, if he himself is accepted by the Crystal and the Astrals…” 

Gladio nodded. Ignis was just stating everything he already knew. “But…”

“The issue lies with Prompto.” Ignis removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Prompto is in love with Noctis and if Noctis were to reciprocate those feelings, assuming he was the chosen heir… if they indeed married, Prompto would resume his rightful place as royalty…” 

Gladio stared at Ignis, taking a moment to fully take in what Ignis had said. “Well, I don't see what's so conflicting here… Prompto deserves his crown.”

“Gladio, it's not that simple…” Ignis shook his head in frustration. “We need an heir who will go on to produce another blood heir. Only through blood does the heir receive the full power of the King's…”

“But that power is granted at marriage anyway when they are presented to the crystal, so what's the damn problem?!” Gladio took a deep breath once he realised he was getting angry at the situation.

Ignis placed his glasses back on his nose and looked at the shield. “Gladio. Take a moment to remove Prompto from the equation. If you had to select a candidate, would you select someone who was open to the idea of marrying nobility and producing a long line of heirs or a candidate who was unable to produce a biological heir with their marriage partner and thus put us in this same situation in twenty or so years?”

Gladio turned his face away. He hated that Ignis was correct and he didn't want to answer the question. He wanted to see Prompto in his rightful place and if Noctis was the way to achieve that then he wanted the candidate to hurry up and complete the trials so he could select Prompto as his marriage partner in the Ceremony of Selection.

Ignis felt a sad smile surface on his face. “Of course, all this is only theoretical at this stage… we still do not know if Noctis reciprocates Prompto's feelings…”

Gladio punched his fist against his palm. “Well, he better do. Or I'll kick his scrawny little arse to piece's if he breaks Prompto's heart…” 

Ignis shook his head at the shield's reaction but a reserved laugh escaped his lips. As usual, Gladio had a one track mind but it left him hopeful that the crown may well touch Prompto's head once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ THIS NOTE***
> 
> I've said before in a earlier chapter I'm a nervous writer and honestly the feedback I'm getting on the previous chapter is kinda upsetting me...
> 
> This is an alternative universe and it is a love story between Noctis and Prompto but I'm taking it slowly so please bare with it...
> 
> But love is going to be a huge theme...
> 
> Also I've created my own lore for this universe but a lot of it is being held back because I'm trying to keep the story in line with how much Noctis knows.
> 
> I know many don't like my previous chapter and that's fine if you feel that way but I guess I'm too sensitive to hear it...
> 
> Therefore, here is the first half of the next chapter. This describes exactly where the story is going...
> 
>  
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue? Ultimately this story is something I'm writing for myself but sharing with you. So even if I stop posting, I'll still be writing for myself :/

Prompto spent the rest of the evening in his room going over everything that had happened. He felt stupid at trying to keep his distance between himself and Noctis this past week because it had only made him realise the extent of his feelings towards the candidate. This was the first time he had ever felt this way about someone and it was difficult. He had no idea how to act normal around Noctis now and it left him feeling awkward.

This afternoon when he saw Noctis and the look of desperation on his face before he warp striked and the way Noctis yelled his name, was etched into his memories. It made his heart hurt at Noctis’ suffering yet it filled him with warmth to know that he meant that much to someone. His father had even confirmed that Noctis loves him but he had no idea what sort of love it was.

He leant his head back against the headrest, staring at his bedroom door. He yearned for Noctis to come and visit, for his slim frame to walk in through the grand door and give him that soft reassuring smile that he could naturally conjure.

Prompto closed his eyes thinking of how short a time he had known the raven-haired candidate, yet it didn't feel short at all. It felt like his heart had known all along. A piece of him had always been missing, it's what kept him in silence for all those years. But now, it felt like the missing piece was in front of him, he just had to find a way to secure it in place. Noctis brought him out of his shell and for the first time, it felt like the world was colourful and like he belonged.

Prompto slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone. No one had tried to contact him. He opened his messages, hovering over Noctis’ name but deciding against it. Noctis had experienced a lot today, he needed his rest. So he settled on his closest and dearest friend.

 

**[Prompto] Are you free?**

**[Ignis] I am always available when you need me. How can I be of service?**

**[Prompto] Can you stay with me tonight?**

**[Ignis] I would be honoured to. I shall arrive shortly.**

**[Prompto] Thanks Iggy...**

**[Ignis] No need to thank me, your Highness.**

 

Prompto smiled at Ignis’ last text. It made him happy to see the two words that were so familiar, yet already felt like a different lifetime. He couldn't believe Ignis was sacrificing another evening to spend with him. He felt guilty for taking what little personal time Ignis had away from him. It almost felt wrong calling on his former advisor now he wasn't the Prince but surely Ignis would turn him down if he didn't want to spend time together anymore?

A gentle knock sounded on the door.

“Come in!” Prompto called and watched the door open slowly, revealing the immaculately dressed advisor with his belongings in his arms. Prompto smiled, at least this time Ignis could wear his pyjamas and relax. “Hi, Iggy.”

“Hello, your Highness.” Ignis returned the smile and closed the door behind him. He took in the sight of Prompto sat up on his bed with his legs crossed and phone in his hand. Although he wore a welcoming smile, he looked unquestionably lonely.

Prompto let out a small laugh. “You've really gotta stop that, Iggy. I don't wanna upset the candidates…”

“I'll stop once you stop treating me like your advisor.” Ignis responded as he placed his pyjamas and a spare set of clothes for the morning on a chair - all neatly folded and arranged in order of how he liked to put them on.

“It's difficult.” Prompto beamed at the familiarity of the situation. Having Ignis around made him feel safe. When he made his decision to resign as Prince of Lucis, his second biggest worry - after his father abandoning him - was that Ignis would feel ashamed of him and not want to associate with someone as pathetic as him anymore, but seeing him here like this, proved that he had spent many nights worrying about nothing. Ignis was his most reliable and trusted friend and nothing would ever change that - he was certain now.

“As it is for me, also.” Ignis smiled again at the younger man, already enjoying his company. As upset as Prompto had been this afternoon, he was far more animated than he had ever been before Noctis’ arrival several weeks ago. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Prompto's bed - he never sat on or entered the former Prince's bed unless invited. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?” Prompto's smile fell and he instantly regretted his question. “I apologize. Please forgive me for my-”

“It's alright, Iggy…” Prompto looked at his former advisor and half smiled. He knew that right now, Ignis would be beating himself up unnecessarily. “I wanted to see you because I need help and I don't know who else to turn to…”

“I will help in any way I possibly can.” Ignis responded, sitting forward in his seat, eyes focused on Prompto. His years of close proximity could tell how nervous the blonde was, despite his conscious effort to look calm. “Please, tell me what is on your mind?” Although Ignis asked, as a matter of formality, the truth was that he already had a very good idea of what the issue was.

Prompto hung his head and began nervously making shapes with his hands. “It's Noctis…”

Ignis nodded, knowingly. “And what of the candidate?”

“The candidate…” Prompto sighed. To him, Noctis had become much more than just a 'candidate’. Without even trying, Noctis had become his first ever crush and stolen his lonely, broken heart. Prompto turned his head and looked at Ignis, taking in his concerned expression - it really did feel like old times. “Iggy… I can talk to you about anything, can't I?”

“Yes. I assure you, I will always treat anything you say with the utmost confidentiality.” Ignis responded, a little too formally than he had intended.

Prompto nodded, thinking how to start. “Well… what my father said earlier about Noctis… it's true. I do love him…”

“I know.” Ignis gave Prompto a warm smile.

“Heh…” Prompto blushed and let out a nervous laugh. “I made a fool of myself when he woke up…”

“What happened?” Ignis asked, he had been unable to visit the candidate this evening, although he had sent Gladio a text to check on Noctis when he set off to Prompto's room.

“Erm… well… he kinda hugged me and I ran away…” Prompto scratched his head, looking hopefully at Ignis for insight.

“I see. Not the answer I expected.” Ignis responded with a gentle smile. “Why did you feel the need to run away?”

Prompto's face grew even warmer. “Well I… if I stayed, I thought I'd blurt out how I feel…”

Ignis tilted his head, trying to understand the young man. “Do you not want him to know the feelings you harbour?”

Prompto shook his head. “It's confusing, Iggy…” Prompto sighed and held out his hand to Ignis which he took immediately - it was a comforting act that Prompto had initiated many times growing up. “Iggy… I chose to become staff and if I remain in servitude to the crown then I want a leader who I like... Who I feel deserves to take my place by my father's side… I want that to be Noctis… I really think that the people of Lucis will love him… Iggy… how likely is it that you'll select Noctis?”

Ignis looked at Prompto startled by the unexpected question. “Truthfully I cannot give you the answer you want yet…” He looked at Prompto who was pleading for more information with watery eyes. “Prompto. Noctis is neither a strong nor a weak candidate. He sits perfectly in the middle of the remaining seventeen candidates… I cannot say for certain…”

Prompto nodded. He understood Ignis’ answer and it was more or less what he expected but it didn't stop it hurting. “Iggy… that's why I'm not going to tell him…”

“You're not going to tell him? I don't understand.” Ignis desperately searched Prompto's face for more understanding of why he had begun crying. 

Prompto shifted his weight onto Ignis’ lap and clung to him like a child with their mother - his tears fell onto Ignis’ shoulder. “I'm going to hide my feelings so that he's a more desirable candidate… I'll give my all to help him find a wife so that he can produce an heir…”

Ignis held Prompto tightly, worried that if he didn't, the younger man would fall to pieces. What he was saying was admirable and yet again, it showed his suitability as Prince - putting Lucis before his own feelings. Prompto had always been a person who rarely wanted anything but now he had found someone he wanted, he was letting them slip between his fingers for the greater good. “Prompto…” Ignis could only manage to whisper the former Prince's name, for fear his own tears would fall at the horrible circumstances fate had given Prompto.

“I was thinking… Lady Lunafreya would be a lovely wife for him…” Prompto sobbed pulling back to look at Ignis’ face. “They would make a lovely couple…”

“I'm sure they would.” Ignis agreed. While he knew this outcome was best for Lucis something about it felt wrong. The former Prince, nor himself should feel this sad about the 'correct’ decision.

\----

“Dammit Prom. You're sure about this? I thought you liked the guy?” Gladio felt frustrated by the turn of events. Ignis and Prompto had interrupted his morning training session with the crappiest news possible. Prompto wouldn't become a royal again - he wasn't even going to try. 

“I’m sure.” Prompto nodded, feeling far calmer than when he had confessed his intentions last night to Ignis. Ignis who thankfully had spent his time over breakfast coaching Prompto to help keep his nerves down and so that he could remain Noctis’ friend. “It's for the good of Lucis.”

“To hell with Lucis! Your royalty! You deserve to be on that damn throne.” Gladio swung at the punching bag to help keep him calm.

“Gladio…” Ignis spoke up. He fully understood Gladio's perspective but now that he had the luxury of last night and this morning to come to terms with it, he had restored his view that Lucis needed a blood heir and this was the only way that Noctis could ever ascend, should he be chosen. “It is Prompto's decision and he has made his point very clear. We must respect that.”

Prompto nodded his thanks to Ignis then looked back in time to find Gladio wrapping himself around his small form. “Eh? What's up big guy?”

“God's Prompto… all I ever wanted was to see you on that throne… I wanted to be strong enough that you could rely on me to be your strength anyway but… you're already stronger than me…” Gladio squeezed Prompto a little too tight before releasing him. “I couldn't let someone I love just walk away…”

“Well… it's a good thing you don't have to! You're stuck with me and Iggy for the rest of your life!” Prompto laughed and pulled Gladio back into a hug, this time with Ignis too. “I love you guys…” He took a moment to enjoy the embrace before he stepped back and looked at them both. “Right… operation make sure Noctis is still my friend has commenced!”

Ignis readjusted his glasses, thanks to the unbalanced position Prompto's head pushed them into during their group embrace. He quickly fell into step behind Prompto as he heard Gladio run over to the shower room.

\----

**[Prompto] Dude. Sorry about yesterday. Just wanted to check we’re still good?**

**[Noctis] I guess?**

**[Prompto] Please forgive me Noct. I wanna be friends again**

**[Noctis] Wait. We stopped being friends?**

**[Prompto] No… I just panicked that you might not wanna be after I ran out like that...**

**[Noctis] It's fine. I just played King's Knight then Gladio came by and stayed for a bit. He began his own game of King's Knight.**

**[Prompto] Seriously?! That means now we've just gotta convince Iggy to play!**

**[Noctis] I think he'll be more difficult to convince. Besides I think Gladio only did it to cheer me up after yesterday.**

**[Prompto] Maybe… but I'm gonna try! Wish me luck! Oh yeah good luck today. I'll see you after your training with Gladio...**

**[Noctis] Thanks and don't blame me if I turn up dead**

**[Prompto] Plenty of phoenix down’s here dude!**

 

Noctis sighed at Prompto's excitement, he wished he had an opportunity to relax like the carefree crownsguard who seemed to have little to no duties unlike every other member of the crownsguard.

Today Noctis had the council meeting, followed by a private training session with Gladio. With the trial and the training, most of his day was going to be swallowed up before he could even go and see Prompto, not to mention leaving the palace and meeting Navyth to get to Hammerhead before sundown. Noctis had never had such a busy schedule in his life and much as it left him feeling exhausted but he enjoyed it because, for the first time in his life, he felt he belonged somewhere. He just didn't know how much longer he would be allowed to feel like this though before he was cast out like a lure and left in the water alone.

\----

“I don't understand how that was even possible… this boy can warp strike and it was only his first attempt?” Clarus confirmed as he paced around the room deep in thought.

“From the information that Scientia provided, the candidate showed no previous magical attitude during combat yet he managed to land a strike on the glaive with precision. Which leads me to ask… Regis, how could a boy with no training, successfully warp when we know that it takes the glaive months, even years to refine their ability to borrow your magic?” Cor asked from his seat opposite the troubled looking King.

Regis shook his head. “I do not know… it eludes me how he knew innately how to perform such manoeuvre.” It troubled him greatly that someone could weld his magic, that efficiently, without any previous instruction. Even in his own youth, learning to warp strike had taken a great deal of training and to warp strike with accuracy took hours of refinement. He could only assume that desperation played a part in the boy's success.

“Scientia did mention in his report that the candidate had seen the Kingsglaive in training the week previous and had shown interest in their ability to warp…” Clarus added as he continued to pace around the room. Remaining still was something rather difficult to do - a typical Amicitia trait.

“Even so, seeing someone warp, does not give you the knowledge needed to execute the strike.” Regis responded firmly. Being of royal blood, Regis had been able to warp strike without instruction as a teenager but he needed tuition to help him warp further and with more accuracy. It would seem this wayward candidate was quite the enigma.

“Did you tell your son any of this?” Cor asked, hoping the King hadn't as they all knew how much it would affect the former Prince's confidence.

“No… I told him about love and how love drove the candidate forward…” Regis looked at the floor somewhat unsure if he should have said that simple explanation to his delicate son.

“Love? I fail to see how that is even possible...” Cor remained still but he would have shaken his head in disbelief at anyone else. He prepared himself for an emotionally destroyed former Prince.

“All my glaive fight with love, Cor. Whether it be love for their country or love towards those they hold dear. Love makes them stronger… love makes them train harder. Given the circumstances, I believe it was a good explanation for Prompto to hear...” Regis responded. He truly believed that love made a person stronger and he was almost certain that the candidate felt something towards his son, he just couldn't say in what capacity. He received unconvinced looks from his friends - exactly how he would have expected them to respond to such explanation. After all, his sensitive words were spoken for his son's ears, to help his gentle heart.

Regis took a deep long breath, considering how to impart his next piece of information. “Clarus. Cor. There is something that trouble's me about this…”

Clarus paced towards the King. “What is it, Reggie?” He asked, in typical Amicitia casualness.

Regis shook his head at the question. Clarus would have scolded his son if he'd have spoken that casually to him. “I didn't feel it…”

“Feel what?” Clarus asked, finally taking a seat next to Cor, remaining focused on the King.

“The initial connection. Whenever a new glaive borrows my magic, I feel a connection that links our abilities… but when the candidate warp striked, I had no idea… no indication that my magic was being used. I only found out after the event, from Scientia...” Regis rubbed his beard as he thought about what this meant. He could only come to two conclusions: The candidate had formed the bond at some time in the past, most likely by accident and Regis had mistaken it for a glaive or the candidate had royal blood and was accessing his magic directly from the crystal.

Cor narrowed his eyes, he could tell exactly what his Majesty was thinking. “I can assure you, there is no way that you could have missed the connection. You're too intuitive for that. That leaves blood.” He leant forward in his chair, watching the King. “You're related.”

Regis closed his eyes. Hearing the statement from his friend only solidified his thoughts. Somehow, the candidate had royal blood in his veins. It explained why he fell unconscious during the trial. Regis had spent years developing his affinity with the crystal, to gradually increase how much magic he could weld at any time without it overwhelming him. Only as King had he been able to handle the crystals full magical strength. 

“Okay, I have one question for you, Regis.” Cor looked at the King, taking in the tired expression that lingered on his face most days.

“Yes, my dear friend?” Regis asked, returning the Marshall's strong stare. It was not out of challenge but out of endearment that he gave the man his full attention.

“Was your wife your first lover?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter only became a reality because I've been blessed with the most amazing beta ever. I wanna say a huge thank you to Paraflux ^.^ Honestly, you kept me going and I look forward to keep working with you :D Your so awesome XD
> 
> Also thank you very much to everyone who's commented and shown this fic some love. I appreciate it a lot! I felt ready to give up last week but your comments really spurred me on and helped my confidence pick back up :D
> 
>  
> 
> I feel so blessed ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Again thank you Paraflux hehe

Regis took a steadying breath at Cor’s question, bracing himself to answer despite his hesitation. The question was one he’d suspected he’d be asked, but that didn't mean he was prepared to hear it. Those simple words strung together in this context, weighed heavily on his mind. 

What Cor had really asked was whether he had produced an heir by accident. Cor was asking if it was possible he had an heir, a child, and never knew of it. 

Regis lowered his head and took another measured breath, speaking clearly despite his hesitation on the subject. “There were others whom I was intimate with, before my dear wife…” Never did he imagine that he would have to look back on his past with such hesitance and confliction. 

He thought back on his earlier years. He recalled having courted two young ladies in particular during that time in his life. The first had been a beautiful brunette, whom he had enjoyed courting for several months, even having begun to entertain the idea of her one day becoming his wife, but her true feelings towards him had been revealed as nothing more than an infatuation with his wealth and with an aching, broken heart, Regis had reluctantly ended their relationship.

The second woman had been the sweetest person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. A lady younger than him by several years and he’d initially only sought out her company for comfort, a bandage for his bleeding heart. Their relationship had bloomed unexpectedly and only lasted a few short months, having been kept secret the entire time as she’d been a maid at the palace. He’d never found out why their relationship ended. One beautiful spring morning he awoke to a simple note reading ‘I’m sorry’ beside his bed, only to later find out that she’d left the palace's staff.

Suddenly, that simple, unassuming note of apology seemed all too suspicious.

Regis looked back up at Cor, who had relaxed a little in his seat, though he remained watching the King. “Regis… you know what I am going to have to do.”

“I do.” Regis sighed heavily. He knew exactly what Cor expected of him. He would want detailed information on his past lovers. It was a topic Regis had always held private, even from his two closest friends. “I will provide you with their details in writing later… once I have had time to gather my thoughts.”

“Very well. I understand.” Cor agreed. It was a topic he knew his Majesty would rather leave unspoken, to provide the information in writing would allow him some form of privacy and reduce his level of embarrassment at discussing such a personal part of his life. 

Cor reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialled a man who he knew could provide them all with further assistance. The phone barely rang twice before the call was answered.

_“Hello Marshall. Scientia speaking.”_

“Ignis. I want you to bring all the documents you possess on Noctis Gar to his Majesty's quarters immediately.” Cor ordered and abruptly hung up. He saw no need for idle chatter with the advisor.

Regis rested his face in his hands. Noctis Gar, the candidate who had impressed him several weeks previously, with his love towards his adoptive father and his unyielding determination to protect the kingdom and ensure future generations could travel around Lucis. Noctis Gar was the very same candidate that he and Cor were now considering could be his biological child from a long forgotten relationship. Noctis Gar, the young man who had stolen his adoptive son's heart…

It was a conflicting situation, to say the least. On the one hand, if the young man was his son then the search for an heir was no longer needed, although illegitimate, with the royal blood in his veins, the crystal and astrals would choose him over any selected candidate from the search currently underway. 

On the other hand, he partly wanted Noctis to be the son of another, if only for the sake of Prompto. If Prompto suddenly had a brother, a brother who was blood-related to his adoptive father, then the boy would almost certainly withdraw into himself again, possibly losing what little self-esteem he’d found in himself.

Both these options disregarded his son's newfound feelings. Meeting Noctis was the best thing that had ever happened to Prompto, and Regis enjoyed finally seeing his son truly happy. With Noctis in his life, Prompto had opened up and become more talkative to everyone around him. The adorable smiles that once lit up Prompto's chubby cheeks as a child were now returning to his slender, refined frame. But it was that adorable little face that had made his heart melt in Niflheim all those many years ago.

Regis remembered their first encounter as clearly as if it had been days, rather than years ago. He’d been in his mid-thirties, accompanied by Clarus and Cor, amongst many other crownsguard. Regis had gone to Niflheim to discuss various political matters, having taken a break for lunch when he’d first seen him - an adorable chubby-cheeked blonde boy, sitting alone, away from the rest of the children who’d been playing in the sun. The lonely toddler had noticed him and waddled over with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

As the boy had stumbled his way closer he’d held his tubby little fingers out and gripped onto the bottom of Regis’ suit jacket, pulling on the fabric lightly.

“Hungie…” The blonde child had slurred, in the way most toddlers did and tugged on his cape again. His blue eyes had twinkled as he’d looked up at the men in front of him. “I'm hungie…”

Regis had knelt down and smiled at the toddler. He’d have thought by then, that he would’ve had a child of his own but after his wife… He’d shaken his head to stop himself thinking about what could have been. 

“You’re hungry, little one? Well, let me see what I have on me…” Regis had reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out an individually wrapped boiled sweet that he occasionally indulged on during long and uninteresting meetings. He’d unwrapped the sweet and held it out to the toddler who’d taken it with a smile and waddled back to where he’d first sat alone.

An out of breath woman had then suddenly rushed over to Regis with an apology. At the time, he’d simply assumed she was the toddler's mother as they both had similar hair. When she’d run over to the small boy, she’d begun scolding him for bothering an important person, with far too much ferocity for a child to experience.

The blonde toddler had burst into wailing tears at the woman's loud and angry words, and had been swiftly dragged away by the wrist, faster than his adorably chubby legs could manage. 

The woman had shown the boy no love, in fact, she hadn't even seemed to care that she’d been dragging the toddler across the floor as his legs had buckled several steps back and he hadn't been able to regain his footing after he fell.

That afternoon, Regis had returned to his meetings but the young boy had weighed on his mind, distracting him. Something about that toddler had captivated his attention. He’d felt a surge of protective instincts towards the child and had given orders to Cor to find out about the boy. It hadn’t taken the Marshall long to discover the toddler was an orphan and the decision for Regis had been simple. He was leaving Niflheim a father.

Regis had blamed himself for Prompto's weight problem in childhood. After returning with his newly adopted son from Niflheim, Regis had ordered only the finest, tastiest foods for the young boy, wanting him to enjoy only the best that life had to offer and to never be hungry like he had been again. Prompto became his weakness and he spoiled the young boy at every opportunity.

Once Regis had realised his error and Prompto's growing dislike of his body, he’d asked Gladiolus to begin training him and they’d began running around the palace garden's every day without fail. Eventually, after losing much of his puppy fat, they’d then set about training with weapons. It had been a time that filled Regis with pride. Each day he’d see his son developing more and more into the Prince that the crystal and Astrals would one day accept as the next King.

The door opened, drawing Regis’ attention back to the present as Ignis walked in with a stack of folders in his arms. The young advisor looked concerned.

Ignis walked over to the table beside Cor and laid the folders down, shuffling them into a neat pile. The atmosphere in the room left him feeling uneasy. He looked at Cor and the King, noting that both wore tired faces. “If there is anything in particular that you want to know, perhaps I can assist?” He asked, knowing that if accepted, the trials would be delayed.

Cor turned to face his friend and waited for his decision.

Regis leaned back in his chair and nodded to the ever helpful advisor. “Thank you, Scientia. Please, take a seat.” He watched as the young man took a seat, incidentally where Clarus had been seated before his departure to collect his daughter. “Scientia… am I correct in believing that you still remain loyal to my son?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ignis responded, unsure why the King would ask such a question.

“Good. It pleases me greatly to hear that…” Regis smiled slightly at the response. He closed his eyes, thinking on how best to deal with the situation. After a few moments, Regis sighed and looked Ignis in the eyes. “Everything you are about to hear must remain confidential and not be discussed with anyone except myself, Cor and Clarus. It will involve withholding information from my son. But above all else, you will remain loyal to Prompto regardless of this situation. Can you accept these terms?”

Ignis had not expected to be put in a position with these circumstances. Withholding information from the former Prince always left him conflicted but if the King was asking this, then it was probably for Prompto's own good. As for remaining loyal to Prompto, nothing would dissuade him. “Yes, your Majesty. I accept these terms.”

“Very well.” The King smiled. He knew before he had even asked that the advisor's loyalty would be unwavering.

Regis took his time to work through the situation that had occurred during the trial. He explained the initial connection that should have formed and how it happened without fail the first time someone borrowed his magic. Then he explained the difficulty with warping and how the glaive had to learn to do it, no one other than those of royal blood could execute such an attack without learning how. Following this, he spoke of why Noctis fell unconscious and why he needed to sleep for several hours after the incident. Lastly, he explained how the crystal and Astrals would react to this new development. How no other could be selected from the trial when someone of royal blood was an option. When he finished he eyed Ignis cautiously, his faultless composure not giving any of his thoughts away. 

Ignis mulled this new information over in his head. Noctis was almost certainly of royal blood, at least in some manner, despite the hazy details and therefore, was the heir that the crystal and Astrals were most inclined to select. He could see why this information had to be withheld from Prompto, depending on how the King and the candidate were related, Noctis could be the King's biological child and Prompto's confidence would likely be irreparably damaged by the news.

“And what of the trials? Now that we technically have our heir?” Ignis enquired.

“Continue the trials. If we stop now, people will get suspicious and if word got out that the trials were cancelled, the newspapers would be all over it.” Cor insisted, watching as the advisor nodded. “No doubt they would start digging out information to try and find out about the 'love child’ that had become heir overnight.”

“Noctis wouldn’t want that. He loves his father far too much to put him at risk.” Regis interjected. It was one of the things that he admired so very much about the candidate - the love he felt towards his adoptive father and his unwavering desire to protect him, so that he may continue to travel safely around Lucis.

“Indeed, he does.” Ignis agreed. “Then, would you ask me to guide him, to ensure his win in these coming trials?”

The King took a deep breath as he thought over the advisor's question, raising his head high before he spoke with resolve. “I ask not that you guide the wayward candidate, merely that you remain by his side.” Regis smiled, content. Noctis was an intelligent young man even if he held an often disinterested, even lazy aura, he knew the candidate could succeed by himself, so long as he had the likes of Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus by his side.

 

\----

 

The dining room housed the remaining seventeen candidates. Most sat in silence while they ate, while a few of the girl’s sat together discussing the trial from yesterday. The girl's voices carried through the otherwise silent room, echoing slightly off the walls. They were complaining about the unfairness of the trial and how they had ruined their formal clothes during the surprise trial.

Noctis listened in absently as he sat alone at a circular table in the corner. He frowned down at the food that was in front of him, picking at it defiantly. Whoever made it clearly had the intent to poison him with vegetables. He bet Ignis had something to do with it. 

Noctis watched the other candidates idly. Everyone was becoming more avoidant as the trials continued, something that he was inwardly pleased with - engaging in small talk several times a day with multiple different candidates was tiresome. He was, however, incredibly glad to find out that the news of him warping yesterday hadn’t spread beyond the palace staff who had witnessed the incident. It was something he’d dreaded this morning when he’d been preparing for the council trial.

A nervous energy was building among the candidates, filling the room with an apprehensive tension. The trials were meant to have started about thirty minutes ago, but, as they had been delayed for an unspecified amount of time, lunch had been served rather early.

A maid came and took the plate of mostly untouched food away from Noctis, smiling politely at him as she left. He thanked the young woman and reached into his trouser pocket for his mobile, muscle memory guiding his fingers into loading King's Knight up in seconds. Noctis knew from the register this morning that he was fourteenth in today's order of participation so he slouched back in his seat and relaxed for now.

After about ten minutes of mindless grinding for levels, Noctis noticed Ignis make an appearance to retrieve the first candidate, making an effort to exchange a mutual nod with the advisor, who seemed to look at him a little differently than usual. Noctis shrugged and returned to his game, he was so close to the next level and he wanted more of a lead on Prompto before they hung out after his training session with Gladio this afternoon. He settled back into another dull experience grinding session.

 

\----

 

“Excuse me, Mr Gar? The council are ready for you now.” A low voice called, drawing Noctis’ attention. 

Noctis looked up from his screen and at the finely dressed man in front of him. “Oh right. Ummm…” Noctis stood up and slid his mobile back into his trouser pocket. “I'm ready…” He awkwardly grinned at the man.

“Very well. Please, follow me.” The man inclined his head and gestured for Noctis to follow him, leading the way out of the dining room and to the council chamber.

The walk was longer than expected and they had to ride the elevator up three levels to a floor that Noctis hadn’t been on before. Something about it felt different to the usual places within the palace that candidates were normally allowed around.

The man stopped suddenly outside a room with a grand arched door. He opened the door, then stepped aside for Noctis to enter.

Noctis walked into the council room to find six councillors and Ignis sitting around a long table, with the seat at the head of the table empty - which was exactly where Noctis was directed to sit, facing Ignis who was sat armed with a notepad and pen at the foot of the table. 

He looked around at the councillors, noting they all seemed rather old. Then, he noticed the King on the viewing platform above, with the Marshall sat besides him. He felt a moment of panic - he had no idea that the King was going to be at today's trial - but his nerves were eased by the smile the King quickly flashed him, a gesture of reassurance. Noctis nodded his thanks then looked back at Ignis.

“Thank you for joining us today, Noctis.” Ignis smiled kindly as he observed the way Noctis was now greeting the councillors with a simple nod, just as he’d just greeted the King. Ignis directed his attention towards the councillors. “Here we have candidate number fourteen, Noctis Gar.” He couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous himself about this trial, now that the King had attended to see Noctis’ abilities.

Noctis felt the councillor's eyes all fall on him once more as they took it in turns to formally greet him. “Thank you for taking the time out of your schedules to see me today…” He mumbled a little shyly in response, catching Ignis scribbling a note.

“Now Noctis. As you know, today's task is to take part in a council meeting. While you are not expected to know all the answers, you are expected to contribute where you can. It should be noted that the scenario to be debated is fictitious and the councillor's views put forward in the task are not reflective of their own beliefs. I must remind you again that, despite this, you should treat the trial as if it is a genuine and immediate threat to Lucis.” Ignis took in the sight of Noctis at the head of the table - he looked reasonably comfortable considering the circumstances. “Are you ready to begin your trial?”

Noctis shuffled in his seat and sat with a straight back, taking a deep breath and channelling the persona he had taken last week through his speech trial. He was more than thankful he’d had the chance to have been able to practice this behaviour, especially since he could feel the King's eyes on him. “I'm ready.” He spoke with clear determination, reminding himself of the advice Prompto had offered last time.

“I'll begin by introducing myself. My name is Garrus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Gar.” An older man with grey hair introduced himself, with a slight nod.

“The pleasure is mine.” Noctis responded to Garrus, repeating the behaviour that he had observed over the past few weeks, almost a habit to do so now. He caught Ignis making more notes - the advisor was going to be an unwanted distraction, he thought with a sudden itch of annoyance.

Garrus continued. “Noctis, the situation in Lucis is worse than we feared. In a matter of a few short months, the food shortages across the kingdom have worsened to the point that we must decide now what is best to do for the good of the people.”

“Okay…” Noctis slowly nodded as he took in the scenario. The people of Lucis were close to starving and it was happening fast. “Can I hear some more information?”

“Certainly. It is a pleasure. I’m Caelia, Mr Gar.” A middle age woman with dark hair responded from near Ignis. “As the situation currently stands, we only have one month's worth of food left, assuming we continue at the current rate of distribution to the whole of Lucis. However, we can change this if we act now and cut off supply to the diseased villages.”

“Diseased villages?” Noctis swallowed, this situation was becoming more and more complex: food shortage, one month left, plus diseased villages. This was a bit more than he’d planned for, but he refused to be intimidated. 

“Yes. Several diseased villages, we currently have no information on the cause of the disease. As a precaution, we have completely cut off all travel to and from said villages to avoid the spread of such a dangerous ailment.” Caelia replied.

“I say we cut off all food supplies to those villages entirely. We should keep the food for the fit and healthy.” A blonde lady sneered haughtily from across the table. “No need to feed the dying. It's a waste of precious resources!”

“Agreed!” A thin grey man called in agreement, looking just as disdainful as the woman. “We should only feed those who work. If you want to eat then you have to earn it!”

“How can you-”

“Do not tell me-”

“They serve no purpose!”

“I agree! Cut off the villages and keep the food for the crown city!”

Noctis watched on in muted shock as the six councillors began arguing heatedly amongst themselves, with the debate becoming increasingly more like a shouting match, rather than a political discussion. The councillor's voices were steadily raising and their remarks were growing less and less about the population's food shortage and more about personal insults.

“Enough!” Noctis raised his voice above the bickering, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood and stared down the council members sternly. The room fell silent immediately and Noctis tried not to visibly flinch as he felt everyone's attention fixate on him, he felt beyond nervous, but Prompto's words echoed in his head. ‘Command them’, the blond had told him. ‘Make them listen to you’. He took a breath to steady his nerves and continued. “We can't argue like this! The lives of Lucian citizens are in our hands and we have to stay calm and talk about this...” Noctis sat back down carefully and looked at Garrus, the one councillor who seemed to know the situation best. “Now… start from the beginning. What action have we already taken regarding all this?”

Garrus’s eyes widened a fraction before he responded to Noctis’ question. “So far we have introduced rations across the kingdom. Each household can only claim food for how many occupants they house.”

“But this cannot continue! Cuts have to be made! The diseased villages are a waste of resources. If we stop supplying-”

“We are _not_ cutting off supply to the villages.” Noctis interrupted firmly, voice leaving no room for debate. “The citizens suffering from this illness need our help, not a death sentence. I will not allow us to become murderers of our own kingdom. Every person in those villages has as much right to live as each of us at this table.”

“Agreed.” Two councillors responded in unison.

“So what do you propose?” Caelia asked with her eyebrow raised. “We cannot continue like this. At this rate, everyone will die. Cutting off the villages is the best solution!”

Noctis shook his head. “We _need_ to stop thinking of these two issues as one and the same. The food crisis is separate from the disease, so we'll tackle them separately…” Noctis looked around the room as he pondered how to proceed but he couldn't help grinding his teeth slightly at the irritating sound of Ignis’ pen furiously being dragged over the notepad. Noctis sighed and stared at him for a moment before an idea came into his head. “Ignis. Put the pen down. You’re an advisor, so advise me. How many resources are at my disposal?” 

Ignis looked up from his notes, a little startled at being addressed and blinked once at Noctis, who had his arms folded across his chest, almost seeming impatient as he stared down Ignis’ pen as if it personally offended him. Ignis looked around in shock at the councillors, all of them showing a similar reaction as himself. He placed his pen down carefully and adjusted his glasses. No other candidate had thought to address him as the advisor and no other candidate had dared be so bold as to give him an order. He’d admit, he was rather impressed with Noctis’ approach to the situation, even if it meant he would have to write his notes later.

Ignis cleared his throat. “The council would have to deliberate on how much can be spared. Please, enlighten us on what it is that you’re thinking of and we will consider it from there.”

“Right.” Noctis nodded, glad that he wouldn't have to watch or hear Ignis scribbling away any longer. “This food shortage… I think we have to teach people how to live off the land, especially those not living in the heart of the city, and stop expecting their food in packets from the supermarket. I want to use our funds to start by making villages self-sufficient. Give them the tool's, seeds and training needed to take the strain off of the nation.”

“But that doesn't help us now. We only have one-”

“I know.” Noctis cut the speaker off, sharp but not unkind despite how much the interruptions annoyed him. He wished the councillors would let him speak without butting in so much. “I know that this is a long-term solution, but we've got to think about the future too!” Noctis defended his idea. He knew it was sustainable, it would just take time. He had seen with his own eyes how small some of the villages in Lucis were from his travels with Navyth and he was certain this was the right thing to do for them.

“But we need a solution now!” The blonde councillor glared at him. “We might not even survive to see the future!” 

“Yes, we will!” Noctis countered, a little too loudly, lowing his voice again when he continued. “Sorry… I just mean that...negative thinking isn't going to help us, okay? So just, listen to what I have to say, then we'll discuss it.”

Ignis looked down at his notepad. He had to stop himself from picking up his pen. “So what _is_ your immediate solution, Noctis?”

Noctis leant back in his chair with a pinched frown, thinking about outside the wall - his home. He looked back up at the councillors and an uncomfortable Ignis, who clearly was trying to subtly reach for his pen. “We offer a monetary bonus to all hunters who return with edible kills from their hunts. Just imagine how many you could feed from one full-sized garula, not to mention if a group of hunters teamed together to take down a catoblepas. The crown can reimburse them for their services. Not to mention fishermen. Did you all know that most fishermen in Lucis are limited to fishing in lakes and rivers? But if we provide boats, they could return with much larger hauls from the ocean. Incentives will go a long way in increasing the productivity of workers.” At least Noctis knew he would put more effort into fishing if the price he received for his labour was higher.

“I also think we need to reach out to the other nations around us. Offer them trades. See what we have that they might want. You only mentioned this food shortage is affecting our kingdom so we could approach say… Accordo, and come up with some form of mutual deal.” He looked at the satisfied faces then noticed Ignis nod encouragingly at him.

“And what of the diseased villages?” Garrus asked, watching the candidate much more softly now.

“We send doctors who are willing to volunteer for the expedition with supplies to the villages. They can diagnose the people where they live so that there is no risk of passing on the disease from the infected individuals travelling over Lucis.” Noctis stated. He knew the most important thing was to keep the disease contained.

“But it carries a great risk to the doctors!”

“I know, but it's a risk I think we have to take… and that’s why I would only send volunteers, because of the risk to themselves. Once the doctors are there, they can do a full diagnosis of what is happening and that information can be relayed back to whoever can create a cure or even just send the medicine needed if it already exists…” Noctis breathed out and closed his eyes momentarily. This council meeting was far more complicated and challenging than he’d expected.

Ignis smiled and exchanged a knowing look with the councillors. It would seem Noctis had unanimously passed the trial. He turned back to face Noctis, who looked exhausted but opened his eyes to return his gaze. “We will end the trial there. Tell us, Noctis. Now that the trial has ended, how do you think you did?”

Noctis shuffled in his seat, trying to get comfortable. “Well, it was... difficult and that probably showed through in my answers. You threw an impossible situation at me but I tried...” He let out a nervous laugh, a hand coming up to rub at his neck as he looked between the councillors and the King.

“You did very well, Noctis.” Ignis complimented the young man. “You are correct in calling it an impossible situation. There was no right answer but the answer you gave was well thought out and looked at the future. You even regained the order in the room when the debate turned heated. I believe I speak for all of us when I say your leadership was impressive today.”

Noctis felt himself blush as the people around him started to clap. “Thank you…”

In that moment, Ignis found he felt proud of Noctis. With only three more candidates left to take this challenge, it was certain Noctis was completing this trial as one of the strongest candidates. He knew the King on the platform above would also be happy with Noctis’ progress. It seemed the country had a promising heir to look forward to.

 

\----

 

A metallic hum echoed through the training facility as Gladio and Noctis’ swords made contact again.

**Thrust. Swing. Crack!**

“Dammit! Why can't I land a hit on you today?” Noctis growled as he pivoted and drove his sword forward again, only to be knocked off balance.

“You gotta focus. Take a step back. Assess the situation, then strike. Remember what I said to you last week? Speed is your strength.” Gladio spoke calmly, assuming his battle stance once more. He looked the young man over. “Stand with your feet wider apart and bend your knees. You need to start with a stance that gives you the ability to push off and lunge forward at your target.”

Noctis followed Gladio's instructions carefully, moving his feet further apart and bending his knees. He found himself naturally leaning forward a little, and found the stance off-putting to what he was used to. Noctis kept his feet on the ground but moved his body, to find the most comfortable position. “How's this?”

“That's good.” Gladio nodded. “You've got a solid stance there. Remember it. You'll be assuming that stance a lot.”

“Okay.” Noctis looked down at his feet, trying to memorise the position. It felt unnatural but he was sure Gladio would make him get used to it.

“Now. Stop tryin’ to drive your sword into me. Right now, I'm just trying to teach you the basics. You've picked up bad habits from outside the wall. You’ve got a strong offence, but that’s what leaves you exposed. If you wanna get good, you've gotta learn to defend yourself.” Gladio instructed as he tightened his grip on his weapon. “I'm gonna swing. You stop me. Got it?”

Noctis gave a single nod and watched Gladio's Claymore swing towards him, immediately raising his blade in defence and trying with all his might to push back against Gladio's crushing strength. The blades slid apart, shivers were sent down Noctis’ spine at the noise as it echoed through the room, making the hair on his arms stand on end. Metal on metal was never a pleasant sound. “You've got some serious strength in those behemoth limbs…” He panted, flashing a teasing grin. 

“Fifteen years of training does that to you.” Gladio grinned back easily as he swung his sword at the rookie again.

“Ahhh!!!” Noctis yelped, startled as he instinctively brought his blade up to block the swing, just barely managing to deflect Gladio's sword. He sidestepped and took his own swing, only to easily be knocked back.

“Good. You spotted an opening. That's what you've gotta focus on. Find your enemies weak points. Don't charge ahead blindly. If you do that, you're gonna get hurt.” Gladio lowered his weapon and headed over to the weapon racks with a smirk. “Time for a shower, princess, don't wanna keep Prompto waiting…”

Noctis ignored Gladio's teasing remark and continued to lay his weapon back where it had come from at the beginning of their training session, then he turned to Gladio. “Lead the way…”

 

\----

Ignis found himself deep in thought as he made his way over to the common room that Prompto had invited Noctis to meet him in. In his arms laid a tray of desserts he had specially baked following a recipe that was popular in Tenebrae. They were something that he thought Noctis would like, seeing as the younger clearly possessed a sweet tooth.

There was an odd feeling inside his chest. Ignis had seen Noctis many times these past few weeks and he’d seen him just a few hours ago in the trial, but everything felt different now. Noctis was royalty. Ignis would soon be sworn to him after the Ceremony of Selection. It left him with mixed feelings... He was glad to know that an heir had been found, but it would most likely increase the distance between himself and Prompto.

On top of these issues, Ignis was unsure how to deal with Prompto's feelings towards Noctis. He knew the former Prince was going to hide his feelings, but how would he react when he discovers Noctis was the heir all along? Arguably, the friends were related, but even King Regis had admitted earlier in private that if he was the candidate's biological father, he doubted Noctis would ever accept anyone but Navyth as his true father.

Ignis let himself into the common room after a simple knock, mostly out habitual politeness to find Prompto alone, spread carelessly out on a sofa with his phone in hand. “Good afternoon, Prompto. Have the others not arrived?”

“No. Noct texted me, though. They were heading to the showers.” Prompto looked up at his former advisor and a smile spread across his face when he noticed what was in Ignis’ arms. “You've been baking! What's the occasion, Iggy?”

“No occasion. I just thought we could all enjoy some treats after how stressful these past few weeks have been.” Ignis responded as he set the tray down on the table “What drinks will be required this afternoon?”

“Anything… I'm fine with water. Noct likes fizzy stuff.” Prompto responded, tapping the screen of his phone absently as he set his characters up to battle. He lowered his phone and looked at Ignis. “Hey, Iggy… yesterday Noct managed to get the big guy playing King's Knight… you think you'd consider playing with us too?”

Ignis looked at Prompto in surprise. “Gladio started playing King's Knight?”

“Yeah! So you're the only one in our group left to convince… so, will you?” Prompto asked eagerly, watching Ignis as he made his way around the common rooms kitchen gathering drinks for their gaming session.

Ignis returned and placed several cans of fizzy drinks on the table so that Noctis could choose whatever he wanted, then he placed a glass of ice cold water in front of Prompto and lastly set down a can of ebony for himself. “If that is what you desire, then, of course, I shall participate. Besides, from what I overhear of your discussions with Noctis, you need help to defeat him.” He lightly teased with a small smile. 

“Yeah, but even with you and Gladio on my side, we'll still suck. Noct’s like, almost max level!” Prompto complained before perking up with excitement as the sound of roaring laughter entered the room. “Noct! Hurry up. I saved you a seat, buddy!” Prompto beamed at the sight of his best friend being pushed through the door by Gladio. He sat himself up and waved the other over, patting the seat beside him.

Noctis grinned at the sight of Prompto beaming, and he flung himself with ease onto the sofa beside him. He peered over at his best friends screen. “You've been levelling again, I see? But I'm still gonna kick your arse.” Noctis taunted playfully, bumping shoulders with Prompto as he smiled. 

“Except... Iggy's agreed to start playing too, so we can team up on you!” Prompto laughed as he slung his arm over Noctis’ shoulders. He looked at his best friend, really trying to take in his features. “It's good to see you're alright… you know, after what happened yesterday.” He smiled softly, then pulled his arm away.

“Indeed it is. You gave us all a fright, Noctis.” Ignis added as he took a seat opposite Prompto. He watched Noctis from the corner of his eye as he tried to be discreet but he found himself in slight awe of the young man. The candidate had risen to every challenge these past few weeks and he had done exceptionally well in today's trial. Once Noctis had left the council chamber, the King had expressed his opinion on how Noctis performed and considering that was Noctis’ first council meeting, the King felt he had done remarkably well.

“Iggy, there's no beers in this fridge!” Gladio moaned, searching the common rooms kitchen facilities.

“You say that as if it is my duty to keep the common room well stocked.” Ignis sighed as he pulled out his phone. He loaded up the app store and proceeded to search for ‘King's Knight’. Upon finding the game he immediately purchased it and began the download. It wasn’t something that he would normally indulge in but it was a way to make Prompto happy as well as bond with Noctis ahead of his assignment.

Gladio slumped onto the sofa next to Ignis. He reached for one of the Tenebrae pastries and swiftly took a bite. “Damn Iggy! These are good. Outdone yourself again!” Gladio praised, half genuine, half unable to resist teasing the uptight man.

“While I thank you for your comment. Could you please refrain from talking with your mouth full?” Ignis scolded and proceeded to enjoy his freshly opened ebony.

“You made these yourself, Specs?” Noctis asked curiously as he took a bite of a pastry he had selected. Immediately he raised his eyebrows, letting out a pleased noise of surprise. “They’re good!” He noted after swallowing his mouthful, barely finishing the praise before the other half of the treat was in his mouth. 

Ignis smiled. “I did, and it makes me very glad that you like them.”

“Why’re you still actin’ so damn formal? Relax Iggy. Enjoy some downtime.” Gladio reached forward for another pastry.

Ignis placed his ebony down on the table and sat back on the sofa as he adopted a more relaxed seated position. “I suppose I am having trouble trying to relax as of late. Let's hope King's Knight helps me.” He sighed. It wasn't as though he could tell them the truth, that Noctis was of royal blood and every fibre of Ignis’ body was eager to serve and get to know the heir to the kingdom.

Prompto smiled over at Ignis. “I hope it helps, too. You work too hard, Iggy.”

“He only has to because you work too little.” Noctis cheekily grinned as he nudged Prompto in the side. He looked over at Ignis and he caught sight of the pastries again. Ignis was an amazing chef and it gave him an idea. “Hey, Specs! You know any barramundi dishes?”

Ignis straightened his back immediately. “As a matter of fact, I do. Would you like me to go and prepare one for you?”

“What, now?! No. Relax, Specs. I was just thinking that if I'm back next week, I could bring some of my catches and you could cook them for us.” Noctis clarified, laughing a little at Ignis’ sudden eagerness. He hadn't expected him to jump to attention like that, ready to work.

“You tryin’ to sweet talk Iggy?” Gladio smirked as he loaded up his game. He had one arm stretched out on the back of the sofa almost touching Ignis’ neck.

“You jealous?” Noctis challenged, a playful grin stretching across his cheeks.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I would be delighted to take you up on your offer, Noct. If you arrive Friday afternoon, we can all enjoy your catches and play King's Knight before the next trial commences on Saturday.” Ignis extended the invitation, remembering what King Regis had asked: he was not to guide Noctis through the trials, but he was to remain by his side, and this seemed to be the perfect way to be close to the candidate.

Noctis smiled, already excited for next week and the prospect of enjoying Ignis’ cooking again. “Great. I'll be here. Now, hurry up and start playing, Specs.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support. I love this fic and it makes me really happy when I hear that other people love it too! It makes all those hours of planning and writing totally worth it :D
> 
> I have to say a special thanks to Paraflux and LogicDive for reading this through for me. Your both awesome and I appreciate all your support and advice :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for the long wait!

Noctis wearily dragged his feet along the cobblestone streets of Lestallum. If he'd realized just how arduous of a task this was going to be, then he’d have found a way to make himself busy today, in order to have avoided it. Hauling goods from trucks to Lestallum’s market for Navyth's friends was more physically demanding than he had realized. With each heavy sack that he hoisted onto his back, he could feel the strain in his legs accompanying the increasing ache in his shoulders. 

He’d thought being home in Lestallum after several weeks away would have been a welcoming experience, but so far, he had done nothing but odd jobs for his adoptive father. Even sleeping in his own bed didn't feel as enjoyable as he had remembered, now that he had experienced the luxury beds at the palace.

Nothing seemed as good as what it had been in his memories anymore, now that he'd stayed at the palace. The experience had cast a shadow over many aspects of his life.

Noctis let the last sack fall to the floor where the stall holder wanted it and slumped over with a sigh of relief rolling his shoulders and stretching out his tired body. 

Now he just had to drag himself home, he dreaded the distance, but the thought that a letter from Ignis would be waiting for him by now spurred him on. One step at a time he drew nearer to his home. He was exhausted and ready to sleep already, and it was barely noon!

Noctis’ house came into view. A narrow but tall little structure, three floors, and a small basement. Most of the house's in Lestallum had a similar arrangement.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved the single key to unlock the front door. As expected, the envelope from Ignis was on the door mat, slightly crumbled in the corners. Noctis crouched to pick up the envelope carefully - not wanting the run the door over it again - and absently kicked the door shut behind him.

Home at last. He let out a relieved sigh and shuffled his way down the hallway, the floorboards creaking as usual under his feet. Navyth had been planning on redecorating for the past year but since they were rarely home these days, the house remained rather unkempt, livable but forever stuck in a limbo between run-down and well-kept.

The living room was simple. A small television set sat in the corner of the room with two recliner chairs facing the screen. At least this room was still carpeted. 

Noctis kicked his shoes off in the hallway then dived into his usual recliner by the window. It felt good to enjoy his simple home comforts again. Several months traveling as well as the trials at the palace had kept him away for far too long, he’d missed just being able to lounge in the familiarity. 

One of the nicest things about the living room was that it had several framed photos on display. All precious memories between him and Navyth.

On the wall hung a large frame showcasing several photos of Noctis winning the under 18s fishing tournaments - it was hard to believe that was almost two years ago now. Navyth had been so proud of him, telling everyone he could that Noctis was his son. It was one of his favourite memories.

The unused fireplace was also a home to a handful of other photos.

On the left was his first ever photo with Navyth, standing in front of the orphanage that he had just left for good. Navyth had a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder, smiling down at Noctis while he himself was looking timidly at the camera. Noctis had been extremely nervous leaving the orphanage, not because of Navyth, as the man had visited the orphanage several times to get to know the much younger Noctis before officially adopting him, but because he'd never been outside before. He’d never seen anything beyond what the windows allowed and it’d terrified him, not knowing what the world like outside the walls of the orphanage.

The next photo was of Noctis holding the first fish he ever caught. It’d been taken during their first trip to Galdin Quay together, about three months after Noctis had been adopted. Navyth had rented a caravan for the weekend and decided to teach Noctis how to fish, mostly as a way to keep the boy entertained when Navyth was fishing himself. Noctis had always sat and watched with a mix of boredom and interest beforehand, and Navyth had been overjoyed when Noctis took to it quickly, despite the child turning his nose up at the feeling of actually holding a fish. ‘Icky and slimy’ had been the description he gave, gingerly holding the fish away from himself and sending both into peals of laughter as Noctis dropped the fish with a shriek when it suddenly flopped itself out of his grip and back into the water.

The last photo on the fireplace was of Noctis standing outside their painted pale blue house, wearing his uniform on his first day of high school. He’d felt awkward wearing smart clothes even back then, only ever really being used to casual wear up until that day, and it showed through in his posture. Noctis remembered the day well. He’d been full of dread, not knowing what to expect at school. He’d always been comfortable with Navyth's homeschooling, but his dad had decided it was best for him to enroll and socialize with people his own age.

The clock on the wall chimed and drew Noctis’ attention back to the envelope in his hand. He flipped the letter over and admired the loopy handwriting of none other than Ignis Scientia. He had no idea how the advisor seemed to practice perfection in all aspects of his life, it left Noctis craving a nap just thinking about all the work he must put into every day.

Hesitantly, Noctis opened the black-edged envelope and slipped out the letter from inside. He unfolded it and read:

 

_Dear Noctis,_

_Congratulations on passing both the trials this weekend. His Majesty and I were most impressed with how you conducted yourself during the council meeting. You handled the situation admirably and left a lasting impression on all who witnessed your trial._

_Your abilities during the attack simulation were also noted and have been looked upon most favourably. Following the skills that you demonstrated, his Majesty has instructed Gladiolus Amicitia to help you refine your abilities once you have grasped the basics of combat._

_As for this weekend, there will be no formal trial, however, you are required to meet and socialize with potential marriage suitors, to ascertain whom would most likely join you on your ascent to the throne if you are selected as heir._

_You will meet two women from noble backgrounds. They are very different from one another, but both are in full support of this process. Please treat them well. Their view of you will affect your position in the candidate rankings._

_As per usual, I have sent your formal clothing to be laundered, and the garments will be waiting for you in your room ready for your return. Additionally, I have taken it upon myself to provide you with several new shirts and trousers, so that you can present yourself to your potential suitors however you feel most comfortable._

_I have also been asked to inform you that Gladio has scheduled time on Sunday for another training session. However, you will be required to train outside and as such are advised to bring suitable clothing._

_Furthermore, following the discussion that took place this weekend with regards to preparing barramundi dishes, I will personally collect you on Friday to ensure you encounter no issues bringing your catches into the city. Please contact me to arrange where you would like to meet._

_I look forward to your return._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ignis Scientia_  
Advisor to the future heir of Lucis  


 

Noctis stared at the letter in disbelief. This week he was going to be expected to go on dates. _Dates._ He’d never found himself in a situation where it was just him and a girl before - he'd always preferred the company of guys and dating had been low on his list of priorities. 

Not only that but Ignis was acting more formal than usual. Somehow he suspected that it was outside of Ignis’ duties to 'personally collect’ him but he was inwardly thankful for the offer. He had been wondering how he was going to transport the ice-box, seeing as he didn't like making Navyth drive him all the way through Insomnia and up to the palace. Half because he didn't like putting his dad out when he was usually busy earning them money and half because he knew his dad would find some way to embarrass him.

The letter slipped from his hand as he sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees and letting his head fall into his hands. He didn't even bother trying to stop it. This was going to be the most difficult weekend yet and it was already heavily weighing on his mind.

 

\----

 

The next day Noctis woke up to find out that Navyth had headed out to the Vesper pool without him, but he had left a note telling him to enjoy a day to himself before they set off tomorrow to Coernix Station - Alstor to meet with one of Navyth's friends called Sania. She was a little unusual but they came across her often in their travels and Noctis often helped her gather frogs for her research so that he could gain himself some Gil. Gil which Navyth would never accept towards the bills. It left Noctis frustrated every time but at least his savings account was building up in case he ever wanted to go to university.

Lestallum was a little cooler today, which Noctis was grateful for as he shuffled through the busy streets. He had no destination in mind, only that he didn't want to stay in the house without Navyth because, in its stripped undecorated state, it didn't really feel like home anymore. Home felt like anywhere in Lucis as long as fishing was involved and he was with his dad.

It almost felt like Navyth was putting distance between them and it left him feeling uneasy. But if he were selected as the heir, this distance would become normal. The thought alone made his chest tighten. 

What made him feel unquestionably better was that if he did get selected, he’d be near Prompto. Prompto eased his lifelong loneliness almost completely. His cheerful nature and sunny disposition always left him feeling warm. Entertaining the thought that he could be with his best friend every day made everything seem worth it. Being able to protect Lucis and getting to see Prompto every day seemed better than anything he'd ever dreamed would happen in his lifetime.

Noctis looked out at the scenery. The sky was clear and he could see the Disc of Cauthess. It made him wonder if Prompto had ever seen anything like this, working at the palace seemed restrictive in being able to travel - that was very apparent in Ignis who was unable to relax.

Noctis pulled out his phone, opened up his messages and stared at Prompto's name. Would it be okay to invite him to come away with him this week? Was it weird to ask when they'd only known each other a matter of weeks?

**[Noctis] Hey Prom, you wanna get out the palace next week?**

**[Prompto] Yeah! Dude, I can show you around Insomnia!**

Prompto's response took less than a minute to arrive. He really was the Crownsguard’s biggest slacker. Noctis smiled at his friend's response.

**[Noctis] No I meant to come with me next week. See outside Insomnia. I can teach you how to fish?**

**[Prompto] Ummm… I'd have to ask my father...**

Noctis frowned at Prompto's response. His best friend never mentioned his parents. In fact, all Noctis really knew was that Prompto had also been adopted. 

**[Noctis] Well do you think you could ask him?**

**[Prompto] Yeah sure! I'm meeting up with him tomorrow :)**

**[Noctis] Okay. Let me know as soon as you know.**

**[Prompto] Will do! Oooooo Iggy's been playing King's Knight with me and the big guy. He's levelling like a monster!**

Noctis grinned down at his phone. He was surprised that Ignis had taken to the game so well but hopefully, that meant he was relaxing more.

**[Noctis] Good. You need all the help you can get.**

**[Prompto] Hey!! I'm levelling too dude. I'm gonna totally kick your arse soon!**

**[Noctis] Keep dreaming...**

 

\----

 

Regis watched his son fondly as he fumbled with pouring them both a cup of tea. Prompto had always been a little clumsy but it added to his charm.

They sat together on the wooden furniture in their private flower garden. Only a select few were allowed to enter the garden, as Regis had always insisted it was to be a special place for Prompto. Throughout Regis’ political travels in Niflheim, he rarely saw any flowers bloom, so this garden was created to give his son the complete opposite of the deprivation that he had grown up surrounded by.

They had spent many hours in this garden together. When Prompto had been a young boy, they spent time planting seeds together or trying to find butterflies - Prompto had given each one a name before it flew off. As his son grew, Regis enjoyed watching him running around, playing hide and seek - although Prompto usually stopped hiding and ran up to Regis for a cuddle as he had a fear of being left alone. Then once his son had reached his teenage years, the garden began being used as a place where they could both enjoy a relaxed lunch away from their royal duties, duties that Prompto was now alleviated of.

“Tell me, son, how are you enjoying all this free time you have acquired?” Regis asked as he took a sip of the tea his son had just prepared him. It was slightly too milky.

Prompto let out a nervous laugh as he shifted in his seat. “I've been spending time with Iggy and Gladio mostly… we've been playing a game together on our phones. Other than that, I hang out with Noct when he's here or I text him when he goes home…” Prompto lifted the tea to his lips, he'd never been a fan of the drink but he drank it when he was with his father as he enjoyed the act of sharing something with him. Simple things like this made him feel more connected to his father.

“I see… Gladiolus informed me that you both had resumed your morning jog.” Regis recalled his previous evening dinner with the Amicitia family. It was a rare occasion that he found time for personal leisure but with the matter at hand with regards to the raven-haired candidate's parentage, Cor and Clarus had been encouraging him to relax with vigour.

“Oh yeah, we have!” Prompto perked up. “Figured I need to get back in shape if I'm gonna be serving someone soon.” A half smile formed on his face. He wanted Noctis to win. His best friend had already fitted so well into his group dynamic with Ignis and Gladio that it would be weird for someone else to suddenly be who they all had to start serving.

Regis watched his son as he dropped his head and stared at the floor. “What troubles you Prompto?”

Prompto looked up at his father with a heaviness in his chest. “It's just… you know I want Noct to take my place, right? I guess… I'm just worried. I want him to stay here. I don't want anyone else to become the heir…”

Regis reached out a hand to comfort his son. “I do not think you need to worry. I observed his trial the other day and I must say, he performed admirably. Mr. Gar is certainly one of the strongest candidates.” He smiled at his son, encouraging him to cheer up but the guilt swirled around him at withholding information from him about the candidate, although Prompto would find out in time, once Regis knew more about what connection they held.

“I'm glad… he deserves this.” Prompto nodded as he remembered their text conversation yesterday. “Oh yeah… can I leave the palace next week?”

Regis’ eyebrows pulled together. “Prompto, if you wish to make a trip to the city you need only have Ignis escort you. You know that.”

Prompto's took a breath, preparing himself. “I actually meant, could I leave Insomnia? It's just that Noct invited me to go home with him and learn how to fish…” He watched his father intently, trying to work out what he was thinking but it was little use.

Regis ran his fingers over his coarse beard, as he thought the situation over. He had never let Prompto leave Insomnia since he became the Prince fifteen years ago. The thought of his son being beyond the protection of the wall left him most uneasy but could he really continue to shelter his son? Maybe leaving the city would help him grow and develop the confidence he needed.

Regis looked over at the young man in front of him. Just a matter of weeks ago, he would never have asked to leave the safety that Insomnia offered. It made his decision easier. Being beside Noctis was making Prompto stronger. Regis smiled. “You may go, but _only_ on the condition that you are accompanied by Ignis and Gladiolus.”

Prompto went from nervous to ecstatic within a split second. “Really?! I can go?” He rose from his seat and lunged at his father, gripping onto him tightly. “Thank you! You're the best father ever!”

Regis embraced his son, surprised by the response that Prompto had exhibited. “You're most welcome, Prompto. I hope that you can learn much from the experience.”

Prompto practically bounced out of his father's grip. “I will! I promise! Now I gotta run and tell Iggy!” He beamed and took off without a second's hesitation.

Regis watched his elated son hastily run from the garden. All these years he had witnessed his son as such a quiet and withdrawn individual but Noctis had brought him to life, animated his very existence. No matter what relationship he held with the candidate, Regis would always hold Noctis Gar in the highest regard for what he had done for his son.

 

\----

 

Ignis looked up startled from his work. The loud crash in his office has caused him to jolt his pen across the letter he had been writing. He sighed and returned the lid on to his fountain pen then he observed the mess on the floor of his office, central to which, was Prompto.

“Pray tell, what made you destroy my office?” Ignis asked, as he made his way from behind his desk and offered Prompto a hand to help him up.

Prompto took his friend's hand and pulled himself up. He brushed his clothes down and stared at the scattered sheets of paper that now lined the floor of Ignis’ office. “Would you err… like a hand sorting those out?” He hesitated, there must have been several hundred sheets of paper all spread out, no thanks to his clumsy, unannounced entrance.

Ignis shook his head, it was not a task for the former Prince to undertake. “Do not trouble yourself. I shall tend to the issue myself.” Ignis bent down and begun collecting the documents together - he could reorganize them into the correct order later.

“Oh, ummm... okay.” Prompto hung his head and took a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room, feeling utterly useless. “So, Iggy… next week did you have any plans?”

Ignis ran through his schedule in his head, he had daily meetings to attend but there was nothing out of the usual that he could think off. “As yet, I hold no plans other than those which I usually undertake. Why do you ask?” He stood back up with the scattered pages now firmly gripped against his chest.

“Well Noct asked me to go fishing with him next week and my father said I can go… you know, if you and Gladio come with me…” Prompto half smiled at Ignis. He knew his former advisor was a workaholic and taking a week away from his office would probably be the most difficult thing he'd done in his career so far. After all, for Ignis, annual leave meant a one hour break for a doctor's appointment or an eye test, then he would return to Prompto's side. As far as Prompto could remember, Ignis had never taken a real break from his work at the palace.

Ignis arched an eyebrow at Prompto's revelation. A trip outside the wall for a week, to look after Prompto while he learned to fish under Noctis’ instruction. Although he hadn't expected the invitation, it sounded like an excellent opportunity to bond with Noctis and learn more about the future heir. “I would be delighted to attend. It sounds like an invaluable learning experience for yourself.”

“Heh, I knew you'd turn it into a school trip.” Prompto grinned, as he watched Ignis take a seat behind his desk.

“Naturally,” Ignis smirked. “It is after all the reason for my employment to educate and prepare you…” Ignis heart sank as he realized his error. He was horrified with himself. “Oh Prompto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Prompto waved him off. “It's okay Iggy. I have moments where I slip up too.” He shrugged and looked up at Ignis with a small smile on his face. “Guess I'm always gonna see you as my advisor.”

Ignis watched Prompto expecting him to be hurt by his careless mistake but the younger man looked the seemed exactly the same as he had before. “I admit, it has been somewhat of a struggle to adjust to this new arrangement...”

“That's an understatement.” Prompto grinned. “Especially when I've got you and Gladio protecting me from everything still. Not to mention that the whole of the Crownsguard still treat things I say like orders… I feel like a Prince most days…”

“I believe it's because everyone can see what you can't. You are our Prince and even this selection process won't change that. Since this began, you've become more confident than ever before. We all still believe in you, Prompto.” Ignis avoided the blonde's gaze. Noctis may well be the true heir by blood, but in the hearts of the palace staff, no one could replace Prompto as Prince and it only hurt more now that they had all seen the person Prompto could be with someone like Noctis nearby to support him.

Prompto let out a long, drawn-out sigh. “This was never gonna be easy, huh?”

“Indeed, it wasn't.” Ignis agreed as he turned to take in Prompto's features.

“But hey, we got an awesome candidate out of all this right? I'd never have met Noct if I didn't step down.” Prompto smiled.

Ignis couldn't help but return Prompto's smile. “We did and if I recall correctly, you thought fishing was boring when we first invited him…”

Prompto laughed. “I still think it's boring… I just haven't told him that.”

“He'll find out next week.” Ignis teased.

“Yeah well…” Prompto blushed. “But love makes you do strange things…”

 

\----

 

Ignis sat in the driver's seat of the Regalia, his fingers gliding up and down the steering wheel as he waited for the person he had summoned to come and meet him. The Regalia was a truly wonderful car - one that he had never dreamed of being allowed to drive.

The palaces underground car park was reserved for only cars owned by the royal family so it was rarely entered, as such Ignis was the only person present and with the roof of the Regalia up, no one would even notice him here in the dim lighting.

The passenger door opened and in climbed the shield wearing his casual clothes. “I thought it was a joke when you told me to meet you here. Iggy, how the hell did you get the keys to his Majesty's personal car?” Gladio asked as he admired the interior, he'd never thought he'd be here.

“Because Gladiolus… I have just come from a meeting with his Majesty and he gave the order to Cor to supply me with the keys.” Ignis responded, watching Gladio run his hand over the dashboard. “This afternoon Prompto informed me that you and I are to escort him next week during a trip where he will learn to fish with Noctis. Naturally, I then requested an audience with the King to discuss travel arrangements and Prompto's safety, to which I was presented with the keys to the Regalia.” His lips curled at the shock on his friend’s face.

“I can't believe you, Iggy. How the hell do you pull this sort of stuff off?” Gladio shook his head in disbelief at the advisor.

“It's rather simple. His Majesty trust's me. That and unlike you, I am not an easily irritable Amicitia.” Ignis teased, receiving a playful punch to his arm, which hurt more than he was willing to show.

“You’re lucky your you, Iggy. There aren’t many people I'd let insult my name like that.” Gladio folded his arms, watching every one of Ignis’ movements. “Anyway, if we're goin’ on this damn fishing trip, I hope you're gonna be sortin’ the kid’s lunch boxes each day…”

Ignis smirked at the familiar way the conversation was heading. “Of course, I shall, I'd have it no other way. Although, you will be in charge of putting the children to bed…” Two could play this game.

A grin formed on the shield's face. “Don't worry. I'll set them up under the stars. A bit of camping will do them good.”

Ignis felt a smile form on his lips. “Very romantic, Amicitia…”

“All for you, Iggy.” Gladio quipped.

Ignis turned his head to look at Gladio, he could barely make out the shields features in the lighting condition. “Pray tell, what makes you think that I am a man who is after romance, Amicitia?”

Gladio let out a laugh as he looked over at the advisor. “I've seen your book collection…”

“That you have...” Ignis narrowed his eyes at the muscle-clad man, a teasing grin highlighted his features. “But I have also seen yours and you have some rather questionable titles…”

“Yeah well… as long as the kids don't see them, we've got nothing to worry about, Iggy.” Gladio flashed him a wild grin.

Ignis let out a thoughtful hum. “They’re at that age now… Let's hope they don't get curious...”

Gladio laughed at his friend's response and twisted his body to face Ignis. “How do we always end up like this?”

Ignis mulled the situation over in his head. They had joked about being Prompto's parents for as long as he could remember, it was just a little role-play designed to cheer up the former Prince when he was a child and it had worked. The three of them had spent hours playing together outside of school time when they were younger.

Ignis’ brow pulled together. Playing mum and dad was something that had almost died down entirely during Prompto's teenage years. They had only made the odd parental joke to ease Prompto's nerves before something important like a public appearance - something which had been incredibly rare, so only a handful of people knew what the young man looked like.

However, in the recent weeks since the trials began and Noctis’ introduction into the group, the parental jokes had resurfaced and transpired into something they weren't before. It had never been something that they joked about in private. In fact, their private time up until recently had mostly consisted of discussing Prompto and if they weren't discussing the one who their lives jointly revolved around, they were discussing novels.

It had happened about a year prior. They both had always enjoyed reading. Their tastes varied; Ignis liked reading books that kept him piecing things together and guessing what was going to come next, while Gladio read novels more erotic in nature. However, they had synchronized their reading material, taking it in turns to purchase two copies of the same novel and then discuss it together over dinner after their training sessions. It was one of the only indulgences that Ignis pleasantly enjoyed. 

As they enjoyed this pastime together, the novels they selected had become more and more in tune with what they would both like and at some point, the gradual introduction of romantic themes had occurred. Something that Ignis had initially been surprised at finding enjoyment in but as time went on, he too made purchases from the romance section.

He turned his head to look Gladio over, memorizing all the details he could make out in this dim light. It had been Gladio who had first purchased a romantic novel. If he recalled correctly, it was about a lone soldier, fighting to return home to the one he loved but the kingdom fell into despair and he had to don a mask, pretending to be a different person in order to return to the person he held most dear. It had a happy ending and they had both enjoyed discussing it but now, sitting in the Regalia Ignis couldn't help but wonder if Gladio had chosen it deliberately. 

Was their parental role-play just a way of being close, pretending to have feelings to mask who they truly were? Had Ignis missed Gladio's advances?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand slipping effortlessly under his fringe to check his temperature.

“Damn Iggy, you feel really warm. I think we should get you back to your room. Don't worry, I'll sort Prompto out tonight.” Gladio gave him a concerned smile. Ignis’ cheeks were flushed and he felt warm to the touch, not to mention he'd been spaced out for several minutes.

Ignis swallowed. Gladio was now feeling his cheek with the back of his hand. Before he would have pushed Gladio's hand away and insist that he was in perfect health but now, it seemed entirely different. He knew that Gladio rarely showed a calm and caring side, except to Prompto but even then, it was nothing like this. This was for him. That book had been intentionally brought... for him.

“Gladio…” Ignis’ voice was barely audible. “I'd appreciate that. I think I need to lay down…” 

Gladio vacated the car in one swift movement and was round by the driver's door in an instant. He opened the door for Ignis to step out, who proceeded to lock the door then look up at him. “You need me to carry you?” Gladio asked as he placed a steadying hand around Ignis’ waist.

“No, no… this will be quite alright…” Ignis assured, his older friend. 

He let Gladio guide him back to his room, all the while a hand gently rested on his waist. It was both comforting and nerve-inducing. How could he have missed Gladio's affection for so long?

Was this something he wanted?

 

 

\----

 

 

Noctis rode in the truck next to his dad. They'd come from Longwythe, having just delivered a large order and received an equally large payment. It had left them both in good spirits but as they got closer to Insomnia, Noctis’ nerves were increasing.

“What's on your mind?” Navyth called, over the noise in the truck's cab. He was going to have to head to Hammerhead after this and get it looked at for the second time this month.

Noctis stared at his dad then looked forward out the windscreen. “I'm just nervous about this weekend…”

“You mean the dates?” Navyth laughed at his son's usual awkwardness when the topic of girls came up.

Noctis nodded as the panic set in. “I have no idea how to get them to like me.”

Navyth shook his head. “You just got to be yourself, Noctis. They'll soon see what a good lad you are.”

“I'm not sure that's enough for a noble...” Noctis responded. He was glad the cab was noisier than usual, it hid the nerves in his voice. “It's not like I have money or a title… They kinda like that sort of thing.”

Navyth frowned at his son's words. “There's more in this world than money or titles and if they can't see that, do you really want them as your wife?”

_Wife_

Noctis swallowed. He'd been so consumed with how to make the dates work that he'd completely forgot that he was looking for a marriage suitor.

“Besides, there's ten of you left, right? The others aren't all nobles, are they?” Navyth asked, trying to distract his son who he could tell was now panicking about marriage.

Noctis shook his head. “Seven are and it's like they've been bred for this process their whole lives… they literally walk around acting as if their already royalty.”

Navyth nodded listening to his son. “They probably were raised for this… being nobles they probably hoped to marry into the royal family one day.”

Noctis hung his head. He really did live in a different world to the majority of the other candidates that were left.

In the corner of his eye, Noctis noticed the security gate drawing closer so he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and proceeded to message Ignis.

**[Noctis] Hey Specs, we're pulling up outside the gate.**

**[Ignis] Excellent. The guards have already been informed of your arrival. Simply tell them you're here to see Ignis Scientia and they will let you through with priority.**

**[Noctis] Priority? Thanks, Specs. The fish would've been fine without the special treatment though.**

**[Ignis] I merely attended to the issue for your own sanity. Apologies if I overstepped.**

**[Noctis] Relax Specs. It's just me. Save the apologies for the important people...**

**[Ignis] Very well. My apologies.**

Noctis let out a small laugh at Ignis’ text, the man had no idea how to relax and it was possibly the best thing about him.

Navyth looked over at his son and took in the smile on his face. “You've made good friends here, haven't you?”

“Yeah.” Noctis grinned, as he watched out the window, only a few cars ahead of them before they approached the security booth. “The best.” He added, thinking of Prompto.

Navyth smiled at his son's happiness. The young man had always been a person who preferred his own company over that of others but these last few weeks he'd changed. During the week, he was returning with stories full of excitement, about what he had been getting up to at the palace with his three friends.

A guard stuck his head in the window. “Reason for your visit?”

Navyth opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted by his son.

“We're here to see Ignis Scientia.” Noctis almost sang in excitement. It wasn't going to be long now until he saw his best friend at the palace. The nerves in his stomach were building.

The guard stepped back. “Very good, sir. We've been informed of your arrival. Drive straight on.” He stated and waved them forward before speaking into his radio.

Navyth drove forward with an eyebrow raised at his son. “That was easier than usual.”

“Yeah. Specs told them to expect us.” Noctis shrugged as he opened his messages back up.

**[Noctis] We're coming over the bridge now. Where are you?**

**[Ignis] Just beyond the next security checkpoint on the right. I'll stand beside the car so that you can easily spot me.**

**[Noctis] Great. See you in a minute**

Noctis slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to his dad. “Specs is waiting just up ahead on the right. Just pull up next to a smart looking guy wearing glasses.”

Navyth laughed at his son's description of his friend. “I'll see what I can do.”

It didn't take long to find the person that matched Noctis’ vague description. The man was younger than he had expected but looked impeccable. Navyth pulled the car up behind the black convertible.

Noctis hopped out immediately. 

Navyth followed leisurely and held his hand out to the young man. “It's good to meet you. I'm Navyth. Noctis’ dad.” Navyth noted the strong handshake.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Ignis Scientia and I am in charge of the search for Lucis’ heir.” Ignis greeted, unsure how much to divulge to the candidate's father.

“Ah, so your Ignis. I've heard good things about you. Though... Noctis here informs me you can't relax.” Navyth laughed at his son's sudden scowl.

“Dad! This is why I don't bring you to the palace…” Noctis moaned, trying to put distance between his dad and the guy who would decide his fate. “Sorry Specs…” He mumbled.

“It is quite alright,” Ignis assured Noctis but readjusted his glasses at the embarrassment of Noctis talking about him. He looked back at Noctis’ father. “I've heard good things about you also, Mr. Gar.”

Navyth pulled Noctis close. “Good to know my boy remembers me when he goes away.”

Noctis shook his dad off and quickly busied himself unloading the crate of chilled fish.

Navyth laughed his son's behaviour off then turned back to Ignis. “So, I hear your coming fishing with us this week? You been before?”

Ignis’ face paled. When he'd agreed to accompany Prompto, it hadn't occurred to him that he would be fishing himself. “It is something I am yet to experience…”

“Well, we'll change that, won't we my boy?” Navyth grinned at Noctis who had reappeared with the ice-box in his arms.

“I'm not gonna agree with anything you say. You've embarrassed me enough.” Noctis huffed as he turned to Ignis. “Where'd you want this?”

“Ah, allow me.” Ignis responded and took the container from Noctis’ arms and placed it on the back seat that he had already covered in plastic sheets to avoid any damage or lingering odours.

“Right. Well, I'll be off then.” Navyth stated and headed back towards the truck, receiving a wave and a mumbled ‘goodbye’ from his son. “Be good Noctis and I hope your dates go well,” Navyth called, as he hauled himself into the truck's cab.

Noctis scurried over to the passenger door only to have Ignis open it for him. “Uh, thanks,” Noctis said in confusion as Ignis closed the door behind him and made his way over to the driver's seat. “Can you like, pretend that didn't happen?”

Ignis started the car and a small smile formed on his lips, Noctis was in good hands whenever he left the palace. It was clear that Noctis was the apple of Navyth's eye. “If that is what you wish…”

Noctis hung his head. “If that's how he reacted to you then I have no idea how he'll react when I bring a girlfriend home…”

Ignis looked at Noctis’ flushed cheeks. “Does your father normally act like that when you introduce him to people?”

Noctis shrugged. “You're the first friend of mine he's ever met. I didn't exactly have anyone before Prompto…”

Ignis blinked, taken aback. Noctis had called him a ‘friend’ and not only that, he was the first friend ever to meet his father. He felt ever so slightly guilty at taking such an honour, yet he was full of delight at Noctis’ view of him.

 

\----

 

“Dude, when did you get so strong?!” Prompto moaned, looking at the damage his party had taken. 

Prompto was sitting with his back against Noctis’ on the floor of the common room seen as Gladio had fallen asleep spread out on one of the sofas and the other was piled high with snacks and cans. They would have cleared it off but they decided to wait for Ignis to come back from washing up after their barrimundi dinner and clean up for them.

“I've always been strong. Just I'm stronger now I've got adamantite armour.” Noctis grinned, as he looked at his screen setting up his next round of attacks on Prompto's party.

“No! Noooo! Noooooooooo! Dude! You wiped me out!” Prompto complained, staring at 'Game Over’ in big letters on his screen. He shot a quick look in Gladio's direction to check he hadn't woken him up but the sudden loud snore confirmed he was still asleep.

Noctis laughed at his friend’s dramatic loss. “Prom. Come on, load back up. We'll go through a high-level dungeon and level you up a bit… just keep your party leader behind mine…” Noctis went through his character screen and set up his strongest character to defend Prompto's.

“Right. I'm back in. Requesting to join your party… now!” Prompto smiled. 

Prompto was enjoying this, simply hanging out with Noctis and playing their game together. If this was the closest they could be, then it was worth it to keep Noctis around. The heat coming from Noctis’ back onto his own was very enjoyable, to say the least. Prompto had resigned himself to the fate of being Noctis’ best friend but it didn't stop him from cherishing all these little moments.

“Hey. Sit still.” Noctis moaned repositioning himself against Prompto's back. That's one thing he had learned about his best friend - Prompto was a fidget, someone who couldn't stay still even if his life depended on it. He rested the back of his head against Prompto's, feeling him turn to the side. It felt weird. “You excited about coming fishing with me and my dad?”

“Dude, I can't wait!” He grinned.

“Yeah?” Noctis smiled, feeling Prompto shift against his back again. He dropped his head forward, to look at his phone screen. “I got you a present…” He hummed, as they waited for the loading to finish so that they could begin the first floor of the dungeon.

“Dude, seriously?” Prompto asked, his voice filled with excitement. “But I haven't got you anything…” 

Noctis shrugged. “Don't worry. There's nothing I want anyway… you coming fishing with me is enough.” The screen loaded in front of him and he began leading the way through the dungeon, taking out most of the enemies in one or two hits.

Prompto smiled at Noctis’ response. He was so humble and even being introduced to this new life, he remained the same person. It only made his heart grow fonder. “I'm glad that's enough for you, bro...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to speak to me on Tumblr im ignoctgirl :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this chapter is a long one haha but it's been really fun to work on! I'm actually enjoying my fic again :D
> 
> I have no beta for this chapter so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Based on my recent feedback I'm really trying to improve my vocabulary so hopefully it's worked XD I discovered the word scion and I am obsessed with it so it had to be used lol
> 
> Enjoy everyone! :D

Prompto rolled over to find Noctis still sound asleep besides him, his long black fringe laid messily over his handsome face. Prompto smiled. Last night had been brilliant and he’d been excited that Noctis let him stay overnight – even insisting that he shouldn’t sleep on the floor. It made Noctis all the sweeter in his eyes and the candidate’s kindness wasn’t helping him to try and keep his feelings under control at all. He took one last look at Noctis’ blissful features then tore himself from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom before his resolve wavered.

Prompto turned the tap on and dowsed his fingers in the cool water before bringing it to his face. He took a long hard look at himself in the mirror. He’s complexion seemed paler than usual and his hair was an utter state. His shoulders slumped as he let out a long, weighted sigh. “Get over it dude,” _he probably doesn’t even like you._

Prompto’s flattened bed hair fell over his damp face, masking the emotion that was building. When these trials began, no before that, when he stepped down of his calling as Prince, he never imagined he’d end up falling so hard for a candidate who was competing to become his replacement. It was poetic almost. Noctis was everything he wished he could have been but now, Noctis was all he wanted besides him.

_Knock. Knock._

Prompto jumped at the sudden interruption.

“Prom… you in there?” A sleepy voice called from the other side of the bathroom door before a thud sounded through the tiled room.

“Y-yeah! Be out in a minute, bro!” He responded as he raced to dry his hands and his face. He took one final look in the mirror to comb his hair with his fingers – he couldn’t bare for Noctis to see him looking like this – just as a chocobo took pride in its glorious plumage, Prompto took pride in his blonde locks.

He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, only to have the half-asleep Noctis stumble forward and drop his forehead onto Prompto’s shoulder without an ounce of thought. Prompto froze as he felt an arm wrap around him. “You’re kinda cuddly when you’re sleepy, huh?” He brought his hand up to support his friend – mornings really weren’t Noctis’ thing.

“Ugghhh… maybe,” Noctis groaned against Prompto’s shoulder. “I weren’t ready to wake up.”

“I can tell,” Prompto smiled. “You wanna use the bathroom or want me to tuck you back in bed before I head off?”

Noctis pulled his head back to look at the energy filled blonde, it was wrong for this time of the morning. Mornings were for sleep. “You’re going?” He was too sleepy to protest but he felt an ounce of disappointment.

“Yeah… I gotta go jog with Gladio. He’ll kick my arse if I skip out. You know… Crownsguard stuff and all that.” Prompto shrugged his shoulders, trying to act casual. It was difficult getting used to the idea of having to try and blend in with the staff. Not to mention Noctis’ arm still around his waist.

Noctis half-heartedly laughed before his lack of energy caught up with him. “You’re actually working for once?”

Prompto pouted with pretend annoyance. “Hey! I work every day. You’re just too lazy to get out of bed and witness it.”

“I’ll have to set an alarm then,” He smirked and pulled away from Prompto. “Go. I don’t want Gladio kicking your arse before I get the chance to in King’s Knight.” The lack of warmth against his skin was noticed and met with longing to be close to his friend again.

“Right,” Prompto nodded, already missing the contact with the one who was responsible for the way his heart was pounding right now. “I’ll catch you later, Noct.” He swallowed and dipped his head slightly. “Good luck with the… you know, dates…” It stung more than he thought it would. The idea of Noctis dating Luna or Aranea stabbed straight through his heart. He noted Noctis’ silence. Maybe he weren’t keen on the idea of dating them either?

Prompto retreated to the bedroom door, wanting to leave before he thought too much about Noctis dating someone else. He heard Noctis mumble something but it was too quiet to distinguish what exactly he’d said. 

As soon as the door closed behind him he leaned his forehead against the wall, cursing himself. He’d promised himself he would get over this crush. If Noctis had any chance of becoming the selected heir, he had to find a potential wife. Not to mention that he had no idea if Noctis was even attracted to guys.

Heavy footsteps approached – the distinct footsteps of someone wearing their Crownsguard uniform boots. Whoever it was stopped beside him and rested a hand on his lower back, guiding him away from the wall. “Thought I’d find you here. Come on, let’s go.”

 

\----

Ignis lead the way through the long halls of the palace. There were ten candidates in toe, all of which had decided to remain in silence as they made their way to the nobles, wearing their finest of garments, each trying to impress their potential suitors. Or at least most were, Noctis was still texting Prompto arranging what pizza they were going to order during tonight’s King’s Knight battle. However, one stern look from Ignis and Noctis quickly tucked his phone into his trouser pocket.

The new clothes that Ignis had selected for him fit much better than the suit he had been borrowing from Prompto. He now wore a black suit that had grey pinstripes with a matching waistcoat and tie with a plain black shirt beneath. He _almost_ looked like he belonged here now, amongst the other candidates in their tailored garments.

He followed in silence, taking in the surroundings of this new part of the castle. Everything seemed different now. The atmosphere was tense and anyone who wasn't already accustomed to this selection process would crumble under the daggers that lurked behind most of the other candidate’s eyes. At this stage, Noctis was overwhelmingly aware that he couldn’t show any weakness or he’d become the prey amongst all these fierce predators.

Ignis cleared his throat and abruptly stopped before a set of high-rise double doors. He looked at the other candidates as he straightened his waistcoat – they had all transformed in a matter of weeks. No matter what their background was, they all looked like they belonged here now, each of them stood with a straight back, perfectly composed and an aura of authority radiating off them. He felt almost proud of what the candidates had achieved under his guidance.

Ignis fixed his gaze on Noctis. The raven-haired candidate was standing at the back of the group, shuffling from one foot to the other; he had yet to channel his formal persona that he had developed these past few weeks. When their eyes met, Ignis offered him a subdued smile of encouragement. This task weighed heavily on him; after all, he technically was the only candidate whose progress mattered after last week’s revelation. 

“Beyond this door are four nobles – the highest among society and if one of them believe themselves to be a suitor for yourself, then your candidacy will be greatly strengthened,” He paused to look over the candidates once more. They were split between looking focused or looking apprehensive. “Although not deemed a trial, this is possibly the most important task you are to complete yet. Go forth and present yourself in your best light.” 

Ignis stepped to the side to allow the candidates to enter the room; he lightly reached out to Noctis as he walked past and leant close to his ear to ensure the other candidates would not overhear him. “Put your best foot forward. I believe in you, as does Prompto and the King. Make us proud.” He pulled away and followed Noctis into the room – it was only right that he entered behind the unknown royal.

Noctis’ eyes widened as he entered the light-filled room – it was the complete opposite to the rest of the palace, with floor to ceiling windows and flowers decorating the walls of the room. It was only after taking in the new environment that he took in the sight of the four nobles sitting at the top of the room, each eyeing the candidates with the greatest of interest.

On the left sat a lady in white, with blonde hair and a gentle smile. Besides her sat a man with similar features, although a displeased look was worn upon his face. Next to him was Gladio. Noctis’ part behemoth friend was in a suit. He had to stifle a laugh, because frankly, Gladio just looked out of place. Lastly, was a lady who looked rather uninterested in the situation and for some strange reason, looked ready for battle rather than a date. 

There were no seats for the candidates; they all had to remain standing as they watched the nobles before them. Ignis had now situated himself to the side of the room, observing how the events unfold.

Noctis noted Ignis seeming to have a silent conversation with the battle ready woman. If they could communicate that well then she must have been his friend which was a strange thought – up until now he’d imagined that Ignis kept to himself other than for Prompto and Gladio.

Whispers broke out amongst the candidates. 

Noctis watched on at the behaviour of those around him. He swallowed and looked to Ignis for guidance. He felt out of his depth and the small nod that the advisor gave him always seemed to ease his nerves. He felt someone link their arm with his. He turned instantly, not used to such contact and found it was none other than the blonde lady who he had previously seen sitting gracefully at the top of the room.

“Hello. My name is Lunafreya and I believe you are Noctis?” Lunafreya asked, with a smile which lit up her face. Her features were delicate but her eyes showed how strong she truly was. He waited patiently for his response.

Noctis’ breath caught in his throat, this was completely awkward and a situation that he hadn’t envisioned would happen. He nodded at her and managed to murmur a small, “yeah.” He looked into her blue eyes; she seemed so much friendlier than he had imagined a noble of her standing would be. “How do you know my name?”

She let out a small sound of amusement and quickly brought her free hand to her mouth to muffle the sound aware of how rude it was to laugh at the young man in front of her. He was sweeter than Prompto had let on in his most recent letter. “My friend told me all about you.” She answered, leaning into Noctis’ arm. “Shall we take a walk, Mr Gar?”

Noctis blinked several times in surprise at Lunafreya’s question. Her closeness made his body stiffen – he’d never been in such a position before, where he had to make this go well even if it felt somewhat _wrong_. 

He looked once more at Ignis in the corner of the room who exchanged a nod of greeting with Lady Lunafreya before looking at Noctis. With a playful grin, his friend waved him off coming oblivious to Noctis’ inner turmoil. A girl was attached to his arm and he had no idea what to do to shrug her off or if he was even allowed to.

Noctis was on his own. 

There was nothing for it, he had to get through this. 

He buried the unwelcome feeling that had spread throughout him and turned to look back at Lunafreya who was waiting for his answer with a gentle expression on her face. “Let’s go,” Noctis said, with as much confidence as he could muster, even with his heart hammering in his chest and his legs threatening to give out on him. His hands were clammy and he hoped beyond anything that she didn’t try to hold them.

They left the room and wandered aimlessly through the hallways. He had tried to remember his way back to where they had come from but he had given up and decided he’d just have to worry later about escorting Lunafreya back to the room like the gentleman he was meant to be... 

Together they walked - to Noctis’ continued distress - arm in arm, conversing about the weather and how beautiful Insomnia looked as the sun rose that morning. Noctis had never been up early enough to see the sunrise but he chipped in with comments about how he imagined it would look. 

So far it hadn’t been too terrible - just something he didn’t want to repeat. Lunafreya seemed like a nice person but he just couldn’t build up the connection they were meant to. He couldn’t get past the fact that she was a girl… The pressure of the situation didn’t help either. As nice as Lunafreya was, he could see them being friends but nothing more – she wasn't causing him to feel anything physically which was kind of important to him. However, he knew from his history classes that Kings of Lucis didn’t normally marry for love so maybe he was lucky to be on a date with someone who he thought could become a friend in time? Or many this time of peace meant he could hold out for someone he actually liked? 

He looked back at Lunafreya aware that they hadn’t spoken in several minutes. “So, erm, Luna…” he began and immediately winced at how ridiculous he sounded, “…you still haven’t told me who your friend is. The one who told you about me…” Noctis tilted his head at the lady beside him to try and show that he was interested. He was surprised that she let him call her Luna – it had even brought a sparkle to her eye. That had to be a good sign, right?

Lunafreya smiled up at Noctis. She hadn’t imagined a candidate for the position of heir to the Lucian throne would be this sweet and handsome, even if he was younger than her she could see herself supporting him in this life as heir – just as Prompto had asked her to. “My pen friend told me. He’s been my friend since we were both children…” A fond smile formed on her lips, “…we write letters to each other almost every other week.” She trailed off as she took in Noctis’ look of interest and couldn’t look but felt happy. “It’s Prompto.”

“Prompto?!” Noctis almost yelled out but quickly lowered his voice, “sorry, I just, errr… I never expected him,” Noctis awkwardly laughed, wishing that he could be swallowed up. “I was thinking someone more like Ignis,” he elaborated in hopes that he could redeem himself a little.

Lunafreya raised her eyebrows in surprise at Noctis’ statement but then she realised from his perspective, Prompto wasn’t anyone of note and his shyness probably made it seem like he wouldn’t hold many friendships. She couldn’t say much but she wanted to show Noctis how important Prompto really was. How special he had always been to her so she began to explain the past, “I’ve known Ignis almost as long as I’ve known Prompto. I met Gladiolus for the first time only a few years ago though…” She looked down at their entwined arms. Noctis was sweeter than she’d imagined but then, Prompto had told her that in his letters. He had spoken so highly of Noctis and she could see why – he was a lovely person and she could tell his intentions were pure. He was exactly the kind of person Lucis needed.

“What were they like?” Noctis asked, with genuine interest. It relaxed him to know that he and Luna shared the same friends, even if he was a little jealous that he never got to join them as children. However, the thought left him as soon as he realised knowing Prompto in childhood would have meant not having Navyth as his dad. The main thing for him though was that now they at least had a topic that Noctis could get on board with. 

Lunafreya looked into the distance as she spoke with affection for the past, “they were much the same as they are now. Ignis was always very rule driven and made sure we did everything correctly. While Prompto…” _was a prince._ She looked back up at Noctis as she took a moment to fashion what was safe for her to say. “…he was very timid. He always held mine or Ignis’ hand but as he grew up he gained the independence that you know him to have now. I cherish all my memories of that time. We truly had a lovely time together…” She closed her eyes, allowing herself to picture her childhood with her friends.

Noctis stopped walking and stood looking at Luna, trying to read the expression on her face. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear – a romantic act he had seen on TV many times and it seemed appropriate for a date, although it didn’t go as smoothly as he thought it would and Lunafreya laughed at him. He blushed at the embarrassment but tried to continue ignoring his instinct to run away, FAR away. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before he looked away – that was _too_ much, too soon. “Why do you sound sad when you talk about the past?”

Lunafreya froze. She had tried to not let her feelings show through but had her voice betrayed her after all? She looked up at Noctis and spoke as clearly and persuasively as she could, “I’m not sad. I merely miss those childhood days, filled with laughter and smiles. The weights of our destinies were far beyond anything we could imagine back then. Sometimes, I feel that growing up is almost cruel… We lose things we never knew we would and things change beyond anything we ever thought possible… Sometimes, I long to be child again so that I can spend more time with my friends, playing and not worrying about the future.” She lowered her head, hoping that was sufficient. She knew Prompto’s past was a secret but she still mourned the change in Lucis’ future. Lunafreya never expected to feel Noctis pull her closer.

Noctis looked down at their linked arms; he needed Luna to become his wife. He took a steadying breath and brought his gaze back to Luna’s face. “Don’t worry about the future…” he began. His throat felt dry but he needed to show her that he was the right candidate. “I plan on protecting the Kingdom, so you’ll be safe… I know right now I haven’t the power to do that, but I assure you I’m trying my best and I want to do everything in my power to ensure everyone in Lucis can live a happy and safe life - a life where no harm will come to anyone who wishes to travel and see what the kingdom has to offer.” His mind flashed to Navyth. Everything he was doing was for his dad, to thank him for the life he had experienced. 

Noctis looked to Luna once more, with more confidence this time and spoke clearly, “I promise you whatever happens here, the future is safe. Ignis won’t let the wrong person become the heir. So Luna,” he brought his hand to his potential suitor’s cheek and looked into her eyes, “believe in me.”

 

\----

 

Prompto sat with his head against the window, looking out at Insomnia. The city was stunning; especially with the bright sunlight that was blessing the day. He found himself alone in his bedroom trying to avoid seeing the candidates on their dates with the marriage suitors. The last thing he needed was to see Noctis with Lunafreya or Aranea. Not only would it hurt him, it might also ruin the date if Noctis suddenly took attention in his friend, Lunafreya wouldn’t mind but he barely knew Aranea. 

His father had invited him to lunch but he declined the invitation not wanting to be in anyone’s company while he felt so miserable. Noctis was his first crush – even if he already felt more than that - and he wanted to be with him but being the son of the King or even a candidate to become the heir came with certain expectations and often as Prompto had recently learnt it meant sacrificing your own happiness. Lucis had to come first.

Had he of remained as Prince of Lucis, he had decided Lunafreya was his most likely marriage candidate. She was sweet, caring and always listened to his every worry without him having any fear of judgement. Lady Lunafreya would have made a perfect Queen beside him when he one day ascended as King but now here he was, moping in his bedroom having asked his childhood friend to befriend his crush. If they hit it off… If Noctis and Lunafreya gave their intent to marry, he’d feel lonelier than ever.

His phone buzzed in his pocket causing him to reach in and retrieve it without a second thought. He regretted it immediately.

**[Ignis] Your plan seems to have worked. Lady Lunafreya and Noctis have just returned having enjoyed a stroll around the palace.**

**[Prompto] Good.**

Prompto sighed and focused on the cool glass against his face. Why did this all feel so wrong, if it was supposed to be the right decision? 

**[Ignis] I’m on my way.**

He stared at his phone, trying to take in what Ignis had said. Ignis was leaving the candidates to come to his room. That’s not what he wanted. He quickly punched in a reply.

**[Prompto] Don’t worry! That’s not necessary! Stay where your needed Iggy.**

**[Ignis] I know where I am needed. I will be there shortly.**

Prompto went into panic mode. He looked down at himself. He had changed back into his pyjamas after he’d declined his father’s lunch invite and concluded that he should be left alone until this evening when Noctis was ready to play King’s Knight and to eat some pizza – which Prompto had told the kitchen to prepare for them rather than ordering a takeout from the city as it would be cold by the time it made its way through security.

A knock at the door sounded. A rhythm that only Ignis used. Prompto hopped down off the window seal and headed over to the door to let his former advisor in. As soon as he opened the door he noticed Ignis’ cheeks were slightly red – he’d clearly rushed to the royal quarters.

“Hey…” Prompto sighed, looking himself over with an odd fixation on his bare feet. He felt underdressed compared to his friend who stood in the doorway dressed head-to-toe in formalwear as usual. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” Ignis greeted and entered Prompto’s room as the younger closed the door behind him, something that bothered the advisor because that had always been one of his tasks. He was glad to be away from the candidates. More precisely, he was glad to be away from girls discussing Gladio and Gladio clearly enjoying the company of the female candidates. After his realisation last night, seeing such a scene surfaced feelings that he’d never felt before – something which was clouding his judgement, besides with several other Crownsguard monitoring the dates, he knew his presence would not be missed temporarily. 

Prompto flopped onto his bed with too little energy to face his friend right now. Everything felt tiring and he didn’t want Ignis to have to see him like this.

Ignis pulled up his usual chair and sat in front of his broken-hearted friend. “Let me help you, please,” He pleaded with his eyes, seeing Prompto suffer was something that always filled him with a need to ease the pain.

Prompto looked up at Ignis. “How can you?” He shrugged, before letting himself fall back on the bed. “There’s literally nothing I can do, Iggy. I gotta get over this. Noctis has to fall for Lunafreya and I need to remain as his friend. It’s the way it’s got to be… You know just as well as me that the crystal chooses the heir. The one who’s most worthy will follow in my father’s footsteps... and I bet the most worthy one will need to promise a future to the Kingdom with a long line of heirs… In order to do that, he needs a wife…”

Ignis observed Prompto, he looked hopeless – like he’d lost all fight and resigned himself to a life of loneliness. It was wrong. The son of the King should not have such troubles, especially seen as who the crystal would choose was almost certainly Noctis, regardless of marital status – he was after all of royal blood. However, the truth was that _no one_ knew how the crystal and Astrals deemed someone worthy, it was an unanswered mystery. 

Ignis looked at Prompto, he had to fix this – it was his duty as a friend. “Prompto. I speak to you now not as a member of the Crownsguard but as your friend – as the friend who has stood by you for fifteen years…” He sat forward in his seat as he spoke his next words carefully, “I have never seen you as happy as you have been around Noctis. Something about him has brought you to life and it goes without saying that _this_ is the most devoid of life that I have ever witnessed you. I want you to answer me a simple question.”

Prompto supported himself on his elbows and looked at Ignis with questioning eyes. His former advisor was up to something. “Yeah?”

Ignis watched Prompto intently, noting the look of pain in his eyes. The advisor was conscious to be as gentle as possible. “How would you feel if you saw someone else in Noctis’ arms?” 

Prompto’s stomach twisted when the image of Lunafreya being cradled in Noctis’ arms came into his head. It made his chest ache. “I’d be devastated…” he whispered, as he sat back up and looked at Ignis who was looking at him with glossed over eyes. It was only then he noticed Ignis’ hair wasn’t as neat as it usually was; he also looked tired – incredibly tired. “You feel like this too, Iggy?”

Ignis hesitated but eventually nodded and brushed his fringe to the side. “I do… in fact, that’s why I was so eager to leave the candidates…”

“Oh…” Prompto managed to say as he thought the new information over. “You don’t like Noctis too do you?” He asked, selfishly hoping with all his being that Ignis didn’t share his feelings. He had no idea how he could ever compete with Ignis – Ignis was calm and collected, not to mention intelligent and handsome, how was he ever going to compete against him?

Ignis shook his head with a gracious smile. “No, it’s not Noctis. He’s all yours.” 

Prompto blushed. The thought of Noctis being his was certainly a nice one – one that often entered his dreams at night. He shuffled forward, towards his surprisingly relaxed friend. It was unusual for Ignis to talk about his own life. “Who is she? Or erm… he?” He added, aware that he had no idea of the sort of person who could capture Ignis’ eye.

“It’s Gladio…” He replied with a weary sigh, as he thought back to how the female candidates had been swooning over him.

At first Prompto was surprised but then he let out a small laugh. “So mum and dad are actually gonna get together?” He teased, lightening the mood.

Ignis mulled the idea over in his head. “Put simply, I have no idea. Gladio was rather enjoying female company today…”

It took a moment for Prompto to realise what Ignis meant but then it clicked and he felt sympathy for his friend. They were both feeling exactly the same thing. Both of them were after men who were almost unattainable. 

The Scientia household were held in the highest regard amongst within the crown city but they were nowhere near as important as the Amicitia’s. They were the closest to the royal bloodline as it could possibly be. Whenever there were plans for a Lucis Caelum child to be born, an Amicitia child was always conceived first – they were born for the sole purpose of protecting the royal family, it was the greatest honour bestowed upon any noble family. However, this also meant that Gladio had to produce an heir eventually, at least if he and Ignis did become a couple, they had the option of surrogacy or even Gladio’s little sister Iris could continue the line so they had options…

But Prompto and Noctis wouldn’t have that luxury if they ever became a couple. For the entire history of the Lucis Caelum line, there was no documentation depicting a king in a same-sex relationship. There was, however, records showing a King who struggled to produce an heir with his wife but bore a child with his mistress – that child was rejected by the crystal and the Astrals and the crown fell to the King’s younger brother. That alone gave a foundation for the knowledge that the use of a surrogate to birth an heir would most likely result in a child rejected by the greater powers and thus, they would not be able to wield the magic required to protect the Kingdom.

“Prompto… Now you know of my plight, as a friend, what would you advise?” Ignis asked. The question was a test, designed to make Prompto realise what he should do.

Prompto stared at Ignis, having been jolted from his thoughts. “I would tell you to tell him. Be happy because you deserve it and to screw the future, Specs. You’ll find a way around whatever’s thrown at you when the time comes…”

Ignis sat back in his chair and let a smile form on his lips. He looked at Prompto, “and that, as a friend, is my advice to you.”

 

\----

 

“So let me get this straight, you fish for a living?” The silver-blonde haired lady asked, as she sat across from Noctis and crossed her legs. She had no real interest in this process but she had agreed to ruffle up the candidates a little to test their mettle.

Noctis stood opposite Aranea, eyeing her curiously, she was nowhere near as approachable as Luna and he already had a dislike towards her based on how she had asked him about his livelihood. “Yeah, alongside my dad. We travel all over Lucis for our profession. It’s _respectable_ beyond the wall…” Aranea was the typical stuck-up noblewoman he had expected to meet sooner or later.

Aranea folded her arms, impressed that the candidate had taken to defend himself. “Maybe it is, but what chance does a fisherman have against the other candidates? Do you seriously think someone like you could rule the whole of Lucis?” Her gaze narrowed as she observed the candidates fidgeting – clearly, he hadn’t expected a question like this during the _date_ but it didn’t matter, someone had to ask it.

“I don’t think my background is any of your concern,” Noctis snapped, defensively. “If you think how I grew up is my weakness then you’re wrong. My strength comes from my past. I have someone I want to protect and I’d do anything to be sure that he always remained safe. My dad gave his all to raise me and now I want to ensure that Lucis remains peaceful so that he never has to fear being outside the wall like our ancestors did.” He took a step towards Aranea and held her challenging gaze. “I can do this and I don’t need someone with a title to tell me otherwise!”

Aranea raised an eyebrow at the teenager. “You think you intimidate me?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. I doubt I could even if I wanted to.” He could tell Aranea was not someone to be intimidated easily. “I’m just trying to get my point across. Noble or not, I don’t need to hear anyone else’s opinion of me. I’m gonna do this. Just watch me.” He stated defiantly and then turned to leave the room that he had previously been brought to.

“Hey, kid,” Aranea called, watching the candidate with a grin on her face. 

Noctis stilled immediately, his hand on the door handle. “What?” He asked without turning.

“You got guts. I like that. It’ll get you a long way.” Aranea answered as she jumped down from the ledge that she sat on and walked over to Noctis. She leant against the door he was about to open and smirked at him. “Good luck. I think you’ve got it in you to actually do this.”

Noctis frowned at the suitor’s sudden change of behaviour then he dropped his head with a laugh escaping from his lips. “Ignis wasn't going to make it easy was he?” He looked up at her to see she was actually watching him with an impressed smile. “You’re not a suitor, are you? You’re here to test us.”

“You’re good. The first guy had no idea at all. These next two here got a lot to live up to now…” She grinned and strode back over to the ledge that she had previously perched on.

Noctis shook his head. Aranea was the perfect match for Ignis. They both obliviously enjoyed having a level of control and holding knowledge over those around them. “I’ll be sure to send them your regards…”

“You do that.” She said and pulled out her phone as the door closed.

**[Aranea] That fisherman is a sharp one. He caught on.**

She grinned at her phone, the response was almost instantaneous. 

**[Ignis] I’m pleased to hear that. I’d expect no less from him.**

That told Aranea all she needed to know. Ignis had been her friend for a long time and if he thought that highly of the candidate, it said something. The fisherman had it in him to actually do this.

 

\----

Dressed in full Crownsguard uniform, Prompto walked beside Ignis back to the candidates. His newfound knowledge of Ignis’ feelings towards Gladio had driven him to make a pact with Ignis – they were both going to win the hearts of the men who had captured theirs. It mattered not of the future, only the present; they could work the future out when the time came. Ignis didn’t really seem into the initiation but he took part anyway and that made Prompto grin from ear to ear.

“Hey, Iggy. You gotta plan on how to woo the big guy?” Prompto asked as they left the living quarters. Thankfully no one was around at this time of day as they were all busy performing their assigned duties. It was the first time that Ignis actually walked beside him as an equal and it only added to his newly uplifted mood.

“Several. Though, I am yet to decide which to undertake.” Ignis mused. It was his turn to purchase their next set of novels after all and that seemed like a good place to begin – something erotic seemed appropriate, just like Gladio liked, especially perfect for their week away fishing. “And how about you?”

Prompto walked with a skip in his step. “I have absolutely no clue but I couldn’t care! It’ll all work out, right?” He grinned at Ignis. Even just this morning he’d never of imagined that they would be in this situation together.

“I’m sure it will.” Ignis agreed, enjoying Prompto’s upbeat mood when his phone sounded in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out to see a message from a fellow member of the Crownsguard, issuing him orders to promptly head to Lady Lunafreya - a candidacy was to be terminated with immediate effect.

Prompto looked at Ignis with a quizzical look. “What’s up?”

Ignis typed a quick reply into his phone then looked up at his friend. “I’m sorry Prompto, but something has come up. I’m going to need to attend to some business before I can join you for this evenings activities. I will contact you as soon as I am done.”

“Oh right… yeah, sure.” Prompto watched as Ignis made his way hastily back in the direction of the way they had come. 

His own confidence wavered as he debated about whether to continue on to see Noctis or if he should just wait in the common room for later but he took a deep breath and summoned the courage to continue onwards - unless he was brave, Noctis was never going to become anything more than a friend.

When he reached the room that the candidates were located in, he was surprised to find it relatively empty besides a few candidates and several Crownsguard.

“Good afternoon, Mr Argentum. Is there anything I can do to assist you?” A familiar voice spoke in a calm and soothing manner.

Prompto turned to greet Ignis’ uncle. Someone he had rarely encountered as late. He had a quick look around but Noctis was nowhere to be seen. “There might be. Do you know where Noctis Gar is?”

“Certainly. The young man returned to his chamber upon completion of today’s task,” Mr Scientia responded matter-of-factly. “Would you like me to accompany you to-”

“No. Thank you.” Prompto smiled, trying to be friendly but he had to interrupt him, this level of attention in front of the candidates wasn’t a good thing. Even if he broke his own rules and acted on his feelings towards Noctis, he still had to keep a low profile about his past.

He turned and headed towards Noctis’ room, the whole way he bounced down the corridor to his own rhythm. Nothing was going to destroy his optimism today. A few staff looked at him in what seemed like disbelief and amazement but he didn’t want to pay attention to it. This was his moment to enjoy.

Prompto knocked on the door to Noctis’ room to one of the various chocobo inspired songs that were on his latest compilation album. He never expected the door to open to a topless Noctis, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

_Act casual. Act casual._

“Dude, put some clothes on!” Prompto complained, as he shuffled his way into the room and closed the door behind him. 

Being casual failed but he decided to shake it off and continue anyway.

He took a few sneaky peeks at his crush before heading over to the chair in the corner of the room that Gladio usually sat in. He certainly hadn’t expected Noctis to look this good. His damp hair dripping at the tips only added to his appeal.

Noctis felt somewhat embarrassed by Prompto’s arrival. He never exposed himself in front of anyone and now Prompto was seeing more of him than he was comfortable with. “I’m gonna go get dressed in the bathroom…” He mumbled and scooped up the pile of clothing from the bed and headed directly into the en-suite and shut the door behind him. His heart was thumping in his chest. That had to be one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life. He was painfully aware that his body was nothing special to look at – he had no muscle to show for all his hard work and it left him envious of people like Gladio who had no issue building muscle up at all, not that he wanted to look like a half-human, half-behemoth hybrid.

He threw his clothes on the counter and slipped his towel off to dry himself down as quickly as possible. Once dry he tossed the damp towel on the floor and pulled on his fresh clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair would have to do but the rest of him was fine. It seemed ridiculous worrying about his appearance in front of Prompto – he was almost certain that Prompto would be the last person to ever judge him, it was a comforting thought. However, being around Prompto made him nervous about his body and the state of his hair actually seemed to matter.

He exited the en-suite and smiled at his friend who was as expected on his mobile. “So what you up to?” Noctis asked, pretending that he wasn’t flustered after what had happened.

Prompto beamed up at Noctis and slipped his mobile back into his pocket. “Nothing. I was just waiting for you.” He walked over to Noctis pulled a teasing face. “Tell me, how did your dates go?” He would play the part of his friend till he found an opening. 

“Dates?” Noctis scoffed. “You mean date. Ignis made Aranea a trial. Typical Specs stuff.” He huffed and began rummaging through his bag to try and find some socks, being barefoot in the palace felt weird and almost disrespectful. He tugged a pair free of his disorganised luggage and sat on the bed as he pulled them on in turn.

“That’s Iggy for ya.” Prompto laughed at the advisor's actions. It was all too Ignis-like for him to throw a test into a situation where he’d assured you first that no judgement was going to take place. “So, I take it neither of them are gonna become your bride?”

Noctis shrugged then began the battle of getting his boots on. “I dunno. I kinda gotta get them to like me, don’t I? It’s difficult though. I just don’t _get_ girls…”

“But you _get_ guys?” Prompto asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. He felt relieved that it didn’t sound like the dates had gone fantastically.

Noctis stopped and thought for a moment. He’d always preferred being around guys and there had been some that had even caught his eye, although he’d done little to ever act on it. “I guess…”

“Dude. You’re not giving me much to work with here!” Prompto laughed and nudged Noctis in the side as he returned to fighting his boots again. “You think guys are hot?”

Noctis looked at his friend with a smirk on his face. “Prom, are you trying to tell me you’re gay?”

Prompto’s eyes went wide not having expected Noctis to turn the conversation back around. He’d never actually put a label on his sexuality, especially since Noctis was the first person to actually appeal to him. “Something like that…”

Noctis sat up straight. His eyes fixated on Prompto’s. “Seriously?”

Prompto blushed under the intensity of Noctis’ stare. “Yeah…” His voice was quieter than he had tried to aim for. He had no idea what Noctis was thinking and it was making his head run in circles, imagining all the horrible scenario’s that could stem from his revelation. 

Noctis looked away letting as little emotion show as possible. “Good for you, Prom.” He admired his friend’s honesty, it couldn’t have been easy to admit something like that but he felt all the closer to his friend for it.

“So… you’re cool with that?” Prompto asked, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of his crushes face.

Noctis looked at him with a smirk and ruffled Prompto’s perfectly styled hair. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Prompto made a sound of mock horror and pushed himself up on his knees on Noctis’ bed to give him the height advantage and then returned the style destroying ruffle – although it made no difference with Noctis’ damp hair. He just looked hot regardless.

Their laughter danced throughout the room as they each set about play fighting, although Prompto was still trying to protect what little style his hair still maintained and thanks to Noctis, his hair was practically flat.

They chased each other around the room – each time Noctis got close to catching Prompto, the blonde would skilfully dodged his hands and stick his tongue out Noctis. 

Noctis enjoyed the challenge but he really hadn’t expected Prompto to be so light on his feet. He knew his friend went jogging every day but he was just so nimble and elusive that it was almost a hopeless endeavour trying to catch him.

When he finally did manage to grip him in his arms, he backed him up and pushed him onto the bed and pinned him in place. A wicked smile lighting up face as his damp locks swayed with his every movement. It seemed the surprise of pushing Prompto backwards gave him the edge as his friend froze in his grip before struggling underneath him but that soon stopped when he added a little bit of his body weight. 

They were both breathless but smiles still lit their faces, along with the breathy laughs.

“I think you lost, Argentum.” Noctis grinned, victorious.

“I don’t give up so easily. Gar.” Prompto laughed as he struggled once more but it seemed Noctis wasn't going to budge. “Dude. You're like squashing me, you know…”

Noctis did nothing but laugh. 

He focused his eyes on Prompto’s face. He’d never taken the time to look at Prompto before. To really _look_ at him. He was handsome and his freckles were kinda adorable. Noctis moved his hand from holding down Prompto’s right arm and lightly brushed the hair out of the blonde’s face – who blushed instantaneously at the contact. He loved the way Prompto looked.

“N-Noct?” Prompto stuttered. His heart was threatening to explode as he looked at his friend's eyes that were examining his features – like Noctis was looking at every little detail. The look in Noctis’ eyes was almost of… enlightenment? Like Noctis was seeing him anew… Prompto’s breath hitched as he watched Noctis slowly closing the gap between them, his crushes damp raven hair trailing over his own freckly face. He could feel Noctis’ breath on his face.

 

This was it.

 

Their noses brushed ever so lightly…

 

Prompto gulped, his mind raced. He had no idea how to do this and his breathing was unsteady in his panicked state. 

 

Noctis was millimetres away…

 

The chocobo theme song rang out through the room.

Noctis’ eyes flew open and he drew in a large breath as he leapt backwards off Prompto to allow Prompto to get up and answer his phone. He stared at his friend in disbelief at what had just transpired between them. 

Prompto. 

It was Prompto.

Prompto was the reason it felt so wrong touching Lunafreya him.

He focused on breathing, in and out, in and out… Noctis span himself to face away from Prompto. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

Never in his life had Prompto been so utterly humiliated by the fact that be liked chocobo’s. It took him a moment to move as he stayed laying where Noctis had previously pinned him. He stared after Noctis, already yearning for his contact. Their eyes met and after a brief look of question between them, Noctis broke eye contact and turned away again. Prompto answered his phone, not even checking who it was. “Hello?”

_“Hey Prom. I got the pizza. I’m takin’ it over to the common room now. Iggy’s gonna be late.”_

Prompto nodded at Gladio’s words. He already knew Ignis was busy but the news about the pizza meant that he and Noctis would have to move. His heart sunk. So close, yet so far. However, he now knew he actually stood a chance and that filled him with optimism. “Cool. We’ll be over in a minute. We’re still at Noct’s.”

Gladio spoke again but Prompto failed to pay the attention needed to engage in the conversation as he was already lost in his thoughts. Despite the unwelcome interruption, he felt more hopeful than ever.

He looked over at Noctis, unable to hide the smile that was refusing to leave his face. “Dude. Wanna go get that pizza?”

Noctis avoided making eye contact. His mind was still going over his realisation but Prompto’s sudden question broke his chain of thoughts. Pizza. Pizza seemed like a good distraction. “Yeah. I’m starving.”

 

\----

 

Regis sat at the desk in his own private study, recounting the past yet again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d gone over this now. Never had it troubled him in such a way before. He had always strived to never be irresponsible in his younger years but now he was left questioning his earlier actions. Had he made an error in his judgement and produced an unintentional heir to the throne? Or had one of his predecessor’s unbeknown to them, produced a line of illegitimate scions?

It certainly wasn’t unheard of that his ancestor's had often taken a mistress into the palace, sometimes several as many documents had revealed. At one point in Lucian history, if the king did not have a mistress, it was seen as a weakness – a sign of a coward – as it implied that the queen held power higher than the king. Could an impure decedent from times past still be able to wield magic?

There was one ancient tome that had been uncovered from the Lucian royal archive which chronicled an occurrence of magic being wielded by an illegitimate son whose ability to use magic perished shortly after the birth of a true heir. This was another angle that Regis was approaching Noctis Gar’s lineage from.

He sat contemplating the situation. Could it be possible that the boy was able to wield magic only because he himself had failed to produce an heir with his wife? Had a line of scions possessed this ability but not been able to attune themselves to the crystal because until Regis took the throne, a direct descent of the King - for several generations now - had already formed an established connection to the powers of the crystal?

But that note. No matter how much he looked into his own ancestry, pondering ways that disproved Noctis being his son, that simple, unassuming note of apology kept returning to the forefront of his mind. The maid, _his_ maid, had truly been the sweetest person to have entered his life. She was there for him at a time deep pain and offered the comfort he needed. Could she have left the service of the crown in clear conscience if she was aware that she carried Regis’ child? It was a thought he didn’t want to dwell on. She had been so endearing that the notion of her taking the happiness and joy of fatherhood away from him seemed almost impossible. If Regis had of found out she was pregnant, he would have married her and made the humble woman his queen. But maybe that was the outcome she was trying to prevent? A marriage of love, a marriage which gained Lucis very little…

He dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on the desk beneath. Regis knew he should relax, he should leave the investigation to Cor and pay it no mind till his friend unearthed the truth behind the candidate's parentage but it weighed heavily on his mind. He could have another son and as a father, it broke his heart that one of his own could have grown up without his love and guidance.

If Noctis was his son, then he had missed out on his life. A lot of things would have happened in the past eighteen years and it was time he’d never be able to regain. He would have missed all of his milestones growing up and as a parent to Prompto; he knew exactly how special witnessing those moments felt. They were moments that were filled with pride and joy.

Regis also couldn’t deny the resemblance between himself and Noctis. They both had the signature Caelum black hair and neither were particularly muscly, although Noctis was shorter but then Regis’ lover had possessed a small frame so the height difference was easily explainable. It seemed likely, based on appearance at least, that Noctis could be his second son, his own flesh and blood.

The only thing Regis knew for certain was that he had to retire for the evening. If Clarus or Cor found him combing through historic documents again, they’d force him to take another _relaxing_ dinner at the Amicitia household and although always a pleasant experience, it did little to distract him for long. His friends - although their intentions were in the right place – had to understand that until he knew the truth of Noctis’ parentage, nothing would help him to relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and chat to me on Tumblr!! I'm ignoctgirl :D
> 
> Let me know in the comments what your favourite bits of this story are so far - I'm really excited to know!!
> 
> I love you guys ^.^ 
> 
> The support I've been receiving to keep writing has been amazing!
> 
> I love this fandom :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reworking this chapter several times I am still unhappy with it but I'm popping it up because I have no idea how long it'll take for me to actually be satisfied with it lol
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Ignis looked down at his watch and felt pleasantly pleased with himself. It had just gone 11am on Sunday morning and he’d successfully managed to buy everything that he, Prompto and Gladio would need for their trip fishing with Noctis, which they were to set out for this evening. 

Upon his return to the palace he dropped his purchases off in his own room before setting off to the royal quarters to assist Prompto with his packing.

He noted that the halls were almost silent, after all, little occurred on a Sunday in this time of peace. Sunday’s were a day usually reserved for the King to make public appearances or partake in leisure.

Today though, the focus was on the candidates – the remaining nine candidates following yesterday’s disturbance. All of them were currently in training with the Crownsguard; Gladio was leading the session, with instructions to keep a close eye to monitor everyone’s progress. Despite Ignis volunteering this morning to take part in the training session, Gladio told him to take some time and relax before they set out this evening. He had little idea if there was anything else behind the shields words but never the less, without protest, he took the opportunity to go and select their novel for the trip.

As he had planned, the novel was rather… daring. He’d read reviews on the internet and it seemed quintessential to his up and coming plans to tantalize his oldest friend. For the first time, Ignis felt excited by the prospect of romance and sex – two things he’d previously never found time for, although his mind did wonder.

For the past two evenings, his mind has focused solely on the shield, wondering what it would be like to be ravished by him – the thought was fascinating and his mind left little to the imagination, seen as he had already witnessed Gladio’s naked body after their training sessions. 

A grin formed on his face. This novel should certainly leave Gladio craving some form of physical contact.

The unbecoming thought was quickly pushed from his mind as he caught sight of the candidates through the window, running laps on the outside training ground which was usually reserved for the Kingsglaive. It amused him as Gladio came into view, jogging alongside Noctis who looked exhausted and ready to collapse. Ignis made a mental note to help him increase his stamina – he would need to if he was going to continue proving himself as a worthy candidate.

He watched in silent adoration as Gladio left the formation and began trying to help the few who were struggling even more so than Noctis. The two female candidates clearly had little need in their lives for such physical activity before now and it considerably showed, seen as a male candidate had almost lapped them. Nevertheless, Gladio continued to encourage the pair of female candidates to push further. 

At some point Noctis had slowed too, now only a short lead between him and the two girls. Ignis turned away from the window and pressed onwards to Prompto’s chamber. His thoughts were filled with Noctis – the heir he would soon be sworn to. The candidate may not be very athletic compared to some of the others undertaking the training but his drive to better himself and prove that he belonged here always showed through in his actions. It made Ignis’ outlook for the future of the Lucian throne a positive one.

He knocked on Prompto’s door, using the special knock he had developed for the former prince in his younger years; it was so that the timid boy that Prompto once was, knew it was only Ignis who wanted to enter and their special knock had remained ever since. Ignis stood patiently waiting for the door to be opened, on the other side he could hear a loud bang followed by Prompto’s voice sounding out in shock.

The door swung open and the blonde looked visibly flustered. “Prompto, is there anything I can be of assistance with?”

He looked round at the mess in his room then back at Ignis, an unsure smile crept onto his face. “Yeah… but I, errrr… think you might wanna prepare yourself before you come in…”

“Come now, it can’t be that bad.” Ignis responded and stepped forward safe in the knowledge that Prompto had always been a rather well-kept person, not as much as himself but enough that the bombsight that he walked into froze him in place. He stared in disbelief. “What happened?”

Prompto let the door swing closed then stood beside his friend. “I was trying to do the packing myself… Guess I got a little excited…” He trailed off and looked over at Ignis, silently praying for help. Prompto was met with a stare that looked uncertain where to begin. “I know, I know. I should have waited for you, Iggy…”

“Indeed, you should have.” Ignis agreed with a smile at the younger man then set to work, swiftly collecting and folding all the clothes into piles on Prompto’s bed – they could be sorted later.

Prompto tried to help but was quickly dismissed to the sofa beside his comic collection; at least things should go faster if Ignis got the room in order _alone._ He watched mesmerised, in less than ten minutes his room had gone from a dishevelled mess to a room full of organised piles, he really had been correct that Ignis would be faster without his assistance.

“There. Now we can go through this properly.” Ignis stated as he looked down at the carefully organised items then over his shoulder at Prompto who swiftly leapt from where he sat and almost skipped towards him.

“Where do we start?” Prompto beamed at Ignis as the excitement kicked back in about this evening. He was finally going to see outside the wall and it was going to be epic!

Ignis looked at Prompto, a few short weeks ago he’d never have shown such enthusiasm for any kind of travel outside of Insomnia. “Well, we begin by finding something to pack your belongs in to. Do you have such an item?”

“Oh yeah, Cor dropped this off earlier,” Prompto said, as he slid a reasonably sized black holdall from under his bed. “I think it was my father’s…” He stated, as he inspected the bag and placed it on his bed.

Ignis smiled. It wouldn’t have surprised him at all if this had once belonged to the King, it seemed exactly like the kind of thing he would do. Sending Prompto off with something of his fathers to keep close by for reassurance was precisely the thoughtful gesture that he had come to know the King liked to do for his son. Not that Ignis thought that would be an issue when the blonde's mind would most likely be filled with thoughts of Noctis. “Right then, would you like me to pack for you or would you like to select your own belongings?” 

“You do it, Iggy. I trust your judgement more than I do mine.” Prompto smiled. “I’ll go get my hair products.”

“Very well.” Ignis smiled and turned his attention to the task at hand; selecting clothing based on its practicality and how comfortable he knew Prompto would be wearing it. 

It took almost no time at all to pack for Prompto. The younger man had always been a relaxed person and had no problem accepting Ignis’ help in all aspects of his life – something that greatly sped up most situations.

Once they were finished Prompto sat on his bed and looked up at Ignis who was in the process of zipping the bag up. He swallowed. “Ignis…” He spoke with a quiet voice. “There’s something I wanted to ask you about…” He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Ignis peered at his friend as he shifted the holdall and took a seat beside him where the bed had been patted. “Go on.”

Prompto let out a nervous chuckle as he looked up at Ignis and then down at his fingers - which out of nervous habit – he was twiddling. “Have you… ever been… kissed…?”

“Oh.” Ignis shifted his body in Prompto’s direction. It was a conversation that he had expected to happen several years ago but it had never arrived, until now. “I have,” Ignis responded, watching all of Prompto’s little nervous habits. 

“Right…” Prompto nodded, Ignis’ response was no surprise. Despite being two years younger than Ignis, Prompto had seen the way his classmates flirted with him in high school and it had only been even worse with Gladio. Gladio who had been a year above Ignis had had absolutely no issue finding time to build up the reputation for being a bit of a stud outside of his studies. Their high school years together were some of Prompto’s best memories. He looked back at Ignis. “How do you…”

Ignis took a deep breath, to give himself time to think of how he should compose his answer. His own first kiss had been with a girl who had been in Gladio’s circle of friends at school, nothing ever came of it but it had certainly been an interesting experience to his fifteen-year-old self. “It’s not something that can really be taught _verbally_. However, when the time comes, you’ll know what to do. It will be instinctual.” 

Prompto looked at his friend feeling even more worried. Yesterday he was sure that Noctis was going to kiss him but the thought of not knowing how to reciprocate that left him feeling anxious. “Have you.. erm, ya know?”

An amused grin spread on Ignis’ face at Prompto’s embarrassment of the topic. “I haven’t. Although, I’ve heard enough about Gladio’s endeavours to know exactly how it works.” Sex was a topic he’d never imagined he and Prompto would be discussing today or for a while in fact.

Prompto’s eyebrows rose in surprise, he had thought for certain that someone with Ignis’ looks would have had sex before. “Guess I’ll have to ask for advice after you’ve got with Gladio.” He teased.

A low hum of amusement sounded from Ignis. “We will have to wait and see how that venture works out.”

“I think he likes you.” Prompto smiled.

Ignis looked at the younger with newfound interest. “What pray tell, gave you that impression?”

Prompto chuckled. “You’ve really never noticed before, have you?” The inquisitive expression that remained on his former advisers face told him everything he needed to know. “Well,” Prompto grinned, “whenever you’re not around the conversation always seems to shift to you. During training, if you're there with us, his eyes are normally watching you. Iggy, he even asked me once who I thought you were into…”

Ignis pondered Prompto’s account of Gladio’s interest. It was true, during training Ignis had caught Gladio watching him several times but he has always been greeted with some form of advice or encouragement shortly after, so he had always brushed it off as Gladio monitoring his pupil, just as Ignis monitored Prompto. The idea of them discussing him when he wasn’t around was somewhat nerve inducing yet invigorating to know that Gladio’s thought about him, something he wasn’t sure anyone would do seen as how little time he got to actually form bonds with anyone other than Prompto.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto spoke after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, Prompto?” Ignis refocused his gaze on his friend.

A little smile shone on Prompto’s face. “Good luck this week. I hope we both manage to pull this off.”

“So do I.” Ignis smirked, immediately recalling the images of his plans for Gladio. _So do I._

 

\----

 

Noctis propped himself up on his hands and knees, sweat dripped down his brow and the taste of salt was on his lips. His lungs felt on fire, just as his muscles burned. Just how hard was Gladio going to push them today?!

Only three more candidates were still able to push forward with Gladio’s gruelling routine and none of them showed any signs of needing a break anytime soon.

Noctis looked around at the candidates who were all just as exhausted as he was, one of the girls – if he didn’t know better – actually looked dead as she laid on the ground motionless, probably trying to preserve what little strength she had left. 

Today, the six of them didn’t feel the tense, competitive atmosphere that had been building as the number of candidates reduced; instead, it was replaced with understanding and an amalgamation of the six who were now sitting out from training had formed.

“That guy is a monster,” Marina panted, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes watched Gladiolus as he continued to put three candidates through their paces. The way that man’s muscles flexed did something to her core.

Septimus flashed Marina a wicked grin. “Only you would know after yesterday…”

Marina threw her head back as she let out a breathy laugh. “I wish.”

A gentle giggle rippled through their circle, drawing everyone’s attention to Aria. The sweet and innocent eighteen-year-old who always seemed to enjoy listening to the others banter. Noctis watched her with his usual confusion about how someone so placid had survived the trials so far.

“I think Sir Amicitia was quite taken to you, Marina.” Aria smiled, with her head slightly tilted.

Noctis noted Aria’s usual breezy aura which resonated from her presence. She had been someone he’d paid little notice to before. In fact, he’d hardly paid any notice to the other candidates till Marina had essentially dragged him into the newfound alliance.

So far, he had learnt that Aria was a noble. Born into a life of wealth but her personality was the polar opposite of what would be expected of someone with such riches. Her family were known for their advancement in medicine and were the benefactors of several medical facilities across Lucis and known throughout the Kingdom for their charity. She seemed sweet and Noctis found her presence calming.

Marina allowed herself to fall back onto the floor and look up at the sky, her thoughts filled with what Aria had just said. If she was to become the heir, Gladiolus was who she wanted besides her on that throne when the time came to become Queen. Him and all his muscle…

Noctis listened to his newly formed comrades, enjoying the feeling of being a part of something. The other candidates weren’t actually bad now they’d taken the time to get to know each other a little. While some of the candidates, including himself, still choose to remain quite solitary, the walls were breaking and the six of them at least felt comfortable – as much as they could – around each other now. After all, they all now shared a rivalry with the three candidates whose physical prowess was faultless.

Noctis sat back and lent against the wall, within moments Aria had shuffled over to sit next to him with her friendly smile lighting up her face.

“So tell us, Noctis. Who’s the sweet blonde boy we keep seeing you with?” She asked, with a tone of genuine curiosity. The young man had captured her attention originally at the ball but she’d never had the chance to approach him seen as he was so elusive and disappeared.

Noctis felt everyone’s eyes land on him; apparently everyone was interested in the ‘blonde boy’. He swallowed; he’d never been questioned by them before. “That’s Prompto… he’s a Crownsguard…” An involuntary blush formed on his face from the sudden attention.

“Oooo tell us more!” Marina rolled over at the promise of juicy gossip. She flashed a teasing grin at Noctis. He was kinda cute but he lacked the muscle that she found attractive in men.

Noctis shrugged. He knew little about Marina except that she had a thing for Gladio, _badly_ and that she seemed pretty decent. “There’s really not much to tell. He’s cool. We play King’s Knight together…”

“Pfff. There not the details I’m after. I wanna know the scandalous bits!” Marina winked at him. His blush signified something was going on between them and she wanted to confirm it. After all, there was something about gay guys that she liked.

Noctis hung his head, glad that his fringe was long enough in this angle to cover most of his face in its un-styled form. He seriously couldn’t believe the over candidates were interested, actually _interested_ , in his… _closeness_ with Prompto. After what came over him yesterday, calling Prompto a friend didn’t seem correct anymore, especially since Prompto didn’t try to move away when he leant in to attempt to kiss him. “We’re just… friends…”

“I knew it!” Marina squealed with excitement. “You hesitated! There’s something going on between you!”

“Awww… He’s your boyfriend?” Aria gasped, as a wide smile formed on her delicate features and clasped her hands together. She’d was happy for Noctis and _Prompto_.

Noctis looked at Aria half out of shock at the fact she sounded so excited, _hopeful_ even, that he might have a boyfriend. It was odd and a little embarrassing. No one had ever been interested in his personal life the way Marina and Aria currently were. This turn of events was uncomfortable, to say the least, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to burst Aria’s clearly romanticised version of events. “He’s not… my boyfriend...” A part of him felt gutted at verbalising that fact – something he hadn’t expected.

For the remainder of the conversation Noctis zoned out. That had been one of the most embarrassing situations he’d ever been put in. Discussing his personal life like that left him feeling exposed and only drilled in deeper the thoughts of maybe there really was something between him and Prompto – especially if these guys could see it, because he’d mostly been careful not to be seen with him.

Although distracted, he picked up on Septimus complaining that Noctis had an unfair advantage if he was dating – he was certain Noctis was lying – a member of the Crownsguard. Apparently, his ‘relationship’ with the blonde kid should be considered cheating. Marina and Aria came to his defence; they were unyielding in their view that Noctis and Prompto should be allowed to date – clearly they thought he was lying about his relationship status too. He couldn’t figure out why, seen as he’d only recently started to think about Prompto in that way and even then he tried to ignore it. Prompto was his friend, but after yesterday he’d given up on the delusion and concluded that he did in fact, have a crush on him.

Septimus, in Noctis’ opinion seemed like a bit of a jerk. He seemed to be the only one willing to verbalise how much he wanted to win this selection process and he certainly wasn’t shy to remind people that he was a noble. At 21 years old, he was also the oldest candidate remaining.

It wasn’t long until Gladio wrapped the training session up. He shot Noctis a glance, they’d planned a one on one session after this but maybe that was pushing him too far, too soon? He clearly lacked the stamina required to train for long periods of time yet, that would come in time though. Even Prompto used to struggle during his early training sessions but now he was one of the best endurance runners in the palace.

Gladio led the candidates to the showers; he picked up within moments on the divide that suddenly existed in the group. So long as this rivalry didn’t develop enough to cause damage then it was probably a good thing for the group – it separated the strong from the weak and a little competitiveness should spur the slackers into putting more effort into their training.

 

\----

 

The afternoon passed slowly. Prompto had gone to a late lunch with whoever his father was. Ignis was tying up all his loose ends before he went away for a week. Gladio had supervised the candidate’s departure in Ignis’ stead before he headed off to do his own packing. All in all, Noctis was left alone. In the palace where there was literally nothing he could do other than play King’s Knight in his room, which after two hours had become rather boring and he wanted nothing more than getting out of his room, it was boring being stuck here without Prompto.

He was surprised to find there was no guard outside his door like their usually was during the trials but he was grateful because it meant he could sneak off and explore the palace. It was HUGE and completely devoid of all staff. Every corridor, every stairwell was empty. When he did finally hear voices echoing down the hallway, he backtracked and went in a different direction.

He had no clue where he was but then he’d been wandering aimlessly for over thirty minutes with only two close encounters. The only thing he knew was that when he looked out the window now, the city was minuscule. The citizen’s looked even tinier than he’d imagined. Never in his life had he seen a view like this.

Insomnia spread for miles, he thought he could glimpse the wall but it was just another large building in the distance. He watched the inhabitants going about their lives. 

The media had so far only covered this process based on limited information that had been distributed from whoever was in charge at the palace. Every candidate had a contract that meant they couldn’t disclose anything about the process or retribution would follow and no one wanted to risk that.

But it made Noctis think, he’d seen one or two articles when he picked the newspaper up for his dad so amongst all these people going about their lives, who was following this process? Who was invested to know who their future king or queen was going to be? How many people across the kingdom were eagerly waiting to know more about who was going to take the throne?

None of the people below knew, but they were currently being watched by a guy who could possibly become the heir. The thought both terrified Noctis and made him feel a little proud. He’d done a lot to get here and despite not being the best candidate, the fact that he was one of the nine remaining possibilities was an accomplishment in of itself. 

If he did this, if he was the one selected, then all these people that he was watching now, would one day be his responsibility. The idea left him nervous, not because he was afraid of the task but because of the level of responsibility that would rest on his shoulders. However, he also knew that if he really did do this, Ignis being the future advisor would guide him and give him all the support he could ever need to run the country.

When he heard voices from down the hallway the way he’d previously come from, panic rushed through him and he dashed further into the unexplored palace. There were no obvious hallways or stairs for him turn off into so he made a split second decision and darted through the nearest door, closing it behind him. He rested against the door taking deep breathes, adrenaline pumped through his body and it became a fight to calm his body down. Thankfully he was alone in a room full of items under sheets – it seemed like the room was only used for storage so he figured he should be okay to hide here for a little while and let whoever it was pass by.

He took in the room, it was filled with dozens of rectangular items under white sheets, which he assumed were to protect whatever they were from dust. He knew he shouldn’t look but curiosity took over and he headed over to one of the items which stood on the floor, leaning against the wall and peeled the sheet back carefully to ensure he didn’t cause any damage.

His eyes went wide at what he saw and his heart felt as if it had stopped. It was a painting. It was a painting and the subject was… “Prompto…” he whispered in disbelief and removed the sheet completely. His friend looked a little younger but he wore a plain black suit and shirt. Nothing prepared him for what his eyes were drawn to next, on top of Prompto’s golden hair sat a crown – the sort he had seen in his history textbooks that princes wore on special occasions. Surely this was a mistake?

Noctis moved on to the next frame and relieved it of its sheet. He needed to find out what else was in this room and this time his eyes found a younger Prompto in what looked like his school uniform. It was probably only painted a few years ago but his friend looked completely different, for a start, his hair wasn’t styled the way he was used to seeing it – it laid flat against his head with none of the chocobo-ness that it currently possessed. However, the biggest change was on his face, he wore glasses. It almost looked as though he was styled after Ignis – who he only now noticed was in the background.

Stood dutifully behind Prompto, were Gladio to his left and Ignis to his right. Even in school uniform, Ignis looked the picture of perfection just as he did now. His hair was pretty much the same as it was now, still covering his forehead with the tips brushing along the frames of his glasses. Of everyone in the painting, Ignis was the least relaxed, it was almost as though he couldn’t turn his role of advisor off.

“Typical.” Noctis smirked. Ignis had no idea how to relax and it seemed the younger he was, the more difficulty he had experienced winding down. 

Lastly he looked at Gladio, who was already gifted with more muscle then Noctis could ever dream of. Unlike Prompto and Ignis, Gladio wore a black hoodie instead of the school embellished blazer. A grin was plastered on his face and with his unusual hairstyle, he looked every bit the rebel – even without a scar on his face. 

Noctis stepped back and took in his three friends standing together and in that formation, they looked exactly how they did now whenever they were walking somewhere – Ignis and Gladio always behind Prompto. _Always_ behind the prince.

Noctis hung his head. Everything was coming together in head – things were suddenly making sense that he previously had no explanation for. He decided that he would look at one more, just to confirm what he now thought was true. He took a few slow steps up to another canvas and slowly removed the sheet from its frame. His eyes were closed as he prepared for what he would see next…

His eyes opened ever so slowly to reveal King Regis sat on his throne – he looked far younger than he did now – and on his lap sat a blonde toddler dressed in black shorts and a black shirt. They both wore smiles – it must have been a painting for their own personal collection because this would never be shown to the public based on the paintings of kings he had seen back at school. But this confirmed why Prompto stood out compared to every other member of the Crownsguard.

Prompto was a prince. 

He was the Prince of Lucis. 

And this selection process was all a load of crap. His first friend, his first crush even, had lied and hidden this from him. This whole thing had been a waste of time. Why the hell had he been invited here when the prince already roamed the palace’s halls?!

He dropped to the floor in defeat, staring at the image in front of him. All this time he’d been calling Prompto lazy, a joke meant for a friend but he was actually insulting his future king. So many times Prompto had told him not to ask about him and it was because of this – for some strange and unknown reason, the Prince of Lucis was in hiding, hidden in plain sight.

Noctis felt his eyes sting with tears. It was ridiculous, he knew he shouldn’t be crying over this but he felt hurt and never had someone lied to him like this before. He thought he knew Prompto but maybe it was just a version of him that was put on? He had no way of knowing and the trust that he had built up with him was being tested. 

Despite this he wanted to believe there was a reason for all this. A reason that explained why Prompto was hiding who he is. Was there some kind of threat? He couldn’t help but feel concerned for the very person who was the reason for his tears.

He had no idea what to do. Prompto wasn’t the person he thought he knew and now, somehow, he had to spend a week with him fishing. The conflict in his head was overwhelming – he had no idea whether to confront him about his deceit or continue on playing the part of the simple fisherman who had no idea that Prompto was the prince.

Either way, Noctis knew this crush was a waste of time.

 

\----

 

Regis smiled at his son as he raised the cup of tea that Prompto had prepared to his lips – still a little too milky but he saw no reason to tell his doting son of his error. “Are you ready for your trip?” With Prompto’s newfound confidence he wasn't sure of the answer he was going to receive. 

Prompto nodded and set his own teacup back onto its saucer. “I am. Ignis made sure I was this morning when he packed for me.”

That gave Regis the reassurance he needed. He knew the youngest Scientia in the service of the crown was always prepared; Prompto would be in fine hands this week. “I am glad to hear that he still serves you.”

Prompto let out an awkward laugh. “Everyone still does. I’m sure they haven’t realised what the candidates are here for.” He joked about everyone in their service but his father showed no signs of finding it funny.

“Prompto, my son, for many years to come there will be those who remain loyal to you. You may no longer bear the burden of being royalty but it does not stop you being the son of the king. You are special and above all others. Remember that.” Regis spoke calmly but with a stern tone, he needed Prompto to remember that he was special over anything else, as the coming news of who Noctis is would possibly hurt him beyond anything he was prepared for. It seemed that his son was either going to gain a brother or a cousin in the coming weeks and it would no doubt be a shock to anyone. 

Prompto couldn’t help but feel like his father was leaving something unsaid. It always worried him when something like this happened because it usually meant something bad was going to happen. Being called special like that made him feel embarrassed – he didn’t feel special, nor did he feel that he deserved any form of special treatment and here he was experiencing them both. “I’ll remember…” He responded with an insincerity that left him feeling guilty.

Regis took a deep breath as he interpreted his son’s words. That was clearly the best that he was going to get out of Prompto and for now at least, he wouldn’t press the issue. “Lady Lunafreya joined me before her departure yesterday evening. Did you manage to gift her with your presence?”

“Briefly… but Ravus was there so we didn’t manage to say much.” Prompto shrugged and thought back to their encounter the previous day. He’d never really taken to Ravus, he’d always seemed a bit intimidating but he’d managed to pry Lunafreya away for a few moments.

“Prompto, why do you look so full of sorrow?” Lunafreya spoke in a whisper, as she checked over her shoulder that she was alone with Prompto.

Prompto bit his lip and looked up at his friend with watery eyes. “I’ve changed my mind about Noctis…”

Lunafreya relaxed as a gentle smile formed on her lips. “Oh Prompto,” She pulled her friend into an embrace and kissed the top of his head, “Noctis is yours.”

“M-mine…?” Prompto wrapped his arms around his friend, refusing to let his tears spill. “Luna… you can feel the Astrals…” He had mulled this question through his head several times but it made it no easier to ask. “…can there be two kings?”

Lunafreya pulled away and looked into Prompto’s eyes. She spoke calmly to purvey the knowledge that she held, “Prompto, my dearest friend… you were born for royalty. Please believe in the crystal and the Astrals, they know what they are doing.” She took a step backwards and spun to look away from the former prince. “There is very little that I can impart… but know that you are pivotal to the line of Lucis.”

Prompto stepped forward and rested against Lunafreya’s back, she offered him a level of comfort just as Ignis always had. “Oracles can’t just say things simply, can they?”

Luna shook her head gently at Prompto’s question with a smile. “I may not have answered how you wanted me to, but I bestowed the knowledge to you that you need to know...” She moved to face her friend. “Prompto, be brave.”

Prompto’s eyes widened at Luna’s words. Brave. He just had to be brave. “I’ll try.” He responded with a smile.

Prompto jumped in surprise as his father’s hand suddenly rested on his head. “Ah! Sorry, I started daydreaming!” Prompto apologised, somewhat flustered.

Regis laughed at his son's apology and relaxed his own hand back onto his teacup, which he learned was now empty – it seemed they both had been lost in their own daydreams. Regis had taken to remembering his encounter with Lady Lunafreya yesterday; they too had taken tea together. During which Lunafreya had imparted some guidance to him. Although Regis told Lunafreya nothing of his troubles, as Oracle, she knew the exactly what guidance he needed.

“You’re Majesty, the answers you seek will not be found in history. It is imperative that you see what is before you now.” Lunafreya gave the king the sweetest smile. “It is of little importance how the Lucis line continues, only that a true heir stands before you.” She took a step forward to draw the king’s attention to her and spoke with a gentle tone, aware that this was a lot to hear. “Your Majesty, with this generation, the precedent will be forgotten. The events unfolding around you now will forever change the succession of the throne…”

Regis looked at his son who was staring into his teacup, he knew that look well – Prompto was trying to find the right words to say. He decided to wait for his son, it was clearly something important to take his focus in its entirety.

“Father… Lunafreya told me that I was born for royalty… that I’m pivotal to Lucis… what do you think she meant?” Prompto looked to his father for answers; after all he was the wisest person he knew. The words had been in the back of his mind ever since Lunafreya had spoken them but it wasn’t something he thought should be discussed with Ignis.

Regis bowed his head as he contemplated that words that Prompto had conveyed. His mind focused on the part where he was born ‘for’ royalty, not ‘to be’ royalty. His mind was drawn back to Noctis. Could Prompto have been born _for_ Noctis? Thus he couldn’t _be_ royalty without marriage to him, which would mean he were to _become_ royalty. He couldn’t help but think the pair were somehow intertwined. Maybe his mind had just been too focused on Noctis’ lineage to think logically.

Regis turned to look at his son. “I must apologise Prompto. I cannot understand the words of the oracle at present…” He noticed the look of disappointment on his son’s face and he tugged at his heart. He reached out his hand to Prompto’s arm. “Let me think about it some while you enjoy your fishing. I shall inform you of any conclusions I arrive at. For now, I think it is best you tell no other of the oracle's words.”

“Okay.” Prompto nodded. He may not have received the answer he wanted again but at least his father was going to think about it for him. That thought alone filled him with confidence.

 

\----

 

Noctis followed Ignis in silence. His glum mood had clearly been noticed based on the way Ignis was handling him.

“Noctis… if something troubles you, you can always come to me. I will assist you no matter what the issue may be.” Ignis glanced behind at Noctis’ figure. The young man withdrew, whatever it was that troubled the unknown royal was clearly all-consuming. “Noctis-”

“Just leave it Specs!” Noctis snapped under the crushing weight of his thoughts. When he realised what he had done, he rushed over to Ignis who had apparently frozen on the spot. “Ignis?” He looked at the advisor who looked personally hurt.

Ignis stood unsure of what he had done incorrectly. He maintained his focus on the floor. “Do I displease you, Noctis?”

“Wait, what?” Noctis asked, feeling completely confused by the odd reaction. “Specs, what are you talking about…?”

Ignis looked slowly over at Noctis who was beside him. “Noctis…”

Noctis frowned as he looked between Ignis’ eyes. “What aren’t you saying?” He folded his arms in annoyance and walked on ahead so that his back was to Ignis. “It seems this place is full of secrets…”

Ignis jolted to attention at Noctis’ words. Noctis had discovered something that he wasn't meant to and that was bad news. It certainly explained his current stand-offish mood but the problem now was which secret had he unearthed? Ignis cleared his throat. “To what are you referring?”

Noctis shook his head and turned to look back at Ignis. “So there’s more?!” The anger bubbled in his chest. He couldn’t believe his ears and he fixed his stare on Ignis with daggers in his eyes. “Is it not enough for you stuck up nobles to drag us in here and pretend one of us is gonna become the heir?!” Noctis looked round to make sure no one else was present and he squared up to Ignis – height be damned, he was too angry to care they Ignis would probably win one-on-one. “Why was I brought here, if you already have your DAMN PRINCE?!”

Ignis could see that if he didn’t act soon this situation was going to escalate. In one swift movement Ignis gripped Noctis’ body and covered his mouth, refraining him against the wall – the manoeuver was executed perfectly thanks to Gladio’s extensive training to try and teach him how to remain safe. Noctis couldn’t move and with Ignis’ hand over his mouth, any sound he made now would be significantly dulled. 

Noctis struggled in his restrictive grip but soon stilled after several failed attempts at breaking free. It took Ignis by surprise when he felt Noctis’ tears fall onto his hand. He relaxed his grip a little but kept Noctis’ mouth covered – he couldn’t risk anyone else finding out that Noctis now knew Prompto’s secret.

Ignis leant close and spoke into Noctis’ ear, all the while hating himself for restraining the younger man but he was left with no choice. “Noctis… you have every right to be angry and hurt… betrayed even, but I assure you this search it is real. Prompto was a prince but he stepped down… Noctis, I need you to understand that when it comes to royalty, life is never easy… there is a reason for everything…” It felt guilty treating the true heir like this but it had to be done. He had no way of knowing that Noctis would keep this to himself. “I’m going to spin you around.” Ignis slowly turned Noctis to face him but kept him restricted against the wall and a hand over his mouth.

Nothing prepared him for the look on Noctis’ face. 

Noctis looked broken.

He looked nothing like the candidate who had delivered a speech to many or the candidate who had controlled the councillors – something most would never dream of. Right now, Noctis hardly seemed like someone capable of such feats. 

Ignis removed his hand from Noctis mouth and wiped away his tears, just as he had done many times for Prompto. “Noctis… there are many things I cannot yet tell you, but I am here for you. As your friend…” Ignis took a deep breath and added in a low voice, “…as your advisor.”

Noctis tried to listen to Ignis’ words but he’d never cried like this before and it was hard to focus on anything other than trying to get his breathing under control. He felt ridiculous crying like this and it was beyond humiliating. He only hoped Ignis would keep this quiet. Noctis thought he’d heard Ignis call himself ‘his advisor’ but he thought that was absurd so decided to ignore the comment. “Specs…”

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis pulled Noctis’ trembling figure against him, in hopes that it would give him the comfort he needed.

“Was it all… a lie? Is Prompto…” Noctis stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence. Instead, he accepted Ignis’ embrace and held on to him as he cried into Ignis’ shoulder. He never realised how nice it would feel to be held by another guy – it was the first time he’d ever experienced this situation. 

Ignis could guess at what Noctis was asking and he could understand why he would question their friendship and growing feelings. He smiled at the knowledge that Prompto had found someone who cared about him. “You mean very much to Prompto. Please do not doubt that…” Ignis responded, hoping that would be enough to ease the younger man’s worries.

Noctis pulled Ignis closer to him, the warmth and comfort he offered was exactly what he needed right now and something about it felt surprisingly good. He never would have expected that Ignis would be so great at giving hugs.

Alarm bells rang in Ignis’ head as he felt Noctis lean into him. Momentarily he held his breath as he thought the situation over, no matter how he considered his options every outcome seemed like dangerous ground. “Noctis… I think you should let go…” Noctis may be his future king but Prompto was whom his loyalty still laid and the candidate seemed to be enjoying this embrace more than he’d intended.

“What?” Noctis asked, with hurt in his eyes, “you hugged me and now you want me to back off...?”

“I feel my intentions have been misunderstood. I simply seek to you offer you comfort.” Ignis stated as he released Noctis and felt his arms also return to his side. “Noctis… I’m sor-”

“Shut it.” Noctis ordered and walked several steps away from Ignis. His voice softer when he spoke again, “I just… I’ve never hugged a guy like that, you know?” He turned to face Ignis but quickly dropped his gaze. “It felt… good.”

Ignis felt like a weight had slammed into his chest. Yet again he had taken a first away from Prompto. Being the first friend to meet Noctis’ father made him feel guilty but he was able to look over it once he considered that that thing would normally happen during childhood anyway but to be the first substantial hug for Noctis was something that hurt him. It was only a comforting act – something he had done without thought for Prompto whenever he needed such comfort. However, now he had a teary candidate with hopeful eyes in front of him. “Noctis. You’ve been through a lot today. I think it’s wise if you forget this. If Prompto were here-”

“But he isn’t!” Noctis let himself fall to the floor and rested his head on the wall as he began fiddling with a button on his cropped trousers. “He feels further away than ever…”

Ignis took a moment to piece his thoughts together then reluctantly sat on the floor opposite Noctis to ensure there was a distance between them. “I know it feels that way and I understand how you’ve arrived at such a conclusion, but I assure you Prompto views you as an equal.”

Noctis scoffed. “He’s royalty.”

 _As are you._ Ignis held his tongue. “That changes nothing. What matters is who Prompto chooses…”

Noctis looked up at Ignis with a burning curiosity. “The way you’re talking about him… does he want me…?”

“That isn’t for me to say…” Ignis spoke knowing that no matter what he said, Noctis was sharp and he already knew, the question had only been a way to confirm his thoughts.

A smile involuntarily tucked at Noctis’ lips despite trying to stop it from forming. Ignis had confirmed everything he needed to know, it didn’t ease his nerves about Prompto being royalty but it at least meant it was okay for him to act on his feelings. After yesterday’s almost kiss, he had done nothing but try and distract himself from thoughts of Prompto but whenever he hadn’t kept himself busy the blonde slipped straight to the forefront of his mind.

 

\----

 

“I call shotgun!” Prompto laughed and threw himself into the front passenger seat.

“Guess you’re stuck with me in the back then.” Gladio grinned and hooked Noctis with his arm and pushed him in behind the driver’s seat. He patted the boot as he walked round to the other side of the Regalia and got in.

Prompto span around and looked at Noctis who quickly returned his gaze. “Thanks for inviting us, Noct.”

Noctis grinned. “I invited you. Specs and behemoth are just tagging along…”

“Hey watch it. I could squash you with one finger.” Gladio laughed as he pulled a book from his bag and raised an eyebrow at Ignis’ purchase. It was the first time that he’d laid eyes on the book that the adviser had slipped into his bag and it certainly provoked thoughts from the cover alone.

“I’d like to see you try.” Noctis challenged with a smirk then focused his attention back on Prompto. “Prom, you want your present now or later?”

Ignis got in the car muttering an apology and promptly started the engine. He adjusted the rear-view mirror and took a brief look at Noctis to check that he was wearing his seat belt. Once satisfied with the unknown royal’s safety, he looked over at Prompto and shot him an uncompromising look.

Prompto caught on immediately and spun around in his seat but Ignis’ glare didn’t relax until he put his seat belt on. He hung his head as he thought about Noctis’ question. “I weren’t able to get you anything…”

Noctis smiled, just the thought was all he needed. “Prom, I already told you, you coming with me this week is enough. Don’t worry, it’s cool, okay?” He let out a small laugh at his friend then reached into his backpack and retrieved a small wrapped gift and held it out to his friend.

Prompto reached back as much as he could and took the gift from his friend. The sight of the small wrapped present fired the excitement through him. “You know, my birthday isn’t until October…”

“Noted.” Noctis watched Prompto hesitantly flip the present over in his hands. It was rather sweet and oddly, the way Prompto was treating it so delicately gave him the impression that despite being royalty, his crush didn’t receive many gifts. He noticed Prompto begin to question him but he jumped in, “August. Mine’s in August.”

“So I’m still the youngest…” Prompto half complained as he carefully worked his way through the layers of wrapping paper. “You wrapped this well, bro.”

Noctis shrugged. “Didn’t want it to get damaged,” plus he had no scissors when he wrapped it so the gift had about 3 metres of wrapping paper for one smallish item.

Prompto froze as the object landed gently on his lap. He picked it up then looked back at Noctis speechless.

Ignis’ eyes widened as he saw the camera land on Prompto’s lap, it was the most thoughtful gift Noctis could have brought and probably one that would have set him back financially. He looked at Noctis in his mirror, the candidate looked happy which relaxed him but he would have to make sure the crown covered his expenses during this trip. He returned his eyes to the road. 

“Like it?” Noctis grinned. He hadn’t expected to render his friend unable to speak but the look on Prompto’s face made all the money he’d spent completely worth it.

“Uh huh! Dude, this is like… perfect!” Prompto laughed as he turned the camera on and raised it over the seat, he wanted his first picture to be of Noctis. He smiled and sat back down to look at the image when it dawned on him how much it would have cost him considering how he financially struggled. “Noct, this is too much… I-I can’t accept this…”

Noctis shook his head. “You’re not giving it back. Besides, I used my savings… Prom, I just wanted you to be able to document your first trip out of the city. It’s kinda amazing out there and I want you to be able to remember it… remember the time we get to spend together…” He hadn’t wanted to verbalise those last words but they weighed on him heavily, especially as he was one of the weaker candidates in today’s training.

Prompto nodded but he couldn’t help the sadness he felt at what Noctis had said. It was true; if Noctis wasn’t chosen as the heir then their time together would most likely just become a memory. “I’ll treasure it. Always.”

Gladio let out a low chuckle which he noticed made a smile pull at Ignis’ lips. This week he was going to need to do something about the younger two to stop them dancing around each other. 

A flash went off in the car.

“Prompto. That is most dangerous while I am driving.” Ignis scolded the young man beside him. He let out a sigh as they drove through Insomnia under the cover of the evening sky.

“Sorry…” Prompto apologised, “I just wanna capture as much as possible!”

Noctis laughed. He’d apologise for Prompto’s behaviour to Ignis later but until they reached Hammerhead, he was going to enjoy Prompto’s newfound excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come speak to me on tumblr - ignoctgirl
> 
> I had to fight with myself really badly to not let Ignoct happen in this chapter 
> 
> I'm thinking as a present to myself to write an alternate version of the restraining scene because I love Ignoct more than anything lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda unhappy with this chapter and I've had to delete a few thousand words because I wrote myself into a hole >.<
> 
> In the end I've split my chapter in half to give me more time with the bit that I'm struggling with.
> 
> I've had a lot of personal things going on and I've got some more things coming up so I'm sorry that my uploads are getting less frequent but I'm still working on TFAK in the background ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

The next morning Ignis sat on a chair outside the caravan with a can of Ebony in his hand as he watched the sunrise – it was even more delightful to watch outside of the city. He reclined in his seat as he watched the horizon before him; it truly was a sight to behold, only made better by a topless Gladio stepping out of the caravan.

“Mornin’,” Gladio greeted in a gruff voice. He proceeded to perform his warm-up stretches in preparation for his morning run, he’d decided to let Prompto off this week.

“Good morning,” Ignis returned the greeting. “Wonderful view this time of morning,” he added, although he was unsure of which he spoke of: the sunrise or Gladio’s posterior – both were rather appealing in there own way.

“Hmm.” Gladio hummed out a response as he stood on his left leg and pulled his right foot up behind him. “You gawkin’ back there?” He asked with a laugh as he twisted to catch a glimpse of Ignis. _Damn._ The advisor looked fine this morning. 

Ignis smirked. “Do not lower me to your standard, Gladiolus.” 

Gladio shook his head with a grin as he released his ankle and proceeded to the other foot. “By the way, that book you bought, pure filth.” 

“That explains why you stayed up to read it after I went to bed.” Ignis mused. No one stayed up beyond him normally so last night had been a rather unusual occurrence. 

“Nah… that’s not why I stayed up. Man’s gotta have some alone time.” Gladio released his left ankle and stood firmly on the floor as he brought both his arms to stretch over to his right side.

“Charming.” Ignis took a sip of his coffee. It had never even remotely crossed his mind that Gladio stayed up for such activity.

“Heh, don’t go actin’ like you don’t do it.” Gladio smirked and he turned around to face Ignis. He had no idea what it was but something about the man was ridiculously alluring this morning, his mannerisms and the way he strode through life was so uniquely Ignis.

“You’re interested in my personal habits?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at Gladio. He certainly hadn’t expected this conversation to take place. He wasn't sure he could look at the sunrise so innocently again, its natural beauty marred by Gladio’s sex appeal. 

Gladio stopped as he realised what he was actually asking but whenever he’d imagined Ignis, he struggled to imagine the man taking much of an interest in sexual pleasure. Gladio shrugged, brushing off the conversation.

A comfortable silence drew out between them as Ignis enjoyed _gawking_ at Gladio’s perfectly toned body as he sipped at his Ebony. He watched the way Gladio’s muscles flexed with every movement and found the way his tattoo was accentuated with all of his movements _very_ appealing.

Footsteps sounded inside the caravan.

Ignis twisted his body to see Prompto moving about through the window in his Lucian black silk pyjamas – at least that was something he would no longer need to come up with an excuse for to Noctis. Not much longer and Noctis would have his own set of the finest quality sleepwear… 

“Iggy!” Prompto called.

Ignis immediately placed his Ebony on the table and headed to Prompto’s side. “Yes, Prompto? How can I be of service?”

Prompto stumbled forward, his new chocobo slippers were difficult to walk in. “I’m hungry…”

 _Hungry._

Ignis without hesitation poked his head out of the caravan to Takka’s diner that they had eaten at last night. His strict orders when he first joined service to the crown were that Prompto was never to be left in a state of hunger – something King Regis enforced. “I apologise, the diner is yet to open for the morning. If you would like, I can see what ingredients the service station stocks and prepare something for you?”

“Oh, erm… no, no. Just forget it. We’ll wait till Noct wakes up and go to Takka’s together.” He smiled at Ignis to try and end the conversation. He cursed himself for using the word ‘hungry’ after so many years he still spoke without thinking sometimes.

“I must insist-“ Ignis began to protest but Prompto held his hand up in a regal gesture stopping him mid-sentence. 

“We will wait for Noctis.” Prompto responded. He hated using the royalty card, especially now that he was no longer the prince. No matter how much time passed, he was beginning to accept that the crowns staff were most likely always going to view him as royalty, being the king’s son still carried a lot of weight to it.

“Very well.” Ignis bowed his head as Prompto poke with an air of finality. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Prompto laughed. “Relax Iggy. Just enjoy your break. I don’t want you working this week. Just for once, have a break, okay?” He stepped forward and watched Ignis who looked close to protesting. “That’s an order.”

Ignis took a long drawn out, defeated breath. “I’m under orders from his Majesty to protect you, as is Gladio.”

Prompto scratched his head, his un-styled hair ruffling beneath his hand. “Well, just relax as much as possible, okay? That’s an order…”

“Very well.” Ignis let out a small chuckle at Prompto’s concern for him. 

When Ignis first began serving the prince, he never imagined he would be so kind and grow into the incredible man that stood before him now, caring for those who serve him and viewing them as equals. Prompto is a truly worthy leader and would have been one day if he’d of only believed in himself more.

“Hey, Iggy… there is actually something you could help me with…” Prompto stuck his head into the bedroom he had shared with Noctis and saw his crush still sound asleep on the bottom bunk. He closed the door carefully to make sure he didn’t wake Noctis. “I wanna get him something… I know I shouldn’t of but last night I looked online… Iggy, do you know how much that camera cost?!” He tried to speak in a hushed voice but the last part came out louder than intended.

“Yes, I have somewhat ventured a guess as to the cost of the camera. I plan to cover his expenses this week.” Ignis stated as he considered what Prompto had said. “What were you thinking?”

Prompto searched through his thoughts, he’d been thinking what to get Noctis in return ever since he was gifted the camera. He knew Noctis wanted nothing in return but Prompto couldn’t help feeling like he had to do something in return. “I dunno… I kinda don’t know what he’s into other than fishing and King’s Knight…” It was the first time he’d actually realised that outside of the palace, he had no idea who Noctis was other than a fisherman.

Ignis listened while deep in thought, it seemed neither of them really knew him but he was certain that this week would change that. “Don’t think about it too hard. I believe that as the week progresses something will become clear and then you’ll know exactly how to return the gesture.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna trust your judgement.” He looked out the window and looked back at Ignis a teasing expression, “so… Gladio, eh?” He pointed out the window at the shield that had begun jogging into the distance. 

Ignis followed the direction that Prompto showed him. He could make out Gladio’s masculine form in the distance – the shield was appealing from every angle it seemed. “And what of him?”

Prompto shook his head in disbelief. “He’s training with his top off…”

“He is? I hadn’t noticed.” Ignis joked as he turned to the small living area in the caravan; it was tiny but offered some level of comfort.

Prompto followed and sat beside his childhood friend. “Dude. What are you waiting for?!” He flailed his arms in Gladio’s rough direction with a dumbfounded expression. He couldn’t understand why Ignis wasn’t going after Gladio. If it was Noctis who was topless, Prompto would have found an excuse to linger, until the embarrassment kicked in at least. He squirmed at how badly he handled the situation the other day when Noctis had only worn a towel.

Ignis shook his head with a laugh. “You need to learn a thing or two about courting. My aim is to capture Gladio’s attention, not to willingly deliver myself to him.” Ignis looked at Prompto who looked like he was trying to make sense of what Ignis had just said. It was rather charming just how inexperienced Prompto was. “Besides, the Amicitia’s get everything too easy,” Ignis added as his lips curled ever so slightly.

 

\----

 

Noctis rolled over on the bed and stared at the screen which was far too bright for first thing in the morning. It was ringing violently for his yet unaccustomed ears to have to deal with as ‘Dad’ flashed up on the screen. He wished his dad would learn to text, it was bothersome having to talk on the phone, especially when he’d just woken up. 

“Dad?” Noctis grunted before letting out a huge sigh as he flopped his head back down against his pillow and let his phone rest against his ear. He sleepily rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

_“Mornin’ my boy!”_

Noctis sighed, “give me another few hours’ sleep…”

_“Sorry Noctis, I just received an order from Wiz’s. Just callin’ you before I get back to work.”_

“Ugh…” Noctis complained but shuffled to the side of the bed. He was too tired to deal with this but it also weighed on him heavily that he hadn’t been pulling his weight recently. “I’ll tell Specs… Alstor Slough, yeah?”

_“That’s my boy. I’ll let you get on then. Hurry up and get out of bed, son.”_

Navyth’s chuckling didn’t help Noctis’ motivation to get out of bed but at least it helped wake him up, even if it was only a little. It had been too long since he’d heard his dad’s laugh. “I’ll try… bye dad.” After a response from his dad, the phone call ended. Noctis was glad that his dad hadn’t expected any more of a conversation this early on. In fact, that was one of the things he loved about his dad; that he was happy for them to go about each other in silence and Navyth never pushed him for conversation when Noctis didn’t feel like speaking.

It took a few minutes but very reluctantly Noctis tore himself from the bed and looked out the window. If they had a live order from Wiz to complete then judging by how high the sun was in the sky, his dad had been fishing for several hours by now.

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, getting several strands out of his eyes and headed out the bedroom. He was greeted by the voices of Prompto and Ignis. A smile grew on his face as he took in the sight of Prompto in his fancy pyjamas – he looked every bit the prince dressed like that, at least Noctis thought so because he’d never actually known a guy to dress so smartly for bed.

Prompto took in the sight of his crush with a beaming smile. Noctis’ dishevelled hair made him look rather enticing. “Morning, Noct!”

“Good morning.” Ignis greeted with a slight bow of his head.

“Morning…” Noctis groaned as he slumped on a seat close to Prompto. “You guys are too awake for this time of day…” He rubbed his eyes again as another yawn escaped.

Prompto laughed. “Dude, we’ve been up hours. Me and Iggy have taken down two bosses and explored that optional dungeon you told me about,” he stated proudly.

Ignis had already begun to put his phone away when he caught Noctis looking at him. “Noct?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“You’ve really gotten into King’s Knight,” Noctis laughed. A month ago he’d never of believed that Ignis would ever try gaming, it seemed below someone of his intellect, plus he seemed too busy to have any form of leisure activities.

“It has its charms…” Ignis responded, unable to say that he only played to be closer to him and to make Prompto happy, other than that King’s Knight was of very little interest to him.

Prompto looked at them. He felt so glad that Ignis had taken so well to Noctis and vice versa. It still amazed him how easy it had been to move from a well-established group of three to suddenly be a group of four with Noctis becoming a huge part of his life.

Noctis relayed what his dad had said to Ignis, not realising that the consequence would be Ignis ushering him to the bedroom to get dressed post-haste. Today he pulled on black jeans and a white t-shirt before leaving the bedroom so that Prompto could get dressed. 

Noctis looked around for Ignis but then noticed out the window that he had begun packing the car. _Typical._ He laughed at the advisor's normal ability to be several steps ahead of everyone.

Footsteps sounded from the direction of the entrance and in walked a sweat covered Gladio, who was audibly short of breath. 

“Finally got you outta bed did he?” Gladio grinned, nodding out the window towards Ignis, as he rested against the small counter.

Noctis crossed his arms with a matching grin. “Specs had nothing to do with it… I can handle myself.”

“Like to see you try.” Gladio responded. It wasn’t often he got someone who could take his banter, it made Noctis a better candidate in his eyes, even if physically he wasn’t anything to write home about yet.

“You’re on my turf now, city boy,” Noctis spoke in jest, even if it was the truth.

Gladio chuckled. “You won’t be so cocky once we go a round.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “No one will be fighting today. Gladio, please hurry and take a shower. We need to set off.” He glared at the shield until he followed the instruction, which brought him a small sense of satisfaction that Gladio was so easily willing to follow directions. Ignis looked back at Noctis and then Prompto as he exited the bedroom in red top and grey trousers. “You two shall come with me to the diner and have breakfast.”

Noctis and Prompto agreed in unison, neither wanting to cause Ignis to begin a lecture on this morning’s tardiness when he was in advisor mode. 

 

\----

 

“I want to ride my chocobo all day,” Prompto sang, as he drummed on his lap. He frowned at Ignis’ chuckle, “What? I just can’t get it out of my head!”

Ignis shook his head and looked over at his charge. “Please continue, by all means, Prompto. I believe we’re all relieved to see you enjoying yourself so much.”

Noctis watched on at Ignis’ and Prompto’s exchange in silence, his eyes fixed on the smile that had lit Prompto’s face all morning ever since the promise of going to see chocobo’s had been mentioned over breakfast.

“Iggy, we’re going to see chocobo’s! How could I not be enjoying myself?!” Prompto asked, his voice was laced with excitement.

Gladio looked up from his book. “You’ve seen chocobo’s before. What’s so different this time?”

Prompto swung round in his seat ready to set Gladio straight, only to have Ignis grab him and force him back into a seated position.

“Prompto,” Ignis sternly said, “your safety is utmost priority, I would appreciate you controlling your actions with a bit more consideration.” Ignis cleared his throat. “As for you Gladio, you should know better. Now, return to your rather _interesting_ literature and speak no ill of chocobo’s to Prompto again,” he scolded, a rather unsuspecting shield.

Noctis watched Gladio who seemed to be contemplating what Ignis had just said. “I think you should do what he said…” He grinned. It had actually surprised him how easy Ignis found it to control the other two, but then they’d all grown up together so he figured it must just be natural to him by now.

Ignis’ lips curled at Noctis’ remark. “Wise words, Noctis… I suggest you follow them, _Gladiolus_ …”

Gladio looked at Noctis besides him with a grin on his face. “Wipe that smug look off your face… Don’t think I’m gonna let you skip trainin’ this week. Might finally get some muscle on your scrawny body…” 

“Hey! I got muscle,” Noctis protested with a frown, before trailing off, “you just can’t see it…”

Gladio laughed at the younger man, “that’s exactly the same as havin’ no muscle.”

Prompto sat deciding whether to come to Noctis’ defence but decided against it. The last thing Prompto needed was Noctis to find out how good of a look he’d taken the other day when the other was only dressed in a towel. Noctis had muscle, just very little was visible. The thought made his cheeks grow red and suddenly, even with the roof down he was finding it uncomfortably warm in the car.

Ignis noticed Prompto’s sudden change in behaviour but decided not to call him out on it; after all, he knew all too well what it was like to admire someone in silence. It seemed that Prompto had indeed been thinking about Noctis based on the way he had awkwardly twisted his body to now face towards the car door as if to conceal something of an intimate nature.

Gladio returned to his book, he may have been trying to act his usual self but every so often he looked up from the pages of filth to check on the advisor, no matter how he looked at the situation, Ignis was attractive – possibly even the most attractive guy in service to the crown and it left Gladio confused how no one had ever snapped the guy up. He knew that Ignis was a bit reserved but thanks to Gladio’s help during high school, Ignis had kissed a few girls but he’d never taken any of them further when he easily could of.

Gladio examined the book in his hands, his brow furrowed. For the first time, he thought he finally understood the private man that had grown up beside him. If this book was anything to go by, Ignis wasn't into girls and that explained a _lot_ of his behaviour during his teenage years.

It had been years since Gladio had first noticed Ignis’ appeal. Initially, he’d found it weird seeing his friend in such a way because well, it was _Ignis_ , and he was his own special brand of person. During high school, if Gladio had started finding himself drawn to one of his other friends in that way then he’d acted on it and enjoy it like any other teenager but Ignis was different. 

Despite Ignis having grown up being shaped into the perfectly responsible, reliable and organised individual to best advise Prompto, Gladio was still the oldest. Being the eldest was something that in their school years had been made clear to him numerous times by his father, Clarus. Although Gladio’s duty was to train and become Prompto’s shield, he was also instructed to look out for Ignis and be a good example to the group. It didn’t work out though and if anything, Gladio was the bad influence for not dedicating himself to his duty more.

No one ever mentioned it to him but being born an Amicitia brought a lot of weight with it. Everyone knew the name, even if they had no idea what the family looked like and it put an absurd amount of pressure on him growing up. He had to learn quickly about people taking advantage of him because of his family’s close proximity to the king and it was never easy when he found out that a friend or girlfriend had other motives behind the relationship but he learnt quickly to brush things off and move on. The shield could never stagnate.

Thankfully no one knew of the internal languish he went through, everyone seemed oblivious to it, all except Ignis of course who kept a close eye on him from a distance – something which Gladio pretended not to notice. As the shield, his superiors were hard on him, relentlessly they trained him to be as strong as he could and it had worked, he was without argument, able and strong. Gladio reflected the perfect image of a shield but his mindset growing up had been a different thing. Learning to stay focused, to care for nothing but the prince’s safety was something he had to do himself and if he was honest, it had overwhelmed him.

Then when he was sixteen, his last year in high school, it was an odd feeling to realise that as of September, he’d no longer be around Ignis and Prompto every day, instead it would be the two of them at school while he would begin focusing solely on his Crownsguard duties. The feeling of moving on, growing up and fulfilling his duty terrified him but he had no one to express it to, after all, he was expected to be focused, doubts were a weakness. However, when the time came, the one person who helped him push forward was Ignis, fifteen-year-old Ignis, who already performed his role flawlessly as the advisor. It was then when he’d realised how much the younger guy had grown, that Gladio felt he no longer needed to look out for the younger guy anymore. The confidence and independence that radiated from the young advisor during that time had been absurdly appealing.

Gladio looked up from his book that he’d been mindlessly staring at for several minutes and he grinned in Ignis’ direction. It had been a year since Gladio began trying to get closer to him and with the book that was now in his hand, it seemed the advisor had finally caught on to the meaning behind the synchronization of their books.

“Noct… what’s your father like?” Prompto asked, shuffling around in his seat as much as Ignis would allow him to. Up until now, he’d tried not to focus on meeting his friend’s father but with them getting close to where they were meeting he couldn’t help the anxiety that was starting to build.

Noctis shrugged. “My dad’s fine…” he thought for a moment, unsure how to describe the man that had adopted him and loved him as his own, no one had ever asked about Navyth before. “He’s just dad-like…”

Ignis chuckled at Noctis subpar explanation. “Mr Gar is a very approachable, friendly and caring man. Of course, I’ve only met him the once but that was my observation.” He looked over at Prompto who still seemed on edge. “I assure you, there is nothing to worry about.”

Prompto nodded, “thanks, Iggy. I guess… it’s just a big thing, you know?”

“Leaving the city, finally catchin’ up to you?” Gladio laughed as he slipped his book away. His mind was too distracted to focus on the text right now; he glanced at Ignis again who was hopefully none the wiser of his actions.

Prompto hung his head. “It’s not that… I’m just not sure how to make a good impression, you know… at the palace, it was kinda easy compared to this…” 

“Prompto,” Noctis called. Now wasn’t the time to let on that he knew what his best friend’s words meant but he couldn’t let him worry about meeting Navyth. “My dad’s gonna like you. He already knows you’re my best friend.” Noctis shrugged, trying to keep it seeming like his normal self. 

Prompto’s eyes widened as he focused on Noctis. “Y-you told him about me?”

“Of course,” Noctis laughed. “You think I go home every week and not mention you guys?” Suddenly he was aware that Gladio was now paying him attention too. Ignis was the only one continuing as before but then Ignis already knew that he spoke about him.

“So what you say about us?” Gladio grinned as he relaxed back ready to hear whatever the candidate was gonna spill.

“Well he knows about the weak ass shield, that’s covered in muscle to try and compensate for a lack of something…” Noctis mocked with a smirk, only to be shoved by Gladio into the side of the Regalia.

“Lack of somethin’?” Gladio roared with laughter. “Wouldn’t say you pack much. Just you wait to be humiliated this week.” He flashed a wicked grin at Noctis then stretched out and repositioned for a nap. How the hell did this kid do it? Something about him completed the group, even if he was a brat who needed to be put in line.

“You’d be surprised.” Noctis laughed, trying to defend his honour. 

“Enough of this talk.” Ignis interjected, then spoke to Noctis in his mirror. “Noctis, where exactly are we to meet with your father?”

Noctis met Ignis’ eyes in the mirror, “Just head to the Astor Slough campsite. I’ll take you all to the fishing spot from there.”

“Very well,” Ignis responded, as he drove past the Alstor service station. At this point, Ignis was rather looking forward to stretching his legs. “Not long now then.”

“Woah!” Prompto beamed at the sight in front of him and quickly brought the camera to his face and began taking photos of the lake that was in view.

Noctis watched his friend with a subtle smile on his face. That camera had swallowed a lot of his savings but it’d been completely worth it.

 

\----

 

“Noctis get your arse outta here!” Gladio yelled as he ran forward with the claymore he’d summoned in his hand, taking out the monsters that had appeared from nowhere.

Noctis fell back as instructed, stumbling as he ran to get out of the fray, cursing himself for not having his sword. He watched on as Ignis sprang forward dual wielding daggers, he attacked with grace and a deadly finesse that kinda made him look at the advisor in a different light. As he continued sprinting out of the fray, he tripped and landed with a thud on the ground, but a hand reached out and pulled him back up within seconds. 

“Hang in there buddy, I got you.” Prompto smiled and summoned his gun. He’d never fought off monsters before but with all the practise he’d undertaken growing up, it took little effort to take down several of the monsters. 

Noctis’ feet were planted where he stood behind his friend, he knew from training with him the one time that Prompto’s accuracy was good but this was something else. His eyes were wide as he took in just how deadly the prince was.

Prompto continued to shield Noctis, conscious to stay out of the battle as much as possible, leaving the close combat to his guard. As soon as the battle was over, Prompto dismissed his gun and turned to Noctis who stared at him as if searching for answers. “Dude, you alright?” 

Noctis blinked, trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. Just as all of their weapons had appeared from nowhere, they also returned to nothing when the three of them had finished with him. His eyes focused on Prompto’s hand that previously held the gun. “Is that the king’s magic?” he asked, in awe of what his friends could do.

“Oh right! I’d totally forgotten you’ve never seen that… erm… yeah…” Prompto nervously scratched the back of his head as Ignis and Gladio approached. “In the Crownsguard, we all draw our magic from the king…” He looked to Ignis for support.

Ignis turned his head away to hide the slight smile that threatened to show itself. He would have to help rectify the situation between the two younger men this week, it was clear they were both still tiptoeing around one another. He cleared his throat and expanded upon Prompto’s explanation, “what you witnessed was an ability that was bestowed upon us by his Majesty upon entering service into the Crownsguard.”

“Oh wow… well, it’s kinda… awesome,” Noctis grinned, a part of him hoping that one day he’d be able to summon weapons to him, eliminating the need to carry a sword with him when he and Navyth were out in dangerous areas. Noctis looked to Prompto, a part of him wanted to just come out and say he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore but he knew better. The one thing he’d learnt from his recent experiences was that royalty was complicated…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been a looooong time coming and I'm so sorry for that but I've been struggling going in and out of the fandom. Forgive me >.<
> 
> So I decided that I would upload the half chapter that's been sitting in my drafts so that I can pick up writing freshly with a new chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for waiting so patiently and it makes me soooooo happy that you've stuck around <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Gladio sat alone a little way up the hill so that he had everyone in his sight. His attention was frequently drawn back to Prompto who had opted to run around taking photos rather than fish alongside Noctis, who subsequently was working alongside his dad. It wasn’t the way he had imagined the trip going but he was mostly just relieved that he himself hadn’t been forced to take part in the fishing.

He let his focus turn to Navyth. They had barely spoken as Ignis had handled the introductions but Noctis’ father seemed alright. The man was almost exactly how he’d pictured a typical father figure when there was no involvement with royal duties and he seemed a good role model for the young candidate. Gladio could easily see the excitement that the father and son shared for fishing and they worked alongside one-another well – a good team, even with Prompto being somewhat of a distraction as he tried to document everything. Being able to work efficiently with someone else was a quality that would definitely go in the candidate's favour.

Gladio looked over to his right. Several meters away sat Ignis who was busily chatting away on his mobile and occasionally typing on his laptop. A smirk grew on Gladio’s face involuntarily, it was no surprise that on a trip where Ignis was supposed to try and relax, that he’d already begun a few hours in. 

The shield exhaled as he laid back on the grass and rested his head on his hands. Ignis could never relax. Barely any time had passed between the advisor exchanging pleasantries with Navyth and making sure Prompto was comfortable before he took his leave and began working. As much he admired Ignis’ dedication to his work, he had always wished that the guy could relax once in a while.

A somewhat frustrated sigh from Ignis’ direction sounded and Gladio rolled onto his side to get a better look at him. Judging by how the advisor was pinching the bridge of his nose, something had happened. “You alright, Iggy?”

Ignis lowered his hand and stared once again at the screen in front of him. He shook his head somewhat in disbelief, he’d been away not even one day and already someone had messed around with his work. At the welcoming sound of Gladio’s voice, he closed his laptop and moved over to sit beside him. “I am rather annoyed,” he responded, taking a deep breath, still trying to reduce the unnecessary stress that he was experiencing.

Gladio frowned at the way Ignis cast his laptop to the side, the guy really was annoyed. “What happened?”

“Someone spoke.”

“Hmm? Your gonna need to tell me more than that, Iggy,” Gladio responded as he repositioned to sit up beside Ignis. It was a rare occurrence to see his friend like this and if it had flustered him this much then he knew it was going to be a big deal.

Ignis focused on Noctis in the distance as he spoke, “someone leaked information about the candidates to the newspapers.”

“Shit.” Gladio frowned as he followed Ignis’ gaze over to Noctis and Prompto. “What’s gonna happen then?”

Ignis thought for a moment as he watched Noctis reel in yet another fish and Prompto lined himself up for the perfect photo. He turned to Gladio and with a heavy sigh responded, “the candidates will have to be put to the media early.” Ignis lowered his head, focusing on the grass beneath them, it was so vibrant, a shade of green that was never seen within the wall of Insomnia. After a few moments, he slowly looked back to Noctis, with an ounce of worry for the candidate. “I hope they are all ready.”

Gladio rocked slightly as he considered the situation and thoughtfully nodded. “I think they are. You should give them all some more credit.”

Ignis turned to Gladio with raised eyebrows before a quiet – almost missable – chuckle escaped. “You amaze me sometimes.”

“I aim to please,” Gladio laughed and leaned back again onto the grass once more, this time stretching out to get a bit more comfortable. “So, you got any plans to relax this week, Iggy?”

Ignis’ lips curled at Gladio’s question, he couldn’t help but notice the hopeful tone that had suddenly entered the shields voice. “I may indulge in some personal time. Did you have something else in mind?” He asked inquisitively. 

“Just wondered if you wanted to hang out?” Gladio responded casually, with the best shrug that he could manage in his silly awkward position. He knew Ignis could probably read him despite his best efforts to keep his intentions out of his words but unfortunately, the advisor knew him better than most people. Heck, sometimes, he’d of swore Ignis knew him better than himself.

“Hang out?” Ignis enquired, amused at Gladio’s attempt to pretend there wasn’t more meaning behind his words. “I would say that we are ‘hanging out’ as you so put it, right now…”

“Well yeah… guess we are.” Gladio responded, looking away from the advisor. He should have known that Ignis would play hard to get, but there was something about the thrill of the chase that lured him even more into the advisor's charms. 

No matter how he thought about it, this felt more difficult than usual. Normally Gladio could go to a bar or club and pick someone up easily, flirting came naturally to him but with Ignis, all that skill seemed to go to waste. 

But this was Ignis.

The advisor had grown to become his closest friend and now here he was. Ignis was single-handedly the most attractive man in the Crownsguard in Gladio’s opinion. Heck, he still couldn’t work out why the man had always been single. 

Gladio looked back at Ignis who appeared to be watching Prompto and Noctis intently. He looked him over, how had he never noticed growing up just how damn attractive the guy was? The material of the advisor’s shirt across his back was tight in the position he was sitting in and hell, Gladio knew how good Ignis looked under those clothes from the all times that they’d been in training together and taken a shower at the same time after a session.

It was deeper than that though. Unlike with previous people who had caught his attention, Gladio didn’t just want Ignis for sex; he wanted the advisor to be his. He wanted them to be in a relationship, something he hadn’t - if he was honest - been able to accomplish before.

“Iggy…” Gladio spoke, he wasn’t used the nervous feeling in his chest. He never got nervous when he approached someone. He coughed to try and help the sudden hoarseness of his voice. “Hanging out was the wrong term… I wanna spend some time with you. You know, get to know you,” he spoke slowly, considering his words before adding with a grin, “outside of the dirty books you like to buy me.”

Ignis chuckled. “I may have brought you something adult in nature but you certainly seemed to be enjoying it.” A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the sight of Gladio’s copy of the book earlier with all the page corners that had been folded down. He looked over at Gladio, really taking in the sight of him. “Do you have any ideas as to how you will go about getting to know me?”

Gladio shrugged as he watched the young two men fishing. “I dunno hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” He ran his hand through his hair, searching for a better response. This was Ignis, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get closer to him after all these years and he was _almost_ certain that with Ignis having had been the decision maker for Prompto all those years, that the advisor would probably prefer a partner that could make his own decisions. “We could go out for a meal.”

“So a date?” Ignis clarified, with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. He had gotten Gladio exactly where he wanted him, a little sooner than expected too.

“Somethin’ like that,” Gladio agreed, as his cheeks somewhat heated.

 

\----

 

Prompto followed behind the group, his pace slowed by the attention he was diverting on his camera.

“Prom, we’re leaving!” Noctis yelled in the direction of his distracted friend. He really hadn’t expected the camera to become so important to his friend, it made him happy though, even if it had been a stupid decision to spend so much of this savings.

“Just gimme a minute!” Prompto responded as he crouched down to the ground to get one last photo of the sun setting over the lake. It was beautiful and he wanted to remember this moment for a long time to come. He hadn’t expected his father to ever let him travel beyond the safety of the wall and to be here now with Noctis, well… he would treasure this trip for the rest of his life.

Once satisfied Prompto stood and followed his friends with a spring in his step, today had been better than expected. Navyth seemed to be a great dad and fishing hadn’t been as boring as he’d imagined seen as no one minded him taking photos instead for most of the day. A warm feeling spread inside of him as he looked between his camera and Noctis who was about 20 paces ahead, laughing with Gladio about something or other, even Iggy wore a smile.

Prompto felt blessed. There was no other way to explain it. At moments like these, he was always reminded of just how lucky he had been in life to be blessed with such amazing people. Even as a former prince, the fact that Ignis and Gladio still chose to be loyal to him showed exactly how much he meant to them. Then there was Noctis…

He watched the candidate as he lead the group back up to the road so that they could go to the diner. Each and every one of Noctis’ movements captivated him, but nothing compared to his smile. That smile was what Prompto really wanted to take a photo of. He still had several days to try and hopefully, he’d be able to get a few of him and Noctis together.

“Are you alright there Prompto?” Ignis enquired, as he turned back to his former prince once more, surprised to see that this time it wasn’t the camera holding him up. He relaxed a little to see that the younger man looked so content as if the stresses of being a prince were a different lifetime altogether now.

“Y-yeah, I’m good Iggy!” Prompto stuttered, as he jogged up to his friend and kept his face turned slightly away to try and hide the blush that had formed on his face from being caught staring at his crush.

“Glad to hear it.” Ignis spoke, as he fell into step beside Prompto.

“Hey Prom, I was just saying to these guys that tomorrow we can go to Wiz’s…” Noctis said as they continued to trudge up the hill.

“Dude! Seriously?!” Prompto lit up with excitement and bounced forward towards his friend. “Don’t you have to go help your dad again though?”

Noctis shook his head. “Nah… dad said to have a day off and enjoy myself.” Noctis shrugged and looked at Prompto, taking in the smile that brightened his face, even in this dimming light. “I haven’t brought friends home before so I think he’s just glad I’m finally socialising…” he awkwardly laughed, as he scratched the back of his neck and offered his friend a somewhat uncertain smile.

“My father’s the same,” Prompto responded without thinking. “Oh err… you know, he’s used to me not really talking to anyone but Iggy and Gladio, so errr…”

“Prom, it’s cool. You don’t have to explain.” Noctis said, trying to be reassuring. He understood why his friend panicked and it made him certain that this week he’d have to tell his friend that he knew about his past.

Prompto stared at Noctis for a moment unsure what to say but finally uttering, “okay…”

“Good. So you wanna go?” Noctis asked. Wiz’s chocobo ranch was the one thing he really wanted Prompto to experience while he had the opportunity. 

“Yeah!” Prompto said and bravely slung his arm over Noctis’ shoulders. He looked back to see Ignis and Gladio were both busy in a conversation too, once satisfied he looked back to his friend. “You’re the best, you know?”

Noctis stared at his Prompto’s face, taken aback by the sudden sincere expression on his friends face. “I, umm…” He swallowed and looked back in the direction they were walking, aware of the heat building in his cheeks. “Thanks…”

Prompto grinned and pulled at one of Noctis’ reddening cheeks. “You better believe it!” He laughed as he unwrapped his arm from Noctis’ shoulders and sprinted off ahead, glad that he was the faster runner of them both.

“Hey! Slow down!” Noctis half moaned, as he tried to catch up with Prompto. He made a mental note to embarrass his friend later.

 

\------

 

The diner food was as good as Noctis remembered, the usual staff were on and he caught a glimpse of his dad sitting with Sania on the other end of the diner. His dad wore a bigger smile than he usually did and it relaxed him a little. It was good to see his dad was still doing okay without his presence.

Being away from home and taking part in the selection process to become heir had left Noctis thinking about his father more than he’d been willing to admit. He knew Navyth wouldn’t voice it but his dad got lonely. After all, that was why he’d adopted Noctis in the first place. But seeing his father now, laughing across the table from Sania relieved him of some of the unspoken guilt he felt. They both looked happy in each other’s company and a love for fish and a love for frogs wasn’t really _that_ different was it?

Noctis jumped at the sudden nudge in his side and turned to see Prompto watching his dad too.

“Dude, it that your dad’s girlfriend?” He asked, before loading his mouth with more chips. 

Ignis shook his head with a smile of admiration. Considering Prompto grew up as a prince, his eating habits left a lot to be desired. 

Noctis looked at Prompto confused and shocked at the question. “Errr… no… She’s just a family friend,” Noctis responded, before inspecting his dad’s body language. Navyth was sat forward. Whatever they were chatting about, his dad seemed really interested. Not to mention that his unusual smile reached his eyes. Noctis raised his eyebrows as it sunk in. His dad undoubtedly had a crush on Sania. When had that happened? 

Ignis took a glance over his shoulder then returned to his food, not particularly fond of what was in front of him. “Your father does seem rather fond of the lady he’s dining with.”

“Yeah. That’s the look of a hopeful guy,” Gladio laughed, recognising that look easily and then took another bite of his supersized burger.

“Hey! That’s my dad you’re talking about,” Noctis frowned.

“And?” Gladio shrugged, unbothered by Noctis’ statement. “Everyone has needs…”

“Ewww…” Noctis moaned and pushed his mostly untouched plate of food away from him.

“I don’t think so Noct,” Ignis said and slid the plate back over to the candidate. “You need your strength and we have little supplies at camp. I suggest you eat now, lest you regret it later.”

Noctis recoiled from the food. “I don’t think I can eat now the behemoth has put images in my head…”

“What?” Gladio laughed, “you didn’t expect your dad to date? You didn’t expect him to move on with his life now you’re not being a cock block all the damn time?”

Noctis lowered his head and swallowed. Was that all he ever had been? In the way of his dad’s happiness? No. His dad was lonely, he’d liked Noctis being around and now that he wasn’t it was no surprise that he’d want to share his life with someone else…

“Noct?” Prompto asked quietly, leaning in close to his friend. “You okay, bro?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I just uhh… figured something out.” He half smiled at his friend, as he caught Ignis giving Gladio a stern look out of the corner of his eye. “It’s cool, specs… don’t worry.”

The rest of the evening passed quickly but Noctis remained quieter than usual. He had a lot to think about. His life had changed so drastically in these past few weeks. His life now revolved around Insomnia and his candidacy for the position of the prince, his dad had re-joined the dating scene and his best friend and crush turned out to be the king’s adoptive son, a once prince. It was all a lot to take in and accept. He just needed time but everything seemed to be moving much faster than he had ever expected.

Was this what life would be like if he was selected to become the king’s heir? 

Would his life never feel normal again or would he get used to it?

Would his dad still have time for him?

At least if nothing else, he knew that he’d be accompanied by Prompto, Ignis and Gladio...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my writing quality has dipped >.<
> 
> But anyways... I hope you enjoy ^.^

The next morning Noctis sleepily rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to find a badly, and what looked like hastily, folded note. Curiously he reached out for it and flattened the scrap of paper. The handwriting was worse than his own but it read: ‘Gladio’s forcing me to go running. Save me, dude!’ It brought a smile to his face as he imagined Prompto being unwillingly dragged behind Gladio for his morning jog. Good thing Gladio was sworn to protect him…

Noctis stuffed the note into his pocket and sat up. The tent was surprisingly tidy, which meant Ignis had probably cleaned at some point.

Damn. Ignis.

If Prompto and Gladio had gone for a morning run, then that meant he was alone with Ignis for the first time since his breakdown at the palace when he’d discovered Prompto’s true identity. Something which still played on his mind despite Ignis’ reassurance that Prompto saw him as an equal. Prompto was royalty, why would he settle for a fisherman?

More than anything, Noctis wanted to find out why Prompto stepped down from being the prince. Prompto was quieter than most by nature but with Ignis and Gladio by his side, Noctis saw no reason that Prompto couldn’t one day become king. 

Noctis quickly peeked out of the gap in the tent to see Ignis pottering around the make-do stove. 

“Damnit…” Noctis whispered to himself. He was pretty sure that Ignis wouldn’t bring their last encounter up, but it didn’t stop that embarrassment that the advisor had seen him in a moment of weakness. 

Noctis scooped up his mobile off his pillow and slipped it into his shorts pocket then headed out to face Ignis.

The moment Ignis heard the tent flap open, he turned to see Noctis stretch as he climbed out. “Morning,” Ignis called across to the candidate then he returned to the food in front of him.

“Hey…” Noctis yawned as he headed over to see what the advisor was preparing; the smell of bacon soon filled his nostrils.

Ignis looked the younger man over, his hair resembled nothing of his usual style but it was passable till after breakfast at least. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah…” Noctis nodded and he sleepily scratched his head, “better than expected.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Ignis hummed in response. “You might like to know that your mobile has been vibrating all morning. I’m surprised that it didn’t wake you sooner.”

“Ah, er… yeah. I’m kind of an expert at sleeping… Thanks, specs.” Noctis awkwardly smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Not knowing what messages would await him, he casually strolled over to the edge of the campsite and sat down, overlooking the lake. 

He could see why Prompto wanted to take lots of photos of the scenery yesterday. Normally, Noctis only came here to work, so the scenery held little interest to him, but seeing it on a camping trip with his friends somehow seemed to give it more colour. Even the catoblepas’ seemed more animated today.

One he finished admiring the landscape, Noctis unlocked his phone and saw six messages from one of his group chats. At first, he didn’t recognise it but once it saw he was the ‘Lucis Rebels’ he tried to shield it from view of Ignis, even if it was impossible for him to read the screen at this distance because Noctis had no idea what superpowers the genius was capable of.

 

 **[Aria]** So daddy has told me that this week we’re going to be interviewed by the news stations! 

**[Marina]** What???!!! 

**[Aria]** It’s true. He’s friends with the Insomnia Gazette’s chief. 

**[Septimus]** -.- 

**[Marina]** What’s up Seppie? Afraid no one will like you? ;-P 

**[Septimus]** … 

 

Noctis stared at the chat in disbelief. Why hadn’t Ignis warned him that they were going to have to deal with the media?! He looked over his shoulder and saw him busy stirring something, blissfully humming away to himself. This was something Noctis wasn’t prepared for.

 

 **[Noctis]** Hey guys. You sure we have to speak to the media? I mean, I’ve heard nothing about it… 

**[Aria]** Noctie!! Morning sleepy head! 

**[Marina]** Course you haven’t heard. No one tells us ‘norms’ anything… 

**[Septimus]** Can’t have you peasants running around like you own the place now can we? 

**[Marina]** Shut it. 

 

Noctis looked up from his screen again. Was he supposed to know this? Was this another trial where they were meant to be oblivious to what was happening? Either way, it felt best to not let Ignis know that he now potentially knew what was in store for him this weekend.

He remained on his part of the campsite, as he tried to keep up and take part in the group chat that Marina had formed for the four of them the weekend just gone. At first he was sceptical of the other candidate’s intentions, but it had become clear that all three of them were decent people. So far, it seemed to be paying off having a balance of noble’s and commoners as Aria and Septimus were clearly more in the loop of what was happening with regards to the trials.

The sound of Ignis beginning to serve up breakfast jolted him from his phone. Within a second, he slipped his mobile away into his pocket and then headed over to Ignis.

“That smells great,” he grinned, excited at getting to eat Ignis’ cooking once again.

Ignis hummed in appreciation of the compliment as he added the final touches to the dish. “Let me know what you think. I’ve tried a new recipe this morning,” he responded then looked out into the distance for the other two. “It’s just a shame that Prompto and Gladio, haven’t returned in time… Not to worry though, I’ll cover theirs till they return.”

Noctis took the plate that was handed to him and nodded his thanks before he headed over to the camp chairs that were still arranged around the remnants of last night’s fire. Ignis sat opposite him and as they both ate in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t hard to see that the advisor was disappointed that Prompto and Gladio would miss out on breakfast while it was at its best.

Noctis’ phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out as he passed his empty plate to Ignis. An involuntary grin came to his face when he saw who it was.

 

 **[Prompto]** Hey, you awake Noct? 

**[Noctis]** Yeah. What’s up? 

**[Prompto]** We kinda got lost but it’s cool. We bumped into some hunter and he showed us where to go. Has Iggy served up yet? 

**[Noctis]** Yeah but we ate it all. You lost out Prom. 

**[Prompto]** Dude! I’m starving here! 

**[Noctis]** I think there’s some scraps… 

**[Prompto]** Remind me to kick your arse when I get back. 

Noctis hadn’t realised how big his grin was until Ignis chuckled at him. “It’s rude to stare, Specs…” he moaned in embarrassment.

“Ah, but I wasn’t staring. I was merely checking up on one of my candidates…” Ignis smirked as he took a seat and opened a can of ebony. “It’s Prompto, I presume?”

“I-I… No. Well yeah… Yeah, it’s Prom.” He blushed, glad that his bangs shielded most of his face in this position.

Ignis let out another chuckle. It relaxed him to know that someone else also cared for the former prince just as much as he and Gladio did. “And how is your relationship coming along?”

Noctis coughed, choking on his own saliva. “Specs can you not ask such weird stuff? We’re not even… in one… yet…” he trailed off. Despite answering the question he could still tell that Ignis was watching him so he mumbled, “this stuffs not easy, you know…”

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded, savouring the flavour of his ebony. “Matters of the heart rarely are.”

Noctis nodded and hoped that would be the end of the conversation but after a few moments of silence and once Noctis had returned his mobile to his pocket again, Ignis shuffled in his chair to look more directly at him.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked, somewhat hesitantly. He watched as Ignis rolled his ebony in his gloved hand. He hoped this wasn’t going to get even more awkward. Talking to Specs about Prompto was just as embarrassing as talking to Navyth about Prompto.

“Last night, after you had gone to bed, Prompto confided in me,” Ignis started, unsure of how much it was okay for him divulge. “He’s worried about someone recognising him on his travels, in case you discover his secret.”

“What that he’s a prince?”

“ _Was._ Was a prince,” Ignis corrected. Despite knowing that the crown would now go to Noctis who was of royal blood in some currently unknown capacity, Prompto no longer being a prince still hurt to think about. It was a failure on his part to not have helped Prompto more.

“Oh yeah… sorry…” Noctis hung his head. He hated remembering how unworthy he was of Prompto’s affection, even of Ignis’ and Gladio’s friendship. After all he was just a commoner. Or a ‘norm’ as Marina pointed out earlier. “So what do you want me to do?”

“I just ask that when the time comes, that you act supportive. He needs you. Please do not let him down.” Ignis turned to look out at the scenery and spotted the younger man in question, accompanied by the man of Ignis’ affection. “You are quite possibly, the best thing that has happened to him…”

Noctis froze at Ignis’ words. “Specs, I really don’t think I’m that great… in fact I-” He stopped speaking at the sight of Ignis’ slightly raised hand.

“You are the one who gave him confidence beyond anything that Gladio or I could manage. It is because of you that Prompto is currently broadening his horizons.” Ignis gave Noctis a gentle smile. “You need to give yourself more credit Noct.”

 

\------

 

The moment Prompto got out of the Regalia he spun around in excitement, as he took in all the sights of Wiz’s chocobo ranch. It was so vibrant – nothing like he’d ever experienced living in the palace. Even the distinct smell of chocobo’s was stronger than he’d ever experienced it.

Noctis walked up beside his friend and took in the look of amazement etched on his face. “So… you like it?”

“Dude…” Prompto whispered, still dazzled by the ranch. He’d never seen a chocochick in real life and they were even more adorable than how he’d imagined them. He looked at Noctis speechless and lunged at him, pulling him tightly into a surprise hug. “Thank you for bringing me here…” he whispered, overwhelmed by emotion as he clung on to the dearest person in his life.

Noctis felt his cheeks flush as he awkwardly embraced the hug and put his arms around Prompto. Gladio’s laughter behind him was making this far more uncomfortable than he wanted it to be. “Hey, Prom…” Noctis responded as they loosened their grip to look at each other. “It gets better than this…”

“It does?” Prompto asked as the excitement bubbled up again. 

“Yeah. Follow me,” Noctis grinned, and he finally unravelled their arms and started to walk ahead over to Wiz.

Prompto looked at Ignis for a silent agreement that he was going to follow Noctis alone and with a simple nod from his former advisor; he set off after Noctis leaving his guard behind. He was finally going to be alone with Noctis and the nearer he got to him, the faster his heartbeat became from the realisation. He swallowed, as his eyes kept getting drawn to the way his friend's hand swung as he walked. Would taking his hand be weird? Would he mind in public? Was it too soon to do that?

He tried to build up the courage but as he was willed himself to finally reach out his hand, panic shot through him as Noctis slowed down to speak to someone.

“Hey,” Noctis half-heartedly waved.

“Noctis. Not here with Navyth today then?” The man asked, as he rose from his chair and pulled Noctis closer.

“Nah… dad’s out fishing,” Noctis responded, as he let his dad’s friend pull him into a bear hug. It felt weird being here without Navyth. “I’m just here with my friend, Prompto,” Noctis added, and wriggled out of Wiz’s grasp to gesture for Prompto to come forward.

“N-nice to meet you,” Prompto hesitated and looked behind him to Ignis in the distance but his former advisor had his back turned, as he and Gladio leant against the opposite side of the Regalia. Disappointed in himself, Prompto looked at Noctis for support. If Noctis didn’t know already, then he’d soon find out that Prompto had barely ever interacted with the public.

Wiz looked the blond boy over and smiled. It was obvious that Noctis’ friend was on the shy side but he could tell the boy was decent. “I’m Wiz. No need to be nervous here, boy. There’s just a few of us and the chocobo’s.”

Noctis held Prompto’s eye contact, he understood all too well the nerves involved with meeting new people for the first time – especially after these past few weeks at the palace. Once he was certain that Prompto was a little calmer he looked back at Wiz and gestured at the chocobo’s, “are we able to take them out today?”

“Course you are Noctis. I’ll have them saddled up for you both.” Wiz turned to walk away then looked back at Prompto. “Have you ridden a chocobo before?” Wiz asked as he waved at one of his staff to prepare two chocobo’s for the boys.

“Umm yeah back in the city… around the fair. That kinda thing…” Prompto responded. All his life, chocobo’s had been his favourite animals and he always begged every summer to go to the fair so that he could ride one, but it was only now that he realised just how little opportunity he’d actually had to interact with his beloved birds. 

“Well these ain’t your typical fair chocobo’s,” Wiz rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. “Just don’t go pulling their feathers and you’ll be alright…” 

Prompto watched as Wiz walked over to the two chocobo’s that were being saddled up. The birds reacted to his presence with excited cries – louder than any that he’d heard before - and that told him all that he needed to know; the chocobo’s really loved Wiz.

“Hey…” Noctis elbowed Prompto, to try and distract him from his daydream. “That wasn't so bad, eh?” 

Prompto nodded, as he tried to settle the nerves in his stomach. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a lot to take in, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you.” Noctis laughed before he noticed the way Prompto had his hands firmly clamped together over his stomach. Noctis took a quick look around and then stepped closer to his friend to bring them face-to-face and lowered his voice, “If you’re not comfortable here Prom, then we’ll leave. Don’t worry about me. I’m cool whatever we decide to do.”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but get drawn into the sincere look in Noctis’ eyes. “Noct…”

 

\------

 

“Dude, this is awesome!” Noctis laughed, as he raced around the corner of the race track on his unpredictable chocobo.

“Get out of the way!” Prompto yelled as he zoomed past Noctis on his overly enthusiastic golden yellow feathered chocobo. The bird raced as if it would never be allowed to race again but he didn’t mind at all. This was shaping up to be one of the best days of his life. He just wished he’d of known that chocobo’s could sprint so fast before he’d agreed to this race.

Nothing seemed to be going as smoothly for Noctis though, who once again struggled to pull his chocobo over to the side in time to avoid a collision when he heard Gladio thundering up behind him.

“Do you not know what a race is?! Get off the track if you’re not racin’!” The shield yelled as he startled Noctis’ own chocobo off the track.

Noctis moaned and made a mental note to get his own back later. He had no idea that Gladio would be so competitive at chocobo racing. 

Noctis lent forward and stroked his chocobo on its head. “It’s alright. We only wanna catch up to the blond one anyway, so just ignore that behemoth…” With an awkward start, they began building up speed to catch up to Prompto again. 

They didn’t make it very far till his chocobo bucked backwards and veered off into the trees, as it point-blank refused to return to the track.

After a minute of encouragement, Noctis shrugged and accepted that this just wasn’t his race to win. “You nervous of the other chocobo’s?” He asked and let out a laugh at himself for talking to the giant bird. “Well… to tell you the truth… those guys make me nervous too, so I understand…” He patted his chocobo gently on its feathery neck, thankfully that seemed to somewhat sooth it.

“Woah…” Noctis laughed, as the chocobo let out an excited kweh and flapped its wings. “Calm down…”

“Noct, are you in need of assistance?” Ignis called from the course. He’d brought his chocobo to a stop as soon as he’d caught sight of Noctis off course. The last thing he could let happen was the future heir getting hurt.

“Nah. We’re just, you know... hanging out…” Noctis cringed, at the words that had slipped out of his mouth. It was yet another thing to be embarrassed by around Ignis.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the younger man but from his observations, Noctis was in no distress so on this occasion he decided to let the candidate continue as he pleased. “Very well. However, I think its best that you return to the attendant if you’ve no intention of racing. You wouldn’t want either of you to become injured in the overgrowth.” 

“Got it!” Noctis responded, and let out a sigh of relief when Ignis set off again. As helpful as Ignis was, sometimes Noctis needed to do things his own way, even if it wasn’t the correct way…

 

\-----

 

“Dude. Why did you do this to me? I’m stuffed…” Prompto whined, as he slouched back in his chair and rested a hand on his uncomfortable stomach.

“Not my fault… Wiz just makes good food…” Noctis mumbled as he rested his forehead on the table. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Dude, you like, ordered three desserts for me… were you trying to kill me?!” Prompto complained, as he desperately tried to get comfortable.

Noctis let out a small laugh that quickly made him recoil as his stomach protested against the movement. “I just wanted you to try the good ones while you were here… You didn’t have to eat them all…”

“Next time… maybe just order me one, okay?” Prompto smiled, at his friend as he reached out to pat him on the back. “You choose good ones though.”

Noctis was glad that his face was still covered as he didn’t want anyone to see the smile that had formed on his face at Prompto’s confirmation that his choices were right. Seemed that prince’s or _former_ prince’s at least were easier to please than he’d first thought. “Knew you’d like them.”

Ignis set his cutlery down and watched the younger two men with a smile on his face before he took a glance over at Gladio who was still tackling his behemoth steak. The day had gone much more smoothly than he had hoped for and he was pleasantly surprised by the quality of food that Wiz served.

“What you thinkin’ about?” Gladio asked as he bit into another bite of his steak. His food had been cooked to perfection, something that he only ever expected Ignis to achieve.

“Nothing worthy of being voiced,” Ignis replied, before being drawn back to sounds of discomfort coming from Prompto. “Might I suggest that you return to the caravan for the evening and lay down?”

“But I don’t want to move…” Prompto complained as he rolled his head to the side, to get a better view of Ignis. “Make the pain go away…”

“It’s your own fault,” Gladio grunted, then took a gulp of his beer. “Get fisher boy to help you,” 

“Ughhh… what if I don’t wanna move either?” Noctis questioned, as he lazily lifted his head off the table to look across at Gladio.

Gladio looked at them, the former prince and the candidate both looked a sorry sight. “Sure I could carry you both on my shoulders,” he grinned at Noctis.

Prompto shook his head in protest. “That’s the last thing I want right now…”

“Rather ride on the candidate, I take it?” Gladio flashed them both a wicked grin, which he abruptly dropped at the two-finger jab in his side from Ignis. “You realise your fingers hurt, right?”

“That was my intention,” Ignis responded, as he picked the menu up to see if any desserts took his fancy. “However…” he lowered his voice and tilted his head in Gladio’s direction, “I’ll bear it in mind that you are unable to handle my fingers, Mr Amicitia…”

Gladio’s body reacted to Ignis’ unexpected sultry tones. “I think I’m gonna get the kids to bed.” With that, he moved around the table and dragged the teenagers from their seats. 

“Hey! What gives?! My stomach is threatening to burst,” Noctis complained, as Gladio let go of the scruff of his shirt after a few steps.

“Keep marching. Caravan’s that way,” Gladio pointed over his shoulder then turned his attention back to Ignis. “Scientia…” he began and dropped the level of his voice as he sat beside Ignis once again. “I wanna hear more ‘bout your fingers…”

 

\-----

 

Prompto laid on his side with his back against Noctis’ as they played King’s Knight together. Neither of them had spoken much but the silence was comfortable and after the day they’d had, he was certain that they were both tired. With Gladio and Ignis still yet to return and the caravan being perfectly silent, now seemed the best time to try and talk to his crush.

“Hey, Noct… can I ask you something…” Prompto started, tingles went through him as he felt their backs brush against each other once again.

“Sure,” Noctis responded, as he focused on slaying the boss they were fighting together. Being the higher level character, he had to make sure that Prompto survived through these higher level dungeons.

Prompto listened to how casually Noctis responded. They really were from different worlds. “Cool… so errr… I wanted to know how you’re finding the trials…”

“Oh…” Noctis hadn’t expected this conversation to come up. “There alright… you’ve helped a lot… not sure I’d have made it through that presentation without you,” he laughed, as he set his character up to attack again. Prompto had helped through more than just the presentation but it was the first trial that came to mind. Just having his presence around made this whole process so much easier.

Prompto smiled. “Thanks, dude. I think you would’ve been fine though… from what I hear, you’re doing pretty great!”

“Really?” Noctis asked, surprised at hearing that, especially after how useless he’d been this past weekend with training.

Prompto laughed at how surprised Noctis sounded. “Yeah. Iggy said you’re doing good…”

“That… kinda… ermmmm…” Noctis had no idea what to say. Ignis thought he was doing good and that was something he seriously didn’t expect to hear.

“Soooo…” Prompto shuffled to get comfortable, their backs even closer together. “Do you think you could like life at the palace…?”

“You mean as the prince?” Noctis clarified as he set to healing their party on King’s Knight. 

Prompto swallowed then slowly nodded. “Yeah… as prince…”

“I…” He stopped. Should he be honest? Was now the time to confess? Noctis breathed in through his nose and focused on how it felt. It was now or never. “Prom…”

“Yeah?” Prompto asked.

Noctis bit his lip as he thought what to say. He waited as long as he could before he shifted onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look at Prompto’s face. “I know.”

Prompto felt his chest go tight. Nervously he rolled onto his back as he searched Noctis’ face for answers. “Know what…?” He couldn’t help but worried at Noctis’ words. Had his secret gotten out? How? Who told him? Why did they tell him? “Noct-”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Noctis interrupted as he saw the panicked expression grow on Prompto’s face. “I know who you are… I know you were the prince…”

Prompto’s body stilled, as he felt the chill of anxiety wash over him. Noctis knew. “How…?” He whispered, desperate to know how Noctis had come to know his biggest secret.

Noctis sheepishly grinned as he used his free hand to scratch at his neck. “I kinda snuck out of my room… and found some portraits…” 

Prompto eyes grew wide as he thought about what Noctis had said. He’d been seen as the prince. His secret was out. 

He jumped when he felt Noctis blow on his face. Prompto hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath. 

“Eos to Prom…” Noctis laughed as Prompto shoved him in the chest.

“Hey! No fair, dude!” He giggled before he looked at Noctis once more and tried to return to being serious again. “And… are you okay with it? You know… who I am?”

Noctis smirked and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “Course I am, Prom. You’re still just a lazy Crownsguard to me,” He laughed and rolled back onto his back. “I don’t care who you are… you’re my best friend…”

“Dude…” Prompto smiled and pretended to wipe away tears, then flopped on top of Noctis for a hug. “You’re my best buddy too,” He said against Noctis’ shoulder. He didn’t care that his voice was muffled.

Bang.

“Ah!” Prompto jumped and immediately blushed at how he’d clung to Noctis. “What was that…?”

Noctis went to answer but closed his mouth as the culprit answered for him.

“And that… is why… you shouldn’t… challenge… an Amicitia…”

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other as they tried not to laugh at the slurred speech from Gladio. Prompto flinched in Noctis’ arms again as the door to the caravan slammed shut.

“Ah… but you, Mr Amicitia… you lost…”

“Wait. Specs is drunk too?” Noctis asked in a hushed whisper.

“I didn’t even know that was possible…” Prompto responded, as he got off of Noctis and they both moved to listen through their bedroom door to the older two’s drunkenness.

“Lost? You call… You call that… losing…?”

“Gladio…” Ignis smiled, as he reached out for the kitchenette’s counter to steady himself, “…you lost your clothes…”

Gladio looked down at himself, it took a moment to process but he laughed at the sight of himself in only his pants. He looked back up to Ignis with a cocked eyebrow, “you like the view, Scientia…?”

Ignis smirked and reached out to pull Gladio towards him, “I’d like it better against a different backdrop…”

Gladio hummed, as he wrapped his arms around Ignis, kissed up his neck and bit onto his earlobe. After a small moan from Ignis, a grin spread across his lips as he growled seductively into Ignis’ ear, “lead the way…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little choppy but it's been too long since I've updated lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

The next morning Noctis and Prompto awoke in a tangle of limbs on Prompto’s bed. Despite only being 3 foot away, Noctis hadn’t managed to make it back to his own bed after their session of King’s Knight last night while they were trying to drown out all the noise from Ignis and Gladio’s room last night. Unfortunately, the notoriously thin walls of a caravan meant that they heard _everything._

Noctis wriggled free of Prompto, careful not to wake him. Just how badly did Prompto sleep if he was awake first? Noctis smirked as he watched his best friend sleep. The poor former prince was probably too scarred to sleep after hearing his shield and advisor.

Noctis had no idea how he was gonna face either of them. He felt like he knew them _too_ well now. 

Quickly, he changed into a fresh set of clothes and took one last at Prompto’s sleeping form. The blonde looked so peaceful and his flattened bed hair made him look even cuter than usual.

“Wish me luck,” Noctis whispered, as he left the bedroom.

It didn’t take long to come across Gladio. He was bent over the bathroom sink, washing his face, with the door wide open.

Noctis snorted as he desperately held back a laugh.

“Don’t say a word,” Gladio’s voice echoed in the tiny surrounding and groaned as his words set Noctis off into uncontrollable laughter. 

Noctis doubled over in laughter as he took in the sight of the shield’s bare chest covered in marks and scratches. He had been right, he’d never take the shield seriously again now he’d heard him in bed.

Noctis heard a pained sigh behind him so without a second thought he spun around to find Ignis, not wearing glasses and with a hand shielding his eyes. “That’s just too much…” Noctis grinned before his laughter erupted again.

“For the love of Ramuh, I ask that you please lower your volume…” Ignis winced, as he rubbed his throbbing head. He’d never been hungover before and he was certain that he never would be again. “Please…”

“What? Like you did last night?” Noctis smirked before mocking Ignis, “’Gladio!’ ‘Oh, Gladio, right there!’ ‘Please, Gladio!” Noctis stopped when he saw a distinct blush form on Ignis face. “Now, I didn’t think that was possible…”

Ignis turned around. He had little memories of the night before. The only confirmation he had about last night had been the soreness he felt in all manner of places and having awoken naked in Gladio’s bed, wrapped in the shields arms. He’d undeniably lost his virginity and had no recollection of it. How could he of all people have been so reckless? The answer was simple: it was Gladio. Gladio was his biggest weakness.

Gladio stepped out of the bathroom with his eyes locked on Ignis. He couldn’t care about the little raven-haired brat that stood in-between them. “Hey Iggy, maybe you’ll feel better after a shower?”

Ignis nodded and regretted it instantly. “Yes, thank you, Gladio. I do believe you’re right.” With that, Ignis promptly took his leave and locked himself in the bathroom.

Noctis sniggered and went to make a joke but a firm hand gripped his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

“Give him a break. How would you feel, if that was you?” Gladio said.

Noctis stared at Gladio’s hand. He was almost certain that Gladio could easily dislocate his shoulder in this position with the strength that he possessed but it didn’t stop him from teasing. “Pretty gross. I’d seriously question my life choices if I discovered I’d touched you last night.”

“Brat,” Gladio laughed and pushed Noctis back. “Anyways… lay off him. He’s got it rough this morning…”

“One: I had no plans to lay on him and two: I know. I heard,” Noctis deadpanned. 

“Little shit,” Gladio laughed and walked off into the bedroom. That candidate was easily his favourite to win. Noctis may not have been the strongest, most skilled or most refined in general but the kid had spirit and he fitted into the group perfectly. At this point, Gladio didn’t see how anyone could take Noctis’ place.

 

\-----

 

Ignis stood under the stream of warm water. He usually liked his showers bordering on scolding but today he hadn’t the patience required to adjust the temperature beyond what was acceptable. His head was constantly in pain and his body ached, particularly his right shoulder. 

He hung his head and closed his eyes, feeling the water run through his hair and over his face. With his hand on the wall to steady himself, he shook his head and repositioned so that the water ran down his back.

Usually he could decipher anything quickly but this morning, everything felt like a challenge.

How did he feel? Disappointed, embarrassed and guilty all came to mind. Disappointed at allowing himself to become drunk, embarrassed at his behaviour and guilty for not respecting himself enough.

Last night had been his first time and he barely remembered it. He could easily feel that he had been on the receiving end, based on the discomfort that lingered. It led him to conclude that in their drunken state, they must not have prepped properly and Ignis knew that Gladio was a big guy. The shield had boasted as such many times as a teenager.

But what did this mean for him and Gladio? Were they now a couple or was this just going to be considered a one night stand? Were things going to be awkward between them now? The only thing he knew for certain was that he needed to speak to the shield in private as soon as possible.

Then there was the case of Prompto. How was he going to look at the former prince after knowing that he and the candidate heard him last night? He’d never felt this level of embarrassment in his life. In fact, he was usually strict not to put himself in situations that could cause him embarrassment. 

Ignis let out a sigh. It was hard to focus and he felt ready to go back to bed. Ebony was clearly going to be his lifeline today. 

 

\-----

 

With Ignis safely in the shower and Noctis escorted back into his room, Gladio wandered outside the caravan. He needed to get some fresh air and get his thoughts together.

Waking up with Ignis wrapped in his arms, both completely naked, had not been how he’d imagined last night ending. He couldn’t help but feel guilty and like he’d taken advantage of the advisor but they had both been drunk, right?

Ignis had been coming onto him strong and Gladio had kept buying them both drinks, certain that he wouldn’t get drunk. He had just enjoyed hearing Ignis relax and talk openly for once. He’d never meant to be the enabler that took the guys virginity. 

“Fuck,” Gladio groaned, as he covered his face with one hand. Ignis deserved to enjoy and _remember_ his first time. He didn’t deserve a drunken one night stand. “What the hell do I do now?”

He took a seat on a nearby chair and looked over at Wiz’ chocobo ranch.

He guessed the only thing to do today was to try to take over a bit for Ignis, poor guy had never had a hangover before and he wasn’t coping very well. 

 

\-----

 

Having been herded back into his bedroom by Gladio, Noctis tiptoed over to his own bed in an attempt to not wake Prompto up and eased himself to lean against the headboard. 

For a few moments he watched the former prince sleep, he looked so peaceful and beautiful. Prompto’s hair was covering his face and swaying with each exhale out of his nostrils. How could a guy be so cute?

Noctis pulled out his phone and unlocked it, to reveal notifications from his group chat ‘ Lucis Rebels’. He swiped it to the side and opened up his camera app and focused it on Prompto, taking a shot of him in his unaware state. Noctis admired the photo and it brought a smile to his face. He took a quick glance at the subject then nervously set the image as his background, he was fairly certain that no one was going to see his phone so it would be fine.

Given what he had learnt from Aria yesterday, his priority now was to check on the candidate's group chat. He braced himself as he began to read.

 

 **[Marina]** Any more news on the weekend Aria?

 **[Septimus]** Don’t tell her anything.

 **[Aria]** hehe Seppie be kind! ^.^  
**[Aria]** And not really… daddy said that Good Morning Insomnia might be the ones hosting the televised interviews…

 **[Marina]** %#£%$##!!!  
**[Marina]** That is kinda BIG news Aria!

 **[Septimus]** Why did you tell her? -.-

 **[Marina]** Shut it September!  
**[Marina]** *Septimus ;-P

 **[Septimus]** …

 **[Aria]** hehehe well daddy said he wasn’t certain. Apparently, the different news channels are still bidding to be the exclusive hosts…

 **[Marina]** It’s a given that GMI will win then…

 

Noctis felt his heart thud in his chest. Televised interviews were the last thing he wanted. He’d never been on TV and he would have been happy if that never changed but thanks to the trials he had no choice. 

He still couldn’t fathom why Ignis was keeping him in the dark. Maybe he was trying to let him enjoy the week away before dropping the bombshell that he was going to be presented to the public this weekend? Maybe Ignis didn’t want him to progress any further through the trials and this was an attempt to get him to fail?

Noctis swallowed. As much as being king one day had never been something he wanted, he wanted to remain by Prompto’s side and that meant giving his all during this process. He was going to prove that he was the right candidate and that he belonged at the palace, and the only way to do that was to make use of his resources.

 

 **[Noctis]** What sort of things are they gonna ask?

 **[Septimus]** Go back to sleep.

 **[Aria]** Seppie!!

 **[Marina]** I wish you’d stay asleep September…

 **[Aria]** Be nice everyone! ^.^  
**[Aria]** And to answer your question…

 **[Marina]** I try to be nice! But it’s kinda difficult when I hate that snobby noble!

 **[Septimus]** Pleb -.-

 **[Aria]** I don’t know hehe

 **[Septimus]** …

 **[Marina]** Seriously?!

 **[Noctis]** :/

 **[Marina]** I thought you knew!!  >.<

 **[Aria]** Not this time… sowwie 

**[Septimus]** At least we know one pleb will be out this week…

 **[Marina]** Don’t you dare! 

**[Septimus]** Oh I weren’t on about you. I was on about the other pleb in this chat…

 

Noctis’ heart froze. Septimus had always been blunt but rarely spoke to him directly. He took a moment to type a reply, deleting it several times till he finally dedicated to ask straight out.

 

 **[Noctis]** Why will I be out?

 **[Septimus]** GMI is a breakfast show… 

**[Noctis]** I know…

 

It was only then that it sunk in what Septimus was implying. The other candidate was relying on Noctis’ inability to not wake up in the morning.

 

 **[Aria]** Awww don’t worry Noctie! I’ll wake you up ^.^

 **[Noctis]** Thanks…

 

This race to become the heir of Lucis was getting serious. A televised interview meant that not only was he going to need to pass in Ignis’ eyes, he also needed to pass in the eyes of the public. How the hell was he going to get millions of citizens to like him over the other candidates? Did he have any likeable factors?

The only thing he was really certain about, was that he was gonna need to try and get some time alone from the other guys. He seriously needed to work out what his own strengths and weaknesses were if he was going to try and appeal to the masses.

This was possibly the hardest trial yet and they were only going to get harder. There was no doubt in his mind that candidates would be cut based on the public’s opinion. After all, why would an heir be chosen if the entire nation didn’t like them? They wouldn’t. It was as simple as that.

He might have been a fisherman by trade but in the deep water, he drowned like everyone else.

 

\-----

 

Prompto felt like an outsider. Noctis had asked for time to himself, Gladio had declared that he needed to go practice and Ignis had kept himself busy on his laptop.

He hated the distance he felt from everyone, especially Ignis. Ignis had been by his side ever since he was a child and to now not have the man even willing to make eye contact, hurt. He knew it was from embarrassment. Anyone caught doing something with someone else would probably feel that way but Prompto didn’t want it to affect their friendship. It wasn’t like he had many friends to speak of…

Seen as the other three had all become preoccupied, Prompto decided to swallow his nerves and go visit Wiz again, to see if he could spend some time with the chocobo’s and to his surprise, Wiz had been more than happy for him to help groom them.

“We do this every mornin’ before their ready to be rented,” Wiz explained, as he groomed a vibrant yellow chocobo that kept nuzzling him.

“Wow,” Prompto responded, as he copied Wiz’s grooming technique – he was desperate not to pull any of his bird’s feathers. “That’s a lotta work!”

“Yeah, it is… but it’s worth it to see the bird’s looking their best.”

Prompto smiled. He’d never met someone who loved chocobo’s as much as him. “I wish I lived closer… I’d come help every day!”

All the years that Prompto had spent living in the palace, he never once thought that he’d find somewhere beyond the wall that he felt like he belonged. Being here, surrounded by his feathery friends, he felt calm and relaxed. The anxiety that he felt daily from having been the prince and even now, just being the king’s son, had almost vanished as he stood in the ranch, grooming the glorious birds.

Before he knew it, he’d spent several hours helping Wiz and it had soon arrived at lunchtime.

“Say, go wash your hands and take a seat over there. I’ll get you some lunch prepared as a thank you for your help,” Wiz smiled, as he took the brush off Prompto and headed inside.

“Thanks!” Prompto beamed and headed over to the sitting where Wiz had pointed to. He hadn’t expected Wiz to give him anything in return, but after the delicious food he’d eaten here last night, he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

He glanced over at the caravan and saw Noctis heading in his direction. His crush looked more tired than usual as he dragged his feet along the ground, absorbed in whatever was on his phone.

“Dude! Over here!” Prompto called and patted the seat next to him.

Noctis raised his head from his phone and took a moment to find Prompto amongst all the tourists and adjusted his direction. He more than happily slumped into the seat besides his royal friend.

“Hey,” Noctis half smiled, as he slipped his phone away and rested his head on his hands, as his elbows rested on the table.

“Hey… you sound kinda down, bro. Everything okay?” Prompto asked as he wriggled around to try and get a good look at his friends face.

“Yeah…” Noctis shrugged, before he sighed, “…no…” He let his shoulders fall as he looked at Prompto. “Do you think I’m any good?”

“W-what?” Prompto stuttered, taken-a-back by the unexpected question. “Dude, I think you’re the best!”

Noctis closed his eyes. “The best… but that’s… erm…” Noctis hung his head and looked at the floor as he sat back in the chair. “Prom, I gotta work out what my strengths and weaknesses are…” He looked at Prompto once more with a weak smile. “I got no idea where to start…”

“Well let me help you,” Prompto smiled and scooted up closer to Noctis and put his arm around his friend. “What brought this on anyway?”

Noctis bit his lip. Having Prompto’s help would certainly help but was it right? How would Prompto react knowing that he’d discovered what the next trial was? What if the ‘Lucis Rebels’ group chat was considered cheating?

“Can you keep a secret?” Noctis asked.

“Course, dude! Anything for you,” Prompto answered, honestly. He frowned as he leaned forward to see Noctis’ face past his hair. “You haven’t killed anyone, right?”

“You idiot,” Noctis laughed and jokily pushed his friend away. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Gladio coming over “Look… I’ll tell you tonight, okay? It’s gotta be kept secret from the other two.”

“Got it,” Prompto nodded and mimicked sealing his lips. He had no idea what Noctis would need to chat about that Ignis and Gladio couldn’t hear but he’d keep whatever Noctis said secret as long as it didn’t endanger anyone. 

 

\-----

 

Noctis waited until Ignis and Gladio were both busy till he signalled for Prompto to follow him.

“We’re going for a walk,” Prompto called, as he followed Noctis out the caravan. The last thing he needed was for his guard to think that Noctis was kidnapping him. He heard some protest but quickly dashed out the door and caught up with his crush.

Today had been awful and dinner as a group had been horrendous. Ignis and Gladio had done everything in their power to avoid each other, going so far as Gladio dining with Noctis, while Ignis had dined with Prompto. 

The younger two dreaded tomorrow.

If the rest of the trip was going to be the pair of them dancing around the other in silence and avoiding eye contact then this was going to be dreadful from here on out.

Noctis stood in the dark looking at the chocobo ranch, all lit up under the night sky. It looked more beautiful than he remembered; he looked to his left and saw Prompto staring in awe at the same view. The way the light lit up the former prince's face made him look _beautiful_. Noctis watched the light dance in Prompto’s eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He was glad that shadows mostly covered his own face, otherwise Prompto would easily see the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. If only he had the confidence, he’d reach out and tell his friend how he felt but… right now he had to focus. If he let himself get distracted in a relationship, it could cost him the crown.

“Prom…” Noctis began.

Prompto jolted from his romantic fantasies. “Y-yeah?” 

“I need your help,” Noctis turned to face his friend.

“Of course. Whatever you need,” Prompto responded. He had no idea where their conversation was going to go. Noctis sounded serious and it left him a little anxious, to say the least.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each taking in the others features in the dim lighting.

Noctis broke away first and scratched the back of his neck.

“Prom… I need you to help me become the prince.” Noctis impressed himself with how determined he sounded. “The trials are getting more demanding and… I can’t let myself fail now. Not when everything I want is right in front of me…” He said shyly, with a brief look at Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto stared in disbelief. Was that a confession mixed in with a request? He had no idea that he’d been holding his breath till Noctis’ hand landed on his shoulder.

“So will you help me?”

“Yes.”

Noctis explained the group chat that he was a part of and everything that had been discussed. He went on to give Prompto a bit of background info on Aria so that he could make his own mind up on her creditability but it turned out that Prompto already knew of her.

Prompto listened and he froze when Noctis mentioned Aria. He knew that name well. Aria Vitus. The girl that his father had suggested - on several occasions - that he meet with to see whether she could be a suitable bride for him. She had been lovely but Prompto couldn’t make himself feel something for her and soon after their friendship faded away. They had even danced together at his father’s birthday ball two years ago.

If Aria was here, why hadn’t she revealed Prompto’s identity to the other candidates sooner? Especially since Noctis had mentioned that Aria had questioned him about his ‘friend’ during the training session at the weekend.

It was simple. Aria was protecting him. Their friendship still existed.

“Noct…” Prompto whispered. “I’m on your side and I’ll help you no matter what… I also want you to become the prince.” Prompto looked Noctis in the eyes for a few moments, enjoying the closeness he shared with his crush. In an act of braveness, Prompto took Noctis’ hand into his own and uttered, “there’s no one else I’d rather see in my place...”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much ^.^
> 
> Every time that I get a comment I feel so happy ^.^
> 
> I really hope you enjoy :D

The last few days of the trip went by faster than Prompto had expected. He’d spent every day busy trying to get time alone with Noctis to help him get ready and feel prepared for the televised interviews. This was going to either be where Noctis soars or dives as a candidate, they both knew it and they both wanted to make sure he lasts beyond this trial. 

Prompto had tried on several occasions to see if Ignis would drop hints about the next trial or give any tips to Noctis about what to prepare for this weekend but the advisor never let slip of any details. It only made them both happier that they already knew what lay ahead.

It had been difficult to spend time together alone as Ignis and Gladio still hadn’t worked through whatever had gone wrong between them and it meant that the younger two were usually dragged off by one of them, or split between the shield and advisor. It made planning and preparing more challenging but at least they learnt how to be more effective with the time they did manage to sneak together – Ignis would certainly be proud of them.

Prompto had also been keeping a close eye on his friend, as he tried on numerous occasions to sneak a peek at his unlock passcode on his crushed mobile, it took a day but once he finally caught it, he waited for Noctis to fall asleep before swiping the mobile from under the pillow. With the device secure, he swiftly climbed back into his own bed. He stared in disbelief at Noctis’ choice of background; it was of Prompto fast asleep in the very bed that he now sat on. He glanced at Noctis longingly for a few moments before returning to his mission.

Prompto found the group chat for ‘Lucis Rebels’ and found Aria’s details. He brought the mobile close to his face to look at the small display picture she used; it really was the same Aria. Prompto picked up his own phone and proceeded to enter her contact information and select ‘add’. 

He hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell Noctis about Aria. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to; he just didn’t have the words. ‘Hey, Noct. You know that girl that tipped you off about the TV thing? Yeah, well, my father wanted me to marry her,’ hardly seemed like the right thing to say to a crush.

Once complete, Prompto closed the app and slid the mobile back onto Noctis’ pillow. He felt an ounce of guilt but he didn’t want anyone to catch onto his plan. He only had one day left of the trip so he had to make it count.

He didn’t have to wait long for the response either as he woke up to a message from her.

 

 **[Aria]** Hey, thank you for the add! Who is this? :D

 

Prompto looked over at Noctis to make sure he was still fast asleep when he responded. He couldn’t just say that he was Prompto because anyone could pretend to be him so embarrassingly, he dug up his nickname that Aria had gifted him a few years ago.

 

 **[Prompto]** It’s Pompom…

 

He started getting up to get dressed when he saw Aria typing so he settled back down. His heart grew unsteady as the panic of being caught crept in.

 

 **[Aria]** Pompom!!  
**[Aria]** But how?! It’s been sooooooooo long!

 **[Prompto]** I know, right? :D  
**[Prompto]** I didn’t know if you’d even chat to me…  
**[Prompto]** Noct told me about the Lucis Rebels so I kinda pilfered your contact info… don’t tell him? Please?

 **[Aria]** Of course I won’t! Silly Pompom ^.^

It took a while to build their friendship back up and make it so that their exchanges were natural again. He was careful to only message Aria while he was alone and that currently meant making extra toilet trips throughout the day which had led Ignis to become concerned about him. 

That evening they drove back to the city and thankfully Noctis fell asleep in the car within minutes of it setting off, Gladio had dived into a new book that he’d bought at some point during their trip and Ignis was busy driving so Prompto had time to pretend to be playing King’s Knight.

 

 **[Prompto]** Aria, I wanted to ask you something…

 **[Aria]** Yes?

 **[Prompto]** I was wondering why you didn’t reveal who I was to the other candidates?  
**[Prompto]** I just meant that most people would…

 **[Aria]** Pompom don’t be silly! Aria would never do that to you! We’re friends ^.^

Prompto stared at the message. ‘Friends.’ He’d never realised that Aria thought of him as a friend still. He went to type a thank you message but he saw her typing so he stopped and waited.

 **[Aria]** My daddy told me about your decision to step down and how you wanted to do it quietly. When I got my invite I knew I had to stay quiet. I saw you on the first night at the welcome ball and I was going to come and say hi but I soon realised that you were dressed as a Crownsguard. So that’s when I realised how Pompom was going about stepping down so I decided to stay quiet.  
**[Aria]** Aria just wants Pompom to be happy!! ^.^

 

Prompto hadn’t realised he’d been smiling so intently at his mobile till he heard Ignis chuckle.

“I don’t recall King’s Knight normally bringing such a smile to your face like that,” Ignis smirked as he caught sight of the look of panic set in on Prompto’s face.

“I-I…”

“Don’t worry. You need not explain yourself to me, _highness_ ,” Ignis joked, remembering times past.

Prompto relaxed back into his seat. “Thanks, Iggy…”

 

\-----

 

Regis rested his head back against the throne. Tonight his son was going to return home after several days away. The entire time he had felt like he’d been missing a part of himself. Prompto had never been far from the palace and Regis had always stated that it was for his son’s ‘safety’ but now as he sat alone in the throne room, he realised that it was more for his own sanity.

Prompto was eighteen. He was a grown man, not the timid boy that he once was. Not even the quiet individual that he had been before meeting the raven-haired candidate.

Regis closed his eyes as his thoughts moved to Noctis. Noctis Gar, the boy who shouldn’t exist but did through some miracle or accident. The boy had been a surprise and Regis only grew more eager to learn about his history.

Cor already knew their relation, yet Regis had been too much of a coward to hear it over the phone. Sitting alone and waiting for Cor to arrive made it no easier on him. In fact, he now regretted his earlier decision.

He was deeply and truly conflicted.

If Noctis was of his own blood, even as a bastard child, he would be the next in line to the throne based on the nature of how the crystal selected heirs in these circumstances. Even if Noctis was the scion of one of his ancestor’s then the young man would still be the one to follow Regis’ reign. Either way, it mattered little what their relationship was, only that it existed.

Regardless of who Noctis turns out to be, Regis had already decided that he would only accept Prompto as his true son. Noctis was happy with Navyth and the last thing that Regis wanted to do was splinter the bond that existed between the father and son. He also selfishly did not want to risk his own relationship with Prompto.

A knock sounded at the door and Cor let himself in.

Regis gripped the throne as he felt his chest tense. He hadn’t felt this nervous since the day he was crowned.

“Cor,” he greeted, keeping his voice level as possible.

“Your Majesty,” Cor returned, as he ascended the stairs and headed to the king’s side.

Regis looked up at the man beside him, who held an outstretched file in his arms to him. With a hand that Regis had to will to remain steady, he took the document from Cor and rested it in his lap as he allowed his fingers to wonder its edges.

“If you wish to be alone-”

“Stay,” Regis interrupted and looked up at the younger man. “Stay, please.” 

“Very well,” Cor responded.

As king, it had always been difficult to allow himself to admit that he too suffered from weaknesses, but in recent years he had learnt that the act of accepting weakness was a strength in itself. 

As the file laid heavily upon his lap, it felt as though everything had stood still around him. Regis took his time, safe in the knowledge that his son would not return for several hours and built himself up to open the file. 

At long last he took a steadying breath and lifted the cover. 

There were multiple pages full of thousands of words all which documented in detail Noctis’ history. He had scanned half the document but a page drew his full attention. It was an old paternity test presumably wanted by his adoptive father to trace his parents but Cor had included next to it the results of the blood test that Regis had offered when asked earlier in the week and underneath in beautiful cursive writing was the words that he never imagined he’d read.

His breath became unsteady as his eyes welled up. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at the page surprised by the level of his own happiness. He said that regardless of the result that he wouldn’t act on it but this was going to be hard to ignore.

He had a biological son.

Regis let himself cry for a few minutes as he flicked through the rest of the folder and found a baby photo attached by a paperclip on the last page. Carefully he slid the photo free and brought it closer to his face, Noctis was an adorable baby. Regis slipped the photo into his breast pocket then turned back to the page that had triggered this feeling of happiness and stared in awe at the simple words at the words on the bottom of the page once again, running his fingers over the ink.

He had an heir.

“Who else knows of this?” Regis asked, hoarsely.

“No one. I kept the operation under strict secrecy at all times,” Cor responded as he watched Regis close the file and rest his aged hands on its cover.

“And am I to assume that this is the only copy?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Regis said, as he weighed his options carefully, he took several moments to decide what he wanted to do. He mulled over several options before finally in one swift movement he hurled the file into the air before him and promptly cast a fire spell in its direction.

Cor stood in silence as he watched the ashes gently drift to the ground. He knew that had he protested, it would have only been unwelcome. Regis was wise and Cor trusted in his judgement fully.

“I hereby order you to secrecy. You are never to utter a word of this to another soul. Do you understand?” Regis looked up at Cor, his own eyes still moist.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Cor nodded. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his king and closet friend. It could not have been an easy decision but Cor knew that Regis had to do what was best for all involved, and regardless of what they both learned today, the trials to find the next heir had progressed too far to cancel, especially following the media leak.

Regis stood from the throne and held his arm out for Cor to pass him his walking stick. “I shall return to my room for the time being. Please inform me as soon as my son clears the wall.” With that Regis took his leave. 

Not only had he just learnt that he had a son, he’d also learnt that a woman who he had once been very fond of had denied him the opportunity to be a father and worst still, his own flesh and blood had someone else that he already loved undeniably and called ‘father’. 

He felt a mixture of regret, betrayal and confusion.

With Noctis having been formally adopted by Navyth Gar, Regis had no legal claim to the teenager. Even if he did act upon this discovery, it would only cause unnecessary pain and cause complications in regards to Prompto’s feelings.

This was the best way. 

He would gladly sacrifice his own happiness in exchange for his sons.

 

\-----

 

As Ignis pulled into the Insomnia security point, he was immediately waved over by a member of the Kingsglaive who looked rather bored.

“You Ignis?” The glaive asked as he leaned into the car to check who was present. 

“I am,” Ignis frowned, at the glaives casualness and apparent lack of personal space. “Might I inquire as to who you are?” Ignis gave the man a look up and down, he looked smart enough even if his general mannerisms didn’t follow the strict code of conduct to serve the crown.

“Nyx,” the guy responded, as he slipped his head back out the car. All four of them were accounted for.

“Oh.” Ignis’ brow raised before he managed to hide his surprise. “You are Sir Ulric?”

“One and the same,” Nyx responded before he turned away and spoke into his radio to Cor. After acknowledgement from the Marshall over the former prince's safe return, Nyx turned to Ignis, “you can go through now. The Marshall is waiting for you in the throne room.”

“I see,” Ignis searched his memory for any reason why Cor would be waiting for them to return and in the throne room no less. He wouldn’t admit it but it left him feeling a little uneasy. “Thank you.”

Nyx watched as the advisor drive off in the direction of the palace and with him gone, the only form of distraction from this dull assignment had vanished.

 

\-----

 

Ignis pulled up in the palace’s underground carpark and put the keys in his pocket. All three of the others were fast asleep. He began by reaching over to Prompto and giving him a gentle shake. “Prompto?”

Prompto mumbled something incoherently as he tried to curl up and stay asleep but he was pulled further from his dreams each time he heard Ignis’ voice. He blinked several times before he lifted his head. “Iggy?”

“Good evening,” Ignis smiled at the sleepy former prince. “It is most unusual for you to sleep in the car.”

“Yeah…” Prompto stretched as a yawn escaped him. “I just wasn’t able to sleep much last night.”

“I see, well then I hope that returning to your own bed this evening helps you settle,” Ignis responded. He’d known for years that Prompto struggled to settle down at night, the younger man was a light sleeper much like himself. 

Once he was certain that Prompto wouldn’t drift back off, Ignis proceeded to exit the car and move to open the door to where Noctis slept and began trying to wake him, saying his name louder with each intensified shake. This was one part of his future that he wasn’t looking forward to when it would be his duty to awaken Noctis each morning.

Prompto laughed, “I think he’s dead.” He found Noctis’ sleeping habits rather sweet. Never had he known anyone who slept as easily as Noctis, nor who looked so adorable when they woke.

Ignis let out an ageing hum. “If it wasn’t for feeling his breath on my arm, then I would have agreed with you.” The frustration in his voice rippled through as he caught Gladio open his eyes. “Ah, Gladio. I require you to carry Noctis. He refuses to awaken this evening.”

Prompto shrugged, as he saw Gladio look at him and mumble something.

Gladio still felt sluggish from having only just woken up but reluctantly he removed himself from the car and made his way around to Noctis. He slung the candidate haphazardly over his shoulder and made his way over to the lift without a word.

“What the?” Noctis panicked as he began to flail his limbs about as he came to. “Where the hell am I?!”

“Relax, princess,” Gladio laughed, as he somewhat clumsily dropped Noctis onto his feet, supporting him till the candidate found his balance.

“Why didn’t you just try and wake me up, you know, like a normal person?” Noctis moaned as he glared at the shield.

“I did…” Ignis interjected as he and Prompto caught up with them, “…but you wouldn’t stir. The only course of action I saw fit was to carry you.”

“Coulda just left him,” Gladio grunted, as he fell into place behind Prompto and Ignis.

Ignis led the way through the palace to the throne room. He had expected to see Regis sitting upon the throne but was surprised to see that the king stood in the middle of the room with a look of joy on his face.

Regis gave the boys a warm smile as he saw the four of them make their way towards him. Ignis was in the lead, looking as if he hadn’t even taken a vacation - which was very typical of the young man – and he was followed by Prompto who wore a huge smile at the sight of his father. His son had Noctis to his side who went from slouching to walking with a straight back and panic written on his face and then there was Gladio following behind Prompto casually.

“I’m glad to see you all returned safe and sound,” Regis greeted, as he held his arm out for Prompto.

Prompto walked into his father’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you.” 

“And I you,” Regis responded, as he kissed the top of his son’s head and pulled him against himself a little tighter. He loosened his grip on Prompto and took a good look at him. His son was looking far more confident now and it was all thanks to the raven-haired boy that stood like a statue behind Ignis.

“Noctis… it is good to see you too,” Regis said as level as he could manage and he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. He took a moment to examine the boy’s face. Noctis was indeed a fine young man and with a little training, Regis was certain the boy would soon make an excellent prince; after all, it was in his blood. “I hope my son didn’t trouble you too much.”

Noctis swallowed, still shocked that the king had not only spoken to him but also touched him. “Not at all. Errr… he was great,” he awkwardly replied and started to bow but then stopped. He had no idea how to act. He’d never been in such close proximity to the king before.

Ignis caught Noctis’ glance and he hoped that the candidate would relax now that he had shared a smile with a friend.

“I suspect that you must all be tired after the journey you have undertaken?” Regis asked as he watched the varied responses from the four men. “Well then, Prompto, would you and your friend like to join me for supper? I am sure that Ignis and Gladiolus have much that they need to attend to before they retire for the evening.”

“Uhhh… yeah, of course, father!” Prompto gave Noctis a smile. His crush looked like he’d seen a ghost. It also dawned on him that if Noctis hadn’t of found out that he used to be the prince then tonight he would have figured it out and that would have been so much worse. He thanked the Astrals for Noctis’ inability to follow the rules and stay in his room.

Noctis stood frozen as he stared at Prompto. He hadn’t expected this outcome and he certainly hadn’t prepared to be in the king’s immediate presence anytime in the near future.

Certain that no one else was going to speak Ignis gently bowed his head and dismissed himself, “I’ll take my leave. Thank you, your Majesty.” He looked at the younger two men and gave them both an encouraging smile, “Goodnight Prompto, Goodnight Noctis. I’ll see you both first thing.”

Noctis nodded dumbly and wordlessly as he watched Ignis and Gladio walk back the way that they had all come from. The pair were as far apart as realistically possible given the narrow hallway, so it seemed that they hadn’t managed to settle their differences after all. Once they had both disappeared from view, Noctis robotically turned to look back at the king and Prompto who were both watching him.

“Dude, relax…” Prompto smiled, at his best friend.

“I’m trying… it’s just…” Noctis let his eyes fall to the floor. This had not been how he’d envisioned this evening going. He had expected the four of them to head to the common room and just play some King’s Knight as they usually did in their spare time at the palace.

“Noctis, there is no need to be nervous,” Regis expanded on his son’s words. “I just wish to hear about the adventures that the pair of you have experienced this week.”

Noctis nodded. He could handle that, he hoped.

 

\-----

 

The next morning Noctis laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t even meant to be awake for another hour but after awakening for the toilet in the middle of the night, he hadn’t managed to settle down again.

He was certain that he’d made a fool of himself in front of the king last night. He barely spoke and added ‘your Majesty’ after most sentences, which had caused Prompto to laugh at him a few times and kick him under the table but thankfully the king had seen the funny side. 

If he was going to become prince then he had a lot of learning to do and most importantly he needed to learn to be more like Ignis. He needed to learn to act unaffected even when he was nervous or any kind of emotion really. If he was really going to succeed and one day become the king then he was going to have to interact with many different people, from different backgrounds, not to mention that he was going to need to find a bride.

As for the coming trial, he was as prepared as he possibly could be. He’d spent as much time as the past few days events allowed preparing for what was to come this weekend. By Sunday evening almost everyone in Lucis was going to know who he was – a simple fisherman, who wasn’t extraordinary in any way, had little to his name and had lived life humbly until now. What he also needed to show was how serious he was about keeping Lucis safe, how much he wanted to protect those dear to him and how much he belonged on the throne.

In a few hours the other candidates were going to arrive and this week’s trials was going to begin. Ignis had not let on what to expect at all but thankfully he had Prompto’s support and guidance. He was going to get through the interviews – he had to keep telling himself that so that he might actually begin to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact for you... in Persona 5 my phantom thieves group is called Lucis Rebels so it always brings a smile to my face when I get to write that name lol :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to update the tags because I've come to realise that I'm actually a so burn writer and I had no idea lol
> 
> I'm now four chapters ahead in this fic so hopefully I'll stay on top of it this time ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

“Noctie!” Aria called the moment that she caught sight of him and proceeded to skip over to his side. “How are you?” She asked in her usual cheerful manner. 

Things would be different from here on out, she knew now that Noctis was important to Prompto and in turn that made him to her. Last week she had pretended as though she had no clue who the blonde boy was when she had asked Noctis about him. While she still couldn’t speak about Prompto openly, it was nice to know that someone else also knew the secret.

Noctis awkwardly wrapped his arms around Aria’s tiny frame as she invited herself into a hug. “I’m alright,” he finally answered. He remained like that, unsure when to pull away but when she finally let go of him, he let his arms pull to his side. “I errr…” he leant down and dropped his voice, “wanted to thank you for the heads up about this week’s trial…”

“That’s not a problem,” Aria beamed in response, glad that she could be helpful. Her daddy’s connections had paid off and she was more than happy to help her friends. 

They both startled away from each other the moment that Marina dumped her bag down between them in a mood. She eyed them suspiciously before she proceeded with her rant. “Have you seen the stuff in the newspapers?! Seriously, they had to use what must have been _all_ the worst photo’s I’ve ever had taken.”

“I don’t think so,” Aria smiled, as she linked arms with Marina. “I think you looked pretty!”

“She looked like a pleb,” Septimus teased as he approached behind Noctis.

“Ughh!! Who let that trash in?!” Marina joked, with a cheeky smile as she elbowed Septimus. “But seriously, how’ve you all been? I haven’t slept a wink.”

“We can tell,” Septimus retorted and narrowly dodged Marina’s attempt at slapping him before he returned the attack.

Aria jumped over to Noctis to escape the attack. “Seppie! Don’t hit girls!” She scolded, louder than she’d intended. Aria blushed and hid her face in her hands as she realised that everyone’s attention in the room was suddenly on their group. 

“Who’s hitting girls?!” A deep and warning voice sounded through the now silent room. 

Noctis recognised the voice instantly; it was Gladio and he sounded like he was trying to sound authoritative. He had to hold back a laugh as Marina’s body language changed immediately from wanting to kill Septimus to making sure she was standing right to emphasize her features and ensuring her hair was perfectly ruffled in front of Gladio. It was too bad that he couldn’t tell her that she had no chance at all, not while Ignis was around at least.

Gladio locked eyes with Septimus then took a brief look at Noctis before he looked at Aria and Marina. He had to admit, Marina was making a nice effort but a certain advisor had already caught his eye, but maybe, in different circumstances, he’d have certainly enjoyed her curves. Back to the matter at hand he looked back at Septimus and Noctis – not wanting to show favouritism – and spoke in a low intimidating growl, “if I ever hear that either of you are hittin’ girls again, you’re out.”

The four of them watched Gladio walk away, the sound of his boots on the marble floor was the only sound they could hear. They waited for Gladio to get to the other side of the room before they eagerly resumed their chatter about the upcoming interviews. As expected the biggest news channel ‘Good Morning Insomnia’ had won the exclusive rights to the broadcast the candidate interviews, which meant that it was going to be HUGE news across the country and possibly in other nations too.

Noctis had been thankful that he hadn’t managed to see any of the newspapers this past week. From what he’d heard, they hadn’t reported who was still in the trials as they hadn’t had a source who knew up to date information but the damage had been done. It was easy to see that everyone was more tense than usual this week, not to mention that they had all been made to read through and sign a new contract as soon as they’d arrived. They were now forbidden from disclosing any information about the trials, other candidates and goings on that they saw at the palace.

Time seen to pass quickly as they discussed the newspapers, but as soon as all nine candidates had arrived, they were ushered to one of the smaller council rooms, where Ignis greeted them.

Noctis couldn’t help smirking when he saw the awkward way that Gladio approached Ignis before he retreated and made his way to the other size of the room. If they didn’t patch things up soon, everyone was going to notice that something was up, Gladio just wasn’t as good at hiding personal issues as Ignis was, Noctis noted.

Noctis sat down and almost immediately Aria leapt to sit in the seat beside him. He gave her a polite smile, somewhat confused about why she was oddly closer to him this week. Their friends Marina and Septimus were sat in front of them.

It seemed odd to Noctis that the Lucis Rebels were the only candidates that seemed to interact with each other anymore. Then again, the competition was so close now that in a few weeks it would be no surprise if his own friendship group started to become rivalrous. It was the sad reality of competitions and why in the past, he’d never bothered to enter any.

Noctis observed the intense atmosphere as each of the candidates looked around at each other. It was easy to see that they all were weighing each other up, seeing what competition remained and how to show their worth above who was left. Some of the competition was terrifying and it left him with doubts about how much longer his candidacy would last, even with Prompto’s tuition.

Ignis turned away from the candidates as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and coughed, trying to relieve the tickle at the back of his throat. It took himself a few moments to regain his composer but finally, he tucked his handkerchief away and made his way to stand at the head of the room. He did a quick scan of the candidates; some looked determined and ready to succeed, while others looked nervous at the prospect of another trial, then there was Noctis, who was busy grinning at the Gladio.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, he was thankful that he could trust Noctis to keep the past weeks secret. Even still, having a candidate who Ignis knew was most likely going to become the rightful heir know about his personal business was unnerving. 

He had always strived to live a private life - especially since he was surrounded daily by some of the noblest families in the whole of Lucis – because if the wrong information was to get out and be twisted, it was easy for a man such as himself with little impressive ancestry to be dispelled. He was almost certain that the king would never do such a thing; his majesty had never been anything but kind to him. However, as a man who didn’t descend from a noble household, he put more pressure on himself to try and not stand out amongst his peers. 

It was times like this when he felt himself sympathise with the candidates. He too had had to fight to prove his worth ever since he’d entered the palace, to serve Prompto all those years ago. It was these lapses that reminded him how much higher Gladio’s social status was.

He was punching above his weight, so to speak.

Coming to his senses, Ignis gave the signal to Gladio to close the door, which the shield did diligently. He could see that Gladio was treading lightly around him and it left him uncomfortable.

Ignis cleared his throat, and dabbed his nose, excusing himself in front of the candidates. He refused to let simple illness stop him from performing his duties when the stakes were this high.

“May I begin by welcoming you all back to the palace and congratulate each of you on your success in the suitor trial. I have received some very positive comments from the suitors that go in many of your favours.” Ignis started with the lighter news before he delivered the devastating news about the next trial. A cough escaped him that he had tried to hold back. “As I am sure many if not all of you are aware, this week the media became aware of the candidacy trials… while it is most unfortunate that they learnt of this early, it is also an excellent trial to see how each of you handle yourselves publicly.

“From this point forward…” he coughed once again and muttered an apology. “…you are expected to manage yourself properly and not let yourself do or be seen doing anything untoward. You must be conscious of _all_ your actions. The days of living a carefree life are gone.” Ignis took a sip from the glass of water that he had thankfully brought along with him. This speech was rather heavy and a lot for the candidates to have to take in. Thankfully, this intermission helped to soothe his throat.

“Furthermore, it has come to my attention that a few of you are still active on social media. This is to be stopped immediately and will remain so for the remainder of the trials. Failure to do so will result in your prompt removal from the trials.” Ignis noticed a few worried looks amongst the candidates. He knew how popular social media was to this generation and they had been initially warned when they had first begun this process but it seems that some had failed to adapt their lifestyle accordingly. He took another sip of water and dabbed at his nose once more.

“Now, returning to the various news articles that were released this week, I can only apologise to you all. I can assure you that the culprit who leaked the candidacy trials has been found and an appropriate disciplinary action has been taken.

“That being said, it is never easy having your personal life out in the open for all to see, but this is something that you _will_ have to adapt to if you are selected as the heir. Being a member of the royal family is not easy. Your life will suddenly not just be your own; you will not have the same freedoms that you have grown up with. You will be expected to _always_ publically act as an example to the people of Lucis.”

Ignis took another sip of his water. He was certain that he was coming down with some form of cold and his throat was increasingly beginning to become sore. All this talking wasn’t helping. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket again and coughed. This was humiliating, to say the least, and at such an important time, it was most unwelcome. As much as he’d tried to avoid it, he blew his nose, with his back to the candidates. With another sip of water, he corrected himself and started once more.

“Now, I am sure that you are all rather eager to learn of what this week’s trial will involve…” He let his sentence linger as he took another look at those before him, almost everyone shuffled uncomfortably with looks of trepidation. “Tomorrow, you shall all be interviewed individually on Good Morning Insomnia… this is your chance to impress myself and Gladio, but more importantly, it is a trial where you must win the hearts of the nation. Should the people of Lucis not warm to you, your standing in the rankings of candidacy will suffer.”

Ignis listened as muttering began to fill the room, that was no doubt in his mind that all the candidates were now extremely apprehensive but he needed them, no, he needed Noctis to understand how important this particular trial was. He took a sip of his water and wiped his eyes that had now begun to run. 

“In order to prepare for this, it is suggested that you spend today thinking about how you will present yourself tomorrow. Therefore, today you will have the freedom to wonder the palace _within reason_.” He found himself glare at Noctis who swiftly looked at the floor. The previous week had been awful when the candidate had found the hidden paintings of Prompto. “Find yourself a space where you can settle and have some quality time to think the trial over. You are dismissed.”

Ignis was glad that was finally over as he reached for his glass of water and finished it.

The advisor watched as all the candidates began to filter out, he saw Noctis hesitate as if he was going to ask a question but he turned to leave before Ignis had managed to show him acknowledgement. He would have to visit him later.

“Hey… you alright?” Gladio looked at Ignis with concern as he approached. Ignis was obviously ill and pushing himself far too much. 

“I-” Ignis’ voice cut off immediately as Gladio’s hand rested on his forehead. 

“Dammit Iggy, you’re burnin’ up,” Gladio pulled his hand away and tried to look Ignis in the eye but the other kept avoiding eye contact. “Go get some rest. I’ll look after the candidate’s…”

“No, I am quite alright. I need to-”

“You need to rest,” Gladio wasn’t going to take no for an answer, even if it meant he’d have to carry Ignis bridal style back to his quarters. 

Ignis went to protest again but the stern look on the shields face made it rather clear that he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Fine…” He huffed in defeat. “I shall take my leave and reconvene with you later.”

“ _Only_ if you feel well enough.” Gladio watched Ignis start to leave and immediately he began to laugh as he placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Not on my watch. You think I’d let you leave ‘ere without me? I know you’d just sneak into your office and continue workin’.”

Ignis shook his head at how accurate Gladio had been. His exact plan had been to hide in his office for several hours and catch up on all the work that he had been unable to do on his laptop this past week.

Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be escorted back to his quarters on the most uncomfortable walk he’d been on in recent memory.

 

\-----

 

Noctis frowned at the directions that Prompto had texted him; he hoped that no one would stop him in his tracks. So far he’d received a few questioning looks but he’d just mumbled something about the candidate trials and they’d let him pass without any further questions. It had been Prompto’s idea that they should get some privacy and try to fit in some good practice for tomorrow, so it had been decided that Noctis would come and hang out in his room and see what the royal quarters were like but he was having second thoughts.

Despite having Prompto’s permission to come to this part of the palace, Noctis felt out of place. There was a different atmosphere here and he didn’t feel welcome. He took careful footsteps certain that he was going to set off some kind of intruder alarm, like in this games or movies he’d seen, but nothing of the sort happened.

Noctis reached the _‘grand elevator’_ as in the directions stated, not that he needed Prompto to italic’s it, given that the whole area was decorated with gold archways and decorations. He slid his mobile back into his pocket as he approached, he’d never seen so many expensive looking things in such a small space before.

“Halt!” The guard moved to block Noctis’ path. “You are not permitted to pass through here.” 

Noctis gulped. He had no idea what to say in this situation. Hadn’t Prompto said he was gonna sort this out? “I erm… I’m on my way to see Prompto… he errr… he said this was the way to go and that it’d be okay…” His body felt weak as the adrenaline coursed through him. Given the look that the guard now wore, he was certain that he’d messed that one up. He looked around, desperate for some way out of this but everything he did seemed to make the guard look at him more suspiciously. “Oh god…” His heart was erratic as he took a step back. “Okay… ah…” 

In a panic Noctis slipped his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone but within seconds he found himself tackled to the floor with his arms restrained behind his back, dumbstruck at what had happened.

He struggled against the guard's grasp but it only led to him being gripped tighter. “But Prompto-”

“Silence!”

He yelped as he felt something strike him on the head. He fought against the guard but eventually stilled as he realised there was no way out of this. At least, if he didn’t turn up soon, he knew Prompto would look for him.

Something in the corner of his eye drew his attention. “Oh no…” he whispered as his eyes focused on who it was.

The king had turned into the corridor, followed by a full entourage. 

Regis stopped in his tracts as he saw the guard restrain someone to the floor. It couldn’t be an intruder as they would never have made it this far into the palace. He walked as fast as his knee allowed him to and his eyes grew wide the moment that he identified the man on the ground.

It was Noctis.

It took him one look at Cor who walked beside him for his friend to sprint on ahead.

He watched as Cor essentially threw the guard off of Noctis and then helped the boy back to his feet. 

Noctis stared in disbelief at how easy it had been for the Marshal to get the guard off of him. He blinked, unsure of what to say as he had no idea about what had just happened. The guard now looked vaguely concerned and the Marshal looked like he always did. 

“You’re making this a habit,” Cor remained stoic as he examined the young man, taking note of all his features – he really did look like a Caelum. 

“Sorry about that…” Noctis half smiled, as he dusted himself down in an attempt to look somewhat presentable for Prompto’s father.

“I trust that you were not harmed?” Regis asked as he stopped in front of Noctis.

Noctis felt himself tense up. Despite the king having sounded calm, the look he wore on his face was that of disappointment towards the guard and then one of concern for him. Noctis hung his head and mumbled, “I wasn’t…” he answered before he quickly rushed to add, “your majesty.” He added a bow in hopes that the king would forgive him for the slip-up.

The king chuckled as he reached out for Noctis and pulled him close, the same way that he would’ve with Prompto. “ _You_ do not have to address me as such in these informal encounters.”

Noctis looked up at the king. Questions ran through his head but the thought better than to ask them, Ignis had taught him enough by now to know that royalty worked in mysterious ways. But why didn’t he, a _commoner_ , not have to call the king, majesty? “Wouldn’t that be erm… disrespectable?”

Regis smiled fondly at the candidate who he still held. “Do not fret. You seem to be a part of the family these days.” He choose those words because they were the truth and yet, no one would be able to work out the true meaning of those words besides Cor. Even Clarus and Ignis who knew that there was a strong possibility that Noctis was he blood relative, knew nothing of the outcome of Cor’s research.

Noctis had no idea how to respond to the king. He’d just been called a ‘part of the family.’ He stammered out some kind of unintelligible response but thankfully the king seemed to pick up on his nerves.

“I’m assuming that since your attempting to use the elevator that you planned on paying a visit to my son?” The king asked as he led the way into the lift. He was also on his way to his own quarters.

Noctis looked at the elevator then back at the king. “Oh, yeah. Prom was going to help me prepare for tomorrow…” Noctis responded, as the king let go of him and led the way into the lift. He stood beside the king, while Cor and a guy who he thought was possibly Gladio’s dad stood in front of him.

“Ah yes, the interviews.” Regis recalled. It was a trial that even he knew, he’d not have appreciated as a young man. “Would you like some advice?” Regis chuckled as he watched a look of shock grow on Noctis’ face before he nodded. “Very well. The most important piece of wisdom that my father imparted to me was, _'never expect yourself to be perfect_.’” He wore a gentle smile on his face as he remembered his late father. “Oh, and my personal rule: eat a good breakfast.”

Noctis blinked. He wasn't sure what he had expected but he hadn’t expected the king to be so… normal? He nodded as he took on board the king’s advice, up until now he had always tried to be perfect but he knew that wasn’t feasible in the long run. 

It wasn’t much longer till he reached the floor that Prompto resided on. He exchanged a brief goodbye with the king then he tried to walk out as normal as possible but the moment that the elevators doors closed, he let out an exhausted sigh and let himself slump to the floor. He really hadn’t expected to have bumped into the king.

He pulled his mobile out and brought up his texts.

 **[Noctis]** I think my ghost just left my body…  
**[Noctis]** I got tackled to the ground trying to get in the lift and then your dad got in with me x.x

 **[Prompto]** Dude! Why were you are tackled to the floor????  
**[Prompto]** And don’t worry about my father. He invited you to supper so he likes you!

 **[Noctis]** He called me family…  
**[Noctis]** And I got attacked because _somebody_ didn’t tell the guard that I’d be visiting you…

 **[Prompto]** I’m so sorry  >.<  
**[Prompto]** Iggy normally deals with that stuff for me so I thought he had? :/  
**[Prompto]** And my dad seriously called you family? O.o

 **[Noctis]** Yeah… and maybe Specs forgot? He didn’t seem right in the candidate welcome speech thingy that he made  
**[Noctis]** BTW could you come get me? I’m still dead by the lift…

 **[Prompto]** Be there in a min :D

Noctis remained ‘dead’ until Prompto arrived a few minutes later.

The moment Prompto saw Noctis he jogged over and held out his hand to his crush. “Dude. No wonder you got tackled. Who comes to the palace and sits on the floor?” 

“Me?”

 

\-----

 

Ignis groaned as he rolled onto his side. His body felt weak and his muscles ached, not to mention that his body was now drenched in sweat.

He reached for the switch to turn on his bedside lamp then he retrieved his phone to see what the time was. In disbelief he slipped on his glasses and looked at the clock on his far wall, he had indeed slept for most of the day. So not only had he missed the candidate’s lunch, he’d also missed dinner.

He hadn’t been there for them at all. Disappointment with himself flooded in.

With the little strength that he had, he sat himself up in bed. He couldn’t afford to be ill now; he had to see everyone through tomorrow’s interviews, not to mention that he wanted to help Noctis think through some answers.

He pulled back his duvet and stumbled his way to his bathroom, there was no way that he could remain feeling this filthy any longer. He hauled himself into the shower, forgetting to turn the water on first so that it could warm up.

“Shiva!” He flinched at the icy water but thankfully it warmed up in a reasonable amount of time.

It wasn’t his usual scolding shower but it made him feel cleaner and for his sanity, that was all he needed.

Carefully he stepped out and somehow managed to dry himself down. Every movement that he made seemed to hurt one muscle or another.

Given how late it was, there was no point in him wearing any of his work attire, so he slipped into a fresh pair of pyjama trousers opting to leave his top half exposed till he felt a little cooler.

It was apparent that despite his wants, he wasn't going to make it to tomorrow’s interviews. He just hoped that Noctis got on okay. Maybe he should have told the candidate during their trip but he wanted the younger boys to enjoy their time together a little more.

_Knock. Knock._

Ignis looked up at the door as surprise washed over him, he almost never received visitors. He fumbled to pull a t-shirt over his head, ignoring the ache that spread through him and made his way over to the door. 

“Hey,” Gladio greeted the moment that the door opened. “I brought you some soup.”

Ignis looked down at what Gladio was holding. This fever was really making him feel sluggish and even the simple things felt difficult to process. “You brought me soup?”

“Yeah…” Gladio invited himself in and shut the door behind him, then set the pot down on the dining table. “It’s not the good stuff that you make but I gave it a go.” Truth be told, he’d actually spent the past two hours trying to make something that tasted good and wasn't too embarrassing to present to Ignis. He knew all too well how critical Ignis got when it came to food.

“Gladio…” Ignis sat down on the seat that Gladio had just pulled out for him. Maybe it was the illness but he felt himself welling up. Being brought soup when he felt this dreadful was one of the kindest things that had happened to him in a very long time and regardless how it tasted, it was already the best soup he’d ever had simply because Gladio had made it.

“Don’t go cryin’ on me, Iggy. I’ve dealt with enough tears from the candidates,” Gladio grabbed a spoon from Ignis’ spotless kitchenette and handed it over. He looked away not wanting to see Ignis’ reaction when he first tasted it, so he was surprised when he heard a pleasant hum.

There were a little too many herbs complicating the favour but Ignis wasn't going to tell Gladio that. He looked up at the shield, “it’s divine. Thank you, Gladio. Truly.”

Gladio waved him off. “It’s nothin’.”

“Stubborn as always,” Ignis responded as he brought more to his mouth. With a little training, he was certain that Gladio could make an excellent chef.

They said little else while Ignis dined but Gladio maintained a distance refusing to sit at the table. After this week he knew that Ignis needed some space or maybe he didn’t but frankly Gladio had no idea. 

Gladio had never been in such an awkward romantic situation but then that’s because he’d never tried to date someone who he had to spend so much time outside of the relationship, plus Ignis was always such a closed and calculated person that he was incredibly difficult to read him. Gladio had gotten good over the years at reading the advisors intentions but romantically he had no idea. 

Ignis started to get out of his seat and within a second Gladio stopped him.

“You need rest. I’ll sort this out,” Gladio collected the washing up and carried it over to the sink, where he had everything washed and drying with a few minutes. He walked back over to Ignis who had moved back to sit on his bed. “Soooo… guess I’ll be off…” He shrugged unsure how to handle the awkwardness and turned away.

Ignis hung his head. He’d never seen Gladio hold anything back; if something was on the shields mind then he made sure that everyone knew. It was clear to the adviser that Gladio’s behaviour was for him and it only made his guilt swell. “Gladio. Wait. Please…”

“Yeah?” He spun around instantly, eager to hear what Ignis had to say.

Ignis took a moment to build himself up. They had to talk about this eventually or this ridiculous behaviour between would only linger. “I think we should talk.”

He hadn’t expected that but then again it was Ignis, he should have expected it. “You sure? I mean you’re not exactly in the best state to…” He wanted to sort this stuff between them too but he wasn't really sure that now was the time.

Ignis gently nodded, not wanting to make his muscles ache any further. “I know and I thank you for your consideration but… I cannot continue on like this Gladio…” He choked out the last of the sentence as he reached for a tissue and coughed into it.

Gladio waited for Ignis’ coughing fit to end then responded, “I get ya.” He walked back over to the bed and waited for Ignis’ approval, then he perched on the edge of the bed. He felt slightly unnerved as he remembered well that this was a quilt cover that Ignis had specially imported from Altissia, it was some sort of fancy thread or something.

They looked at each other, both hoping that the other would take the lead and when it was apparent that both were as apprehensive as each other, Gladio started.

“I’m sorry… I took advantage of you… I’m really sorry that your first time was like that…” He hung his head. As he uttered each word he realised with clarity that he was at fault. He really had been the one who had caused all of this and Iggy… he’d never get that first time back.

Ignis blinked in disbelief, he hadn’t realised that Gladio blamed himself for ruining his first time. “Correct me if I am wrong Gladio, but I believe we were both equally intoxicated?”

Gladio frowned, Ignis was playing down the severity of his actions. “Iggy it wasn't like that. You were drunk ages before it got me. I coulda stopped buyin’ you drinks but I just… I wanted to see you happy. I enjoyed it…”

“While I accept that it was irresponsible to continue purchasing drinks for me when I was in that state, I can understand why you did so. I admit I am not the most expressive of people, so seeing me unguarded and open was probably rather refreshing. You simply made an error. You miscalculated how much liquor you could handle.” Ignis rationalised it, he could see now that Gladio has blamed himself this entire time but not once had Ignis felt that the blame was Gladio’s to shoulder alone.

“Gladio…” Ignis made sure that the shield looked at him. “Need I remind you that we are both adults? Though my memory is a little hazy, I recall that we both gave our consent?”

Gladio hummed. “But that-”

“But nothing,” Ignis cut him off, before another coughing fit struck again, ruining the importance of what he was trying to put across. “We were both equally, to some degree at least, in control of our own actions. Do not blame yourself, Gladio. I am as much at fault as you. I could have said ‘no’ at any moment and I am certain that you would have stopped. I trust you implicitly.” He reached for another tissue and blew his nose, his eyes streamed. 

“Iggy…” Gladio gawked at Ignis. He had no idea how to reply to that. “I’m still sorry… you shouldn’t regret your first time…”

“Gladio. I do not regret having intercourse with you. I wanted you and I will never regret that. The only part that I reflect not so fondly upon, is how we arrived at that situation and the lack of preparation,” Ignis coughed once more. Gladio was not a small guy in any part of his body, so the next morning Ignis had been left rather sore but that still did not make him regret the encounter.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I get kinda impatient or so I’m told…” Gladio rubbed his face. His haste in the bedroom had been one of the things that his ex’s had complained about. It was definitely something he needed to work on. He’d always been easily worked up when lust overtook him.

“Duly noted,” Ignis grinned. If he was ever lucky that he’d get another chance with Gladio then he’d definitely take control of the prep work. 

For Gladio there was only one question left. “So… what now?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “You mean in relation to _us_?”

“Yeah. Is there an _us_?”

“Do you want there to be an _us_?”

“Yeah. You?”

Ignis coughed. Gladio had sounded so sincere. He looked up at Gladio, weighing him. The shield was everything that he wanted and more. It weighed on his mind how unworthy he was of an Amicitia’s affections, especially when one day Gladio would have to produce the next shield.

He might regret it in the future, but he was going to live for the now.

Ignis reached for Gladio’s hand and waited until their eyes met. “Get the candidates through tomorrow’s interview and then I’ll tell you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had an absolutely awful week so it's been really difficult to write but TFAK is so special to me I pushed through today and did the best that I could editing it.
> 
> I hope you like the direction it's going :D

“Noctie… Noctie… wake up, Noctie,” Aria said as she gently rocked Noctis side to side to try and wake him up from his slumber. “Noctie… wakey, wakey…” She leaned closer and took a deep breath, then blew a sharply on Noctis’ face.

Noctis startled awake and recoiled from the figure above him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked in confusion as to why Aria was there. “A-Aria? Why are you on my bed?” He asked and forced himself to shuffle away from his friend.

“Silly… you wanted me to wake you up this morning.” She moved back and sat at the foot of Noctis’ bed to give him some space. “You wouldn’t want Septimus having the satisfaction of you sleeping in today, would you?” She asked as she wagged her finger side to side.

“No way,” He tried to laugh but he was still half asleep. Now that the shock of Aria being there had settled, his usual morning grogginess set back in.

Noctis liked Aria. She was completely different to anyone he’d ever met before. She seemed to live life to her own beat and somehow remain positive and caring in every situation. From what he had discovered her family were rather highly regarded in the noble’s social circle and yet she didn’t fit the stereotype that he’d held growing up.

“What time is it anyway?” He asked, fighting off another yawn.

“A little after five,” she answered. Aria knew Noctis had a little time before the sun rose but she couldn’t let him sleep in, especially now that she had confirmation about Prompto’s feelings towards him.

When Aria had received her candidacy letter, she’d been elated but she knew there was no chance that she’d ever be chosen. Being a leader wasn’t something that came naturally to her which was why her parents had been in discussions for years about finding someone else to become the successor of the family business when the time come. It hurt to know that her family’s legacy was going to be taken from her but she knew it was her own downfall. 

She couldn’t help but wish that she’d of grown to be more like her older brother had been… 

Aria lowered her head; those thoughts never did her any good. 

Her reason for having accepted the invitation to participate in trials had primarily been to speak to Prompto once more. Now that she’d achieved that, she knew it was just a matter of time till it would be her time to leave. Honestly, she was surprised that she’d made it this far.

Though she’d never admit to it if asked, her goal now was to support Noctis. He wasn’t like the others and she admired him for it. Noctis had shown strength throughout this process, without ever treating others poorly, nor was he easily swayed by money or materials things and that made him seem like the perfect candidate to her.

She looked up at Noctis, who was squinting at his phone and she summoned her best smile. “So how can I help you get ready, Noctie?”

 

\-----

 

That morning went by in a blur to Noctis. He was rushed through breakfast with the other candidates and there was no sign of Ignis. The advisor's absence was noticed by everyone and he was sure that without him, the other candidates felt just as lost as he did. Once they finished eating, they were all huddled into a black limousine to take them to the TV studio. 

Noctis looked around at the other candidates, everyone looked nervous and he wasn’t surprised. This was the most nervous that Noctis had felt since starting the trials too. If he fell flat today, not only would it cost him the chance of becoming the heir, he’d also have to deal with the public recognising him and remembering him for how pathetic he’d appeared to be in a competition where he was already a laughingstock. 

In his head he ran through everything that he and Prompto had been preparing for days. He had this, he had to. All Prompto’s lessons had helped shaped him for this. If he wasn’t ready now, he’d never be.

At the studio the candidates flocked together like lost sheep, each one of them was just as clueless as the next about what was going to happen. 

Gladio ran his hand through his hair, this was beyond anything that he’d had to organise before. Having nine nervous candidates follow him around only intensified the feeling that Ignis should have done this. At least he knew he was doing the best that he could, as led the candidates to a large dressing room trying to maintain an atmosphere of calm as Ignis would have done. 

The dressing room they had been provided with was well lit and spacious, but he couldn’t deny it was unfortunate that they all had to share with each other, especially when they were going to be pitted against one another on national television shortly. He just hoped that maybe some unity might kick in and they’d support each other a little.

Noctis found his way to a corner and turned his back to the rest of the candidates; he didn’t want to see them as he prepped his mind for what was to come. There had been so much that he and Prompto had covered and right now he was struggling to recall half of it. He felt unsettled but in an attempt to calm himself, he repeated the king’s words like a mantra, “I don’t need to be perfect… I _don’t_ need to be perfect…”

He sat down, with his head in his hands and he focused on his breathing. Prompto had taught him about breathing techniques and now he was realising why the former prince had put so much emphasis on something that didn’t seem that important.

He looked up at his suit that a member of the Crownsguard - who he didn’t recognise - hung on the rail nearest him. Soon he would have to wear that and then…

“Noct. Five minutes then you’re wanted in hair and makeup…” Gladio said as he approached and squatted down in front of the candidate. He looked around to check no one was listening then lowered his voice, “I didn’t get a say in who goes in what order.” He gave Noctis a look of mutual worry.

Noctis swallowed. He was first. Noctis didn’t say anything but he knew that he was now in the worst of them all. 

He was thankful that Gladio shielded him with his back turned, as he got changed into his suit. The last thing he needed now was everyone else seeing his body.

Noctis had only just managed to finish getting dressed in his formal attire before his name was called out to follow an overly talkative woman to hair and makeup. Noctis nodded and hummed as seemed appropriate but he didn’t want to engage in conversation with her. If he was honest though, he couldn’t even take in what she was saying anymore. 

Noctis sat in the plush black chair that the woman pulled out to him. The moment that she vacated the room, he stared in bewilderment at his new surrounding as he waited for his makeup artist to arrive. The room was full of props, wigs and mountains of makeup. The mirror in front of him had dozens of lights all around it. It was just like a TV studio that he’d seen on TV.

That’s when the panic set in. He was here. He was _really_ going to go on TV. He had no idea what they would ask and he was terrified. Terrified about all the people he could let down today: Prompto, Navyth, Ignis, Gladio, the king and most importantly himself. This was his one chance to have a life that didn’t mean living on the verge of poverty every time that a lake was fished out or the weather was unbearable. This felt like a pivotal moment in his life. He couldn’t let himself lose today.

Noctis jumped as a guy walked in with a smile on his face.

Without a word, the makeup artist spun Noctis’ chair around and studied his face.

Noctis sat silent, unable to say a word as the man used his fingers to gently turn and lift his head before they moved to roam around in his un-styled black locks.

“Don’t fear,” the male make-up artist said, as he spun Noctis’ chair to face the mirror, “when I am finished, all the ladies of Lucis will fall at your feet.”

Noctis gulped.

 

\-----

 

The lights of the set all focused down on him and they gave off far more heat than he expected. Noctis felt sick with nerves, yet he still kept reaching for the glass of water that was in front of him on the table. Not only did the water cool him down, holding the glass stopped his hands from nervously touching his neck and risk ruining all the effort that the hair and make-up artist had put in. 

He hated the result. His face felt heavy and his hair had been styled in a way that he’d never willingly allow. As the artist worked, he avoided looking in the mirror as much as possible and by the end of the session, he felt unrecognisable. 

With the glass empty, Noctis returned it to its place on the table and clutched his hands together in an attempt to try and stop his shaking being viewable. He was sitting on the sofa ready to be interviewed and despite it being during the commercial break, the camera focused on him didn’t help him relax one bit, especially since he could still feel the microphone taped to his body under his shirt and clipped on just below his collar. 

It was his worst nightmare being the first to be interviewed, it meant that he literally had no basis to go off or a clue about what would be asked. He dreaded the first slot in almost anything, but this had to be the worst, especially since the rest of his life would be determined based on its outcome. 

“One… two… three…” Noctis whispered as he slowly counted upwards. It was one of many distraction techniques that Prompto had recommended but it didn’t seem to be working. He stopped immediately when he heard the newsreaders take notice of him.

Gloria and Yuliana were the face of Good Morning Insomnia. Both women looked impeccable, sophisticated and incredibly intelligent. From what Noctis had watched over the years Gloria had always been the direct one and Yuliana had been the warm and welcoming host but when the cameras weren’t rolling they seemed the same.

“Don’t be nervous. We’re here to help you and if we see you struggling we’ll step in,” Yuliana said with a kind smile.

“Thanks…” Noctis mumbled, as the nerves still had control of his body.

Gloria lent over and rubbed the candidate’s knee. “It’ll be over sooner than you know it. But you’ll have to speak louder.” She was going to say something else but the countdown to being back on air had begun.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

Noctis listened as Gloria went into an explanation of the trials. He knew that he wasn't going to be on screen until Yuliana introduced him so he adjusted his posture – a straight back, hands rested in his lap and the look of fright forced away, just as Prompto had told him. He’d practised his ‘formal face’ with Prompto over the past few days; apparently, it was all about knowing when to be stoic and when to show emotion. He was still clueless but he gave it his best shot.

As he listened to everything that the pair of newsreaders said as they described the trials, he was taken aback by just how much he’d been through so far and how successful he’d been to be in the top nine when there had originally been thousands of possible candidates that Ignis had sieved through. It was only hearing the trials like that, that it really dawned on him how close he was. Becoming the prince was almost within his reach.

He let his mind wander to thoughts of Navyth and how much he wanted to give his father a good life and a comfortable retirement when the time arrived. He owed so much to the man who saved him from Lestallum’s orphanage. Next, he let himself think about Prompto. It had been a surprise meeting him, befriending him and developing feelings for him… he _needed_ Prompto in his life now. 

It was this resolve that he was going to let guild him. He would do this for Navyth and Prompto. No matter what, he couldn’t afford to be at the bottom of the candidate pool today. As best he could, he shelved his nerves for later and let his determination drive him. He _could_ do this.

With his resolve and determination fired up, he returned his attention back to the task.

“Thank you, Gloria,” Yuliana smiled at her colleague. “And here is the moment that everybody has been waiting for. Here on the sofa is Noctis Gar the first of the nine candidates to join us this morning. It’s lovely to have you here.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, “it’s great to be here this morning.” His introduction had gone smoothly and he’d done exactly what Prompto had instructed, ‘always be humble and never forget to return a compliment.’

“Awww isn’t he a lovely boy?” Yuliana gave a large smile to the camera.

“So tell us, you’re in the top nine, how does it feel to have made it this far?”  
Gloria asked as she focused her attention on the young man.

Noctis nodded as he listened to Gloria, he felt a surge of confidence rush through him. This had been one of the questions that Prompto had predicted was likely to come up and so they’d prepared.

“I feel honoured,” he began with little to no hesitation. “Growing up I had never imagined an opportunity like this would happen to someone like me, so to actually have been considered and invited to take part in the trials, has been the most eye-opening experience of my life. I feel indebted to his majesty and all the people involved in this process.”

Nailed it.

“You’re very humble,” Yuliana stated. The moment that the camera had moved from her she gave Noctis a thumbs up.

“You mentioned when you grew up,” Gloria looked down at her notes, “it says here that you grew up as a fisherman. Is this true?”

Noctis nodded. He had suspected that this fact was going to follow him through life now, so it was not that much of a surprise to be asked about it. “Yes, it’s true. My d-father is a fisherman and I owe everything to him. Fishing is still my favourite hobby.” He had almost said dad but just as it left his mouth he remembered Prompto drilling it into him about how important it was to say father in higher society.

He just hoped that he was sounding formal enough.

Noctis kept his head held high and followed all Prompto’s guidance as he continued to answer the questions that Gloria and Yuliana asked. He’d been a little hesitant with some but once he’d gotten into full swing of the interview it had been easier to find the answers that he needed, especially since the majority of today’s questions were simple ones centred around his background.

“Now final question…” Yuliana started.

Noctis hated the big build up, it made him terrified of what was to come. Everything had been mostly straightforward up until now, so he hoped this wasn’t going to be too different. The look in Yuliana eyes was difficult to understand and it only led itself to the erratic way his heart was beating.

Yuliana looked down at the card once more then focused on Noctis and spoke slowly, “assuming you were selected when you become king, what would you change in Lucis?”

Noctis’ jaw dropped a little but he quickly managed to regain his composer – rule one of being a prince in Prompto’s rules list that he’d written.

He rattled his brains as he repeated the question to buy himself some time to formulate an answer of some kind. “If I were to change one thing in Lucis… it would be…” His mind focused on his father. Navyth went to so many council meetings and came home frustrated at the country’s law amendments as well as local council rule amendments so that was his answer. “…to amend the law’s that affect fisheries and aquaculture production.” 

He paused momentarily as he rapidly composed the rest of his answer. This was something that he’d never have even thought to prepare for. Thankfully he’d heard his dad complain so many times that the words were already been drilled into his head, all he had to do was remember them.

“This country wastes too much edible food. An example is that currently, the law states how many fish may be caught in a certain period and if more are harvested by accident they have to be released back or the ones that can’t be returned, are disposed of.”

Never before had Noctis felt so glad for sounding like his dad, nor had he ever considered that being a fisherman could be helpful on TV. With a little more confidence, he continued, “Each quarter, the amounts of fish that are disposed of are in the thousands. If you consider that for a moment, that’s enough fish to supply everyone in this country who currently lives in poverty with a free meal. If this law was reverted to before the amendment came into action, many people could benefit from the cheaper prices as the product would be in higher supply.”

Noctis held his breath as he looked between Gloria and Yuliana for some kind of signal. He had no idea if that was good enough but he repeated the things that he’d heard his dad say, just trying to give it a little bit of a formal touch. Hopefully, it had worked.

He watched as Gloria and Yuliana exchanged a look of surprise. Was that not the sort of thing that he was meant to of said? Had he just made an epic mistake? He kept himself together as much as he could manage as the interview ended and forced himself to exchange pleasantries with the newsreaders. 

The moment that a sign was held up directing him to vacate the stage; he walked off as fast as he could and exited the set.

“Oh god. Oh god.” He covered his face with his hands as he thought over how his interview had gone. Had he messed up? Was the right approach to make a joke about giving everyone chocobo’s or something? He had no idea, only a sinking feeling that maybe he’d just made a fool of himself in front of everyone in Lucis.

 

\-----

 

Ignis watched the news with bated breath. The candidates were his responsibility and he’d let them down by missing this morning’s trial. With none of his instruction, they had all been left to their own devices and he hoped that had been enough. He trusted each and every one of the candidates to treat this task seriously and plan accordingly but one could never truly be fully prepared, he knew that.

The bin that was placed on the floor beside him was almost full of tissues but he couldn’t allow himself time away from the news to empty it just yet. 

He unconsciously shuffled closer to his television screen the moment that the newsreader begun to talk about the trials. He had no idea what order they were scheduled to appear in, he only knew that whoever appeared first had the biggest disadvantage. 

Ignis reached for some tissue and blew his nose, missing the announcement but when he saw Noctis on the screen he stilled. The only candidate, who truly mattered, was also the only one who was going to have to do this blindly.

His hopes raised slightly once he’d disposed of his tissue into the bin and took a moment to look and fully appreciate how well presented Noctis looked; he’d clearly taken this seriously and put a lot of effort in. 

Ignis found himself nodding along at every moment when Noctis did something that exceeded his expectations. He should have learnt by now that Noctis was a dark horse with many tricks up his sleeve.

Everything seemed to be going smoother than expected right up until that last question dropped, not even Ignis had seen that coming. He saw Noctis hesitate – it was only to be expected.

“Come on, Noct. You can do this…” Ignis whispered as he leaned closer to the TV. He knew Noctis had it in him to do this but he had to admit, put on the spot, even he would stumble at this question.

_“…it would be… to amend the law’s that affect fisheries and aquaculture production.”_

Ignis sat in disbelief. He hadn’t expected Noctis to use his past to his advantage. He was only vaguely aware of the law’s surrounding those areas but he knew that the limits in place were significantly lower than they needed to be.

_…that’s enough fish to supply everyone in this country who currently lives in poverty with a free meal…_

A smile formed on his face as he watched the interview drawing to a close. Noctis had used an astoundingly good example and he’d mentioned a major issue outside of the city’s walls - poverty. Poverty was a topic that everyone knew of and suddenly and unintentionally, Noctis had just made himself a beacon of hope to hundreds of thousands of people. As a candidate, he was now one to watch.

Ignis had to commend him; Noctis had been next to faultless given the difficulty of the task. The other candidates had a _lot_ to live up to after that interview setting the bar.

 

\-----

 

Regis sat in his own private quarters, astounded by the interview that Noctis had given. He knew Noctis had it in him to do this, it was in his blood after all, but he never knew how he’d handle his first televised appearance. He could not be prouder if he tried.

The king looked to his son who mirrored his own expression. It seemed that neither of them expected the candidate to perform so admirably.

“He could really win this,” Prompto said. He couldn’t believe how well Noctis had taken on all his advice. Even with all the coaching that he’d given Noctis over the past few days, he hadn’t expected this outcome.

Regis mulled over his son's words as he lowered the volume of the television. Although he planned to watch the entirety of today’s broadcast, it was only Noctis’ interview that he was interested in giving his full attention. “Tell me, son. If Noctis were to be successful and he was to become the heir, how would you feel about that?” It was a question that was innocent to ask and yet was very important to him.

“I’d be happy, like super happy,” he answered honestly. “I _want_ him to win. I know it’s not my choice, nor do I get a say in things anymore but I want him to take my place. It just feels right.”

“It just feels right…” Regis repeated his son’s words, taking in their meaning. There was a reason as to why it felt right but Regis was not willing to divulge such information. Noctis’ birthright was a truth that he would take to his grave. “And if Noctis were to become be ordained prince, what would you do in regards to your personal feelings?”

Prompto lowered his head. “I’m not sure… I keep changing my mind about telling him.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he hadn’t expected to discuss his feelings about Noctis with his father. He looked at the king, he was looking at him with his usual understanding and non-judgemental eyes. “I-I’m pretty sure he knows… I mean, I’ve hugged him… held his hand and we almost kissed once but… yeah, nothing else happened…”

“Oh, to be young,” Regis teased. “Prompto, there is something I learnt recently and that’s that matters of the heart are rarely easy.” He hoped his son understood the importance of what he had just said. It was true, he still mourned the loss of his wife but now he also regretted how he’d handled the relationship that he had once maintained with the maid who had been in his service all those years ago. It was only now that he realised her circumstances for leaving so suddenly should of being treated suspiciously but instead, he had allowed her departure to go silently so that no one knew of their fraternisation. Hindsight was a wonderfully painful thing.

“I know…” Prompto sighed, as he shifted around to face his father better. “Can I ask you a question?”

Regis regarded Prompto with a look of interest; it was rare that he said something without any apparent hesitation. “Anything, my son.”

“Okay…” Prompto nodded to himself as he thought his words over. “If I did tell Noctis how I felt, is it actually okay for us to date? I-I mean because I know that the Crystal and the Astrals grant the heir the power to wield magic following the wedding when they’re not blood-related… so if I say…” he glanced up at his father as he said the next word, “… _married_ him, would they accept that?”

In that moment Regis felt his heart tug in two directions. It felt almost cruel keeping the truth from his son but it would only cause more pain and bring about other implications, but as it stood, no laws were broken. Noctis was adopted by Navyth, so Regis had no legal claim as a father. “I should think that it wouldn’t make a difference. The only conditions are marriage and the candidate having sworn an oath to forgo their prior life to become royalty. So as long as those conditions are met, I foresee no reason as to why two men cannot enter into the marital agreement.”

“Prompto, this is all still a way in the future. Have you considered that if Noctis was successful, then a marriage to him would make you once again, royalty?” Regis watched his son carefully. It had taken Prompto many years to finally come to him and admit that he did not wish to be a prince; his only wish was to not see his son in such a difficult situation again.

“I have and I don’t mind…” Prompto said with an earnest smile. “Having Noct around makes me feel stronger.” He looked at the floor as he felt the heat grow in his cheeks. “I kind of… I mean, I just…” He shook his head and took a depth breath and looked at his father, “I don’t worry so much when he’s about.”

Regis, reached out and gripped his son's hand, giving it a light squeeze, “I’ve noticed.” It was the reason why he would be eternally thankful for Noctis entering his life.

 

\-----

 

“Noct, if you don’t open this damn door, I’mma break it down!” Gladio threatened as he banged on the toilet door once more.

Following their interviews all the candidates had returned in various states of disappointment, regret and embarrassment. It wasn’t a nice trial and he certainly wouldn’t have wanted to do it himself so he understood but don’t he was tasked with rounding up a load of emotional candidates. 

Gladio had been so busy helping to organise the candidates that he hadn’t watched any of their interviews, so he had no idea how they turned out but based on most of their reactions, they must have been horrific.

“Leave me alone…” Noctis half-heartedly responded. He’d spent the last five minutes hidden in the cubical after the other candidates had all finished their turns started asking each other how it went.

Gladio sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t leave you any longer. We’ve gotta leave and I’ve still gotta find eight other emotional wrecks. Come on, it can’t have been that bad…” This was outside of his job description and he had no idea how to deal with stroppy teenagers and Noctis had been the one that he thought would’ve been easiest to round up.

 **[Gladio]** Iggy I need some help what do you do with a stroppy teenager?  
**[Gladio]** Correction. What would you do if you had nine emotionally destroyed brats in various states of functioning? 

Gladio knocked on the door, much gentler this time. “Seriously Noct, just come out. I’m sure you did great. If it makes you feel better, I heard one of them didn’t even speak so their interview was cut…” He had no idea what to say, so he was thankful when his phone vibrated.

 **[Ignis]** I would tend to each of them separately. It depends on which candidate you are trying to support as they all react rather differently.  
**[Ignis]** Who are you currently dealing with?

 **[Gladio]** Prompto’s damn princess…

“Come on, Noct… I’m tryin’ to be Iggy here. Just try to help me round everyone up, please?” Gladio pleaded, which didn’t come naturally to him.

“Fine…” Noctis sighed and reluctantly unbolted the door. He felt deflated as he looked up at the shield and finally admitted what was on his mind, “I messed up. They asked me a question and I panicked and said something that didn’t seem to go as well as I thought it would.”

“Did you hit on them?” Gladio asked as he moved to the side to let Noctis out.

“What?! Did you even listen? Why would I hit on them?” Noctis challenged with his hands in his pockets. A buzz against his hand jolted him from his ridiculous conversation with Gladio. He took a quick look thinking it might be his dad or Prompto but he hadn’t expected Specs. 

**[Ignis]** Noct, is everything alright? Is there anything that I can assist you with?

Noctis frowned and looked back up at Gladio. “Specs texted me. Did you say something?”

“Just that the princess was throwing a tantrum,” Gladio teased with a wide grin.

“Watch it,” Noctis returned, as they walked out the room together, “If I win, you won’t be able to say crap like that to me again,” he said as he returned Ignis’ message.

 **[Noctis]** Ignore the behemoth. He’s just lecturing me for not hitting on Gloria and Yuliana.  
**[Noctis]** You can do better than this primate.

“Which is why I gotta say it now, _princess_ ” Gladio patted Noctis on the back deliberately a little too hard as they set out looking for the rest of the candidates that had scattered.

 **[Ignis]** Your opinion is duly noted.

 **[Noctis]** Can you also note down that I’m gonna kick his arse once I’m trained up? The behemoth just hit me.

They continued down the corridor together when Gladio’s mobile vibrated.

 **[Ignis]** Please refrain yourself from coming into physical contact with the candidates.

Gladio punched in a reply as he moaned about Noctis being a snitch. 

**[Gladio]** Next time I’m just gonna leave him in the damn toilet for you to deal with.

Noctis shrugged off Gladio’s comment. If nothing else he felt a little better. He hadn’t really spent much time alone with Gladio but given Gladio’s role, if he got selected they’d need to build a better rapport. “Hey behemoth, I challenge you to see who can round up everyone faster,” Noctis said as he began sprinting off ahead.

Gladio grinned as he took off after him in an attempt to find the other candidates first; this was the Noctis he was used to, cheeky and annoying. “You’re on.”

 

\-----

 

In light of the aftermath of the trials, Gladio saw all the candidates off, including Noctis. Annoyingly, Noctis had won the challenge but only _marginally_ because he’d recruited another candidate to help him.

Despite Noctis sometimes being a pain, everything felt quieter once he’d left and Prompto had almost instantly become withdrawn like how he used to be. Gladio had volunteered to spend a bit of time with the former prince, play a game of King’s Knight or go for a jog around the gardens while it was still light out but Prompto had declined and walked off by himself, without another word.

With Prompto not needing him, there was only one place for him to be – Ignis’.

Unlike Ignis, Gladio didn’t live at the Palace, he lived at the Amicitia manor a short distance away, but he rarely had the time to return home at the weekends when the candidates were present. So his room at the Palace was finally after a long time getting some use.

As soon as the door was locked behind him, he stripped out of his clothing, practically tearing each item from his limbs. Hastily he jumped in the shower and washed as fast as he could. Once he hopped out and towel dried himself down, he slipped into a pair of pants and dashed back to the bathroom to have a super quick shave.

Gladio stared in the mirror at his own reflection. He felt like a bag of nerves. Ignis was special and he deserved the world, even if he didn’t believe it but Gladio was going to give everything to him, _if_ Ignis would let him. 

He had limited clothing in his wardrobe here but thankfully he had one suit, he just hoped it still fit after all this time. The jacket was a bit snug around the top of his arms but thankfully the trousers and shirt still fit fine. At least he could get away with taking the jacket off once he got to Ignis’ room. He slipped into his shoes and pulled out his phone to text his little sister.

 **[Gladio]** Hey, sis. You get those flowers?

 **[Iris]** ✿✿✿ in a vase on the counter!!  
**[Iris]** Sending you some luck! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

With a smile at his sister’s text, Gladio headed to the kitchen and immediately the flowers caught his eye. Maybe it was a little cheesy but while he had been out with the candidates this morning, he had sent his sister out to the florist to have a bouquet of gladiolus flowers made, safe in the knowledge that she’d be able to have one made that would be perfect for Ignis.

 **[Gladio]** Thanks. I’ll take you for that ice cream you wanted after school tomorrow.

 **[Iris]** I can’t wait! (◠‿◠✿)

He collected the flowers and set off out on the short walk to Ignis room on the floor below and rapped on Ignis’ door, with his other hand firmly gripping the flowers for some form of support.

Ignis had said that tonight he would tell him if he wanted to be together. He was pretty certain of the advisor’s answer but even still he had doubts. Ignis was difficult to read at the best of times.

The look of surprise that Ignis gave him the moment he opened the door was priceless. Ignis had been raised to keep his emotions under wraps at all times, so Gladio always longed for these tiny lapses of control.

“G-gladio…” Ignis had no idea what to say. He’d never been brought flowers before and the fact that they were gladiolus flowers made them that much more special. Ignis stepped forward and took the flowers that Gladio held out to him.

“Evenin’ Iggy,” Gladio said, as he followed Ignis into his much smaller apartment and closed the door. “I’m guessin’ you like ‘em?”

Ignis looked at Gladio with tender eyes. No one had ever made him feel so loved with such a simple gesture before. It surprised him just how romantic Gladio had turned out to be. “Gladio… I love them.”

“Then go put ‘em in a vase or somethin’,” Gladio suggested, with a hand placed lightly at the base of Ignis’ back.

Ignis pressed himself ever so slightly against Gladio’s hand, the contact felt wonderful. Relishing Gladio’s warmth against his still ill and somewhat cold body, Ignis felt unwilling to move. Eventually, he forced himself to pull away and did just as Gladio had suggested, he retrieved his only vase from one of his cupboards and displayed the flowers in the centre of his room.

“They really brighten it up in here,” Gladio said as he admired the bouquet that Iris had selected. They looked better here than they did in the vase back in his kitchen.

“They do. Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis wondered back to Gladio’s side and joined him in looking at the flowers. They looked wonderful.

Gladio turned to face Ignis. The advisor looked much better in himself from when Gladio had checked in on him this morning. “How you feelin’?”

“Much better, thank you,” Ignis responded. Gladio looked far more handsome in a suit than he had remembered but then it was a rare occurrence to see the shield dressed in something other than his usual training gear. It made the entire evening more special. “You did well this morning. The candidates all did fantastically.”

“Heh. I was useless without you, Iggy.” He shook his head. “There were so many tears and I heard one of ‘em didn’t even speak but I got through it somehow.” Gladio shrugged as he looked down at his own feet and mumbled, “kept thinkin’ ‘how would you do this?’ and it seemed to work… somewhat.”

“Give yourself more credit, Gladiolus. In every trial, there will always be those who fail and those who thrive. A candidate’s mishap does not reflect badly on you. Your job was to ensure that candidates arrived on time and were dressed appropriately, both of which you did.” Ignis lowered his head. “I’m sorry I let you down,” he added, as he tried to discreetly wipe his nose on a tissue stored in the pocket of the dressing gown he wore.

“Ignis you’re ill. You didn’t let me down and I wouldn’t of let you leave anyways.” Gladio said then reached for Ignis’ free hand. “Besides, there’s somethin’ that you promised to tell me today…”

“Indeed, but…” Ignis reached out and placed his now empty hand on Gladio’s cheek and let his thumb trail onto his lips.

“But what?” Gladio asked as he thought back on yesterday, had he forgotten something else that he was meant to do?

Ignis looked into Gladio’s eyes if he wasn’t ill right now his answer would have been given by a kiss so he settled on, “I think you already know my answer…”

“Say it, Iggy. I wanna hear it,” Gladio said as he came in closer to Ignis. Illness be damned, any second he was going to kiss the man in front of him like he’d never been kissed before. He lowered his voice to a whisper as their forehead rested against one another, “say it.”

That sultry voice went to his core and his weakness for Gladio removed his ability to say what he had planned to. For the first time in a long time, he decided to go with exactly what he wanted. “Gladiolus Amicitia… I want to be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know down in the comments if you liked it. After this week, I could really do with some positivity in my life <3
> 
> I love you all ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I've just surpassed the 100k words mark o.O
> 
> Wow.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me and continued to read this fic ^.^

The next morning Noctis was unable to avoid the hype that the country was now surrounded in. The interviews had been repeated in the evening as a ‘Royal special’ and now most of the country had seemed to have seen it. It had been overwhelming, to say the least. 

Overnight he’d become a celebrity. Without even needing to ask his dad, the next morning Navyth packed up the truck, snuck Noctis out the back of the hotel to avoid detection and drove to the vesper pool. It was the only place they were pretty certain that no one would venture after then and interrupt their fishing.

The vesper pool had some pretty good fishing spots and a tackle shop, so it was a pretty great place to be a fisherman. Not to mention that the fish they caught here could be sold at higher prices. It was also a relatively safe place seen as the local hunters tended to clear the land of any wild and ferocious beasts most days.

The drive was long and it was almost night by the time that they had finally pulled up and made way for the camping ground. 

There was unsurprisingly no other tents pitched up and they both visibly relaxed. Noctis had been only too happy to take off his dad's embarrassing bucket hat. His dad had bought it once as a joke at Lestallum’s market to look like a real fisherman.

It was different being out in the country than being in Insomnia, the further they were from the capital city the more relaxed the atmosphere felt. Out here he could see the stars clearly and the only sounds around them were those of crickets and various other bugs, with the occasional bird hooting.

As Navyth set about pitching their two-person tent, he sent Noctis off to gather some wood for the fire. He knew his son didn’t some time only to process everything that had happened to him in the past few days. Noctis seldom voiced his feelings but over the years, he’d noticed when to let him have some space.

Once Noctis had returned and laid the wood ready to be lit, Navyth moved in to light it. The flames were a contrast to the now pitch black sky that surrounded them. In no time at all, they’d both pulled seats up and began roasting marshmallows that Navyth had brought as a surprise at one of the petrol stations on the way.

“It just like old times, son.” Navyth wore a nostalgic smile. He and Noctis had done this hundreds of times over the past twelve years. He remembered well how Noctis had liked doing this as a boy and he’d always got excited every time when Navyth had brought marshmallows at the supermarket because he knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Yeah…” Noctis agreed, staring into the flames. “Hey, remember the first time when we came out here and tried to catch the liege?”

“Certainly do. You fell in not long after we started,” Navyth laughed at the memory. He’d had to pull a panicked eight-year-old Noctis from the water. Navyth tried to tell him he’d be fine, but his lack of confidence in the water meant he couldn’t stop splashing frantically. “You scared all the fish away.”

“I was a kid. You can’t blame me.” Noctis gave Navyth a cheeky grin. He popped another warm marshmallow into his mouth, they tasted exactly as he remembered. “These are soooo good!”

Navyth chuckled, glad to finally see Noctis relaxed after how tense he’d been the past day. “You always had a weakness for them, my boy.”

Noctis nodded as he put another marshmallow on the end of his stick.

Silence lingered between them as they both continued to work their way through the bag of marshmallows. 

Navyth watched his son. He’d grown into a fine young man and exceeded all of his expectations. For years Navyth had thought that Noctis hadn’t listened to his rambling about fishing laws but yesterday on the news, hearing his son recite his words had filled him with a happiness that he’d never expected. In that moment he had been brimming with pride as he watched the TV, he’d especially stayed in the Longwythe diner to watch the broadcast. 

His son knew too well the pains of poverty and he was certain that half the candidates that Noctis must have met probably have never even had to consider the value of something. Hearing his son consider those in need had shown him that he’d done his job as a dad well. At eighteen, Noctis was his own man now. 

“You did me proud yesterday, Noct,” Navyth said.

Noctis had to do a double take at what his father had said. He chomped on the marshmallows that he had shoved into his mouth and swallowed a little too early. “I did?” He rasped. 

Navyth nodded. “You’ve never let on that you actually listened when I told you about council meetings and then you… that answer you gave… Noctis, my boy…”

Noctis watched as his dad slowly spiral into a flood of tears, it was totally out of character. “Dad…” He scooted his camping chair closer to his dad and took the stick out of his hand as that his dad could wipe his eyes properly.

“This is embarassin’… I told myself that I wouldn’t cry in front of you…” Navyth dried his eyes and took a long hard look at his son. “When I watched you, it finally hit me that you could actually do this. It was like you were made for somethin’ more, somethin’ I can’t give you.”

Noctis shifted both sticks into one hand and placed his free hand on his dad’s back. “Dad, you’ve given me everything. You think I’d have come this far in the trials if it wasn’t for you?” Noctis saw that his dad was about to protest so he quickly started talking again. “Dad, you made me who I am. You’ve shown me things that a life in the city wouldn’t have ever shown me. Please don’t doubt yourself…” Noctis looked away and mumbled, “I love you, dad.”

Navyth pulled his son into an embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knew it always made Noctis embarrassed when he showed him some affection but tonight he didn’t pull away. “I love you too, my boy.”

 

\-----

 

Ignis returned to work on Tuesday, he had so much work to catch up on but his _boyfriend_ had forbidden him from doing too much yesterday despite feeling fine. 

It still brought a smile to his face every time he thought of Gladio as his boyfriend. Despite Ignis’ half-hearted objections because he didn’t want Gladio to be struck ill, Gladio had kissed him and it had been wonderful. Everything about the evening had been beautiful and he’d never expected it. They had spent the evening in their own love-struck bubble.

Then reality hit.

The candidates had become the biggest news in recent history. No matter who a person was, they knew of the nine hopefuls all trying to become the heir to the throne. Ignis had prepared for a certain level of interest from the public but he’d never expected this. 

Suddenly there had been an influx of television offers wanting the candidates to do various things. The public was demanding to be a part of the process and it had caught him off guard. There was no chance of this process remaining low key now.

He had no idea how the public would react to the news that two candidates had now been cut from following Sunday’s broadcast. Naturally, the young man who had been rendered unable to speak has been removed and a girl who had hounded Gladio prior to her own interview in a flood tears that she had barely managed to get control of herself. It was the sad nature of this process, but eventually, everyone except Noctis was going to be eliminated. 

Ignis sat in his office as he considered each of the remaining candidate’s profiles.

They were all rather different from each other but as the weeks progressed he had begun to understand each of their personalities better. 

The difficult part now was deliberately arranging trials that he knew would eliminate candidates, yet not make it seem deliberate that he was swinging the trials in Noctis’ favour. Now that the media were involved, this felt like an even more challenging task than before. Not only did he have to be certain that the candidates wouldn’t become suspicious, he also had to humour the general public.

There were several trials that he and Gladio had planned but now that the trials were public, they would be too difficult to pull off. If only there was some way that he could make use of the Assassin’s festival taking place this weekend in Lestallum. He was certain that the country was going to be overrun by people enjoying the festivities.

 

\-----

 

Noctis slid down in the truck into the footwell and awkwardly arranged a blanket over himself to avoid detection as they approached Lestallum. He had never imagined there would come a time in his life where he’d have to hide in his own hometown.

It was Wednesday and the hype was still reverberating around the country just as much as when he and his dad had gone to the vesper pool. They couldn’t linger any longer in insolation though, the fish needed to be sold as their funds were running out.

“Hey dad, be quick,” Noctis pleaded as he coughed yet again from dust off the blanket. He hadn’t noticed how dusty the old blanket had been when he’d retrieved it from under his seat before they’d set off. His grand plan had been an epic misfire.

Safe in the knowledge that no one would notice him hiding, he pulled out his phone and played King’s Knight with the brightness on as low as possible. 

Time seemed to drag on. Navyth had been gone at least thirty minutes based on his King’s Knight play time and it was making him worried.

Before he had the chance to phone his dad to see what was going off, the door swung out and in climbed Navyth.

Noctis heard the door slam and then silence.

“Dad…?” Noctis asked after he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

Navyth stared at the dashboard in disbelief, he still didn’t have the words to speak. 

A crowd were beginning to gather and not wanting them to discover his son, Navyth turned the keys and the old truck spluttered into life. He pulled away and drove out of Lestallum the same way they’d come. 

Navyth checked his mirror continuously, no one was following and they’d cleared the tunnel. This time they were headed to the Cauthess rest area to meet Sonia. “You can come out now.”

With a sigh of relief Noctis ripped the blanket off and clambered back onto the seat of the truck, dusting his clothes down. “What the hell happened?”

Navyth looked at his son before he looked back out on the road. “I got ambushed.” 

“What?!” 

“When I went to the market, someone overheard me selling the fish. Next thing I knew everyone was tryin’ to buy a fish you’d caught… so I sold them to the highest bidder…” Navyth admitted, somewhat with a look of shame.

Noctis’ eyes went wide; his newfound fame had made people desperate to buy the fish he’d caught? There had only been about a 1000 gil’s worth of fish at most. Some market stalls and restaurants would have only of offered 600 gil depending on which buyer was working. “How much did they sell for…?”

Navyth still hadn’t processed it even as he said it, “eleven-thousand gil…” 

Noctis’ jaw dropped. That was a crazy amount of money. He’d never even seen that much at once in his life. If his fame could support his dad that well, then he wouldn’t even need to worry. “You can finally finish that decorating you wanted to do…”

Navyth shook his head. “No. This money’s yours. You earned it, my boy.”

“No way! Dad, you _always_ hold out getting yourself stuff because of me… you keep it. Fix the house up, get a new rod, take Sonia to dinner…” He watched as his father became slightly flustered at that last suggestion.

“What makes you think I want to take Sonia out, ey?” Navyth asked as he tried to act surprised.

Noctis couldn’t help but grin at his dad. “Dad. I saw you last week. You couldn’t keep your eyes off her at the diner.”

Navyth went to deny what his son had said but ended up mumbling a response. 

Noctis had never seen his dad date anyone and now that they were apart quite a lot, he didn’t like the idea of his dad having no one around. He knew full well that these thoughts were only going to get worse if he was selected as heir. Having Sonia around would be the company his dad needed and the assurance that Noctis wanted. “I don’t mind, you know?”

Navyth kept his eyes on the road. He’d wanted to give Noctis a mother when he was a child but fishing wasn’t a lifestyle that allowed him to meet many women. 

He’d been fortunate in recent years that Sonia had been willing to spend time with him whenever they met at the same rest area, they had different interests but he admired her passion. The real hook for him had been when despite trying to not let their financial situation slip, Sonia had caught on and every so often she’d give Noctis ‘quests’ to find frogs then she’d give him some pocket money as a reward. 

Navyth couldn’t thank the Sonia enough.

He looked at his son when an idea popped into his head. “Say, shall the three of us have dinner at the diner together?”

Noctis blinked. “You want me to be your wingman?” 

A chuckled escaped Navyth lips. “Something like that, my boy. Something like that…”

The rest of the way to the Cauthess rest area, Noctis plotted how he was going to finally get his dad and Sonia together.

 

\-----

 

Ignis sat at his desk with the morning’s newspapers splayed in front of him as Gladio sat on his sofa reading his latest purchase. It was Thursday and the candidates were still front page news in almost all the newspapers.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; some of the candidates were handling the media atrociously.

“How am I meant to control this? Have you read the headlines?” Ignis asked in frustration.

Gladio looked up from his book; Ignis had always looked so kissable when he was flustered and it wasn’t helping him think now. “I have. Just… take a moment and work through it slowly.”

“Slowly?!” Ignis asked, and immediately uttered an apologised to his boyfriend for being snappy.

Gladio put his book down on the sofa and walked over to behind his boyfriend. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Ignis’ temple, it was difficult to resist the most handsome man he’d met. Gladio moves his hands to rest on each of Ignis’ shoulders and began to slowly give him a neck massage.

“I hardly think-”

“Now’s exactly the right time,” Gladio spoke in hushed tones into Ignis’ ear. He’d known exactly what Ignis was going to say. “Read to me what’s bothering you.”

Ignis tried to let out a frustrated sigh but his body instead leaned into Gladio’s touch letting out a low moan. If he let himself give in to his body’s wants then no work would get done today. He steadied himself and straightened the offending newspaper out, and forced himself to begin reading, “Yesterday evening the candidate Gaius Vestalis was spotted acting in a provocative manner as he was surrounded by a cluster of young female admirers. Each of the girls took it in turns to touch the young noble and all were rewarded with a passionate kiss from the heir to the Vestalis household. In was unclear whether alcohol had been consumed.”

“That explains why I saw Lord Vestalis with my dad this mornin’. He kept askin’ to see the king and now it all makes sense,” Gladio shook his head. “Regardless, kids gotta go.”

Things were worse than Ignis had imagined. “I don’t imagine Gaius will leave quietly…”

“Guess I could ask my dad, see what the king said before we make a decision?” Gladio asked as he placed a kiss on the top of Ignis’ head, breathing in the distinctive scent of Ignis’ shampoo.

Ignis paused at the touch of Gladio’s lips on his head. If he could spare the time then he’d wish for nothing more than to be ravished by the man who held his heart but he had to remain focused.

“Thank you, Gladio. That will be most helpful.” It was unnecessary though to ask such of his father. Every candidate had to be eliminated from the trials eventually apart from Noctis.

Ignis moved onto the next newspaper, it was refreshing to see a candidate acting correctly and using the media to their advantage, he hadn’t expected any less from the Vitus household though. He processed to read the passage silently to himself.

_‘Lord Vitus was yesterday accompanied by his daughter, Aria (18) - a current hopeful to become the princess of Lucis – to the opening of a new medical facility that the family charity ‘The Vitus Foundation’ has funded. Together the father and daughter cut the ribbon declaring that this was a turning point in the medical field._  
The Vitus Foundation specialises in offering medical treatment to those from low-income backgrounds as an ‘only pay what you can afford’ service. The foundation has been running eight years this December and is the first of its kind.  
The candidate, Aria gave an interview stating that she was “very proud of what her family had managed to accomplish” and that she “looked forward to their future endeavours.”’ 

If only all the candidates handled themselves as well as Aria. It was no wonder that his majesty had introduced her to Prompto several years ago; she was undeniably an excellent suitor for a male heir. 

 

\-----

 

Regis took a seat at the window of the Amicitia manor. He had always found it refreshing coming here. As a young man, he’d often escaped the palace and awoke Clarus in the middle of the night in a bid to come in and forget all his royal stresses. To him, the Amicitia manor had always been somewhat of a sanctuary, the only place where he truly felt like he could relax.

“Tell me, Clarus. How fairs your daughter?” He asked as he took a sip of the tea that the Amicitia’s butler Jared had prepared. It tasted precisely how he remembered in times past and it never failed to lift his spirits. The homely atmosphere here was always pleasant to experience.

“Iris is well, thank you, Regis. She follows in her mother’s image. Though, she has expressed a wish to begin shield training,” Clarus replied, as he sipped his beer. Tonight he wasn’t on duty so to speak; this was just a gathering of old friends so he would allow himself to enjoy the occasion.

Regis looked at his friend with a look of surprise. “She wishes to follow in your footsteps; I should think that would be an honour to any father. Why do you sound so troubled?”

Clarus dropped his head forward ever so slightly. He’d always been protective over Iris. She was his little sweetheart and his daily reminder of his dearly beloved wife. He didn’t wish to ever put Iris in a situation where she was in danger. 

His son, however, was born to be a king’s shield. Gladio had plenty of muscle and the structure to be a shield. His son’s dedication to his role had always filled Clarus with pride, not to mention how loyal Gladio had remained to Prompto. Gladio had grown into exactly the son that he had wished for.

It seemed the issued regarding Iris laid within him. He had always been protective of her, it was only natural to want to protect woman and children, but Iris was tougher than most and he needed to accept that.

Clarus drunk another mouthful of his beer. “I had just never imagined this path for her.”

“I understand,” Regis bowed his head gracefully. He knew the inner workings of his shield well. Clarus had always remained faithful to his wife, even after her untimely death and Iris was his attempt to feel closer to her. “I never imagined this path for Prompto either.”

The pair sat in silence as they both contemplated their misgivings. 

Clarus looked to his friend, a question on his lips that he had been trying to not ask for some days now, but the alcohol had given him more confidence. “What of the boy in the trials? Did you learn about his connection?”

Regis stilled. He knew it was inevitable but he wished that this hadn’t been asked. There was a difference between not saying something and lying, in this case, he’d have to go with the latter, the fewer people that knew, the better. “There was no connection. Maybe my age has caught up with me and I missed the initial connection but Noctis…” He paused a moment, hesitant at having to deny his own flesh and blood. Noctis was his son and yet another was his already his father. Regis had been robbed of his chance for happiness and he couldn’t fathom why. 

Clarus noticed the pained look on the king’s face. He hadn’t expected this outcome in the slightest but for the first time since the queen’s funeral, Clarus watched as tears glided down the king’s aged face. “Regis…?”

Regis knew he’d messed up and let on the truth, after all, it was his shields job to know him. At least he knew his secret would be safe with the name that he trusted with his life.

Finally Regis let his heart spill, open in all its rawness as he told Clarus of all the thoughts and regrets he’d kept hidden for so long.

 

\-----

 

Friday morning finally arrived and Noctis rolled out onto his side in his own bed. Last night he and his dad had finally made it home for the first time this week, undetected. He had to admit that if life was going to be like this from now on, it would take a _lot_ of getting used to. At least if he became prince, no one would see him behind Gladio.

He felt for his phone on the nightstand and brought it to his face. A notification popped up from Lucis Rebels so he sleepily tapped on it, hoping it wouldn’t be too intensive.

 **[Marina]** So did you guys see the news this morning?

 **[Aria]** About Gaius?  
**[Aria]** Unfortunately I did. It was awful.

 **[Noctis]** What’s happened?

 **[Marina]** His family apologised for his behaviour... apparently fame went straight to his head :/

 **[Septimus]** Less competition now though.

 **[Aria]** Seppie!!  >:(  
**[Aria]** Don’t be so cruel!  
**[Aria]** His family threatened to disinherit him!

 **[Noctis]** Wait, what actually happened?

 **[Marina]** He got caught doing stuff outside a strip club…

 **[Septimus]** His loss.

 **[Aria]** Seppie!!!!  
**[Aria]** If you can’t be kind then please leave this group chat.

 **[Marina]** How big a thing is it for someone like him to be disinherited anyways?  
**[Marina]** Like my dad used to say that every time I pulled a prank on him…

 **[Noctis]** Yeah I wanted to know too

 **[Septimus]** Plebs just don’t understand  >.>

 **[Aria]** Last warning Septimus  
**[Aria]** And to answer your question…  
**[Aria]** It’s big. You have both heard of Vestalis the banks, right?

 **[Noctis]** Yeah. Everyone has.

 **[Marina]** That’s his family?!?!?!?!

 **[Aria]** Yep!

 **[Marina]** Shit! I use them :/

 **[Aria]** Most of the country does…  
**[Aria]** So basically because he’s been dropped as a candidate his father has cruelly said that Gaius isn’t entitled to the family’s wealth :(

 **[Septimus]** Shouldn’t have been at a strip club after what that glasses guy said this week about ‘upholding our images’

 **[Marina]** Let me guess, your image is being an arsehole?

 **[Noctis]** Your this far and you don’t know his name is Ignis?

 **[Septimus]** haha look at you two being all pissy.  
**[Septimus]** And I know his name, I just don’t care.

**[Septimus has been kicked from the group chat ‘Lucis Rebels’ by Aria (Admin)]**

**[Aria]** That’s better! ^.^

 **[Marina]** What a twat. Gaius made a mistake and his life has just effectively been ruined and that arse thinks it’s funny?!

 **[Aria]** Please mind your language.  
**[Aria]** But it would seem so.

Noctis stared at his mobile. Septimus had been kicked from the group chat and it left him with a major concern, what if Septimus let slip about ‘Lucis Rebels’?” It wasn’t technically cheating but he knew Ignis had rules and expected everything to be done properly, so he had no idea how he would react. If the chat was considered cheating and Ignis found out, would the three of them be dropped from the competition? 

He was going to have to start treating Septimus like a threat.

 

\-----

 

Navyth sat alone in his living room when a knock on the front door startled him from his doze. With a frown, he moved to look out the window expecting to see some journalist at the door but was surprised to see it was the postman with a large black parcel.

He rushed to the front door and opened it to the young man. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning. I have a parcel for Mr N Gar?”

“Yeah, that’ll be one of us,” Navyth responded with a smile. Their matching initials often caused issues with the mail. He took the box from the postman and closed the door behind him. The parcel wasn’t heavy, just bulky and with a closer inspection he saw the royal insignia in the corner, this parcel was definitely for his son. “Noct!”

It took several minutes for him to hear any real movement coming from upstairs but Navyth had left the parcel on one of the recliners.

Noctis sloppily made his way downstairs, his mind still thinking about the incident with Septimus. He had little energy to give anything else thought right now so he hoped that it wasn’t important. His eyes immediately caught sight of the black box. “That for me?”

“Well I doubt the crown would send me something,” Navyth said and pulled the lever at the side of his chair, to recline backwards. He was eager to see what his son had been sent but he didn’t want to put any pressure on him after the week he’d had.

Noctis padded his way across the exposed floorboards and moved the parcel to sit in its place then brought it to his lap; he recognised Ignis’ handwriting immediately.

In two swift movements he ripped the parcel open and a plain black rucksack fell to the floor as a letter drifted on top of it.

“What the…?” Noctis dropped the box to the floor beside him and picked up the two items that fell from the box. A quick inspection of the rucksack showed it was a good quality, waterproof bag with a load of pockets and clips.

Navyth watched on in awe. This was the first time that he’d been present when Noctis had received something from the palace. 

Noctis rested the bag on his lap and then flipped the envelope over to retrieve the letter it contained. 

_Dear Noctis,_

_I must begin by congratulating you on your success during this week’s trial. I can only hope that you have managed to find some time to yourself following this week’s public interest into each of the candidate’s lives._

_By now, I’m assuming that you have questioned as to why I have sent you the rucksack._

_The trial this weekend will be one of survival, strategy and skill._

_Candidates have been split into two groups. I have assigned you to a group alongside Miss Vitus and Miss Livius, while I shall act as your team’s observer._

_You are required to attend Alstor Slough and arrive by 9:30am sharp._

_The trial will be a take on the game ‘capture the flag’ however there will be a strong focus on survival, as your team will only be provided with basic rations and basic sleep arrangements. This is where your rucksack becomes important._

_You may _only_ bring with you what will fit in your ruck sack. _

_It is wise to consider what you shall bring with you with great care. If you bring too much, it could risk your stealth. If you bring too little, your survival may be put in jeopardy._

_Several things are **strictly prohibited** :_

  * Any form of food or drink
  * Any form of technology, such as mobile phones, ipods etc.



_The trial will run until 6pm Sunday or until either team loses all three of their flags._

_If you are to succeed in this trial, you will have to understand the task before you and prepare accordingly._

_This is all the help that I can offer you._

_Godspeed._

_Ignis Scientia_

Noctis read the letter once more to himself then out loud to his dad. 

Navyth scratched at his stubble as he thought about the trial that Noctis was going to undertake. “You know the slough like the back of your hand…”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. He’d noted that as soon as he finished the letter the second time. He was pretty certain that he was the most knowledgeable candidate when it came to the countryside and any type of survival. This was his time to thrive.

He couldn’t help feeling gutted that he was going to miss the Assassins festival in his hometown this weekend but it made sense how they were going to pull off such a massive trial in the open plains. No one was going to be looking for the candidates when everyone was excited about the biggest game festival to ever set foot in Lucis.

Noctis took the rack sack and padded his way back up to his room. He slung the bag onto his bed and searched for his mobile. As soon as he found it, he loaded up the Lucis Rebels group chat and started typing.

 **[Noctis]** We need to chat about this trial.

 **[Marina]** I was thinking the same thing fisher boy

 **[Aria]** I must admit, I’m feeling rather apprehensive :/

 **[Noctis]** Don’t worry  
**[Noctis]** Here’s what I’m thinking:

Noctis typed out all his initial thoughts and took on board each of his teammates concerns. It was exactly as he thought; he was the only one who had experience of survival type experiences. 

Together they spent the best part of an hour planning how they were going to tackle the trial.

 **[Noctis]** So your both gonna be alright getting the stuff you need?

 **[Marina]** Already at the outdoors outlet :)

 **[Noctis]** Great. Aria?

 **[Aria]** Don’t worry about me captain ^.^  
**[Aria]** I asked my butler to accompany me to the shopping district. We’ll be setting off shortly.

 **[Noctis]** Good.  
**[Noctis]** Well… I’ll be on here if you need me otherwise I’ll see you at the trial…

 

\-----

 

Prompto stood in Ignis’ room; his eyes were silently pleading as he watched Ignis pack his rack sack. He’d been desperate to go with his friends ever since Ignis had first unveiled the trial to him. He would have wanted to go regardless of what the trial was as it was the only time he’d get to see Noctis.

Ignis dared another glance at Prompto, he looked like a lost puppy. This had been going on for two days now and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he caved. “Prompto, please stop looking at me like that.”

Prompto obliged and moved his eyes to look at Ignis’ rucksack, an item that had caused him a lot of sadness and jealousy these past two days. “Why can’t I help? You know I can defend myself. I can go with the glaives…”

“Prompto…” Ignis dropped what he was holding onto his bed and walked over to Prompto, once again earning himself the puppy eyes. “How would his Majesty react if I were to assign his _only_ son as security detail? Especially since your first excursion outside the capital city had only been last week?” He saw no reason to add to Prompto’s pain by mentioning that the glaives had all departed for Alstor Slough yesterday to clear the land of monster ahead of the candidate’s arrivals.

Prompto considered what Ignis had just said and laced his fingers together as a form of support. He knew his father would never allow him to be on security detail so publicly, it only took one person to recognise him as the former prince and the whole trial would be ruined. “You’re right… guess I’ll let you get going then…” 

Ignis rested a hand on Prompto’s arm. “Prompto, my intention was never to push you away. You are most welcome to stay with me until my departure.”

“But… don’t you want some time alone with Gladio?” Prompto asked. He knew Gladio was going to come by soon and the last thing he wanted to do was be in the way of the new happy couple. Then there was the issue that he didn’t want to risk himself letting slip that now his childhood friends were together, that he felt lonelier than ever. 

“There is no need for you to worry about that. Just because my relationship with Gladio has changed does not for one moment mean our priorities towards you have changed. First and foremost we will always endeavour to be by your side.” Ignis watched Prompto carefully; it seemed that he had caught on to what the unspoken issue was.

_Knock. Knock._

Ignis looked at the door then back at Prompto, trust Gladio to arrive right now. “If you wish for me to tell him to come back later, I will,” Ignis said. Prompto may not believe it yet but he was Ignis’ first priority, matters of the heart came second, it was the same for all staff of the crown.

“No, don’t do that.” Prompto shook his head, he didn’t want to be the cause of Ignis’ plans being ruined.

“Very well,” Ignis said, and then called in the direction of the door, “come in!”

Neither of them expected the man who entered the room.

“Your Majesty,” Ignis said. He promptly let go of Prompto’s arm and bowed towards the king.

“Father?” Prompto asked shocked, he’d never expected his father to come into the staff quarters, let alone Ignis’ room of all the staff.

Regis hadn’t expected to find his son here and it somewhat effected what he had come to say. Regis smiled, “there is no need for such formalities Scientia during a personal visit.” He closed the door and looked back at Ignis who had now returned to a standing position, “I’m curious, were you both expecting someone else?”

Ignis flushed ever so slightly at having to discuss his personal matters with the king. “Yes, sir. I was expecting Gladiolus.”

Regis chuckled, “well, I’m sorry to disappoint. Clarus has informed me of your _activities_ shall we say?”

“I… see,” Ignis managed to say as level as possible. He wasn’t aware that Gladio had informed his father of their relationship yet and now to hear that even the king knew, it caught him off guard, to say the least. At the very least it meant they didn’t have to keep their relationship quiet for much longer.

Prompto couldn’t help but grin at how red Ignis had gotten, his previous sadness pushed aside till later for him to deal with. “I’ve never seen you so red, Iggy.”

“Yes, well… this was rather unexpected,” Ignis stated, with a look at Prompto which he hoped the other would take to mean ‘please don’t mention this anymore.’

“I apologise, Scientia,” Regis said as he held his hand up. “I never came here to embarrass you, though I never imagined it would be so easy to accomplish.” He walked closer to Ignis and made sure that he had the advisors full attention. “I came here to wish you good luck with the trial this weekend.” Regis looked at his son then back at Ignis, “I also wished to ask that you take extra care of each of the candidates. I wouldn’t wish to hear of harm coming to any of them.”

Ignis had never been held by such a stare from the king before and he knew exactly what the king meant without saying it. King Regis wanted him to look after Noctis… that could only mean that the investigation had been completed, Noctis was of royal blood. He felt his heart race; Noctis was going to be his charge. 

Ignis kept his composure, with only a quick glance at Prompto who seemed to not notice the meaning behind what the king had implied. “Your Majesty, I can assure you that I will take the utmost care of all the candidates.”

In that moment Regis was glad for the young man that he had once made his son’s advisor. Ignis was a sharp one and didn’t need him to come out and say what he meant. “Thank you, Scientia.” He was thankful for Clarus’ encouragement earlier this week to keep Ignis in the loop. At least now he knew that _both_ his sons were going to be safe in the care of Ignis Scientia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please let me know in the comments if you liked it ^.^
> 
> I promise we've got some exciting stuff coming up :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^.^
> 
> I have to begin by saying thank you times a million to Happy_Papya for betaing this chapter :D
> 
> Be warned, there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter.
> 
> Please note, next week there will be no upload of TFAK as I'm going to be focused on Gladnis week and fluffy Ignis week but TFAK will be back on the 16th Dec :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^.^

Noctis grabbed his rucksack off the seat beside him and hauled himself out of the cab of the truck. With his feet firmly on the ground and the door shut, he leaned in through the window, taking in the sight of his dad, “thanks, dad.” Navyth had been invaluable in helping him for prepare for today and that thanks only slightly scratched at the gratitude he felt towards him.

“Not a problem, my boy. You go show them what the Gar’s are made of,” Navyth cheered him on. He was proud of his son and how much he’d matured over these past few weeks, not to mention how seriously he had taken each trial to date and this one was no different. He looked at through the windscreen at the competition; there was no doubt in his mind that there was no one here who would do better than his son in this trial.

“Daaaaad,” Noctis moaned, as he looked around at the other candidates, making sure none of them were close enough to have overheard the embarrassing stuff his dad had said, “don’t say things like that…”

Navyth chuckled, “I’ll try not to.”

“Well then…” Noctis adjusted his rucksack to make it more comfortable on his back, “…I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be waitin’ at the diner. Just come get me when you’re done.” Navyth responded, with a smile.

“Alright,” then a playful grin formed on Noctis’ face, “and hopefully you’ll tell her-”

“Best get moving, Noct. It’s almost nine thirty,” Navyth joked, as he fired the truck back up to life. “Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

Noctis shook his head at his father’s attempt at a distraction, but he supposed he did have a point. He stepped back to give his dad the room to reverse the truck and waved his dad off. “See ya.”

He watched as his dad drove off into the distance, followed by a limousine that another candidate had undoubtedly arrived in. 

With a sigh, he turned around to get a look at this week’s competition and immediately did a double take. Had he received a different letter than everyone else?

Everyone else looked dressed for a casual outing – even his own teammates. He looked down at himself. He was dressed head to toe in waterproof and windproof clothing that he wore when he went fishing in the colder months. If this was how everyone else had dressed, he dreaded to think what they had brought in their rucksacks. He just hoped Aria and Marina had managed to bring all their agreed supplies. 

Thankfully, he’d spent several hours yesterday packing and repacking his rack sack with his dad, who was an expert when it came to anything that involved the outdoors. Navyth had spent several hours talking him through survival tips and where the best shelter would be, not to mention where he could find edible fruits and _vegetables_.

“Noctie!” Aria called, as she ran over to her team member, closely followed by Marina.

“Hey,” Noctis greeted the both of them, with an awkward wave that was quickly stopped when Aria wrapped herself around his neck, “hi, Aria…”

Marina watched with an amused grin and flicked her hair back behind her shoulders. “Boy, I am so glad that we got put together. It would’ve been awful if we got stuck with _Septimus_ ,” she said as she kept him in the corner of her eye. The guy was a jerk and no doubt he’d do something during this trial.

“I’m thankful too…” Aria agreed somewhat sadly as she let go of Noctis and reached out to slip each of her hand’s in Noctis’ and Marina’s. “Anyway… I think we’ve got this!”

“Yeah, totally. Thanks to fisher boy at least,” Marina shot him a smile. She’d been camping once or twice with her dad before but nothing like this.

Noctis nodded, slightly nervous at how much trust the two girls had placed in him. He knew he was going to be the team’s ace card. He’d spent ages not wanting to be reduced to just being a fisherman but for this trial, it was useful and somewhat gave him an ounce of pride.

Together the three of them walked hand in hand over to where the other candidates had gathered with Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis felt himself blush when he saw the look Gladio gave him for holding Aria’s hand. He tried his best to ignore the shield, but the awkwardness had already settled in. Without trying to offend Aria too much, Noctis shook his hand free and played with the zip on his coat to pretend that he was just overheated.

Ignis slipped his rucksack on and made his way to the front of the cluster of candidates. “Good morning,” he greeted and was returned by a mixture of pleasantries and whines about how cold it was. “Thank you all for being adaptable and making your way here at such short notice. Royalty can never predict when their presence will be needed for something that was unscheduled and this gave you excellent practice for pushing forward despite having little time to prepare. I am proud of you all.”

Gladio stepped forward. “Now this ain’t gonna be like the other trial’s you’ve taken part in so far. You’re in the wild now, it’s dangerous out here and you gotta focus.” He took a look around at the candidates, glad that he was finally contributing to the trials more so than weapon practice. “Out here, teamwork will keep you alive. Working together with others is vital if you’re gonna be royalty. No prince or princess ever did anythin’ without an advisor or a shield.”

Ignis nodded, impressed with his boyfriend’s input. “Indeed. It is also important to point out that while Gladio and I will each join your groups, we will _not_ take an active role. We are only here for your safety, should you need our support if you were to say, attract one of the wild beasts that roam these parts.” He watched the panicked look set in on a few faces. It was just as he thought, it would be easy to cut candidates following this trial. There was no need to mention that the Kingsglaive had already been out here two days clearing the plain and getting it ready for the trial. The only danger out here that remained would be themselves. 

Ignis looked at each of the candidates in turn then continued, “Furthermore, should you wander too far from the trial area, a member of the Kingsglaive will guide you back. For the duration of this trial, the glaive will be patrolling the perimeter of the area that we will be using.”

“Any questions?” Gladio asked. He watched a hand immediately rise into the air. “Flavia.”

“I was wondering, are we supposed to remain out _here_ …” Flavia gave a look of utter disgust as she looked at her surroundings, “…over night?”

Gladio noted that the girl was gonna be a pain in the arse during this trial and unfortunately, she was on his team. “What good would a survival challenge be, if you got to stay in a motel overnight?” Gladio stretched his limbs as he grinned at the candidates. This was his type of trial, finally. “Any more questions?” He watched the candidates look around at each other but no one spoke.

“Right then,” Gladio began as he walked over to two piles of supplies, “here’s all you’re getting’ from us, rations, a tent and a sleeping bag each. This is all the food you will be supplied with. You will need to live off the land, hunt or fish for any more.”

Flavia stared at the pile then shot a look of revulsion at Gladio, “You can’t be serious?! How can this trial possibly be necessary to deem our worth to become the heir? Surely, it would be much more suitable to-”

“Can’t handle what normal people do for holidays?” Marina asked, with her arms across her chest. She grinned the moment that Flavia shot her the same snobby look that she had given Gladio.

Gladio saw the self-entitled noble about to protest so instead he stood between them. Having grown up in a noble family himself, he hated when he saw others act as if things were below them, he’d seen it too many times at the palace. 

Ignis took the opportunity to take charge once more. It was interesting that the teams had already put several feet of distance between them. “Now some rules that you must follow. You must display all your held flags at your base of operations at _all_ times. If you are in the process of moving your base, your flags can still be stolen.”

“And no weapons are allowed. If you spot someone from the other team trying to steal one of your flags, if you tackle them to the ground before they touch a flag, then that with be considered a failed capture attempt. If that happens, they will have to retreat and try again,” Gladio added. It was a watered down version that he wasn’t too happy with. He wanted to give them all training weapons, but Ignis had the final word and that idea wasn’t accepted. “And for every launched attack, you can only steal one flag.”

Ignis exchanged a look with Gladio. He felt sorry for his boyfriend having to put up with Flavia. When he was certain that the shield wasn’t going to add anything else, he decided to finish the introductions. “Now then, if you all come forward and collect your supplies the two hour grace period will begin. In this time it is essential that you get your team prepared and ready for infiltration by the opposing team. Strategy is key to succeeding in this trial.” 

Noctis nodded, showing that he was on board what they have both said. Looking around the area, he could see Kingsglaive patrolling and a surprising lack of monsters, which at least eliminated some of the challenge that he had been worried about. 

He moved forward and grabbed the tent that thankfully folded up into a roughly four-foot long carrying case, he slung it over his arm then retrieved his sleeping bag which he clipped onto one of the excessive clips on the rucksack.

Aria had begun distributing rations, so he reached out and let her slip as much as he could carry into his arms. His motivation suddenly dropped, at the top of the pile in his arms were two offending items. They have been given two cans of baked beans. It was suddenly very reassuring that he knew how to live out here and he was even more thankful for Navyth walking him mentally through the plains yesterday. 

Once the teams were all loaded up, they looked at Gladio and Ignis both of which were in some form of quiet discussion.

Ignis and Gladio pulled out their mobiles, they had to keep them for safety reasons, and they both got a two hour timer ready. 

“Right… let the trial commence,” Ignis said, as he and Gladio both tapped start.

“Well then, shall we?” Aria smiled between Noctis and Marina.

“Wait a minute…” Noctis whispered as he kept his eyes on Gladio’s team. “See where they go first.”

“Oooo good move,” Aria agreed.

The three of them stood huddled as they watched the opposing team head towards the woods.

Ignis stood silently behind the candidates, observing their every move.

“Okay, follow me,” Noctis instructed as he lead them along the road in Lestallum’s direction.

“Okies!” Aria beamed, as she fell into place behind Noctis. She was so glad that she’d been selected to be on his team.

“Lucis Rebels move out,” Marina laughed and walked alongside Aria. She had a bag of rice in her arms, that kept slowly slipping downwards.

“We’ve got such a good leader,” Aria stated as she admired Noctis leading the way.

“Wait, I’m not the leader,” Noctis said as he turned around, focused on Aria but he gave a quick glance at Marina. “I mean if you want me to be I can, but…”

Marina kept walking and gave Noctis a hip bump, “don’t doubt yourself, fisher boy. You’re the only one who knows about living out here.” 

Noctis bowed this head as he thought about taking charge for this trial. With Ignis watching he was overly aware that he needed to prove himself as much as possible. “Alright… just follow my lead,” he said, as he caught up to Marina and overtook her. “For now we’ll head to the safe heaven just up there.”

“Isn’t that a little out in the open?” Aria questioned, with her head tilted to the side.

“Yeah, but we’re not staying there. It’s just a starting point,” Noctis stated and proceeded to lead the way.

Ignis followed on behind, surprised by how easy the group defaulted to Noctis being the leader but the rational thinking behind it was faultless. What now left him bewildered was why Noctis was leading the group to such a wild open space.

It took a while to get to the safe haven, but as soon as he was there, he told everyone to put their stuff down and take a breather, carrying everything had been a strain on all of them. He knew Marina wouldn’t voice it, but he could see the bag she’d been carrying had been a strain on her.

“Okay. First step, empty each of our rucksacks and check what supplies with all brought. I want us to all be certain on who has what,” Noctis directed and he began emptying his own. 

Ignis stared on in surprise. He hadn’t expected the candidates to tackle the challenge like this. He was glad to see the items that they were all emptying onto the flat stone surface. 

Aria tipped the contents out of her bag. It was largely made up of medical supplies, alongside a blanket, some warm clothing, basic cooking supplies and a book on edible wild produce.

Noctis nodded, he was glad with Aria’s choices, and it made sense given that her family were all medical orientated. “Right, you’re gonna be our medic and cook.” 

“Okies!” Aria beamed, glad that her choices had passed Noctis’ seal of approval. She’d spent the afternoon with her butler looking for supplies, but she’d never been shopping for outdoor equipment before so it hadn’t gone very smoothly.

“Oh boy, here goes.” Marina bit her lip as she emptied her bag. There were spare clothes, a blanket, make-up, a torch, matches, spare batteries, toilet roll and a roll of bin bags. She knew she shouldn’t have brought the make-up with her but she didn’t feel herself without it, not to mention how she’d feel if Gladio saw her without it.

Noctis looked at Marina’s things, other than the make-up, she’d had done brilliantly. He was glad that they had all discussed what they would bring on the Lucis Rebels group chat last night.

Lastly, Noctis emptied his own bag. He’d brought a foil thermal blanket, duct tape, rope, hat, gloves, binoculars and some basic fishing supplies. He peered into his bag, seeing the two items at the bottom but ignored them. The last thing he needed any of them to know about was his infiltration plan.

“Great so…” Noctis looked around him as he thought about what to do next when his fingers gripped his net. He let his fingers unravel from the net and packed everything else back into his bag. He stood up with the net in hand and looked at the two girls. “Pack your things back up. I’m gonna go set a trap up in the lake. I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes.”

Ignis watched as both of the girls agreed to their leaders plan and began packing up their own belongings back into their rucksacks. It was suspicious how well each of the candidate’s belongings complimented each other. “You are all rather well coordinated.”

Aria stilled and looked to Marina for guidance.

“Well… the first thing we did when we got the letter yesterday was to get in contact with each other,” Marina responded. The trial master didn’t need to know about their group chat, but it was better to admit that they had coordinated than lie and be caught out.

Ignis hummed, he was impressed, glad that the candidates had taken the teamwork element of the trial seriously.

 

Noctis waded through the water until it was somewhere between his knees and hips. He knew these waters like the back of his hand, and he knew exactly where the best spots were to catch fish. He set his net up with some lure attached, the small buoy attached to the top would guide him where to return to later for their catches.

Once satisfied with his make do trap, he traversed back out the lake and made his way back up to his teammates and Ignis. He might have looked odd compared to the other candidates when he’d arrived, but he knew his fishing waterproofs would be essential.

 

Marina stood up when she saw Noctis return. “Where to now, fisher boy?”

“We’re gonna head to the base of that rock formation,” Noctis pointed to the bottom of one of the strange rock arches. “That’ll be our first base. One of us can climb up and act as lookout.”

“First?” Aria questioned.

“Yeah. We’ll have to move if they find us,” Noctis explained, as he loaded himself back up with his rucksack and other gear that had been supplied. “Ignis, we’re leaving.”

“On my way,” Ignis responded, as he followed the candidates once more. They weren’t experts in outdoor pursuits, but they were close enough with Noctis at the helm.

It took them about ten minutes to get down to the first location that Noctis had selected for their base.

“Want me to put up the tent?” Marina volunteered. She’d gotten pretty good at putting up her dad’s tent in the back garden over the years so this one couldn’t be that different.

“No. It’s too early in the day. Wait until later,” Noctis responded, as he reached out the take the flag poles off of Ignis.

“Ummm… Noctie, why exactly are we waiting to put the tent up?” Aria asked, confused by Noctis’ decision.

“Because,” Noctis strained as he dug the three flag poles into the ground, “the tent will be a pretty good giveaway of where our base is. Also,” He grunted, as he dug the last pole into the ground which was surprisingly solid around here, “its best that we stay as mobile as possible until it’s time to start thinking about settling down for the night.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows in surprise. He could see the logic behind all of Noctis’ decisions. The young man was a good leader, who knew exactly what he was doing or at the very least, gave off that impression. He was rather taken aback by how thought out each of Noctis’ plans had been.

“So, what now?” Marina asked as she sat down on the grass.

“Now we create a plan,” Noctis replied as he sat on the ground and gestured for Aria and Ignis to join them. “Specs, how long have we got left of the grace period?”

Ignis pulled a dark green tarpaulin sheet from his rucksack and spread it out on the ground, then sat down on it as the candidates adjusted themselves to join him. Once comfortable, he pulled his mobile from his pocket and examined the timer, “thirty-eight minutes… precisely.” 

Noctis shook his head at how specific Ignis had been; even out here the advisor was predictable. He looked back at the girls who sat opposite him and Ignis, “We need to talk about how we’re gonna do this.” 

“Watcha thinking, fisher boy?” Marina asked, as she leaned back with her arms stretched out to either side of her.

Noctis looked down at his hands as he thought about all the strategy and role-playing games that he’d played up until now, he was going to adopt some of the tactic’s he’d used in those. “We gotta take it in shifts. We’ve got to set an order of who will be the lookout and guard the base, who will go out and look for food or sleep and who will go scout out the enemies and steal their flag.”

“Uh huh… so we’ll all rotate in those roles…” Aria bit her lip out of nerves. “I’m not looking forward to my turn to steal their flag,” 

“Don’t worry,” Marina smiled, “as long as we steal all three of their flags, it doesn’t matter who does it.”

“That’s right,” Ignis said reassuringly. “The important thing here is that you acknowledge each of your strengths and adapt your strategy accordingly. For now, I believe your plan is certainly a good strategy to adopt.”

Noctis looked at Ignis. It meant a lot that he’d complimented his plan. “Thanks Specs.”

 

\-----

 

“Oh, for the love of Ramuh’s tits,” Gladio covered his face with his hand in frustration once more.

Septimus didn’t bother slowing down this time when he heard Flavia whine for the thousandth time. This weekend was going to be long.

Amatus jogged to catch up to Septimus. “Seriously, slow down. Storming off like that isn’t going deal with the issue…”

“Don’t care,” Septimus shrugged and continued further into the woods. He let out a huge sigh when he heard Flavia squeal at the sight of yet another spider. “What the hell did you expect? You’re in the woods next to a lake; spiders are attracted to all the bugs…”

Flavia stopped as she gave him a look of horror before she turned to Gladio with a look of spite. “When my father hears about the things you’ve put me through, he’ll…”

“He’ll do what?” Gladio said a little too snappily. He wasn’t meant to let the candidates get to him so easily but he’d had to listen to an hour and a half of this snobbish, whiny attitude.

Flavia huffed as she crossed her arms. She wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence, so she began with her next threat, “the king will find out about this demeaning treatment!”

Gladio waved the supercilious brat off and walked on ahead. “He already knows and approved the trial.” He hadn’t expected this turn of behaviour from her, especially since in previous weeks she’d been the essence of what to expect from royalty, at least now he knew it had all been an act. Regardless of what Ignis said, he was kicking her out the trials this week.

Flavia stomped her foot and raised her voice, “I demand that you escort me back from whence we came and contact my chauffeur immediately. I will ensure that my father takes action upon you.”

Gladio spun around to look at her, having her leave the trial would be a godsend. Heck, if someone like her was selected as heir, there was no way he would continue to serve as the shield, despite the family pride that he held. “You seriously want to leave?”

“Most certainly,” She responded. “You will hear-”

“Then consider your candidacy terminated.” Gladio let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and without a single look at the girl who was still arguing in the background, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a member of the glaive. “Hey, Ulric… yeah, got a quitter already. Can you come get her and see her home? Yeah...? Cool… Got it.” Gladio looked over his shoulder. “Your rides on the way.”

 

The team lingered for the twenty or so minutes that it took Nyx Ulric to arrive and the moment that he took charge of the former candidate, Gladio marched away with Septimus and Amatus. All three of them were noticeably more relaxed.

“Thanks to her, we’ve only got three minutes left till the trial goes live,” Gladio moaned as he looked at the timer on his mobile.

“Gotta get moving then,” Septimus stated and resumed his previous lead in the search for a good base.

 

\-----

 

Aria patted down her jeans then adjusted her hat. She never normally dressed like this, so she felt entirely out of her comfort zone. Up until now, she’d lived her entire life in pretty skirts and elaborate dresses. Wearing jeans felt almost uncomfortable, the fabric was much coarser than anything she’d previously worn. She wouldn’t let herself complain though.

When Aria felt as ready as she was going to be, she looked at Noctis and Marina. “So… I don’t need to worry about capturing their flag, I’ve just got to find out where they’re located, correct?”

“That’s it,” Marina encouraged, as she smoothed down Aria’s scarf and tucked it more snugly into her jacket.

Noctis dug through his bag and pulled out his binoculars and handed them over to Aria, who hung them around her neck. “If you get nervous just remember, you _don’t_ have to get close. Your only task is to scout out their base and then tell us where they are.” Noctis rested his hands on Aria’s shoulders. “Be cautious and don’t let them see you, okay?”

“Okay,” Aria nodded, fixated on the blue in Noctis’ eyes, she’d never noticed before now. The moment that she realised she’d been staring, she looked away with only a faint warmth in her cheeks. Just as she was about to set off, she heard Ignis clear his throat as if he was about to speak.

“Here,” Ignis said, as he handed out three walkie-talkies to the candidates. “Be safe,” he instructed each of them in turn and then returned to where he’d previously sat. He would have liked nothing more than to help them but he had to sit back and observe, it felt somewhat unnatural.

The three candidates nodded to each other and uttered words of good luck before they each split up in their own directions.

 

Marina had been designated to be the first person on lookout duty. Thankful to the muscle in her legs, she climbed her way up the rock formation; it was higher than it had first appeared. When she reached a good vantage point, she laid flat on her stomach in an attempt to try and remain as hidden as possible. All she could do now was wait and think about how the others were getting on.

 

Aria hesitantly made her way through the bushes and trees trying to stay as covered as she possibly could. When she finally came to the open plain, she swallowed her nerves and bolted to the closest rock to crouch down behind and hide, until she had decided where to run to next.

It took her a while, but she got across the plain feeling prouder than no one should have seen her. Her next challenge was the woods. This type of surrounding made her more nervous than she cared to admit but she pushed onwards, finding hiding places along the way.

 

Noctis had opted to go and find wood for the fire so that they could safely cook the fish later when he went to retrieve his trap. It didn’t take him long to find enough suitable sticks, so when he headed back to drop them off back at the base and checked in on Marina. When he was certain that she didn’t want to switch, he took a rubbish bag from her rucksack. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ignis who was busy on his phone, there was no point distracting him.

He knew for certain that the fruit and mushrooms that his dad had been going on about grew around here and most produce around here was safe for consumption. He’d gotten pretty good at identifying what was safe and what wasn’t, Navyth had drilled it into him time and time again over the years as they’d been fishing locally. If he didn’t recognise something, he’d leave it alone.

Foraging for food also gave him the much needed time to reflect on the trial they were all undertaking too. He felt guilty sending Aria out for the first scouting mission, but she _had_ volunteered, as leader it still weighed on him though. Being the weakest member of the team out here, Noctis had wanted her to participate while it was still light out anyway, so at least this way she could demonstrate how good she was to Ignis.

Originally he had planned to go all out and try to capture as many flags as he could, but then the idea came to him while he was packing with his dad to use his knowledge of these parts and attack the enemy base overnight while they were at their most vulnerable. In order to do that though, as soon as he brought the food he found back to camp, he’d have to try and go to sleep for a few hours.

 

\-----

 

Septimus made his way through the forest, safe in the knowledge that Amatus was on the first guard duty of the base. He stood behind a tree and pulled out his binoculars to scan the landscape for any sign of the enemy’s base. 

Unsatisfied, Septimus continued into the clearing keeping himself as low to the ground as he could manage, just in case. The first thing that he’d done when he got to camp was change into his camouflage clothing in the hopes that the enemy team would assume that he was still dressed in his casual clothes from earlier.

As he got close to the lake, he took cover behind some plants and brought his binoculars to his face again. This time something caught his attention.

“Bloody pleb…” He muttered as he saw Marina’s head sticking out on top of a rock on the other side of the lake. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but something had always annoyed him about her. Either way, her carelessness meant that the flag was as good as his.

 

\-----

 

Marina sighed. She was bored out of her mind and couldn’t take it any longer, not to mention how uncomfortable it was to lie on her stomach for so long. She sat up and stretched her limbs the best she could. As far as she could see, there was no one in sight.

Ignis jerked his head up. “Everything okay, Marina?”

“Ah, oh…” She’d completely forgotten about the trial master. He’d been so quiet that she thought he’d left too. “Y-yeah, I’m good. I just needed to move a bit…” 

“Very well.” Ignis politely smiled at her. He’d known for some time that Marina had gotten bored on lookout duty, based solely on the number of sighs that he’d heard come from her direction.

Marina returned the smile then fixed her gaze on the landscape once more, until the walkie-talkie slipped from her pocket. “Ah ha,” She grinned, as an idea popped into her head to relieve her boredom.

She could see from the sticker at the top that her’s was number three, so she turned the dial and pressed number one. “Hey, which one of you is this?”

Nothing. 

“Hey! I said which one of you is this?” Marina spoke louder and her grin returned the moment it started to crackle. 

_“Can you be any louder? I’m not sure Septimus heard you…”_

She recognised the voice immediately. It was Noctis. “Hey, fisher boy. When you coming back? I’m seriously bored out my mind…”

_I’m still looking for food.”_

“Well look faster. It’s boring being here al-” She stopped, certain that she’d heard some rustling. Marina looked at Ignis. He hadn’t moved, so she silently moved into a crawling position as she looked around the base.

_“Marina?”_

Marina cursed as Noctis’ voice sounded through the speaker.

That’s when she saw the intruder infiltrate the camp.

“Hell no!” She yelled, and she threw herself off the rock and lunged at the intruder, gripping him at the waist. She looked to see who it was and ground her teeth.

Septimus.

Marina tried to keep a hold of him and tackle him to the ground, but despite her best attempts, her fingers slipped apart as she felt Septimus tug them roughly from around his waist.

“You bastard,” She growled, as she stumbled back up to her feet. Anger flared through her at the sight of Septimus holding a red flag smugly.

“Guess plebs really _aren’t_ cut out for this,” he challenged, knowing it would get under her skin.

“Argh!” Marina lunged at him once more, but he was faster. “Come back here, you stuck up aristocratic arsehole!”

She took off after him running through the shrubbery and dipping under low branches. “When I catch up to you, I’m gonna cut your balls off and feed them to a fucking catoblepas!”

Marina ran after him until she came to the lake when she stopped. The slimy bastard had gotten away, and it had been her fault. If she hadn’t started fiddling with the walkie-talkie she would’ve been able to intercept him sooner.

She crossed her arms as she watched him sprint back towards the forest. It seemed that Septimus was intent on being a dick from here on out.

Worse still, the trial master witnessed everything.

She hung her head and dragged her feet as she made her way to camp. Telling the others was going to be awful.

 

\-----

 

Aria frowned as she brought the binoculars to her face once again. Septimus, Amatus, and Flavia were nowhere to be seen at their base deep in the woods. Instead, all she could see was Gladio starting a fire.

She jumped out of the tree and dared herself to go closer. Every step she took made the nerves inside her grow but she was going to be strong, she didn’t want to let her team down.

She peeked around a rock and quickly shot back behind it when she saw Gladio notice her.

Heavy footsteps approached and caused her heart to skip a beat.

She looked up at him as he towered over her, “Hi?” she squeaked ready to run.

“You alright down there?” Gladio asked and held his hand out to Aria.

Aria looked at him questioningly. “Aren’t you my enemy?”

Gladio laughed. “Me and Ignis aren’t takin’ part. We’re just observers, remember?” He relaxed a little when she finally took his hand. 

He couldn’t help but have a soft spot for Aria. She reminded him a little of his thirteen-year-old sister Iris. Both of them were feistier than they looked.

“Thank you,” she smiled, as she walked into the camp next to Gladio. “Where is everyone?”

“Out there, bein’ idiots,” Gladio replied waving his hand towards a load of trees.

Aria stared at the three blue flags but hesitated to move any closer. “Ummm…”

“Yeah?” Gladio asked before he saw the way Aria was trying to avoid looking at the flags. “Oh, yeah, go for it. Not our faults those dumbarse’s left the base unguarded.”

Aria giggled, as she pulled a flag from the ground. “Thank you, Sir Amicitia.”

Gladio laughed and ruffled Aria’s hair. “No need for that formal stuff here. Just call me Gladio or somethin’.”

“Very well, Gladio or something,” Aria graciously bowed, “I shall take my leave.”

The metallic clang of a pole falling to the floor behind her startled her. 

“Vitus,” Septimus spat as he saw Aria.

Aria spun around to the sight of Septimus with daggers in his eyes. Her heart fell when she saw that one of her team’s flags was at his feet. Normally she’d have dropped her gaze to the floor at the first sign of conflict, but she held her ground and walked past Septimus with her eyes never leaving his. This was one fight she wasn’t going to lose.

The Domitius family had fallen from grace in the past fifty years or so. Everyone with a high enough social standing had heard the rumours. There had been a time when the Domitius family had served the royal family. They had risen in social status following the previous candidate who had won the trials since they had been childhood friends. But the Domitius family had betrayed the previous king. No one knew what had happened, but suddenly the family was seen as the black sheep amongst all the nobles.

Aria, a Vitus by blood and morals, would never succumb to a Domitius.

She walked back to her base with pride at having taken one of his flags. She had given Septimus Domitius a chance in the past few weeks, despite his family’s reputation and he had blown it.

 

\-----

 

Noctis stared at where three flags had once stood. One was missing, and the other two were scattered haphazardly on the floor. He looked to Ignis for answers.

“It was Septimus if you were wondering,” Ignis took a sip from his thermos of Ebony. “Marina followed him that way.” He pointed in the direction that the profanities had previously been screamed from. 

“Damn it,” Noctis huffed in frustration as he lowered the bin bag of foraged food to the ground. 

Aria could check them later with her book to be certain, but he was pretty sure everything was safe for consumption. 

Noctis picked the flagpoles up and thrust them back into the ground.

Ignis watched Noctis in silence. He could see so many thoughts running through his head, not to mention the subtle changes in his facial expressions. “Pray tell, what are you thinking?”

Noctis ran his hand through his hair, unsure how honest to be. He kicked the ground before he finally slumped onto the tarpaulin next to Ignis.

“I’m not sure where to begin,” he admitted.

“Well then, my advice would be to start at the beginning,” Ignis replied, as he sealed his thermos and gave his full attention to Noctis.

“Great advice there Specs,” Noctis half laughed. He laid on his back and looked up at the sky. “You know the Assassin’s festival is this weekend?”

Ignis nodded. He had known, and that is exactly why he’d planned this trial to be this particular weekend as he knew most media outlets would be focused on the festivities. “It had been brought to my attention, yes.”

“Well… I’ve been kinda looking forward to it ever since it was announced…” he admitted sheepishly, “I bought a costume and everything…”

Ignis felt a pang of guilt shoot through him, truth be told, beyond King’s Knight he had no idea what Noctis liked, he barely knew him at all when he thought about it. “My apologies…” He would have to make this up to the candidate at a later time.

“Wait, why are you apologising? I knew I’d miss it if I did well in the trials…” Noctis shuffled to get comfy. “Besides, missing that sucks, but if I screwed _this_ up then I’d really be pissed… I want this Specs… I want to win and stay with you guys… I dunno why, but I feel like I belong with you.”

Ignis felt speechless. If he could, he’d cancel the trials and tell Noctis he’d been successful in a heartbeat. He knew how much of a toll this process was taking on everyone, but he had no choice other than to appease the masses. “Noct…”

Noctis threw an arm over his face out of embarrassment. “Just pretend that I didn’t say anything… please?”

 

They waited until Marina and Aria returned. Everyone felt a sense of pride that Aria had managed to obtain a flag even though she didn’t need to.

Once they were all ready and Noctis had returned from a quick trip to the lake to collect his catches, they packed up the few bits that were scattered across the base and made their way up the hill and onto the road.

As they continued onwards, Noctis caught sight of the glaive patrolling the area, so they were close to the boundaries of the trial. It didn’t matter though as his next idea for a base was in a small opening between the cliffs.

It took a while to find, but there it was a narrow path with a fancy stone at the end of it. This was a place he’d found as a child when he’d come exploring with his dad.

Ignis stopped before the stone with his eyebrows raised; he had read about this when he was training for what to do when Prompto became king. This stone was one of three, an essential element to forming a pact during the trial of Ramuh. “Noctis, I’m curious how you came about this place?”

Noctis shrugged as he began setting up the tent. “Just found it as a kid.”

Noctis knew this was an awful location for the four of them and a tent, it was going to be a tight squeeze, but it was well guarded. He was certain that for the other team to find them, it would take some serious searching, and he was pretty sure that they were unlikely to be interrupted here overnight.

By the time that a fire had been started and the fish thoroughly cooked it was past four according to Ignis, which meant there were only going to be another three to four hours of light left. 

As soon as Noctis had finished his portion, he turned to his friend, “Specs, could you wake me up about eleven or before you go to bed?”

“Of course,” Ignis responded and watched as Noctis unravelled his sleeping bag and threw it in the tent.

Noctis was about to disappear into the tent, but he stopped and looked back at Aria and Marina who were both still eating. “Don’t do anything carelessly. Last thing we want is for them to find us… and make sure one of you stays awake…” Noctis looked at Marina who still looked more sullen than he’d ever seen her before. “Marina?”

She slowly looked up at him, her shoulders still slumped. “Yeah…?”

Noctis felt sorry for her. He knew how it felt to mess up. “Don’t infiltrate them. They’ll be more defensive and alert. Just scout out where their base is and I’ll do the rest when I wake up.”

They all exchanged pleasantries then Noctis climbed into his sleeping bag, thankful for once at his ability to fall asleep easily.

 

\-----

 

Noctis’ eyes opened to too much light. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them again, everything was still too white.

Apart from the flowers, they were a vibrant blue.

He rolled a little and saw that they surrounded him. “Oh,” he jumped up and stared down at the patch of flattened blue flowers.

It was surreal.

No matter what direction he looked, there was nothing but white decorated with blue flowers.

“Where am I?” He frowned, as he looked down at his body. He was still wearing his fishing gear that he’d put on for the trial.

This had to be a dream, yet he felt awake.

He walked forward. There had to be something else somewhere, surely?

He stopped abruptly looking around, that was when he realised that there was no breeze.

Noctis spun around; he could see exactly where he’d walked from the flattened flowers.

What the hell was going on?

“Hello?!”

His heart raced as the panic of being alone set in.

It felt too real.

It felt wrong.

It felt like…

A woman in black stood beside him.

“Argh!” He jumped back as he took in the sight of her. She hadn’t been there mere seconds ago. “W-who are you?”

He took a sharp breath as she turned to face him. Her eyes were closed.

“Hear me, O chosen one.”

Noctis blinked, “huh?” He waited for her to speak again but she remained unmoving and silent. “Who are you?”

“I am Gentiana, a messenger.”

“Messenger?” Noctis laughed, “is this a joke?” He watched as a gentle smiled formed on the lady’s face. Normally that would calm him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t normal. Even the presence felt off but he couldn’t describe it. 

“You must hurry henceforth to the ceremony of Selection.” 

Noctis frowned. The ceremony of Selection was the last trial before a candidate could be named heir. “But I don’t even know if I’ll make it that far.”

Noctis ran a hand through his hair. Gentiana really wasn’t talkative for a person who referred to themselves as a messenger. It was almost as if she wasn’t quite human. “What?!” he startled as she unexpectedly opened her eyes.

“Chosen one, do not doubt yourself.”

Noctis looked at her quizzically. “Why do you keep calling me the ‘chosen one’?” It irritated him if he was honest. Right now, he was chosen for nothing and given the circumstances of the trials he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

He kept himself guarded as Gentiana stepped forward. The women who appeared out of nowhere could hardly be trusted in his books.

“Heed my warning; there are those who fear you. Fear leads the human heart to dark places.”

Noctis shook his head. “Who would fear me? I’m just… a nobody.” He tried to think who could ever fear him and there was no one. He was literally a nobody, a commoner who had no power or any desire to make people fear him. He’d spent all his life trying to fit in somewhere, so he’d never intentionally isolate someone. 

He hesitated, and he thought about what to do. It was rare that he ever had vivid dreams and he’d never had one where he thought so _awake_. “I have a question.” Noctis waited and took Gentiana’s tilted head as a sign to continue. “If all this is true, not that I believe you – yet, but say it is… what do I do?”

Gentiana studied the chosen one’s face before she closed her eyes once more. “You must assuage the fears of those ahead of you. The path you walk upon is not easy.” Gentiana paused, giving the young man time to take in what she had said. “Chosen one, if you are to succeed, you must believe in yourself. It is imperative that you heed all I have imparted upon you.”

 

\-----

 

Noctis awoke with a start to find Ignis crouched beside him. “Specs,” he gasped. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.

Ignis frowned, as he witnessed Noctis writhe. “Noct, are you quite alright?” He’d already become worried by how long it had taken to awaken the candidate. It was already past eleven fifteen. 

“Y-yeah,” Noctis said as he sat up in his sleeping bag and saw Aria fast asleep beside him. “Just a bad dream.”

“Very well… but do not hesitate to tell me if there is any way that I can assist you,” Ignis stated as he finally relaxed into a seated position. “Remember, I am here for you.”

“Thanks Specs,” Noctis said and climbed out of his sleeping bag. He couldn’t let himself dwell on that dream, and he certainly couldn’t stay in the tent with Ignis looking at him so concerned. He made his way out of the tent and to little surprise, Ignis had followed him, despite Noctis having only just witnessed the advisor getting comfy.

He walked over to Marina who was sat to the side of the entrance to their base. “Hey,” he yawned.

“Hey, fisher boy,” Marina said, somewhat quieter than usual. She still hadn’t forgiven her own mistake from earlier.

“Did you find them?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah,” Marina nodded, “they’re over by those cliffs near the petrol station. They’ve built a fort, and it looked like they were setting up some kind of traps. I might be wrong…” she glanced at Ignis then looked back at Noctis, “I could have sworn Amatus was _up_ to something.”

Ignis brought his gloved hand to his chin. “This information troubles me. Noct, it is _imperative_ that you remain safe. _If_ it is true that their team are playing deceitfully, beyond what would be expected of the trial, they will be disqualified. I can assure the both of you of that.”

“Right,” Noctis nodded, this was going to be more complicated than he thought. He also couldn’t help flinching at the word ‘imperative’ as it brought the woman in black to the forefront of his mind once more.

Noctis returned to the tent and emptied his rucksack out onto the floor, as he tried to ignore the strange dream that was still occupying his thoughts.

“Noct, I must warn you, do not put yourself in danger. The trials are not worth suffering for,” Ignis tried to put across how important it was not to risk himself, but there was little more he could say without saying too much.

Noctis shook his head and looked at Ignis. “It’s because it’s the trials that I’m doing this.”

“I understand that, but-” Ignis stopped abruptly. If he said anymore, he knew it would risk letting something on. He adjusted his glasses, not that they helped much this time of night. “I only wish to see you unharmed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Noctis said, as he shook every last thing out of the main pocket.

Ignis watched as Noctis brushed his belongings to the side then proceeded to reach into the bottom of his bag to pull out an item that he hadn’t earlier when they all showed what they’d brought. His eyes narrowed, “what are you holding?”

“These are what me and dad use to go night fishing,” he said and shrugged.

“You brought night vision equipment?” Ignis asked, astonished.

“Yeah,” Noctis said and hung them around his neck. He wriggled his shoulders to make the binoculars sit comfortably then he reached into the rack sack once more and pulled out a knife. He quickly slipped it into a pocket so Marina wouldn’t see it.

“Noct, you’re not meant to fight while you’re still untrained,” Ignis stated, sternly.

“Relax. I’m not gonna attack anyone,” Noctis didn’t want to mention what it was really for.

He directed them both out the tent, and they headed back to Marina.

“Be safe, Noct,” Ignis said. He was unhappy with this. Especially now he knew that a weapon, be it small, but a weapon nonetheless was involved.

Marina looked up at him. “Good luck.”

“Luck?” Noctis said as a grin grew on his face.

Marina and Ignis both exchanged a glance and jolted back to look at Noctis as he whipped his hood up to hide half of his face.

If he couldn’t go to the assassin’s festival, it would come to him. “I don’t need luck. I’m a legendary assassin.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee hello again everyone! Welcome back to TFAK :D
> 
> I'm going to apologise because this chapter is short. Originally it was 11k words long but I couldn't get the chapter to work how I wanted it to :/ So I'm just posting the first two scenes this week to give me more time to smooth everything else out...
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
> A super special thank you to my beta Happy_Papya <3

Noctis crept through the night just as he imagined an assassin would do in one of his favourite games. Having to rely on the night vision binoculars didn’t feel very in character but, with his hood up and knife in his pocket, he felt every bit the assassin that he had planned to have been in Lestallum, just without the cosplay outfit that he’d spent so much gil on out of his savings.

Through the binoculars, he could see that there was no movement from the enemies. He’d jumped a bit back when he saw someone, but the uniform quickly gave away that they were Kingsglaive and he resumed his infiltration plan.

As he approached the area that Marina had told him about, he slowed down and searched as silently as he could manage for any signs of traps. With Septimus on their team, it wouldn't surprise him if they played dirty.

Eventually, he found the first one. It was about fifty yards ahead. Close to the ground were tripwires spread lengthways on the ground, they spanned the entirety of the opening between the rock faces. If he hadn’t of brought these night vision binoculars, he’d have tripped in those for sure. He was thankful for Marina's heads-up.

He stepped through the gaps between the tripwires carefully, avoiding all contact in case they triggered something. He’d seen it far too made times in the movies and video games that he had to be careful just in case. He knew there was no chance of explosives, but the thought still crossed his mind.

Once he was through the wires, he looked ahead once more. They really had built a fortress. There was a wall of logs that looked roughly six foot in height and on top of it, it looked like they’d stretched some barbed wire across. It was dangerous, and without wire cutters, impossible to climb over without some serious harm.

They really were playing dirty.

Had one of them brought this stuff with them or had they salvaged it from the forest? It wasn’t unknown for people to fly-tip in these places. Given the rules of the trial, salvaging what you could find was completely legal. Any tool that got your team the advantage was fair game to use.

Noctis walked hesitantly, placing each foot down cautiously to avoid making any sound. Even the sound of a stone rolling from under his boot could give him away.

He raised the binoculars to his eyes once more and looked at the ground to check if there were any more traps. Low and behold, there was a bear trap on the ground. If anyone put their foot on that, they’d lose their leg.

Noctis ground his teeth together. He was glad that he’d taken this shift so that his teammates didn’t have to risk themselves to this death trap. He dreaded to think how much harm could have come to the girls. How the hell had Gladio allowed this?

Noctis made his way closer to the log wall and examined it. It looked like it had been built from the other side. He searched for an entry point but there wasn't one, or at least, there wasn't an obvious one. He found a gap large enough to look through and cautiously looked through, half expecting to have his eye prodded.

Thankfully no one had detected his presence so far.

Relaxing slightly, he could see they had a fire that was almost fizzled out, and beside it was Amatus who looked fast asleep. Behind him, he could make out the tent, and on either side of it were the flags he was after.

Noctis grinned; if he could get past this wall, then the enemy’s flag was easy takings.

He could identify Gladio’s snores from anywhere now that he had to endure them for an entire week when they’d gone away as a group last week. Now that he thought about it, Ignis and Gladio had agreed to come along rather easily. It made him wonder if they had planned this trial here deliberately?

He shook his head. Now really was not the time to get distracted, now was the time for him to be an assassin, or near enough without killing anyone.

Certain that there was no door into their base, nor a way over the top without cutting himself and causing a commotion, there was only one thing he could think of.

He channelled his inner bravery and stepped back about two yards, staring up at the top of the rock face. There was no way he was going to be able to climb that; he’d been useless at climbing his entire life. Besides, it would be too noisy even if he could.

Instead, Noctis tried to steady his breathing as he slipped his hand silently into his pocket and retrieved his knife. He flicked it open and stared at the blade. It was only four inches long. His dad had gifted it to him for his fifteenth birthday to use on their fishing trips to cut netting or prepare his own bait.

When he’d retrieved it from his bag at the camp, he'd told Ignis it wasn’t for attacking and that had been the truth. The part that he’d failed to mention, however, was that for the past couple of weeks when he’d been in remote fishing area’s, he’d been practising what he’d seen the Kingsglaive do and what he knew he could do with proper training.

It had been difficult, _really_ difficult. After all, he had to figure the technique out from scratch by himself, but at least it seemed to come naturally to him. He had no idea how or when he’d managed to form a bond with the king’s magic, but he was thankful that he had, especially now.

Noctis braced himself, warping always left him tired, but the more he’d practised the better he’d gotten. With each warp attack that he did, the less of a cool down period he needed before he felt able to move again.

He brought the knife up in front of him and aimed. He had one chance to do this without alerting the enemies. Sometimes his accuracy was a little low, and it worried him. Up until now, he'd only warp attacked horizontally, and now with no practice, he was going to have to attempt a vertical throw.

He took a deep breath, aiming his hand in the direction that he wanted to go and counted himself down in a whisper, “three... two... one...”

He threw the blade through the air and within a second he was propelled after it. He landed with a thud, rolling onto his back on top of the rock face, breathless. He tried to catch his breath as he waited for his limbs to regain some form of energy, glad that he didn't pass out anymore.

It took a few minutes, but once his breath had steadied out and he felt ready to move, Noctis retrieved his knife and slipped it into his pocket. He crawled to the edge of the rock face and looked down. The drop wasn't _too_ high, but it was still a bit of a risk. More importantly, though, Amatus was still asleep beside the dying fire, and neither Gladio or Septimus had emerged from the tent.

He didn’t want to risk using another warp now and render himself useless for a few minutes in enemy territory, so he took a deep breath and brought his legs up underneath him. It wasn’t a _leap of faith_ but it was the closest he’d get, it was just a shame no one had left out a cart of hay. He could still pretend though.

As reckless as it was he looked down at where he needed to land and with unmeasurable stupidity, he jumped.

He rolled as he landed and bit his lip to avoid cursing at the pain that soared down his leg. He wiggled his toes, the pain that followed was immense, but at least nothing was broken. He looked at Amatus, thankfully he was still asleep, and hopefully, Gladio's roaring snores had covered up any noise that he’d made.

He stood up, wincing at the pain but refusing to allow himself to make a sound. He hobbled over to the nearest flag and pulled it from the ground. He’d done it, even if the enemy team woke up, the flag was already in his possession.

He used the flagpole as a crutch as he lined himself up to warp once more. He’d never warped holding something before, so instead of risking it, he threw it over the base wall and heard its metallic chime as it hit the ground. With the pain that he was struggling with, he needed to get out of here, quickly.

His heart raced as he heard Amatus muter something. He turned and looked; the candidate was stirring. Without a moment to hesitate, Noctis grabbed his knife from out his pocket, ignoring the feeling of it against his flesh and threw it over the wall, he wasn’t going to jump down from the rock face again.

He tumbled to the ground, and this time a grunt escaped his lips when he landed, narrowly missing the bear trap. He’d stupidly forgotten that was there in his haste to escape. If he was only a few feet to the left, he really would have lost a leg.

Noctis felt for his knife and the flagpole in the dark. When he found them, he flicked the former closed and slipped it into his other pocket away from the pain and used the latter to support his weight as he got up to his feet. He did the best that he could to hobble away as fast as he could. He could hear Amatus in the distance worrying about how he was going to tell Septimus he’d messed up again.

Once Noctis was clear of the enemy base, he dropped the flagpole to the ground and slumped onto the road, safe in the knowledge that cars couldn't pass through here tonight. Tears flowed from his eyes as he tugged his trouser leg up to examine the damage he’d done.

His leg was smothered in warm, thick blood and his ankle was swollen.

He took several breathes and pulled the walkie-talkie from his back pocket, hopeful that it hadn’t been damaged in the fall. It looked alright, so he tried it, “Marina…?” He tried his best not to let her hear the pain in his voice but the moment he spoke he knew he had.

_“Noctis? Are you alright?!”_

He levelled his breathing before he continued, “could you bring me a potion?” He tried to focus on his breathing, but he was already starting to go dizzy.

 

\-----

 

Ignis awoke the moment he heard a commotion outside. Years of looking out for Prompto had his ears trained to awake to the tiniest of sounds. A quick glance at his watch showed that it was little past four in the morning. Beside him, Aria still laid tucked up in her sleeping bag and fast asleep, which meant something had happened outside the tent.

He climbed out of his sleeping bag and straightened his clothes in record time. The whines from outside were increasingly making him feel unsettled.

The moment that he stepped out of the tent, he felt like the world had stopped turning or that his worst nightmare had come to life. Marina was helping Noctis to walk, as he used the flagpole as a crutch. Not to mention the blood covered the entirety of Noctis left boot.

“Noct!” Ignis called, his heart was racing as he ran to his side to assist. In an instant, he took Noctis’ weight from Marina and heard a small mumbled thanks. “Tell me exactly what happened." His voice was full of urgency as he examined Noctis. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd let his Majesty down, he'd failed to keep Noctis safe.

Noctis whimpered, as his foot touched the ground. The potion had only taken off the edge of the pain, but it hadn't seemed to stop the bleeding. “I-I don’t think… I can… right now,” he strained to say as Ignis supported him up the path towards the tent and then helped him to lay down. He was thankful that he could finally rest. He almost passed out several times on the way back with Marina.

Ignis swallowed as he thought about what to do. His mind was blank as he tried to recall his first aid training. He felt utterly useless, and he watched Noctis writhe in pain with tears in the corners of his eyes.

Ignis swallowed, he had to do something. He touched Noctis' cheek to get his attention. “Noct, I need to lift your trouser leg up. Are you okay with me touching you?”

“Yeah…” Noctis strained, as he scrunched his eyes closed and willed his arm over his face. His body felt too weak to care at this point.

Ignis gently began peeling the fabric from Noctis’ left leg, taking his time so that he didn't cause Noctis any more harm. With the trouser leg rolled up above Noctis knee, Ignis could finally see the wound, and it was awful. Not to mention that the wound hadn’t clotted.

“Just… keep going…” Noctis said, longing for the pain to be over.

"Of course," Ignis responded, trying to decide what the best course of action was.

The laceration was easily four or five inches in length, and he gasped as he noticed the sight of Noctis' sliced tibialis anterior muscle. There was no doubt muscle damage like this would leave him with a walking impediment for a long time.

He thought his options over. Aria had brought half a hospital in her rucksack, but he wasn't trained to deal with this severe an injury. He could dial the glaive and have Noctis airlifted to Insomnia's hospital but it would possibly take hours for him to medical treatment, and that was time Noctis couldn't spare.

That left him with one option.

An option that he wasn't supposed to do because he'd yet to receive the appropriate training, but he knew he could do it. He could heal a party of four in combat training, so what if he adapted that and channelled it into a single point? Focusing his magic so that it was much more powerful. Theoretically, it was possible because the Oracle could, but practically, he was unsure anyone else could.

Ignis hovered his hands over the wound and focused on sending all his magical energy into a healing spell. It was difficult to establish, but after thirty seconds or so, a white light emanated from the palms of his hands and engulfed the damaged part of Noctis’ shin.

Noctis opened his eyes and looked down at the sudden source of light. “Woah, Ignis!” He exclaimed, in disbelief about what he was seeing. Magic was _real_. Even in his weakened state, he kept watching.

“Not now, Noct. I’m concentrating,” Ignis strained to say as he did his best to maintain focus on healing the man who was the future of Lucis. He had no idea how much of an effect it was having, but he could feel his magical energy depleting at a rapid rate.

Noctis stared in awe at Ignis, as the pain in his left leg almost entirely disappeared.

Only when Ignis could hold the spell no longer, he let his hands slip apart and sat back, letting out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He was going to be exhausted today following the amount of magic he’d just used if Aria hadn't packed an ether.

“Damn, Specs. You’re amazing,” Noctis said, as he moved his leg with no pain. He sat up, feeling refreshed and pulled his leg towards him for closer examination, there was only a faint scar. "Woah..."

Ignis hung his head, exhaustion fully set in. His only comfort being that Noctis seemed fully recovered. “No problem, your Highness.”

Noctis froze. Had Ignis really just called him _‘Highness’_? He looked over at the advisor, who he now realised hadn’t had time to do his hair and it covered his face. Seeing as Ignis didn’t seem to realise his error, Noctis pretended it didn’t happen. “Specs… maybe you should go rest?" he suggested. Clearly, Ignis needed it if he was confusing him with Prompto. "Oh, and I’m sorry…”

Ignis looked at Noctis perplexed. “What reason have you possibly got to be sorry, Noct?” he questioned, as he lowered himself to lay on the ground. In hindsight, he had definitely overdone the healing magic, but it had been worth it. It eased some of the guilt that he felt over failing his Majesty's request.

“If I’d have listened to you and been more careful...” Noctis stopped, he knew he’d been reckless jumping off that rock face but how else would he have infiltrated their base? He couldn’t think of anything.

Ignis turned his head to look at Noctis, without knowing what had happened, he had no idea to gauge how foolish the candidate had been, but he knew Noctis had given his all and it made him proud. In just a few short weeks, he’d seen Noctis grow, and the respect that he held for him was indescribable, in his current state at least. “Listen Noct,” he said, as his eyelids grew heavy, “no matter what, I will _always_ be there to assist you.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows; he hadn’t expected Ignis to sound so serious. He crawled closer to Ignis, to stop him from wasting energy trying to look at him. He searched Ignis' eyes for an explanation about his strange behaviour, but he couldn't tell anything except that Ignis was going to fall asleep any second. “Really?”

Ignis nodded his head the best he could manage at his most likely future king. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos!!!!
> 
> So here's the rest of last weeks chapter. Hopefully, you can see why I split it lol
> 
> This chapter has honestly drained me. It took me four weeks to get it ready for my beta. Six rewrites and 40+ hours of total planning and writing. I'm still not happy with it but this is a pivotal chapter for TFAK. So much of the future story stems from odd bits of (what would seem unimportant) dialogue in this chapter so I had to somehow weave it all together XD
> 
> WARNING: There is some minor violence in this chapter in one scene. It's not graphic though.
> 
> Once again a massive thank you to the worlds most wonderful beta Happy_Papya <3 Your help means the world to me ^.^
> 
> I'm taking a week off next week as it's Christmas so TFAK will be back on January 6th.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone ^.^
> 
> See you all for more TFAK in 2018 :D

Noctis sat outside the base alone on lookout duty. He had his sleeping bag wrapped around his body to shield him from the chill of the morning wind that blew through the slough. It was notoriously cold in this part of the slough as the sun never reached this side until late afternoon. If nothing else, being in the shadows helped hide his presence.

The silence that surrounded him was welcome, given the events that took place overnight. He still found it difficult to comprehend Ignis' actions, particularly how he put so much effort into healing him.

Noctis had half carried, half dragged Ignis back into the tent and covered him with the sleeping bag to keep warm as he recuperated some energy. He'd searched Aria's bag for an ether to help Ignis but had no luck locating one. 

The hours passed, each as uneventful as the next. Aria was still asleep, Ignis was questionably unconscious, and Marina had been forced to go to bed and get some sleep. 

Looking out at the scenery, Noctis took advantage of the time alone to weigh up the trial so far. They had procured two flags from Septimus' team and only lost one of their own. They were winning, but knowing Ignis, it wasn’t going to be that simple. Noctis was certain that this trial wasn’t about winning, there would undoubtedly be something else that Ignis was looking for, there always was. 

He may have only known Ignis a short while, but he knew that nothing was ever simple or straightforward with him. Sometimes he wondered if Ignis saw the world in a different way to everyone else, otherwise, it bewildered him how the advisor was always several steps ahead of everyone else. 

At a guess, the circumstances of this trial made him conclude that Ignis was probably testing teamwork and leadership. If that was the case, then he needed to pull his act together and formulate some kind of plan for their team. Before now, he'd never been in a situation where he had to do this, well, maybe in video games but they didn’t exactly count. Despite that, all the knowledge he had about outmanoeuvring the enemy team all came from the various games he’d played over the years.

Noctis pulled the sleeping bag tighter around him as an icy cold wind blew in his direction, shaking him from his thoughts. He shuddered. With the sleeping bag adjusted to cover his frozen nose, he watched the foliage sway in the wind. 

He felt his eyes grow heavy but startled when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up the path to see Ignis approaching and his eyes immediately narrowed as he lowered the sleeping bag to reveal his mouth. “You should be sleeping,” he said, as Ignis straightened out his tarpaulin and sat next to him.

“While I thank you for your concern, I can assure you, Noct, that I have had an ample amount of sleep,” Ignis responded. He took a sip of Ebony from his thermos and looked at Noctis; he hadn’t the words to describe how relieved he was that Noctis had recovered. Still, he couldn't forgive himself for the harm that had come to the candidate who was in his care.

Noctis was going to object as he recalled the sight of Ignis passed out from exhaustion this morning, but he had never witnessed magic before so he had no idea what recovery time was needed. He guessed it must be similar to the exhaustion that warping caused him. “Just... be careful then, okay?”

Ignis gave a slight nod to acknowledge Noctis' request, then took another sip of Ebony. It troubled him that he'd given Noctis reason to be concerned for him. Given that he had little memory of what entailed after he had healed Noctis' wound, he was almost certain that he had lost consciousness. If so, he only hoped that he hadn't been too much of an inconvenience.

“Hey, Specs," Noctis started as he nodded at the thermos in Ignis' hands, "how come you're allowed to drink that?” It seemed unfair that he and the girls had not been allowed to bring anything when Ignis had been glued to his thermos.

Ignis smirked, taking in Noctis' look of frustration. “It is merely part of the perks of being the one who created the trial.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “That’s just another way of saying you're caffeine addicted,” Noctis said with a teasing grin.

Ignis sipped his thermos once again. “There is that," he admitted, as he closed his thermos. 

If only Noctis knew this was Ignis' third thermos, then he'd know that his joke was most likely accurate. More than anything, Ignis was just glad that the Kingsglaive had agreed to bring him a fresh thermos everytime that they delivered more bottled water.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the grass sway in the wind. It almost felt like the trial was no longer in play.

Noctis rested his head back on the rock as he contemplated his future. If he was successful, then he would spend most of his time surrounded by Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio and yet, he still barely knew anything about any of them. Ignis had even risked himself earlier for someone he hardly knew which left him astonished. 

Noctis had so much respect for Ignis. Somehow, Ignis was completely unlike anyone else he had met before in his life. Ignis was reliable, organised, not to mention his innate ability to adapt to all sorts of people. It made Noctis glad that if he was successful, it would be someone so distinguished and intelligent as Ignis to advise him. After all, he would need him, _a lot_.

Ignis watched Noctis in wonder. The frown that had grown on the Noctis' face left him most intrigued. In these past few weeks, he’d learnt that Noctis was far more competent than he initially let on. It left Ignis irritated by his inability to figure out what was on Noctis' mind but he was sure that knowledge would come in time. “Noct, might I trouble you a moment?”

Noctis whipped his head around to look at Ignis. Given how silent and motionless Ignis had been, he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone. “Yeah. What's up?” 

Ignis placed the empty thermos on the floor beside him and turned to look at Noctis. “I was wondering what it was that caused you to frown in such a way?” Ignis asked. He had given into his curiosity this time, wanting to learn as much about Noctis as he could.

“I was frowning?” Noctis asked and laughed away the surprise. He was shocked by the behaviour that he'd apparently been exhibiting accidentally. 

“Unmistakably,” Ignis responded, even more curious.

“Well… errrm, I was thinking about how little I know Prompto, Gladio and you…” Noctis looked away, somewhat embarrassed. 

In fact, as Noctis had sat alone for several hours this morning, his mind had wandered to Prompto many times. There was stuff he wanted to know about Ignis and Gladio, but that paled in comparison to how much he wanted to know about Prompto. Not that he'd admit to Prompto being on his mind.

Ignis considered their circumstances for a moment. It was true that they hardly knew one another, but then, they had only known each other for a short while. “Noct, getting to know people takes time. After all, it has only been six weeks since the trials began," Ignis said matter-of-factly. Despite knowing it as correct, it felt wrong. The easy friendship that he'd been able to achieve with Noctis had made it feel as if he had known him much longer.

“Six weeks?” Noctis questioned in disbelief and worked it out for himself. Ignis was right. With a laugh he looked at Ignis, “feels like I've been stuck with you for months…”

“Likewise," Ignis teased. Things had certainly changed since Noctis' arrival. Unintentionally, he recalled memories of Prompto being the prince, followed by the secret knowledge that he held of Noctis’ heritage. "A lot has happened...”

“Yeah…” Noctis agreed. Less than two months ago he’d been contemplating what to do with his life. Fishing had been good, it was great with his father, but it wasn’t what he wanted to do forever. He'd known for years that it wouldn't bring enough money in to support them once Navyth retires in twenty or so years. Honestly, he was just tired of living in poverty all the time.

Ignis watched Noctis. He could tell that the younger man was thinking deeply about something again because his eyebrows always furrowed ever so slightly. Most people would likely class Noctis as nonchalant most of the time, but Ignis had learnt that was just Noctis' outer appearance. He knew that a lot took place inside Noctis' mind and heart, evidenced by how much passion the younger man had shown in many situations leading up to now.

“If there is anything you ever wish to know, I can tell you, assuming that it’s not confidential,” Ignis offered. He was never going to discourage Noctis from showing an interest in increasing his knowledge, especially when it was requisite that they, alongside Gladio and Prompto, establish a trust in each other to one day lead the country. 

Noctis met Ignis’ gaze. Half the stuff he wanted to know was ridiculously silly stuff that served no purpose other than to help him figure Ignis out a bit more. “You sure it doesn’t matter how stupid it is?”

Ignis smiled. “I doubt any question you would ask of me will be ‘stupid’. Especially since this is only for getting to know about me purposes.”

"Fair enough, but remember you said that," Noctis responded. He thought about what his first question should be but eventually decided to start simple. “How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

Noctis stared wide-eyed at Ignis. His mind couldn't fathom what Ignis had just revealed. “Specs, there is no way that someone like you is only two years older than me.”

A smirk slowly grew on Ignis’ face as he watched Noctis process his age. “Choose not to believe me if you will, but I can assure you, I am indeed twenty years old.” He was surprised by how Noctis' body language had changed. He was leaning forward with searching eyes, clearly very curious.

As shocked as he was, Noctis was going to have to believe Ignis, but it didn’t help with how inadequate he suddenly felt. He thought he had at least another five years to catch up to Ignis' standard. “Well then… how did you start working at the palace? It’s not like anyone can work there,” Noctis asked. In fact, he had no idea how the palace recruited people, surely it wasn't like a normal job?

“That is… quite a story.” Ignis adjusted his glasses as he recalled times past. There were only a limited number of people who knew of his true background but then if Noctis were to be king one day, then telling him now was a way to avoid the inevitable questions that he was sure would come eventually. 

“I came to Insomnia when I was five to live with my uncle. I attended school, living what would be regarded as a _normal_ life," Ignis said, taking a deep breath. "Then a year later, his Majesty adopted a son. Almost immediately he began searching for a child to become his aid and grow into the role of a Crownsguard." Ignis recalled the memories with surprising clarity. "My uncle who was already in service to his Majesty suggested me.”

Noctis nodded. He was a little shocked that the story went back so far. “What happened then?" Noctis asked, before realising that was a stupid question given that he knew Ignis was successful. "I meant, you're leaving something out, right?”

Ignis looked at Noctis. His intuition was truly one of his greatest assets. “Well…" Ignis began, shuffling slightly, "...that was the simple version."

Noctis frowned. “If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine but you know, I’d listen if you told me the full story…” Noctis tried to act casual, but he was far more interested than he'd expected.

“Very well.” Ignis took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he recollected his childhood. “I was born in Tenebrae. An only child, or more accurately, an accident." Ignis kept his composure despite always feeling unsettled. "My mother passed away when I was four, and everything fell apart from there."

"How so?" Noctis whispered. He hadn't realised that Ignis would have a sad backstory. 

Ignis sighed, subconsciously moving his arms to wrap around himself. "I was left alone. Up until then, my father, if you can even call him that, hadn't been a part of my life and I soon learnt that he was everything I never wanted to be when I grew up.” Ignis took a brief look at Noctis then closed his eyes once more, certain he’d seen a look of pity. “One day, I built up the courage to write a letter to my uncle. I'd never met him, but my mother used to speak about her brother a lot. The next thing I remember was my uncle arriving. He packed my things and brought me to Insomnia shortly after my fifth birthday.”

Noctis curled his arms around himself some more. He hadn’t expected it would be something like that. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Ignis said and braved another look at Noctis. “This was all years ago now. My wounds have healed.”

“Maybe so, but I know how much this stuff hurts…” Noctis lowered his voice, “…I hated the orphanage.” 

The orphanage had been the worst part of his life by far. As a teenager with some distance to the situation, he could see now that it had been understaffed. He remembered never getting the attention that he needed because other children were far more vocal than him and so, he was always left to feel lonely and trapped. It felt like a prison, with no hope of escape.

Over the six years that he had lived there, he had met several potential adoptive parents, but they had all decided that another child was more suitable for their families. Then he met Navyth.

Navyth had been a single, want-to-be dad who looked ridiculously uncomfortable dressed in smart trousers and a shirt. Noctis had first met him by accident because he'd been taken to the nurse's office and passed Navyth in reception. Noctis had given him a timid smile, not letting his hopes raise at the inevitable disappointment whenever an adult visited.

Noctis looked at Ignis, slightly embarrassed at getting lost in his memories. "Errrm... what did you say?"

Ignis examined Noctis. Clearly, Noctis hadn't been listening, but he understood. “I said that I can only imagine how difficult that time was for you.”

“Yeah…” Noctis preferred not to think about it too much. He wanted to get the focus off of him, so he asked the first thing that came to mind. “So, erm… what about your dad?”

Ignis sighed as he looked out at the scenery. “I honestly don’t know. He never contacted me after I left with my uncle. As far as I know, he’s still alive, somewhere.”

“That sucks…” Noctis said as he imagined Ignis’ situation. It seemed worse than his own as he actually _knew_ his father but was still unwanted. At least Noctis' own parents didn't give him the chance to get to know them. It still hurt knowing that neither of them wanted him though.

“It matters very little. I have a new life, and nothing would deter me from my duties now.” Ignis looked at Noctis and dared to brave a question himself, “Noct, do you know anything about your biological parents?”

Noctis wriggled uncomfortably. It was different thinking about them and having to talk about them. “Not really…" he admitted, dejected. "I asked Navyth, and we tried to look for them, but we never had any luck. We thought we found a trace of who my dad could have been so I took a blood test, but it wasn’t a match…”

“That sounds awful,” Ignis offered, he should have expected as much. Whoever his mother was, she had been affiliated with the king, and she had covered her tracks well for Noctis to have never been discovered by his Majesty.

“Yeah, a bit. No one even knew who my mum was..." Noctis frowned, as he thought back. "Navyth went back to the orphanage to find out as much as he could for me, but apparently, I was a doorstep baby..." He hung his head, that fact hurt the most. Knowing that he'd been abandoned overnight in front of the orphanage was the worst part of the story. Apparently, the only thing he'd been left with was a tag on his wrist that said 'Noctis'.

"Noct, I'm sorry," Ignis apologised. It was wrong of him to ask such personal questions about Noctis' history.

Noctis shrugged. "Don't worry. I got Navyth now though… and maybe Sonia,” he laughed. He was still shocked that his dad had made a move.

“Sonia?" Ignis asked as he thought back, trying to recall the people that he had met who were connected to Noctis. The memory of last week at the diner surfaced. "She was the lady who dined with your father in the diner, was she not?” 

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. She’s pretty cool. Weird, but cool. She’s been in my life for years now.”

Ignis give a slight smile. It was clear that he wanted his father to be happy and he rather admired Noctis for his consideration of others. “So, you may finally have a mother figure?" Ignis asked. He remembered having loved his mother very much, and that was something he wanted for Noctis too, even if she wasn't his biological mother. "I hope it works out.”

Noctis thought about Ignis' question. If things really worked out between his dad and Sonia, she really could become his mum. It wasn’t that he’d longed for a mum, but he had always wanted to see Navyth be happy. With a smile back at Ignis, he responded, “me too.”

 

\-----

 

Septimus woke up to Amatus' grovelling. Hatred coursed through his veins at Amatus' uselessness to do anything correctly, but he maintained his outwardly calm appearance. He wouldn’t let anything get in the way of him winning this competition. 

Septimus found it laughable how easy it had been to persuade Amatus to become his confederate and do his bidding, in order to aid him to win the competition. All he had to do was promise the _‘little lamb’_ a place at his side once he was the prince and Amatus had lapped the opportunity up like a stray dog to a discarded bone.

The Ovicula family were truly pitiful amongst the nobility. They were a fraction of what they’d once been. Gone were their days of importance and wealth. Now they sat firmly at the bottom of the elitist circle.

To Septimus, they were truly pathetic.

Then there was his detest of the peasants Noctis and Marina. It was despicable how the king had allowed such filth to take part in the trials. What good was a commoner going to be for the crown? Scum like them deserved to be treated exactly like what they were: rats.

Though this paled in comparison to the loathing he felt towards Aria _Vitus_. Even the sound of her name brought bile to his mouth.

The Vitus family were held in such high esteem by royalty these days, and that repulsed him. Their family was delusional, and their business practice was woeful at best. The public health system that they funded cost more to run then the ungrateful citizens put back in, in the foolish ‘pay what you can afford’ scheme.

Yet the moronic public sings nothing but praise for them.

That would be the first thing he’d change.

He was certain that there was something they were hiding. No one was that perfect...

 

Gladio awoke to a tense atmosphere. He could tell something was going off outside the tent among the two candidates, so he decided to remain still and listen. If they were getting involved in something that they weren’t meant to, he’d need some form of solid grounding to act upon.

As much as he strained to listen, Septimus and Amatus were speaking in hushed whispers, and it made him almost certain that they were up to something, something possibly beyond what the game allowed. Despite his inkling that something was wrong, he couldn't wait all day for them to slip up and expose whatever they were up to.

Gladio unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled on his shirt that he’d used to bulk up his pillow with last night. He grabbed his boots and slipped into them, tying the laces then he headed out to face whatever the candidates were doing.

He looked at the pair of them, Septimus looked as stoic as ever, while Amatus looked dispirited. “What the hell happened to make you look like that?”

Amatus looked away and folded his arms. "The flags," he mumbled. 

Gladio looked where a flag had stood when he’d went to bed. “How the…?” 

Yesterday evening when the pair of candidates had started building this fort, he hadn't expected the other team to manage to get in without alerting their team of the infiltration first. He had to give it to his team, they’d built an excellent base, and he’d thought that the rest of the trial would swing in their favour. Their teamwork in creating this base and Septimus' leadership had been faultless.

Amatus glanced sideways at Septimus, the lack of emotion he wore only added to his problems. It was going to be even more difficult to turn the tides on someone he couldn't read. “I fell asleep…” Amatus explained, playing the role of the apologetic lamb that Septimus took him for.

Gladio returned his gaze to Amatus. It still didn't make sense how they had been infiltrated overnight, asleep or not. It wouldn’t have been comfortable to haul yourself over the top of the barricade they'd made, especially with the uneven branches and logs that formed the barricade, or the barbed wire that had covered most of it.

On their side of the barricade, there were obvious marks in the mud that someone had been here and judging by the size of the footprints, it couldn't have been one of the girls, which left Noctis...

Then it struck him. Noctis had the ability of the Kingsglaive and that was the last thing he needed Septimus and Amatus to know, so he stopped drawing attention to _how_ they were invaded. 

Noctis must have been practising to pull this off, and that was something he was going to have to report when they returned. In the event that Noctis didn't turn out to be successful, the last thing he could allow was Noctis to leave with the full abilities of a Kingsglaive at his disposal. It led him to wonder whether the parents that had abandoned him came from Galahd. It would explain a lot.

Gladio sat down by the remains of the campfire and looked at the two candidates. “Where’s breakfast? I’ll give you a hand.”

“The rations ran out,” Septimus said, as he stood up and made his way over to the barricade, kicking the loose portion out that they'd left for an easy exit. “I’m going to go gathering. I’ll bring back what I find to the new base, and then I’m going to scout them out,” he said over his shoulder and disappeared. 

Amatus sat in silence. 

When Septimus could no longer be heard, Gladio looked at Amatus with a bit of sympathy. “Wanna go get some sleep? I’ll keep watch for a bit.” He could see that the candidate was exhausted and seen as they were a man down, it seemed only fair to chip in and help.

"Thanks, but I've got to pack the base up," Amatus sighed, as he stood up and made his way over to the tent. He wouldn't remain Septimus' lapdog much longer...

 

\-----

 

“So let me get this straight… we’re not gonna try and steal the last flag?” Marina asked as she looked across at Noctis. She was trying to make sense of his plan.

“That’s right. At least for now anyway. If they get too close to us though, we’ll deploy two of us, one to act as a decoy and one to steal their flag,” Noctis reiterated. 

“Noctie… I’m a little confused. Why are we not going to capture their flag sooner? The trial will be over once we get their last flag,” Aria shuffled a little closer across the tarpaulin, to hear Noctis better this time.

“Because they’re going to be even worse now than what they were when they had two flags. Remember what I said about the trip wire and the bear trap?” He waited for the other two to nod, “well if that’s the defensive measures they take when we're drawing, I don’t want to think what they’ll do when they're losing…”

“You have a point,” Marina agreed, leaning back on her hands. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of last night and having to go and save Noctis again, or worse, Aria. “So, Mr leader, what do you suggest?”

Aria raised her eyebrows as she watched Noctis. He had proven to be much more suited to this trial than she’d originally thought. Though, that didn't really surprise her anymore, not just anyone could get close to Prompto.

“We go on the defensive and deceive them,” Noctis said. He was confident in the plan that he'd come up with and with the short nap that Ignis had allowed him, he gained some clarity with his thoughts. 

Aria scooted closer once more, a thrill of excitement spread through her. This trial was more personal than she’d originally thought it would be, now that her rivalry with Septimus had begun. “What are we going to do?” She asked, excited to get started.

“We’re going to pack up the tent and move it to a new location to throw off where our actual base is-”

“Is that allowed?” Aria asked with a frown at Noctis, and then she looked at Ignis for guidance.

Ignis stepped forward a few paces and took a seat with the group on the sheet of tarpaulin that he’d brought along. He’d been keeping close enough to listen in on what the candidates discussed but far enough way to give them the space they needed to think things through. “I see no reason why it wouldn’t be. I left room in the rules deliberately so that both teams could interpret them how they saw fit.”

Marina scoffed, “yeah, like bear traps…” 

“I can assure you that has been addressed. Whoever placed the contraption there will be dealt with accordingly when the trial is over. However, the Kingsglaive have informed me that they witnessed Gladiolus check it was deactivated before allowing the team to use it as a scare tactic.” 

Ignis neglected to state how frustrated he remained with Gladio for allowing the bear trap to be placed there in the first place. Disarmed or not, a candidate wasn’t to know and causing unnecessary fear was not the aim of this trial. When they reconvene later, Ignis would make sure to tell his partner how he felt about his poor judgement.

Noctis nodded, he was relieved more than anything to know that it was disarmed and just a deterrent to defend their base but it still left him uncomfortable. It felt like a fowl move, and yet it wasn’t. He dropped his head a little as he thought about their next move. “Ignis, what time is it?”

Ignis pulled the sleeve of his jacket back to reveal his watch, “it’s coming up to a quarter past eight.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said and looked at Marina then at Aria. “Are you both okay with this plan? I’m open to other ideas.”

Marina exchanged a look with Aria and shrugged. “I’m fine with it. So long as we beat Septimus, I don’t mind how we do it.”

Aria smiled, it seemed that she wasn’t alone in wanting to knock Septimus from the trial. “I’m agreeable with that plan too, but rations are running a little low for comfort…”

“Okay well, I could go and put my net down in the lake again but with this…” Noctis pointed to the slash in his waterproof trousers that exposed his scarred skin underneath, “… I can’t lay the net in deep enough water to get many catches.” It was cold without his tracksuit bottoms that he'd worn underneath yesterday, but they were covered in blood, and he had no way to wash them.

“Don’t worry,” Aria said. Having been in charge of the rations so far, she had a good grasp of what they had on hand. “We’ve still got the two tins of baked beans and some bread rolls, but they are a little dry… I could make us all a baked bean roll at lunch? At least the tomato juice will make the rolls not so bad.”

“Ugh… I’d rather starve…” Noctis whined. With a look at Marina, he could see that she was just as disgusted as him.

Aria giggled, it wasn’t that she was unsympathetic of the lunch proposal sounding awful, but Noctis somehow made the protest seem cute. “Well then, how about I make myself useful and go gathering some fruit?” She offered with a hopeful smile, it was unfortunate, but she knew she was of little use out here otherwise. “I have my book, so I’ll be fine,” she said, looking at her friends.

Noctis hummed as he thought. “Okay, then… Aria, go gathering like you just said. Marina, take my binoculars and go scout out Septimus’ team. Be careful though. They’re probably gonna be on high alert. I’ll be on lookout duty and take the tent down, ready to relocate it when one of you return.”

“Sounds good, fisher boy,” Marina said and sprung to her feet, ready to get moving. She was fed up with feeling useless and was ready for some action.

“Ey, ey, captain!” Aria laughed and stood up. Enthusiasm ran through her, glad that she could be of some help to the team.

Noctis got up and headed over to his rucksack, pulling out the binoculars. He walked back over to Marina with them gripped tightly so that she couldn't take them just yet. “Remember, be careful. I don’t know what they're capable of.”

“Don’t worry. I’m older than you, remember? I've got this,” She grinned and wrestled the binoculars from Noctis’ hand. She found his concern sweet, but it was unneeded. If she did bump into Septimus, she’d happily hand his arse to him. Not that she’d mentioned it to anyone other than Gladiolus in their training sessions, but she was a black belt in karate, and a git like Septimus would hardly be a difficult opponent. 

“See you later!” Aria called as she headed out the base and down the narrow walkway with a plastic bin bag in hand. Her walkie-talkie was firmly stuffed in the back pocket of her jeans.

Noctis watched as the girls both headed out. He felt kind of useless being stuck at the base disassembling the tent, but he was the best at it, so it was the task he was most suited for.

 

\-----

 

The moment she heard a branch snap, Aria dropped to the ground behind a rock, the bag of berries that she had been collecting rattled to the floor beside her. She peered ever so slightly over the rock and swallowed as she confirmed her fears: Septimus was on the prowl, and he wasn’t too far away.

She stayed as low to the ground as she could possibly manage but tried to silently crawl her way into a better hiding place, leaving the bag behind. It was, unfortunately, a necessary sacrifice. If she did try to bring it, the distinctive plastic rattling would undoubtedly give her position away.

From behind the shrubbery, she watched as Septimus made his way around the brushes of ripe fruit, picking berries and stuffing them carelessly into the pocket of his hoodie. If he came any closer, he’d see the white plastic bag and its contents that had slightly spilled out.

She tried to keep her breathing steady as she kept a close eye on Septimus. Silently Aria balanced her weight between her hands and feet and moved backs in slow, careful movements, gradually making her way over to a crevice in a nearby formation of boulders. For once, she was thankful for her tiny frame. She fit snugly in the gap.

She felt panic ripple through her when Septimus finally spotted the bag. She watched as he rushed over and grabbed it to examine its contents before he looked up and his eyes began wandering as if he were a predator looking for his prey.

With a hand over her mouth, to try and shield some of the sounds of her breathing, Aria shuffled backwards, far into the shadow of the crevice. The suspense was making her heart race, and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears.

“I know you’re here…” Septimus spoke in a low, intimidating voice as he searched around. The bag in his hand was half full of fresh edible berries; there was no way that someone would leave it behind. That confirmed that someone was hiding from him. It drove something inside of him wild, knowing that he had that power. “Which of you is it? Aria…? Marina…? Noctis…?”

Septimus skulked around, looking for whoever was near. “I bet it’s you Aria… you’re the most useless one of that team. I bet they sent you out here because you were in the way at camp… Poor little Aria Vitus. You’re just as pathetic as your pitiable father,” he spat, his hatred for the Vitus family had only grown since the beginning of these trials.

Aria shook her head and tried to distract herself from the falsehoods that he spoke. She knew her family was revered by many for the health system they helped maintain but there were those who were jealous of the Vitus family, and her father had warned her about them. If Septimus was trying to break her down psychologically, he’d chosen the wrong target. She knew she appeared weak and delicate, but growing up in such a proud and publicly focused family, she’d learnt years ago to ignore words. It didn’t always work, but no one could belittle her family and expect her to believe it.

Septimus spent several minutes looking around, making sudden movements to try and intimidate whoever was there but he saw no trace of any other candidates. If it was Aria, then there was no doubt in his mind that she’d cowered away, thinking about how unwanted she was. Either way, it didn’t matter; with his newfound spoils at least it meant that he didn’t have to waste any more time foraging for food. He emptied everything that he had gathered out of his pockets and into the bag then made his way back to the new location that they’d agreed to move their base to.

Aria waited, unsure how long, but she wanted to be sure that Septimus had left when she finally wriggled free of her hiding place. Her shoulders dropped at the sight of Septimus walking away with all the food she’d been gathering. She felt guilty and somewhat silly. Septimus was just one guy, she should have stood her ground but at least this way she felt safer. It was like Noctis had warned Marina, none of them knew what Septimus’ team was really capable of.

She pulled out her walkie-talkie from the back pocket of her jeans, pressed the button and brought it to her mouth. “I’m sorry everyone… I let the team down.”

_“Let me guess, Septimus?”_

Aria hadn’t expected Marina to be the one to respond. “How did you know?” She heard angry mumbling on the other end. “Marina…?”

_“I’m here. I’ve been watching him and keeping an eye on you. Good hiding place by the way.”_

_“What happened?!”_

“Why thank you,” Aria smiled at the walkie-talkie, not that Marina would see. Then she relayed the entirety of what happened to Noctis over the walkie-talkie as she collected as much fruit as she could fit into her pockets.

_“That bastard was trying to hit your weak point?”_

_“Just come back. Don’t worry. I’ll eat the bread at least…”_

“Honestly you two, I’m fine,” Aria protested. She had been shaken by Septimus’ actions, but it hadn’t broken her and considering he now had enough fruit so easily see his team through the rest of the trial and then some, she was certain he wasn’t going to return after her. “I’m going to gather some fruit for you Noctie, _then_ I’ll be back. And Marina?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Remember to mind your language. It’s not becoming of a young lady,” she jokingly scolded her friend. It felt good to hear all three of them laughing together. “But really, I’m fine. Septimus’ words were just that, words. It’s like my father always tells me, competition changes people, especially when jealousy and fear grip a person… we’re better than that. Lucis Rebels forever!” She chanted shamelessly. 

_“Alright! Lucis Rebels gonna kick some butt.”_

_“Just be careful then, okay?”_

Aria smiled to herself. She knew it was dangerous territory letting herself feel so happy that Noctis was worried about her. “I will… but only if you say ‘Lucis Rebels forever’ too,” she playfully said. She heard Noctis sigh on the other end.

_“Come on fisher boy. Buck up and make Aria happy.”_

_“Fine… Lucis Rebels forever…”_

Noctis said it a little flatly, but Aria’s heart swelled regardless. “Thank you.” She heard some laughing come from Marina, but no more was said as the three of them set back to work.

 

Marina didn’t move from her position. She had the perfect vantage point to see Septimus heading into the forest, through the binoculars that she’d borrowed from Noctis. 

Occasionally she’d check back on the old base to see if anything was happening but nothing had since Amatus had packed up camp and headed into the forest, followed by Gladio who carried the carcass of a four-legged monster that she’d seen him slaughter not ten minutes before. 

She couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, Gladio was exactly her type: older, strong, tanned and damn sexy. When she’d found out that he was a potential suitor a couple of weeks ago, her interest in winning the competition had grown tenfold. She felt slightly downcast that none of her advances had yet to work, but the thrill of the chase had always been something she’d loved. She just needed to get more time with him.

Ruling over Lucis had never been something that she’d been interested in or even considered before. She’d gone through life living each day as it came, taking every opportunity as it arrived and she rarely ever worried about the future. 

When her letter arrived inviting her to take part in the trials, she’d originally thought it was a prank and ignored it, until her dad had seen the letter in the bin and forced her to go dress shopping. Which she had to admit, had been amazing. It was like prom all over again, just actually important and possibly life-changing.

From what she’d seen these past few weeks, the life of a royal would be luxurious but tedious, and that didn’t seem very appealing, yet she couldn’t help herself when it came to trying to win. She’d always had a competitive streak. 

Leadership had never been something she’d wanted, but it was something that she had gotten thrust upon her many times. Honestly, she was quite happy just being a part of Noctis and Aria’s team, and when the trials end, she’d miss the pair of them. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe something was starting to spark between, especially since Noctis seemed so worried about her and the way Aria had started looking at him.

It made her wonder how a relationship between two candidates would affect the competition. She knew that she and Noctis were likely the weakest candidates given that they were ‘commoners.’ However, if Noctis did team up with Aria, they’d possibly have a much higher standing in the candidate rankings. Then again maybe it would affect nothing, she had no idea how the trial masters Ignis and Gladio thought about things.

 

\-----

Noctis stood defiantly, not allowing himself to back down. He refused to let himself be intimidated by someone who relied on their title to get anywhere in life. “Like I said, the flags aren’t here. Move on.”

Amatus stepped forward, squaring up to Noctis. The several inches that separated them in height gave him the upper hand in the intimidating factor. “I’m not leaving here empty-handed,” he growled. First, he was pissed off by Septimus. Now, he had the common runt to deal with. The difference being that no one would care what happened to the commoner.

Noctis looked around at the tent that stood behind him, trying his best not to show any sign of weakness. “Guess you best get dismantling that then,” he said, sarcastically. 

Amatus let out a laugh and caught Noctis off guard as he lunged forward and gripped his jacket collar, lifting him up, so that Noctis' feet were barely on the ground. “I’ll give you another chance. Where is your base, Gar?”

Noctis’ heart pounded, but he fought to try and keep himself calm. He highly doubted that Amatus would actually harm him; he must just be acting tough to make up for his shortfalls. After all, he was usually a quiet candidate. 

“You’ll have to look for it,” Noctis responded, not willing to give up his teams location. He struggled against Amatus' grip but couldn't shake him free.

“Fucking commoner,” Amatus growled, as he threw Noctis backward into the tent. When Noctis managed to regain his footing and not fall, Amatus used his rage to push Noctis onto his back. With his brawn, he could easily overpower the brat that was in his way to receiving the crown.

Noctis hit the floor harder than he’d expected, the base of his spine taking the impact. His breathing grew unsteady as Amatus climbed in the tent after him. This was bad. No one would be able to see him in here. He scrambled to get his walkie-talkie from his pocket to get help, but Amatus kicked it from his hand and stamped on it. “What the hell?!”

“Shut up, Gar,” Amatus snarled as he crouched down beside Noctis.

Noctis started to shuffle backward, to get some distance between them but Amatus leapt forward and wrapped his hand around Noctis' throat. Every time he struggled Amatus gripped tighter. “Let… me… go…” he gasped trying to pull Amatus’ fingers from around his throat.

“You really are pathetic,” Amatus said, as he watched Noctis squirm below him. “Fine, I’ll take pity on you." He narrowed his eyes, wearing a snide grin. 

While he felt the same as Septimus, that a commoner shouldn't wear the crown, he also knew that if he didn't do something soon, there was a chance that this little shit could get in his way. He felt powerful, as the strength of Noctis' squirm below him weakened. Noctis' hands tugging at his own only made him laugh more. "Drop out,” he warned, his eyes full of warning. 

“Nev... er…” Noctis managed to get out as he felt himself growing faint like he had this morning. He felt his hands drop to his side, aware that he was alone with nobody to save him.

Amatus laughed at Noctis' feeble attempt to fight back. Then he remembered something Septimus had said. This brat was protective of the two girls. "Fine... I guess I'll just go find Aria then."

"Don’t you… da-” 

Amatus watched the consciousness drain from Noctis' body. 

He stood up, kicking Noctis' limp form. Finally, he felt somewhat satisfied having been able to let out his frustrations. 

Amatus could see now why Septimus enjoyed having so much 'power' over him, even if it was a ploy.

Knowing that no one would care, Amatus gave Noctis one last kick and headed out of the tent, acting like nothing had happened.

 

\-----

 

Ignis took another look at his watch. It was almost three thirty in the afternoon and they had heard nothing from Noctis in a few hours. It unsettled him to consider.

He looked at the girls. They were both chatting away, clearly relaxed and without worry for their comrade. It was then that he questioned himself. Perhaps he was just too cautious when it came to Noctis because he knew of the younger man's lineage.

Ignis paced up and down the path to their base, as he let some more time pass. He knew Noctis' diversion plan had worked, given that they had seen no sight of Septimus' team all day.

With another glance at his watch, Ignis saw another half an hour had passed, and he was calling it time. He walked over to Marina and Aria who were both eating the dreaded baked bean rolls that he had passed up and sat down with them, trying not to alarm them.

Marina looked over at Ignis. He'd been pacing around for god knows how long that she was surprised he'd joined them. "You okay there, Mr. Scientia?"

Ignis looked at Marina, surprised by the sudden address. Given that they were only separated by one year, being addressed in such a manner felt odd, but he didn't have the time to spare to consider such things right now. "I was just wondering as to Noctis' whereabouts. Have either of you heard from him?" He asked, despite knowing their answer.

Aria shook her head and looked at Marina. "Now that you mention it, it has been a while since we last heard from him."

Marina shrugged. "He's probably alright though. I mean, look at what he did last night. Fisherboy wouldn't let something else happen to him, surely?"

Ignis took in the look of concern on Aria's face. It seemed she shared the same thought as him. "It is precisely because of the behaviour that he displayed last night, that I am concerned for his safety now." 

"Also," Aria hesitated, unsure if what she was about to say was okay, "have you noticed how he keeps acting as if he has to prove himself?" She felt guilty as she continued, "So far, he's been invaluable to our team and yet, he keeps pushing himself. It troubles me..."

Ignis gave a slight nod of agreement. 

Marina shook her head. As much as she liked Aria and thought Ignis was okay, with their backgrounds, they just didn't get it. Being surrounded by royalty and nobility left them with blinkers to what it was like to be an average person. "It's because he's like me..."

"Like you?" Ignis asked. He hadn't expected that response, so he was curious where she was taking this. 

Marina looked at Ignis and Aria. She couldn't believe that neither of them seemed to understand. "It's because we're commoners. Me and Noctis don't belong here," she said with a shrug. She knew she was lucky to have made it this far.

"Marina..." Aria sighed and put her plate on the floor, more than happy to not eat anymore baked bean rolls. She crawled over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her. "You know neither of us feel like that, right?"

"Indeed," Ignis concurred. He couldn't have Marina doubt herself, given that she'd made it this far on her own merits. 

Marina relaxed against Aria, thankful for them both. "I know you both don't, but the way Septimus acted just shows what most nobles must think about people like me and Noctis."

That caught Ignis' attention. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you mean 'the way Septimus acted'?"

Marina shot a look at Aria, she hadn't meant to say that, but Aria didn't seem to mind. Disappointed in herself for not wanting to mention Septimus, Marina looked at Ignis. "Do you remember yesterday when I mentioned the group chat?"

"Yes," Ignis responded. He could recall the conversation with clarity because it had stemmed from him being taken aback by how organised the three candidates were.

"Well... Septimus used to be a part of that," Marina admitted, feeling stupid about ever talking to him in the first place. "At first, I used to think he was just jokingly calling me a pleb as a bit of banter, but it got worse. And then when it was time for the TV interviews he was making remarks about how Noctis wouldn't be able to wake up for it. It's nothing major but..."

"He's an elitist," Aria cut in when she sensed Marina about to back down. "He might not have done anything terrible _yet_ , but still, his views are unacceptable." Aria shuffled to look at Ignis directly. "I know that given the circumstances of these trials I may come across with the wrong intentions, however, I truly believe that Septimus is unsuitable for the position of prince whilst he holds that option."

Ignis frowned as he thought over the information that the two girls had just divulged. If that was true, then it would be easier to cut him from the trials, especially since it had been an act of kindness allowing him to participate in the first place. 

In his time at the Citadel, Ignis had met many elitists, and he knew that the king frowned upon their behaviours and beliefs. Up until now, he had growing suspicions of Amatus but none of Septimus. This is was going to have to be treated carefully if he was going to expose such beliefs from the candidate.

With another glance at his watch, he saw that another ten minutes had passed. With under two hours remaining, his concern was growing. Ignis looked at the girls. "Might I trouble one of you to borrow a walkie-talkie?"

"Sure. Take mine," Marina said and pulled her's from her pocket, tossing it in Ignis' direction.

Ignis caught the device and immediately pressed the button for Noctis' channel. "Noct?"

"Wait, it shouldn't be making that sound," Marina said and held her hand out for it. When Ignis gave it back to her, she examined it, not noticing any damage. With a frown, she pressed the button to establish contact with Aria, and it went straight through. "Okay... this is weird."

Ignis and Aria watched on as Marina tried to contact Noctis once more, but they kept being met with the same static sound.

Marina looked at the other two, suddenly sharing their worry. "I think Noctis' is broken..."

Within a second Ignis was on his feet. "You both stay here, I'm going to go-" His voice trailed off as they all spotted a figure in the distance heading in their direction.

Relief washed through Ignis when he saw it was Noctis but he could tell something was wrong. "Noct," he whispered under his breath, torn between running to his aid and staying put to not raise any awareness of the dedication that he showed Noctis above everyone else.

 

Noctis approached the camp in a walk of shame. He'd thought misleading Septimus' team was a good tactic, but it had backfired. He had no idea how long he had been out cold for, except that he noticed the sun was lower in the sky.

He tried to share the enthusiasm that his friends were showing at his return but he couldn't. He'd messed up, and frankly, he felt awful. Every time he took a breath, his neck felt sore, and with every step he took, he could feel the vibrations in his ribs. Overall, this had been a steep learning curve. He now knew not to play his enemies when he's alone.

The closer he got, the worse the look of horror got on Aria's face. All three of them were staring at his neck, which meant he probably had bruises. It didn't surprise him. 

"You idiot!" Marina scolded, with a hand on her hip. She was pissed off that Noctis had caused yet more trouble for himself. "Explain yourself. Now."

As the four of them walked further into their base, Noctis told them what had happened, leaving out most of the detail. The last thing he wanted Ignis to do was think that he was complaining. Afterall, he'd already ventured a guess as to why it had occurred. The trials were almost to an end and like that woman in black had said, 'fear leads the human heart to dark places'.

He suddenly felt like an idiot for remembering a dream. He must have blushed because, in the next moment, Aria had her hand on his forehead. "I'm fine, Aria," he said, knowing that she would worry about him from now on otherwise.

"Hmmm..." Aria pulled her hand away, not quite believing Noctis. "If you're certain," she said and made her way over to her bag, pulling out a potion and holding it out to Noctis. "Apply that to your bruises and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks," Noctis half laughed and took the potion. He hadn't planned on wasting one on him, but given how much effort Ignis had put into healing him this morning, he kind of felt like he owed it to him to heal himself now.

 

Safe in the knowledge that the girls were tending to Noctis, Ignis slipped away from the group and pulled out his mobile. He knew phoning Gladio would cause too much of a scene, so he promptly opened his texts.

 **[Ignis]** Trials over effective immediately. Don't call, I'll explain later. Make sure you see Septimus and Amatus off then contact me.

He went to slip his phone away, but it buzzed in his hand. Weak from his lack of interaction with Gladio, Ignis took a quick peek.

 **[Gladio]** Have I missed something?

Ignis had to stop himself from sending something that he knew he would regret later about Gladio's obliviousness to his team's behaviours. Delay as he may, he would not forget.

 **[Ignis]** Yes, but we will discuss that later. All you need to know is that Amatus is as of this moment, terminated from the trials and Septimus is under investigation.

 **[Gladio]** Fuck...  
 **[Gladio]** Sorry for whatever it was.

Ignis looked at Gladio's foul language and sighed. It seemed that even the highest of nobility lacked etiquette, so Marina really needed to stop worrying.

 **[Ignis]** You can apologise later. Just see to it that they are both on their way home promptly.

 **[Gladio]** Doing now xx

With a smile and feeling somewhat more relaxed, Ignis slipped his phone away. For now, he wouldn't tell the 'Lucis Rebels' as they liked to be called, that the trials were no longer in play. Instead, he would make sure the opposing team were far from here before he called time on the trial for them too.

 

\-----

 

Ignis watched the second hand on his watch as it edged closer to six o’clock and the trial was officially over. He turned to Marina and Aria first, signalling for them to gather their things together. Then he turned his attention to Noctis who was fast asleep in the corner, spread across the pile of four sleeping bags. 

"Noct," Ignis said, as he gently rocked Noctis side to side. "The trial's over." 

Noctis rolled over, not wanting to be disturbed. He hadn't had much sleep in the last twenty-four hours, and he was feeling it. "Go away..."

"Not possible," Ignis sighed. He was almost certain that this was going to become a daily routine for him and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Come on, Noct. You're holding Aria and Marina up." He heard Noctis make some unintelligible sound and so he rocked him more vigorously. 

"Outta the way," Marina grinned, pushing past Ignis and kicking Noctis on the arse. "Get up you lazy git. It's time to go get some real food."

"Food?" Noctis mumbled as he rolled onto his back, accepting that they weren't going to leave him be. He was starving, but he'd done his best to cope without eating since breakfast, nearly eleven hours ago. 

"Yep!" Aria beamed. After this trial, she dreamed of eating her family's chef's food again. Stale, baked bean rolls had been one of the biggest low points so far.

"Well then, lead the way," Noctis laughed and hauled himself to his feet.

Within minutes, the four of them were being led by Ignis down to the road where a car was parked waiting to drive them to the Crow's Nest up ahead. Wasting no time, they all clambered into the car and truly relaxed for the first time since yesterday morning.

"I think that went well..." Aria smiled then leant over Marina and nudged Noctis in the side, "...if we ignore all your blunders, at least."

Noctis shrugged. "Just taking one for the team."

"Except, we didn't need you too," Marina laughed and jokingly punched Noctis on the arm. "Next time, don't treat us like we can't handle ourselves."

"Because we totally can!" Aria added, pretending to do a karate chop with a serious look on her face.

The three of them fell into easy laughter.

 

Ignis listened to the candidate's antics in the back of the car, and it warmed his heart. The three of them were good friends, and he was incredibly happy that despite the competitive nature of the trials, they had still seemed to get along. 

In reflection, he thought that they had all done admirably during this trial and he was incredibly proud of his team. Noctis had particularly shone during this trial, just how the trial had been designed to do. However, Noctis had also shown a very worrying level of attraction to danger. Either way, it was very encouraging to see his leadership in action and guiding his team to victory.

Out the windows of the car, Ignis caught sight of the Kingsglaive descending upon the trial ground. He would have to thank them all later back at the palace for their help this weekend. They had cleared the plains of the monster population whether it be through slaying or tranquilizers for the tamers to temporarily cage them. Now their orders were to clear the land of all traces of the trial having taken place.

The drive was short, and a gathering of people waiting, waving or cheering soon came into view. If he didn’t know that it was the families of the candidates, he’d have easily have mistaken them for the general public who were suddenly obsessed with these youngsters.

The moment that the car stopped, Aria jumped out of the car and waved proudly at her father. “Daddy!”

Marina’s clambered out behind Aria, and immediately her eyes widened. “Your dad… oh, my god… I’ve seen him on TV so many times but I’d never… Lord Vitus is your dad?!” She felt stupid, she knew Aria was from a noble family, and she knew they were the Vitus family who was always in the news for their general awesomeness but she’d never actually imagined them as the same family. Seeing Lord Vitus in person was somewhat nerve-wracking. It was because of the Vitus Foundation that her mum had recovered from an almost certain death and now Marina was walking towards the man that had made that possible; she didn’t have the words for it.

Aria responded before she ran off, but Marina didn’t catch it. She scanned the crowd for her own family, and her eyes met her dad’s who stood against the family car. She stilled at the unexpected sight of her mum sitting in the car. Marina ran forward as fast as she could, past the other parents, past her crush Gladio, and to her dad's side, she leaned in through the window with a scolding look. “Mum, what are you doing here?!”

Ignis watched on with a smile as he oversaw the three families reuniting. It had only been a day, but a trial like this had an effect, it made you exhausted and that exhaustion made emotions run much higher than usual. At least that is what he blamed for his lapse talking about his own family to Noctis this morning. 

“So… what does a guy have to do to get your attention ‘round here?” Gladio grinned, as he leant against the petrol pumps and stared enticingly at his boyfriend.

Ignis closed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. He looked at his partner once more and returned the grin, “Gladio, I can assure you that the moment I noticed you, my attention was devoted to you. However…” he walked over to his boyfriend and looked up at his dirt covered face, “…you are filthy. So you’ll have to wait until tonight before I'll come any closer.”

Gladio cheekily grinned as he leaned closer so that only Ignis could hear him, “now who's bein’ the filthy one?”

Ignis went to respond, but he quickly stepped away from Gladio as he heard someone address him. "Lord Vitus? My apologies-"

"There's no need, dear boy," Lord Vitus smiled, with his arm around his daughter. "I just wished to offer my gratitude to you both for looking after my daughter." He shared a smile with Aria.

"Oh, well thank you, Lord Vitus." Ignis bowed his head. "It is always an honour to be around Aria. She is truly a wonderful candidate." Ignis gave her an encouraging smile then watched as they walked away and headed over to their car.

Gladio looked at his boyfriend then over at the diner. After the crappy trial that he'd had, he seriously could do with some real food. He looked over his shoulder at Marina and Noctis. “Hey, you two and your family's want to come grab a proper bite?” After he asked he remembered that they didn't come from very wealthy families, so he added, “it’s my treat, you don’t gotta worry about money…” 

Marina tensed up, she looked around at her mother in the car, “do you want to? We don’t have to…” When her mum nodded, she called over to Gladio, “we’ll be in in a few minutes!”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Take your time,” Gladio responded, and looked at Noctis as he started to make his way over to the diner, “you comin’ princess?”

Noctis stopped breathing as he replayed that in his head. Gladio had really just called him princess in front of his dad. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he couldn’t bear to look at his dad.

“Come on, son,” Navyth said as he swung his arm around Noctis shoulders and walked closer to Gladio. More than anything he wanted to get to know the two lads that spent so much time with Noctis these days, last week hadn’t given them much time together in the end. 

Ignis started walking after the group but stopped as soon as he saw Marina. “Gladio… wait a moment…” he said in a low voice. He nodded thanks as the three men stopped and their faces equally imitated how he felt.

He never knew that Marina’s mother hadn’t made a full recovery from her illness. He watched as Marina set up her mother’s wheelchair. She transferred the oxygen tank from the car to hook it to the back of the wheelchair as her father lifted Mrs. Livius from her seat and into the wheelchair. 

Gladio swallowed as he watched Marina push her mother towards the group, he had a newfound respect for her.

As she pushed her mum closer, Marina couldn't help but notice all of the looks of pity that she and her mum were suddenly getting. She knew that it was something so should be used to by now but it never got any easier, and she could only imagine how her mum felt about it.

Ignis could tell that the atmosphere had taken a turn for the worse, so he did what he always did and took control of the situation. "Well then," he began and started walking towards the diner, "I believe we are all owed some food."

Gladio caught on to what Ignis was doing and followed behind, with a teasing tone he said, "I don't owe you anything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> See you next year hehehe ^.^


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry I didn't update last week :( I got really ill over Christmas and it was awful T.T
> 
> Next... I have writer's block and it's not shifting at all so I'm not going to set a date for the next chapter this time but know that it is already half written :)
> 
> Once again thank you Happy_Papya for betaing ^.^
> 
> Happy new year everyone ^.^
> 
> Enjoy :D

Navyth pulled over at the end of the tunnel. There was no way that they were getting any further into Lestallum whilst the Assassin’s festival was still in full swing. He looked at his watch, it was almost ten at night and yet the festivities showed no signs of slowing down. He looked at his son. Noctis was still asleep in the passenger seat. Navyth gave his son a gentle nudge back and forth until he began to stir. “Why don’t you get changed and go enjoy yourself for a few hours?”

“What?” Noctis asked, confused at what was going on. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and shuffled to get a better look out of the truck. His eyes went wide. “The assassin’s festival!”

Navyth smiled. The level of excitement in his son’s voice filled him with warmth. He knew the festival meant a lot to Noctis. When it had been first announced, the festival was all Noctis had spoken about for weeks. He’d felt sorry for Noctis having to miss it because of the trials.

With the truck safely locked up, he and Noctis made their way back to their house. Navyth jogged to keep up with the strides that Noctis took in haste.

The moment that they were through the door, Noctis ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He ran around the bannister rail and sprinted into his room. A quick look around showed that it was neater than he remembered which meant his dad had spent the weekend cleaning rather than fishing. It comforted him in a way, knowing that Navyth managed to have a break from work. 

Noctis hurriedly pulled off his waterproofs and tossed them into a pile in the hallway for a wash down before their next fishing trip. His heart raced as he rushed to open both of his wardrobe doors at once. There wasn’t much in there, but right in the centre was his assassins outfit proudly on display. “Finally…” 

He changed his pants and donned the cosplay, a replica of the assassin’s robe worn in the original assassin’s creed game.

Once dressed, Noctis made his way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror that leant against the wall and the excitement began to build. “This looks so cool!” he gushed as the excitement pumped through his body. “Ah man, I’m so hyped; I can’t believe it’s finally here!”

He made his way downstairs and stuck his head into the sitting room. “See ya later, dad!” He yelled, and without waiting for a reply, he ran down the hallway and out the front door, not stopping until he made it into town. He blended in perfectly amongst the other game enthusiasts. 

With smile lighting up his face, Noctis walked down the steps staring up at the platform in the sky where people were taking it in turns to perform the ‘leap of faith’. “Woah…”

“Howdy!”

Jolted from staring in awe, Noctis had to do a double take as he recognised Cindy from Hammerhead. “You’re a long way from home,” he responded. 

Noctis’ surprise grew when he noticed Holly next to Cindy. He didn’t know Holly well, only that she lived two doors down from him, but over the years he’d done a few bits and bobs for her to earn some gil. His dad knew her pretty well though.

“Say, I didn’t know you knew my favourite errand boy,” Holly said as she looked at Cindy.

“He and his dad also happen to be some of my favourite customers,” Cindy replied.

Noctis stepped a little closer. His interest was getting the better of him. “So… you two are friends?” He couldn't imagine how they managed to meet each other considering that they lived the opposite ends of the country.

“Me an’ Holly? We’re bosom buddies,” Cindy responded, with a look at her friend then at Noctis.

“Bosom… buddies…?” Noctis’ mind raced as he thought what that meant. Did that mean that they were together, like _together_ together or just close friends? His eighteen-year-old mind whirred with the possibilities. “So… erm…” he coughed, as he tried to push the images of what ‘bosom buddies’ meant aside. “What are you both doing here… besides being, erm… you know… buddies?”

“We’re lending out costumes to the festivalgoers,” Holly explained. “Can see you already got your robes, but here take some. It’s on me,” she said and passed him a set of unworn robes in a paper assassin’s festival bag. “Whether you wear them is up to you, but they’re perfect for the occasion.”

“Well, I guess I don’t have a choice, then,” Noctis replied and took the bag. He was happier than he dared let on. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he heard a familiar laugh behind, but it couldn’t be, could it? 

“As if you’d really say ‘no’ to dressing like an assassin,” Prompto laughed, and excitedly slung his arm around Noctis’ neck. “It’s good to see you, buddy!”

“Prom? But how? Weren’t you in Insomnia?” Noctis asked confused as he caught sight of Ignis and Gladio behind him. All three of them were wearing the robes that Holly and Cindy were giving out. “Specs, seriously?”

Ignis cleared his throat, “I merely wore it as they serve as an ideal disguise, given the state of the town.” He was uncomfortable, but his dignity was a worthwhile sacrifice for Prompto and Noctis' happiness.

Noctis laughed, “Yeah, course. Anyways…” he started as he focused his attention on Prompto, “how are you here?” He couldn't make sense of how Prompto had managed to get here and get changed before he had.

Prompto grinned. “It’s a secret.”

Noctis looked at Ignis and Gladio for answers, but Gladio shrugged and turned around to face Ignis.

Gladio watched his boyfriend examine the clothing, “is someone shy?” Truth be told, he was loving getting to see more of Ignis' body, even if he did feel a little defensive about other people being able to see him too.

Ignis pushed up his glasses to avoid showing Gladio the blush that he knew was forming. “No, it’s… simply a new sensation.”

“Don’t get used to it, Specs…” Noctis said as he and Prompto walked over to the older two. “…if you do, you’ll be topless like him soon,” he grinned, nodding in Gladio’s direction.

“I rather doubt that,” Ignis replied, as he kept himself half shielded from view by Gladio.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Gladio grinned and pulled Ignis against him, to give him a kiss on his exposed forehead, “you love it.”

“Wait…” Noctis looked at Prompto in shook, “they got together? Seriously, Specs and the behemoth are a _thing_ now?” He couldn't believe that Ignis neglected to mention that he was with Gladio, especially seen as they'd spoken about some private stuff that morning. Noctis had felt that their friendship was getting stronger, but maybe it wasn’t as much as he'd thought…

“Yep,” Prompto nodded. He was growing ever conscious that his arm was still around Noctis’ neck. It played on his mind as he tried to figure out how much longer he could leave his arm there without Noctis shrugging him off. 

As best he could, Prompto was trying to give Noctis the space he wanted to stay in the friend zone, but after telling his father that he wished to marry Noctis and his father not minding, Prompto wanted to get past the awkward stage and finally be together. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly jealous at seeing Ignis and Gladio happily together, and if he was allowing himself to be even more honest, they made him realise how alone he felt without Noctis near.

Getting to see Noctis again had lifted his spirits. He was so happy when his father had agreed that they could fly the Regalia to Lestallum. It had taken ages to try and convince the king to let him leave the city again, but eventually, with a lot of persistence, his father gave in at the mention of Noctis.

It had been arranged in secret that Nyx Ulric would stop Ignis and Gladio from leaving the trial area. Once Prompto had received notification that the candidates had all left, his Crownsguard chauffeur drove the car from their offsite location to the diner where Ignis had been informed of the plan.

Noctis watched Prompto in silent admiration. He’d wholeheartedly missed Prompto. Now he knew what life with Prompto was like, a life devoid of his presence was awfully glum. 

The way Prompto worried on his lip as he kept glancing at his arm made Noctis feel warm inside. It was really cute. _He_ was really cute. Noctis couldn’t help but react by putting his arm around Prompto’s waist in an attempt to ease his worries. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Prompto glanced down at his hand as if it’d been put on him by accident, but he quickly rested against Noctis’ touch.

“Y’all are showin’ me a whole ‘nother side of yourselves,” Cindy said, as she watched the boys flustered reactions.

Noctis took a sharp intake of breath as he realised that they hadn’t moved away from Cindy or Holly. Feeling an ounce of trepidation about their reactions, he slowly spun around, pulling Prompto with him. He’d been careless.

Noticing the obvious embarrassment that the younger two felt, Ignis cleared his throat to try and regain control of the situation again. He moved to half cover himself behind Gladio again as his partner turned around to face the ladies. “Not by choice; the outfits are revealing by design,” he finally managed to say. He felt more flustered than he’d care to let on.

“They’re designed to help you get in the spirit. Besides…” Holly shot a look at Cindy then a teasing look back at the guys, “we weren’t on about the outfits.”

Noctis dipped his head, making use of his neglectfully long bangs to hide some of his face. Once this was over, he was going to feel embarrassed every time he saw Holly and Cindy. 

It would be almost impossible to avoid both of them. Holly lived on the same street as him, and he saw Cindy every time the old truck needed something done. Not to mention that he and his dad were the main suppliers of fish to Takka’s diner, so they visited Hammerhead frequently.

The four boys walked away from the outfit stall to give room for other people who were also late arrivals. It was surprising how much of a queue had built up behind them.

“Well, we’ll see you guys later. Iggy and I have got some catching up to do,” Gladio said and placed a hand on the exposed skin of Ignis’ back and started trying to lead him away. 

"Ah, just a moment, Gladio," Ignis said and focused on Noctis. "Perhaps you would like me to take that bag from you?" He offered. Ignis knew the younger two were more excited about the festivities than either him or Gladio, so it was best they weren't burdened with belongings. There was also the contributing factor that _royalty_ , even unknown royalty, shouldn't be left to do such tasks.

Noctis looked down at the assassin's bag with the outfit Holly had given him. "Oh, erm... if you're sure," he replied and held it out to Ignis. Honestly, he was thankful for not having to carry it around with him, but he also felt kind of guilty for putting Ignis out. "Thanks, Specs."

Ignis took the bag and looked at Gladio. "Now you may lead the way."

Noctis and Prompto watched as Ignis and Gladio walked away from the town centre. The atmosphere changed almost immediately, gone was the group's easy friendship. In its place was a charged, nervous energy.

Prompto let his arm fall from Noctis’ shoulders and immediately started to pull at some loose threads on his assassin's outfit. His bravery had almost entirely vanished now that he didn’t have Ignis and Gladio nearby for support. “What are we supposed to do?”

Noctis relaxed his arm from Prompto’s waist and held his hand out. He simply smiled as Prompto looked at him questioningly, but within seconds, their fingers slipped between each other. “We’re gonna check out the festival,” Noctis finally replied and took a step. He gave Prompto a slight tug to urge him to follow. “Come on.” 

After having been apart for a week, being close with Prompto again felt better than he’d remembered. Tonight he was going to forget the trials, forget having to get possibly married soon and just enjoy his time with Prompto. His heart pounded at the thought.

Prompto looked down at their hands; he couldn’t believe that Noctis had taken his hand. He swallowed, trying to force his nerves to settle. He knew that it was frowned upon for him to be in public and to hold someone's hand, especially with another guy. If the wrong person saw, it could become a scandal. Prompto went to protest to walking hand in hand but found himself giving Noctis’ hand a little squeeze instead as he followed along.

They walked around the festival speaking every so often. Their hands were still firmly in each others’. They took it in turns to point things out as they drew their interest. They had even taken a commemorative photo together with Noctis as the Assassin and Prompto as the Templar.

Then Prompto stopped. Dead in his tracks.

Noctis looked at Prompto with a look of questioning. “What’s up?”

Prompto looked at Noctis, wide-eyed, then looked back at what originally made him freeze. He raised his free hand to point. “Oh em gee, Noct. Look at that chocobo! It’s black! I’ve never seen a black one! Can we go closer, please? Pleeease?” Prompto bounced as the excitement overtook the initial shock.

Noctis laughed as he followed the direction of Prompto’s outstretched hand. He’d been stupid not to realise sooner that his chocobo lover friend wasn’t awestruck by a chocobo. “Let’s go,” he answered and instantly began being pulled along by Prompto who practically sprinted over to the chocobo and began fussing it with his free hand. Noctis nodded at Wiz, “hey.”

“Hello, boys,” Wiz greeted them both with a smile. He gave them some space as he turned to speak with some other customers.

The entire time that Prompto’s attention was diverted on the black chocobo, Noctis’ eyes never stopped watching Prompto. Seeing Prompto excited beyond words like this was one of the purest things he’d witnessed in his life. It made something surge inside of him as he allowed himself this moment to admire how beautiful Prompto was. 

Prompto was kind and caring, with his heart worn openly on his sleeve. Despite his privileged upbringing, Prompto remained the sweetest person he’d met.

Noctis’ heart thudded.

He let his eyes wander over Prompto’s features. The way Prompto’s smile lit up his eyes was mesmerising. Noctis was sure he could look at Prompto’s smile all day. Not to mention how heart-warming it felt to see how happy he was.

Noctis smiled. Prompto’s happiness was his happiness too.

Noctis laid his head on Prompto’s shoulder, glad that he’d fallen in love with someone so perfect.

He froze.

That thought. Had he really just thought that? Had he seriously felt happy that he had fallen _in love_ with Prompto?

With a gulp, Noctis slowly returned to his previous position. He could almost hear his heartbeat in his ears as he let his eyes wander over Prompto. Prompto was like the sun to him…

“Damn…” he said under his breath as the realisation became real. It had been like four weeks since their almost-kiss, hadn’t it? He hoped that Prompto felt the same or the rest of the trials were going to be problematic…

Wiz's reappearance distracted Noctis from his thoughts. “You alright?” he asked, trying to act as normal as possible and not let on that he felt as if his entire life had just changed before him.

Wiz gave a nod as he gave the two boys a look over, noticing their entwined hands. Noctis looked pale as a sheet while Prompto looked over the moon. “Better than you at least,” he replied, giving a hearty laugh in Noctis’ direction to be met with an awkward shrug. Wiz turned his attention from Noctis to Prompto and watched how well Prompto interacted with the bird. “You’re pretty good with chocobos…” he began, leaning a little closer, “...for a prince.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! ^.^
> 
> Guess what? I got my very first [TFAK artwork](https://annabellebrownrp.tumblr.com/post/169941271980/i-drew-this-for-to-find-a-king-its-such-an)!! I honestly can't thank you enough <3
> 
> Also, the biggest thank you to Happy_Papya as usual. You are wonderful and this fic wouldn't be as good without you ^.^

“Gladio, must we really stand here? Surely there is somewhere more private-”

Gladio rendered his boyfriend unable to speak as he placed a finger under Ignis’ chin and brought him in for another kiss. The kiss lingered as Gladio gently pulled them together and rested his forehead on Ignis’. “I ain’t movin’, Iggy. I want the world to know you’re with me now.”

Ignis remained with his forehead against Gladio’s, his resolve dwindling. “While I appreciate your intentions, I must remind you that I am hardly a worthy trophy to be seen beside you, Gladio.”

Gladio shook his head as best he could without their foreheads separating. “Don’t bring up societal status’, Iggy.” Gladio pulled away and cupped Ignis’ cheek, “I couldn’t care less 'bout what your _status_ is. You’re the best person I’ve ever met, Iggy.”

“Gladio, I…” Ignis gripped the front of Gladio’s robes as he closed the distance between them again. Not only had Ignis missed their closeness, he would also be able to cover himself up a little if he was pressed against Gladio. Though not much, it helped to make him feel slightly more decent in such a public location.

It wasn’t often that Ignis found himself in a situation where he didn’t know how to reply either, but it just made so little sense to him as to why Gladio held him in such high esteem. In his mind, there was no reason for a man of Gladio's standing to be drawn to him.

Gladio kissed Ignis’ frown lines, “what you thinkin' about, baby?”

“Baby?” Ignis whispered the pet name back as if to confirm that was what Gladio had really said. He’d never imagined that he of all people would be called such a thing. He cleared his throat. “I _was_ thinking about you, however, I am now rather occupied with the thought of you calling me ‘baby.’”

“You don’t like it?” Gladio asked as he moved his arms to hold Ignis in an embrace. He was conscious that the night air was getting colder and he knew Iggy felt the cold far more than him. “You prefer hun? Sexy?” With a teasing look, he lowered his voice into a more sultry tone, “or amore mio?”

Ignis looked at Gladio in surprise. That translated to ‘my love’ and he certainly hadn’t expected it. “I never knew you could speak foreign languages.”

“I can’t,” Gladio grinned, “but how do you think I used to get so many of the ladies?”

Ignis shook his head. He should have expected as much. “I would rather have thought that your physique alone was enough to warrant you plenty of attention. I never once considered that the use of a foreign language was essential to gain attention from others. Finally..." Ignis began sarcastically, "...I understand where I have been going wrong my entire life. Thank you for enlightening me, Gladiolus.”

Gladio grinned as he brought a thumb to Ignis’ lips, feeling their smoothness. “I love that smart mouth of yours,” he said as he watched the way Ignis’ lips moved under his touch.

Ignis let Gladio trace the shape his mouth with his thumb. It was certainly not how he’d imagined the evening developing but he wasn’t going to complain. “Gladio, when you are quite finished caressing me, I would rather like to find somewhere to eat.”

“You could eat me,” Gladio teased as he placed his arm back around Ignis. He loved the way that his boyfriend lost his composure.

Ignis adjusted his glasses to allow him time to regain respectable thoughts before letting Gladio see him again. He cleared his throat. “I was unaware that you were on the menu this evening, darling.”

“For you? I’m on the menu every evening,” Gladio offered.

“Duly noted,” Ignis responded, trying to focus on not letting his body react. “Given our last sexual encounter, I would rather we wait until we are prepared-”

“Relax, Ignis. It was a joke, _amore mio_ ,” Gladio laughed, and started leading the way to a restaurant that they’d passed on their way up here.

“Gladio, if you call me that once more, I’ll feed you to the garula’s that have been deprived of their home these past few days,” Ignis warned with a smirk as he leaned into Gladio’s hold.

“You’re so sassy, Iggy, you know that?” Gladio laughed. He was enjoying seeing his boyfriend relax for once.

Ignis raised his eyebrows, somewhat taken aback. He had heard many words to describe him over the years, but never once had sassy been one of them.

Gladio's shoulders dropped. The restaurant had closed. Given how busy the streets still were, closing during the festival seemed a bit of a ridiculous business practice. He looked at Ignis. "What you wanna do?"

Ignis pondered for a moment before an idea struck. "Perhaps we should have a look down there at the festivities. It looks like there's a food stall..."

That was something Gladio hadn’t expected. Ignis eating somewhere that was mass cooking food exposed to the elements seemed out of character. "You sure?"

"Certain," Ignis responded as they set off.

There was more behind the suggestion that Ignis had left unsaid. Prompto and Noctis had been left alone for the best part of an hour and that left him growing increasingly concerned for their wellbeing.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was that he didn't trust the public. They were, after all, a prince and candidate who were both only eighteen. Though he was certain they'd be careful, there was always a risk in public of being recognised. They had been extremely lucky last week but that didn't mean the luck would continue.

Gladio stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ignis to get yanked back by his hand. "What's wrong?" Ignis questioned.

"That," Gladio laughed. He nodded in the direction of two boys standing still who were also holding each other’s hands.

Ignis froze. A lecture readied in his head immediately at their foolishness. Prompto and Noctis were holding hands in the open, while Prompto pointed at something. Ignis looked in the direction of whatever Prompto was showing Noctis to see a black chocobo. His eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the rare sight. Still, it didn't serve to distract from constructing how he was going to scold them both.

_Flash_

Ignis blinked and looked to his side.

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

The moment that Ignis realised what was happening he let go of Gladio's hand and manoeuvred himself to act as a blockade between the photographer and Noctis and Prompto. “I am going to have to ask you to delete those photos, sir.”

The guy laughed, “What? Are you kidding me? This is front page news; the prince and a candidate canoodling in public? I wouldn’t give up this scoop.”

“You might want to reconsider that,” Gladio said, as he moved to stand crossed arms beside Ignis, further adding to the human blockade.

The guy held his hands up, letting his camera hang around his neck. “Look, I’m not looking for trouble here, but I’ve got a newspaper to run. Maybe you’ve heard of my company, Meteor Publishing?”

“I can’t say that I have,” Ignis replied, coldly.

“Well, now you have. Make sure you remember it. The names Vyv by the way,” Vyv said calmly, as he fanned himself. The lights around the town were making it far too uncomfortably hot, even at night.

“Well _Vyv_ , regardless of your reasons, I cannot allow you to publish those images. If you refuse to delete all of the photos that you have taken, I will be forced to confiscate your camera and have it destroyed. Do I make myself clear?” Ignis said, his authoritative voice was low to avoid causing too much of a public disturbance.

Ignis wished he could turn around to see what was happening, but there was no way he could allow himself to appear distracted.

Vyv looked at the two taller men as he weighed his options up. Dressed in those outfits they could be anybody, but given the way they carried themselves, they most likely were involved in royal security. “Fine,” he reluctantly sighed, “but I want something in return.”

“We're not here to negotiate,” Gladio responded as he gave a little flex of his muscles to intimidate.

Ignis held his hand out. “Let the man say what he has to say.”

“See? This guy knows what he’s doing,” Vyv laughed, looking in Ignis’ direction. “I’ll delete those photos _and_ I’ll pretend I never saw anything if you give Meteor Publishing an exclusive interview with each of the candidates.”

Ignis sharply inhaled as he considered what Vyv had said. While getting him to delete the images would remove evidence, it wouldn’t guarantee his silence with regards to what he had seen. “While I cannot guarantee you that, given that before now I had never even heard of your newspaper, I will at least consider it. _After_ I have conducted some research.”

Vyv stuffed his hand into his pocket and fumbled for a business card. He pulled it out and handed it to the man who had given him the offer, then held the camera close to his own chest. “I won’t publish these, but I also _won’t_ delete them until I hear your response. If the trials end and you don’t give Meteor those interviews, I’ll run the story, telling the country why the prince really stood down.”

Gladio's hands both formed into fists, but a hand on his abdomen from Ignis made him calm down.

“Very well,” Ignis agreed. Vyv didn’t sound like a liar, but he certainly knew how to haggle and this was exactly why Ignis had grown to dislike paparazzi over the years.

With the altercation having been settled calmly, Ignis and Gladio stood in silence with their eyes narrowed as they watched Vyv disappear into the crowd.

“I don’t like that guy,” Gladio finally said as he turned to look at Ignis.

“Nor do I, but for now, it is best we resolve this as quietly and smoothly as possible. If it comes to the worst, I can have him silenced but this still does not sit nicely with me,” Ignis responded as he took a deep breath.

"Ignis! Ignis, help!"

Ignis spun around instantly at the cry of desperation. Even in a crowd, he could distinguish Noctis' voice anywhere now.

In an instant, everything felt like it had changed. Noctis looked terrified and Prompto looked as pale as a sheet.

Ignis' sprinted over before he even thought about how to react. He placed a hand on Prompto's upper arm as he tried to get him to look at him, but he had no success. He looked at Noctis. "Tell me what happened."

 

~ Meanwhile ~

 

_“You’re pretty good with chocobo's... for a prince.”_

The words continued to echo through Prompto’s mind as his entire body turned rigid. His hand, unable to fuss the black chocobo anymore, had stopped in place prompting the chocobo to rub itself against him. “I-I-I’m not the...”

_Prince_

He'd been recognised...

He'd stupidly let his guard down and been recognised as Lucis' prince.

He felt like a fool...

“Don’t worry, kid. Your secret’s safe with me,” Wiz reassured him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby then spoke in a softer voice. “When I saw you last week I had this feeling that I’d seen you somewhere before and I couldn't shift it so I did a little digging. Don’t let it worry you. I don't think anyone else recognised you, though,” he said, trying to sound reassuring. 

Wiz had no idea why the prince was hiding who he was, but he was sure there was some good explanation for the decision.

Noctis looked at Prompto and whispered, “Don’t worry. I trust him. He won’t say anything.” 

It was true, Noctis really did trust Wiz. He'd known the man years. Wiz had even babysat him on the odd occasion as a kid. Not to mention that his dad and Wiz went way back; if they were together, Noctis was certain it wouldn't be long until he heard about the 'good old days'.

Prompto didn't reply. He was still in shock. He'd heard Wiz and Noctis both speak but he hadn't been able to make sense of what they'd both said. All he could think was that the damage had been done and it had been his fault. His confidence had fallen; maybe he had been too careless. 

Prompto gave the chocobo a little love as he let go of Noctis' hand and pulled up his hood. He could hide his face but he couldn't easily ignore the nausea he felt. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Noctis encouraged as he noticed Prompto was still not _with_ them. He shot a quick worried glance at Wiz as he tugged his own hood up, just to be safe. Having been in the trial for the weekend, he'd already forgotten about his newfound celebrity status. 

"Prom...?" Noctis tried again but he still got no response. "Six... Prom, what the hell do I do? You look paler than a white chocobo..."

Wiz frowned. Two figures in the distance caught his attention. "Say Noctis, those two lads over there. Aren't they his security guards or something?" Wiz asked as he pointed in the direction of two men who looked like Ignis and Gladio but with the costumes, he wasn't too sure.

Noctis looked where Wiz was pointing and he felt able to breathe again. "Ignis," he whispered as relief washed over him. Not wanting to shout, Noctis looked at Prompto. "You hear that buddy? Ignis is just over there. You wanna go over and see him?"

Noctis heard Prompto whisper something but with all the festivalgoers around, he couldn't make out what he was trying to say. Panicked, Noctis looked up at Ignis and Gladio and shouted as loud as he could, "Ignis! Ignis, help!"

Instantly, Noctis locked eyes with Ignis as he saw his look of worry mimicked on Ignis' face.

"Iggy's coming. Just hang in there..." Noctis said to Prompto in an attempt to be soothing. He had no idea if it was helping, though.

Ignis looked Prompto over. Seeing no physical harm, he looked at Noctis. "Tell me what happened."

Noctis hesitantly glanced at Wiz then back up at Ignis. "I-I don't think I should say here."

Prompto hung his head as he focused on the feeling of breathing through his nostrils. He heard the frustrated sigh Ignis let out at Noctis' words but the last thing he wanted was for Noctis to be held accountable. "I was recognised..."

Ignis recalled their encounter with Vyv. Had Prompto seen that? He couldn't possibly of have with a black chocobo to distract him. That meant that someone else had realised who he was.

"Escort Noctis home. We're leaving," Ignis barked the very second that Gladio arrived.

Prompto's head shot up to look at Ignis in an instant. "Wait! Why?! It wasn't his fault!"

"I am certain it wasn't. Though, I would appreciate you lower your voice. We wouldn't want to draw any more attention to your presence," Ignis said as he let go of Prompto and began heading in the direction of the Regalia.

Prompto looked at Noctis and then at Gladio. "You are not to take Noctis home. He's coming with us. That's... that's an order." He felt guilty using his authority, but he had to overrule Ignis. Prompto stepped towards Noctis and their eyes found each other almost instantly. "Don't worry about Ignis."

Noctis nodded but remained silent as he watched Prompto run after Ignis. A hand clamped down on his shoulder making him involuntarily flinch.

"You heard him," Gladio said and gave Noctis a little push to follow behind.

Noctis heard Wiz utter an apology, but he didn't have the time to stop as Gladio kept a firm grip on him.

It almost felt as though he was the enemy...

 

\-----

 

Prompto looked at the car door that Ignis was holding open for him. "Why did you say that?"

"Prompto now is not the time. Please get in the car and we can discuss this once you-"

Prompto slammed the door shut. "We'll discuss it now." It seemed he shocked Ignis with the authority in his voice, as well as himself.

"Prompto," Ignis began more cautiously. "Please consider what has happened, and then consider my position. It is my duty to ensure you are safe and advise you as to what is best in any given situation. In this instance, I advise that the cover the Regalia would offer you is the safest place for you to be. We do not wish for anyone else to recognise you."

Prompto stood unmoving as he watched Ignis. He felt hurt. "If I get in the car, do you promise you're not gonna start driving off?"

"I would hardly leave Gladio behind," Ignis responded as he reached for the door handle once more but Prompto moved to block the handle. "Prompto, please step aside. I thought we established that-"

"You wouldn't leave Gladio but I have to leave Noct. How is that fair?" Prompto questioned. He held Ignis' gaze. For once, he wasn't willing to back down.

Ignis took a deep breath as he adjusted his glasses. "Noctis lives here. The situation is entirely different."

Prompto bit his lip. Ignis had a fair point there. "Okay... but I'm not asking for Noctis to come back to Insomnia. I want to know why we booked a room so that we could _all_ stay together tonight and now you're trying to leave Lestallum." He lowered his voice to a barely audible level. "Unlike you two, I haven't seen him in a week..."

In the corner of his vision, Prompto could see Noctis and Gladio lingering.

Ignis felt his frustrations melt into that of compassion. He had, after all, spent the last few days with Noctis while Prompto had to remain at the palace. "I understand. I do. However, people know that you are here now. If the rumour starts to spread that you're here, by morning it will be nigh impossible to leave without drawing a crowd," Ignis explained. He softened his voice and offered Prompto an understanding smile. "If I recall correctly, public appearances are not something you are fond of."

Prompto closed his eyes at being called out like that. If he didn't know better, he'd have felt like that was a low blow to make him back down. It was only because it was coming from Ignis that he knew it was said out of consideration.

"I know I was in the past but things are different now..."

Ignis looked at Prompto. The confidence that radiated from him now wasn't even imaginable six months ago. Simply standing up to him this evening was something that Prompto would never have dreamed. "Prompto," he paused a moment waiting for Prompto to open his eyes again and once he did, Ignis continued, "I can see your growth and please believe me about how proud of you I am. But please consider, are you so different now that you could explain to a crowd why you were publicly fraternizing with a candidate?"

Prompto's eyes went wide at the word 'fraternizing'. That wasn't what he and Noctis were doing. They were more than that but with a moment’s thought, he realised the masses could easily misconstrue their intentions. Noctis was after all, still a candidate, a celebrity even, and to be seen publicly with the prince that had recently stepped down would only spark rigging rumours about the trials.

"I... I've been an idiot, haven't I?" Prompto uttered in defeat.

Ignis witnessed the confidence drain from Prompto's posture as he stepped out of the way of the door handle and opened it for himself. "You're no more of a fool in love than I am."

"Yeah..." Prompto nodded as he slipped into the car. He didn't feel like talking any longer.

Shutting the door gave Prompto the distance he needed and he was only too thankful that Ignis didn’t follow him. Instead, Prompto watched Ignis in the mirror as he walked over to Gladio and Noctis. His view was limited but he could make out them nodding.

He covered his face with his hands and mourned his stupidity. It was only Wiz who noticed him, but the shock of the discovery had briefly overwhelmed him. He trusted Wiz to not tell anyone else but if a man from an outback chocobo ranch could recognise him, then who else had?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^.^
> 
> Thank you so much Happy_Papya for being such as amazing beta <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :D

Noctis rolled onto his side. He was in the blissful morning state of having woken up but not yet having opened his eyes so he could deny he was awake. Despite trying to fall back asleep, voices from the next room were hindering his ability.

_"You know what? It worries me, Iggy. If that's how he reacted to bein' recognised as the prince, do you think he doesn't remember how succession works?"_

_"I don't believe that's it. Prompto has a habit of acting uninformed when he knows something and doesn't want to worry us with it."_

The sound of Prompto's name had Noctis' open his eyes instantly. He startled at the sight of Prompto laying asleep next to him, but he quickly regained focus. Up until that point, the conversation between Ignis and Gladio had been ignorable to some degree, but now he had to listen.

_"...I'd never noticed. Guess blondie does... but it bothers me, Iggy. He's still next in line to the throne ain't he? Now that the trials are in full swing, how does that affect him?"_

_"It's just a matter of formality, Gladio. Until the Ceremony of Selection guarantees a new heir, Prompto cannot be exonerated of his obligation to take the crown in the event of King Regis' untimely demise... Why are you even asking this?"_

_"It's been on my mind, and I can't read my fucking book because of it."_

_"Language, Gladio!"_

Noctis couldn't help but snigger at Gladio getting scolded. It lightened the tense feeling that was building up in him at this conversation. Prompto, his best friend and first crush was still next in line to the throne. It showed how little he knew about royalty. He thought that no longer being a prince meant that Prompto no longer had to do anything that was associated with that role.

_"...Relax, Iggy. I got another question though. If Prompto wanted to marry Princess, couldn't he just call quits on-"_

_"Noctis. His name is Noctis. You've really got to work on showing him some respect, Gladiolus."_

Noctis sat up at the sound of his name. He'd never heard Ignis hiss like that before, and he couldn't work out why. Yeah, Gladio treated him casually but so did Noctis in return. There was respect there already. Being called 'Princess' was annoying, but Noctis would kick Gladio's arse in return one day.

_"The hell did that come from? I show him just as much respect as he shows me. It works."_

_"Gladio... there is a very good chance that Noctis could one day be your king. I believe that you should approach him with more respect in lieu of disrespecting him and calling him a princess."_

Noctis heard a huff from Gladio and then nothing but silence from the other room. It left him feeling a little unnerved. He knew that he shouldn't have overheard that conversation but what he'd learned had been astounding. Prompto was still the heir to the throne, not to mention that he could be a potential marriage suitor.

He looked at Prompto who was still fast asleep beside him. If he could marry Prompto, then there was no need to keep fretting over the impending doom of the need to enter into marriage.

Noctis slipped from the bed as carefully as possible to not wake up Prompto who he knew was the lighter sleeper out of the two of them. Prompto looked beautiful and every bit the prince he was meant to be in those silky black pyjamas.

Now that Noctis knew what he did, Prompto could be a prince again. The big difference is that this time, most of the pressure that made Prompto step down in the first place would be on Noctis' shoulders to carry. It was a win-win scenario. Noctis could marry someone he cared about, and Prompto could be back where he belonged as Lucian royalty. If Noctis was going to make this a reality, he really had to knuckle down and come out on top of any remaining trials.

Noctis tucked Prompto back in to keep him warm then grabbed his own mobile off the nightstand and headed over to the door. He took a deep breath as he prepared to face Ignis and Gladio then marched out, closing the door carefully to not wake Prompto.

"Morning..." Noctis greeted as casually as possible. He stretched and tried to act like his usual morning self, but he had the feeling he wasn't convincing. Slumping onto the armchair, he loaded up King's Knight. It felt like a normal Noctis morning thing to do so he went with it.

"It's a surprise to see you awake so early," Ignis stated as he peered over his newspaper. When he'd heard the door open, he'd been certain that it would be Prompto entering the living room.

Noctis shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"You should come for a run with me," Gladio grinned as he bent down near Ignis to tie his shoes.

Noctis couldn't help but notice Ignis' eyes wander to admire Gladio in his sports gear. It was a disgusting sight to see, and he started mock retching. "Could you two like not flirt when I'm around? It's gross..."

Gladio stood back up and deliberately pulled Ignis into a slow, passionate kiss. He was initially met by Ignis refusing to move lips but that soon changed. Gladio pulled away and started jogging towards the door. "See ya later, baby."

Noctis watched the horror spread on Ignis' face at what he assumed was due to being called a pet name in public. "Specs... are you blushing?"

Ignis set his newspaper aside and stood up, straightening his clothes. "My apologies for you having to witness that." Without another look in Noctis' direction, Ignis busied himself with cleaning away the remains of his and Gladio's breakfast.

Ignis' reluctance to answer was all the confirmation that Noctis needed. "You're embarrassed aren't you?"

"That matter's very little," Ignis responded as he returned to Noctis with a spread of croissants and an empty plate. "Breakfast, Noctis. I apologise that it's not much, but I found it somewhat difficult to find a store open this morning."

"Yeah, you'll get that," Noctis responded, as he took the empty plate off of Ignis and selected two croissants. "If you want open shops in the morning, you need to go down to the east parade. Otherwise, you gotta wait till nine for the market to open."

Ignis' eyebrow raised at that. "I'd heard that Lestallum was famous for its market. Perhaps, a quick visit is in order before our return?" Ignis muttered to himself as he took the croissants away.

"You want me to take you?" Noctis offered and bit into his first chocolate covered croissant.

Ignis turned in surprise. "Would you?"

"Yeah," Noctis grasped out. He'd swallowed too soon, but it didn't stop him from taking another bite.

"Very well. If Prompto is agreeable when he wakes then I would appreciate your company," Ignis said with a smile as he returned to where he had sat and picked his newspaper back up. "It appears, it pays off to travel with a local."

"It's about my only use," Noctis laughed.

"No. I wouldn't say that," Ignis replied. He scanned the paper to find the article he'd been reading. "You possess many remarkable qualities that you should be proud of. The only thing you lack is confidence. Though, I'm sure that will come in time as you gain experience."

Noctis blinked as he took in what Ignis had said. He'd only meant it as a joke, but that answer had stunned him. Ignis thought parts of him were 'remarkable'. Though he'd heard it with his own ears, he still doubted it.

Sensing Noctis' confusion, Ignis peered over his paper. As expected, Noctis was frowning as the cogs set to work in his head. With a smirk, Ignis set about finishing his newspaper. Noctis was an intelligent person, and as such, Ignis had no doubt that Noctis would figure out eventually what his remarkable traits were.

 

\-----

 

Gladio jogged out of the hotel eyeing everyone suspiciously. Anyone could be paparazzi, but mixed in with tourists who also held camera's, it made it difficult to distinguish what people’s intentions were.

He noted one couple in the far corner, under a blanket of shade who looked out of place. Their eyes were firmly set on the hotel and the camera they held looked way more professional than anyone else's. That meant there was a chance that the paparazzi knew where Prompto was. Turning his head away, Gladio continued jogging as he scouted the area.

He had loved jogging for years now, though normally he had Prompto with him for the company but even alone it was still beneficial. It gave him time to not only keep his body in shape but also to think.

Recently his thoughts had been all over the place. Prompto stepping down as the prince had shaken his life up more than he cared to admit. Not knowing who he was going to end up serving as the shield was something that he thought about a lot.

Of the four candidates left, the only ones he liked for the position of heir were Aria and Noctis. He'd known Aria for years as her father, Lord Vitus, had attended school with his father, so she was often at family parties. They'd never really chatted much, but he knew Aria was capable of fulfilling royal duties. That was after all why she had been selected as a potential suitor for Prompto to consider a few years back.

Then there was Noctis. The dark horse that no one saw coming. The guy who if he was honest, he was a bit jealous of. Gladio had spent years looking after Prompto, telling him he had it in him to be the prince and that he could do it but even after all of his encouragement, Prompto still stepped down. Somehow in a few short weeks, Noctis had invigorated Prompto to give royal life another go. It left Gladio doubting himself which he didn't like.

As for the other two, he wasn't too sure. There was something about Septimus that he didn't like but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was nice of Ignis not to judge Septimus by his family's history, but he wasn't sure the rest of the country would see it that way. However, Marina was okay. She had a good head on her shoulders, but he didn't feel like her heart was in the trials, and that was why he'd already mentally ruled her out.

Jogging off the main road and down to where people were packing up after the assassin's festival, Gladio caught sight of the guy from last night. _Vyv_. The arsehole that was blackmailing the crown. He noted that the camera around his neck was different than the one he'd used before and turned away abruptly. Gladio didn't want to see that smug gits face any longer than he needed to.

Turning back onto the main road, the Regalia came into sight but so did something on its windscreen. Jogging closer, Gladio frowned down at the paper that had been haphazardly stuffed over the Regalia's windscreen wiper.

"Fucking great," Gladio growled. He recognised it immediately as a parking ticket.

He checked the wheels to make it hadn't been clamped then pulled out his phone.

**[Gladio]** Regalia's got a ticket.

As expected, a reply came through almost immediately.

**[Ignis]** A parking ticket? But I parked in a designated zone.

**[Gladio]** Don't blame me, baby. I'm on my way back x

Gladio slipped his phone away and jogged through an alley that they'd taken the previous night as a shortcut. It was a little busier out now, but a glance to the left showed that the couple who he thought could be paparazzi had left.

As he jogged into the hotel's lobby, he saw Ignis coming down the stairs looking understandably flustered.

"Hey, _hey_..." Gladio said as he stopped Ignis in his tracks. "Calm down, baby. It was just a mistake. These things happen."

Ignis took a moment to look at Gladio. The tenseness of his body vanished in an instant. Finally, Ignis nodded. "Yes. I suppose."

"There you go," Gladio grinned and kissed Ignis on the cheek before they both set about heading off in opposite directions.

Gladio paused on the stairs as he watched Ignis disappear. Even now, he couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to actually get with Ignis.

With him no longer in sight, Gladio jogged all the way up to the fifth floor. It was enough to help him feel the satisfying burn in his legs after a good workout, even if this one had been cut shorter than usual.

He entered the room to find Noctis still draped over either side of the armchair playing his game with crumbs down his old looking pyjamas.

"Good to see you're still awake Princess," Gladio said as he reached into the mini-fridge and pulled out an energy drink. He chugged it down in a few mouthfuls. Lestallum was way hotter than Insomnia.

"A watering hole in Duscae is probably what a behemoth like you needs," Noctis laughed. "Hey!" he moaned as Gladio's empty bottle hit him in the stomach. "When I'm king you're gonna regret that."

"Dream on," Gladio grinned and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Given how thirsty he still felt, Noctis may have actually had a point. "Brat..."

 

\-----

 

Leaving the hotel had been nerve-wracking given what Ignis had said last night, but Prompto kept his head down and wore Gladio's oversized hoodie with the hood up. It wasn't ideal, but if it was what would allow him to spend more time with Noctis, then it was worth it.

Noctis, who he had to avoid looking at too much, was dressed in old tracksuit bottoms and a faded hoodie. Apparently, Noctis usually would only wear them to go fishing, but Prompto couldn't help noticing how tatty his clothes were. It made him wonder just how poor he and Navyth really were.

As they entered the market, Prompto moved to walk beside Ignis. At least if he was already by him, then Ignis couldn't surprise him by abruptly leaving because of suspicious activity.

Ignis took a good look around at the market as he decided the best route to walk around. It was full of market stalls with sellers yelling about their prices, but most of all what hit him was the smells of spices and vinegar amongst others that he couldn't name. Despite this, he was eager to look around and see if he could discover new cuisine. "Given its popularity, I had expected it to be bigger."

Noctis choked as he smacked Gladio's arm. "Bet he's said that to you before."

Prompto smiled but tried desperately not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just you wait till Prompto gets a look at how small you are," Gladio grinned and shoved Noctis away. It wasn't a hard push, but by how Noctis staggered, it was clearly more forceful than how he'd intend. He offered his hand to help steady him. "You alright there, Princess?"

"Gladio," Ignis warned as he manoeuvred around Gladio and steadied Noctis. "Are you alright, Noct?"

"Yeah," Noctis replied as he shrugged himself free of Ignis' grip. "I'm gonna put a request up for the hunters to take down a wild behemoth though."

"I fear it may be necessary if _it_ doesn't learn to behave," Ignis responded and moved back to accompany Prompto. "Are you alright? You've been rather quiet this morning."

Prompto felt all their eyes suddenly staring at him. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm alright. I just... there's stuff on my mind..."

Ignis looked at Prompto for a moment longer, but he didn't wish to pry. As he'd learnt growing up, Prompto would talk once he was ready and not a moment before. "In that case, shall we look around?"

They walked around every stall, taking their time. The market getting gradually busier as it got closer to lunchtime.

Out of them all, Ignis was the only one who had made several purchases. When Prompto had asked, Ignis had explained that they were ingredients that he'd never used before. Prompto had also watched Gladio buy a moogle plushie for his little sister. Then a stall caught his eye.

Prompto looked at Noctis speechless then ran over. "Oh em gee!"

Noctis caught up with Prompto and tried to look at what had caught his attention. He'd only ever seen Prompto's eyes light up like this once before for the black chocobo last night. "King's Knight charms..."

"Dude! We gotta buy some!" Prompto beamed as he bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Come on, Noct. We can get matching ones!"

Noctis laughed. It was a nice thought, but there was one glaring issue. "I don't have the money to..." The money that he'd earned from fishing had all gone to Navyth for the intent of redecorating the house and taking Sonia out on another date.

"Don't worry," Prompto smiled as he picked up two matching charms. "Iggy!"

Ignis turned at the sound of his name to see Prompto looking like an excited puppy while Noctis stood beside him with downcast eyes. He couldn't have that.

"How can I be of assistance?" Ignis asked as he walked over and looked at what Prompto was holding. He recognised them immediately. "Oh. King's Knight keyrings. I presume that you each want one?"

Prompto looked at Ignis in horror. "They're charms. Not keyrings. If you like someone you're meant to get a matching set and give one to your crush to bring you closer. I read it in a manga!"

Noctis looked at Prompto wide-eyed. That sounded like an accidental confession. "...crush?"

"Yeah, you're crush-" Prompto stopped as soon as he realised what he'd admitted. "Oh, uh... I-I-I meant... you know... uhhh"

Noctis wanted to reply along the lines of _'don't worry I feel the same'_ , but he instead moved to look at all of the King's Knight charms and selected matching ones of his and Prompto's favourite characters. "In that case, can we get these?" He asked, looking directly at Prompto. "This one would be for you," he said, and he dangled one of the charms in the air, "and this one would be mine."

Prompto tried to respond but he couldn't manage anything beyond a nod as started to put the charms he'd selected back on the table but Ignis' hand on his shoulder froze him in place.

Ignis looked at the stall holder with a smile. "We'll buy all four charms, please." Ignis paid the man then looked at Prompto and Noctis with a teasing smirk. "Come now, it's only customary that you exchange charms with your crushes. Unless, that is, that neither of you currently have crushes after all?"

Prompto stared at Ignis as if he'd just been cast off to be food for a Coeurl.

Noctis could hear Gladio roaring with laughter behind them as he slipped the two charms that he held into his pocket, an action which Prompto mimicked. Avoiding looking at Prompto, Noctis crossed his arms. " _If_ there is someone I like, I'll give them the charm when _I'm_ ready."

"Same," Prompto nodded in agreement. His voice was less certain than Noctis', but he still tried to project a level of confidence. He felt like an idiot at slipping up like that.

"Very well," Ignis said and turned round to be greeted by Gladio who pulled him into a kiss.

"Sometimes Iggy, I seriously fucking love you," Gladio laughed as he kissed Ignis again but pulled away when Ignis didn't respond the second time. "Iggy?"

Ignis stood in place, unmoving. They'd never said that to each other before, but he felt the same way. He just couldn't believe that Gladio of all people could ever love _him_. "I love you too, Gladiolus."

Realising that they were distracted, Noctis took Prompto's hand and pulled him off in the direction of a nearby alleyway. No one ever really used it as it only led up to the power plant and the _orphanage_.

Noctis pulled the charms out of his pocket and held the one for Prompto out to him. "For my crush... you know, to bring us closer."

"Noct..." Prompto swallowed as he took the charm. He was unbelievably happy, but his hands were clammy as he fumbled around in his pocket to pull out a charm for Noctis and held it out to him. "Here’s yours... to bring us closer," he mumbled as his face flared with warmth.

Noctis took the charm out of Prompto's palm and then slipped both that were in his possession into his pocket. He waited as Prompto did the same then he offered him an awkward smile. "Do you really read romantic manga?"

"Oh, uh, a little bit..." Prompto responded as he looked down at his hands. "Actually, I read it quite a bit..."

"That's... kinda cute," Noctis laughed. He looked at Prompto with a smile. "I read comics. Not really romantic ones, but there are a few romantic things, I guess."

Prompto leant back against the walk. "I guess we're just as hopeless as each other, huh?"

"Something like that," Noctis agreed and leant against the opposite wall.

They stood in a comfortable silence until Ignis and Gladio arrived.

"May I remind you both that part of the condition of us remaining in Lestallum today is that we remain together, as a group?" Ignis scolded.

Noctis looked at Prompto then shrugged at Ignis. "We tried. I said we were coming over here, but you two were too busy making out."

Ignis inhaled sharply. While they had shared a kiss or two, maybe three, he didn't think they were _that_ distracted. Regardless, without being certain, he didn't feel comfortable to comment. "Well then, how about we proceed with the tour? I'm sure there are many things you would like to show us in your hometown, Noct."

Noctis nodded and set off leading the way up the alley. He stopped near the top at a door. He hung his head.

Gladio looked at the door then at Ignis and Prompto. "This place looks kinda dodgy. What the hell is it?"

Noctis pointed at a small mostly ineligible sign. "Lestallum's orphanage. Where I grew up..."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Noct, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Noctis said with a forced smile. He felt the same. It was no wonder that most of the kids who entered the orphanage never left until they were old enough to support themselves. With a building like this in an alleyway, it hardly seemed approachable. There had been a nicer front entrance once, but it had been bricked up for some reason.

Ignis moved to rub Noctis' back. He could see how much it hurt Noctis to be in front of the place where he'd spent his early childhood. With a glance at the building, Ignis made a mental note to bring this up at a future council meeting. Maybe it was nice on the inside, but that didn't make up for some of Lucis' most vulnerable children being kept in such a place.

"Noctis," Ignis began as he looked at the others then back at Noctis who this time looked at him. "It's getting on for lunchtime. Perhaps you know of somewhere we can eat discreetly?"

Noctis thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind that he thought these three would be interested in then an idea struck. "You guys wanna eat at my house?"

Prompto's face lit up immediately. He had hoped that they'd go to Noctis' house at some point today, but he hadn't wanted to suggest it in case Noctis wasn't comfortable with that. However, it seemed his wish had come true.

 

\-----

 

"Hey, dad. I'm home!" Noctis shouted as he opened the door. He moved to the side to let Prompto, Gladio and Ignis walk down the hallway then he locked the door up after them.

Navyth muted the fishing tournament on the TV as his tiny living room was suddenly accommodating Noctis and his three friends. "Mornin' boys."

"Mornin'," Gladio said as he shuffled back to let Noctis get further into his own living room.

"Good morning!" Prompto smiled. He was nervous beyond anything being in Noctis' house, but he was excited to finally be inside a 'normal' house.

"Actually," Ignis began as he looked at his watch, "it's already afternoon."

"Geez, three minutes past twelve..." Noctis sighed looking at the clock on the wall then at Gladio. "How do you put up with him?"

"The same way Prompto puts up with you," Gladio grinned.

Prompto felt like he should defend Noctis somehow, but under the pressure of trying to make a good impression on Navyth, he drew blank. Sure last week they had the chance to get to know each other a bit, but Prompto had only tried fishing once and seen as that was the point of the trip he still felt kind of guilty.

"We're gonna head upstairs, ok?" Noctis asked. He knew it would be ok, but it didn't stop him checking. It was the first time he'd ever brought someone back to the house, so he wasn't sure if Navyth actually had any parental rules about visitors.

Navyth nodded his approval and turned the volume back on. "Off with you then."

Noctis turned to Ignis and pointed in the direction of the stairs. "I'm the room at the back of the house. With the-"

"He's got his name spelt out with stickers on the door. You can't miss it," Navyth interrupted.

Noctis suddenly felt mortified. He'd completely forgot about those stickers that he'd put up as a kid. He'd gotten so used to them that he had grown to ignore them.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Ignis chuckled and led the way up the narrow, creaky stairs.

He couldn't help but notice the general state of disrepair of Noctis' house. Naturally, Ignis had done background checks on Noctis and his father. He'd discovered that they lived in poverty but this was the first time Ignis had ever witnessed the impact of poverty first hand. It was awful.

Ignis stopped in front of the door with stickers spelling out 'NOCT1S' in a wavy line. It was cute in a childish way. Ignis wasn't sure what he'd see when he opened the door, but he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Wait. Iggy. It feels wrong going in without Noct," Prompto whispered.

"Yes, I rather feel the same way," Ignis agreed as he lowered his hand.

"He told us to go in, right? Then what are you both waiting for?" Gladio said and barged past to open the door without hesitation.

The three of them stood as still as each other as they looked at the room.

"Looks the same size as Jared's storage closet-"

"Gladio!" Ignis hissed. "Show some respect."

Prompto hesitated but walked in first and sat on Noctis' bed. There was a shark plushie by his pillow which Prompto immediately lunged for.

Ignis took a seat at the desk that was wedged between the wall and the end of the bed. It was a bit of a squeeze as the surface was taken up by a CRT TV and his games console. He also noticed that there were three games cases balanced precariously on top of the TV.

Finally, Gladio sat on the floor by Ignis' feet. He took up almost the entirety of the floor, but he figured Noctis would want to sit with Prompto on the bed. He looked at the wardrobe that his leg was resting against. There were bits of blue tac all over it so Noctis must've had posters or something in the past stuck to it. The only thing that survived whatever purge he'd had was a calendar from last year.

Prompto remained hugging the shark plushie as Noctis walked in. "Hey, buddy. We made ourselves at home."

"I can see," Noctis laughed as he kicked his shoes off and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed by his pillow, holding a handful of takeout leaflets that he'd grabbed from the kitchen. He was about to hand them to Prompto when he noticed the other three looking around his room. “It’s not much, but its home...”

“And that’s the important part,” Ignis said, trying to ease away any doubts that Noctis may feel. As humble as it was, Noctis had a home and a loving father; it was more than Ignis had.

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, squeezing Noctis’ shark plushie. "Does this guy have a name?"

"Oh. Uh, he's Snappy..." Noctis answered, somewhat embarrassed. He'd owned Snappy since he was about ten. Navyth had won him in a claw machine at an arcade once.

"Snappy?" Prompto repeated as he smiled at Noctis then down at the shark. "Hey, Snappy. You wanna come live at the Citadel with me, right?" He made Snappy nod then he grinned at Noctis. "Now you gotta win the trials."

"Like I wasn't already trying," Noctis scoffed but broke into a smile at how adorable Prompto looked holding the old shark toy. Sometimes he wondered if Prompto realised how difficult trying to win actually was. He was at a big disadvantage compared to Aria and Septimus and their noble backgrounds.

Prompto looked at the game cases on top of Noctis' relic TV. “What games you got?” he asked, curiously, trying to peek at the cases.

“Just the first three Assassin’s Creed’s… most of my gaming is the free to play mobile stuff,” Noctis replied. He’d wanted more games growing up. He’d even begged for them on several occasions, but his dad rarely had the spare money. That's why he'd begun his savings but rather than waste them on luxury's he'd wanted to go to university and get them out of this spiral.

“Like King’s Knight,” Ignis chipped in. It wasn’t often he could contribute when gaming was the topic, but he knew King’s Knight pretty well by now. After all, the mobile game had been on his device for over a month, and he was slowly gaining levels. The more he’d played the game, the more he’d found himself enjoying it.

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed at Ignis’ unexpected contribution. "Anyway," Noctis started and finally handed the leaflets over to Prompto, "no idea if they're any good, but they come through the post all the time."

"Ooo, pizza!" Prompto beamed looking at the first leaflet. He let Snappy rest in his lap.

"Pizza sounds good," Gladio agreed.

"What about you, Iggy? You want pizza?" Prompto asked.

Ignis thought about it a moment. Based on the looks he was receiving from Prompto and Gladio, he was already outnumbered, so he relented. "Pizza sounds agreeable."

"Awesome!" Prompto beamed. He looked at Noctis. "You cool with pizza?"

"When am I not cool with pizza?" Noctis laughed and looked at the address on the leaflet. "Those guys are only a few streets over so delivery should be pretty quick."

\-----

"I couldn't eat another bite," Noctis sighed, finally defeated as he threw his last slice of pizza back in the box. He let himself flop backward to lay his headboard. "Why the hell did you order so much?"

"Blame the rations during the trial," Gladio grunted and took another bite out of his deluxe meat feast pizza. He wasn't normally one to indulge in junk food, but after the weekend of bland and awful rations, he couldn't help himself.

"I actually think Noctis asked a very valid question. Why did you feel the need to order four large pizza's with two sides of potato wedges?" Ignis asked as he stared at all the uneaten food. It was a sight that he hated to see.

"Don't forget the chicken wings," Prompto added, before taking another bite of his ham and pineapple pizza.

"And all the fizzy drinks..." Noctis said. His stomach felt uncomfortably bloated, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. It wasn't often that he'd been able to eat that well.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, you two, I had forgotten about those." Ignis gave Gladio an accusatory glare. "Just where do you think money comes from?"

"Relax." Gladio waved a hand at Ignis and gulped a can of drink down in one. "It came off my card. Besides... we had to get Navyth somethin' too."

"That still is not an acceptable explanation," Ignis huffed.

He was going to further scold Gladio given that he'd made two extravagant purchases in the past day, this being one and the meal at the diner yesterday after the trial being the other. However, he had a change of heart when he thought about how rarely they got the opportunity to enjoy themselves and spend the money they'd accumulated over their years of service to the crown. It just so happened that his partner enjoyed spending his money on other people and that in itself, was very endearing.

Prompto lightly poked Noctis' leg. "Noct? You asleep buddy?"

"Almost..." Noctis yawned. He was using Snappy the shark as a pillow so that he didn't need to shuffle down the bed and get in Prompto's way.

Ignis stepped over Gladio and headed into the bathroom to wash his hands. Pizza was acceptable on occasion, but the grease was always off-putting. It was the main reason that he'd learnt to cook healthier alternatives for Prompto to assist him with his goal of not gaining weight again.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they channel hopped and found something on TV to watch between their chatter.

"So, uhh... before you guys go, any chance you can give me a hint about the next trial?" Noctis asked. He was hopeful, but he doubted Ignis would actually tell him.

"Gettin' sprained ankles and blisters. You’ve got no chance, Princess," Gladio laughed but quickly realised he was the only one who found it funny.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated to admit it, but Gladio did have a point this time. From his observations over the past few weeks, it was apparent that Noctis lacked finesse.

His Majesty's annual masquerade ball was now less than two weeks away and Noctis along with Aria, Marina, and Septimus, all had to open the occasion with a dance. At least the routine had already been prepared for them.

Ignis had devised it so that Marina and Noctis, who both had little to no formal dance training, were respectively be paired with Septimus and Aria who he knew had both undergone such training given their noble backgrounds. Ignis only hoped Aria could make up for Noctis' inexperience.

It is going to be the first time that the four candidates are to be formally presented to an audience at the palace and they'll be required to socialize with the nobility present. It was a daunting task for anyone. He couldn't imagine how it must feel for someone who grew up with a common background with no knowledge of how to conduct themselves in noble presence.

Hence, this weekend had been carefully devised with structured etiquette classes for Marina and Noctis, alongside their dance instruction. Furthermore, the pair would also have to memorise the names and faces of the nobility who were going to be attending the following weekend. Not that it would help much, given that everyone in attendance would be wearing masks, obscuring most of their features. All in all, this was shaping up to be another difficult trial.

"Iggy, you still haven't answered," Prompto said, and he slipped the straw of his cola between his lips.

"Apologies," Ignis said, adjusting his glasses. He was certainly tired if he was getting distracted that quickly. It didn't bode well for their journey home. "This week they will be preparing for your father’s masquerade ball."

Noctis froze in an instant. A ball. That meant dancing and having to be fancy. He was lost for words as he looked at Prompto. He had to do this no matter how difficult it would be if he wanted to see Prompto become royalty again.

Noctis' panicked reaction was almost exactly what Ignis had expected. "Don't worry. You will receive instruction, and your dance partner will be Aria who I am sure will make your dance most graceful."

Prompto looked at Ignis in an instant at Aria's name. He knew she could. Prompto could still remember stepping on her toes as he attempted to keep up with her.

Prompto however, had been dreading the ball for an entirely different reason. The people who were on the guest list all knew him so pretending to be a Crownsguard was out of the question this time and the last thing he wanted to do was reveal how close he was to Noctis while the trials were still active. As a result, he would be sitting this ball out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested, I'm currently writing a three chapter pre-TFAK fic. It's based around how Prompto met Aria and it's coming soon ^.^
> 
> I'm struggling on coming up with a title for it though lol


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to begin by thanking Happy_Papya for being the best beta and coming back to help me after my hiatus. Thank you so much! 
> 
> And to everyone returning to read TFAK thank you for waiting :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^.^

~ **Tuesday** ~

“Oh my god, this is so much better than I remember it,” Noctis beamed as he tucked into Navyth’s campfire cooked food. His dad made the best garula sandwiches, but they rarely got their hands on garulessa steaks to make them. Staying at Mynbrum Haven had its advantages as they knew all the best local traders to buy from. “Oh man, I could easily eat another five.”

Navyth laughed at his son’s enthusiasm. “Well, there’s a couple left,” he said, pointing in the direction of the cooling sandwiches. “You can eat them now if you want to, but I thought we could have them for lunch tomorrow.”

Noctis thought about it. The sandwiches always tasted best warm, but if he saved them, he could share them with his dad again. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how many more opportunities they would have together like this. “Let’s save them…”

“If you’re sure,” Navyth said. He didn’t mind either way. He knew how much his son loved them and since Noctis' catches were a reliable source of income, it seemed only right to treat him to one of his favourite meals. “So, I was thinking,” Navyth started as he watched Noctis moving from his chair to lay on the stone of the campsite.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked with his eyes focused on the night sky. The stars fascinated him.

Navyth moved from his chair and lowered himself to the floor beside Noctis, groaning as he straightened his back against the stone. “I’m getting too old for this,” he laughed, trying to find a comfortable way to lay beside his son. This felt much more difficult than the last time he'd joined Noctis on the ground to stargaze.

“Then get up. I don’t want you putting your back out,” Noctis frowned. His dad wasn’t getting any younger, and the last thing Noctis wanted was Navyth getting hurt.

Navyth waved his hand in the air to dismiss Noctis' concern. It wouldn’t be long until he couldn’t do this with Noctis anymore. More than anything, it was a surprise that his son was still close to him. After all, from what he’d heard, most teenagers wanted nothing to do with their parents. “As I was saying… I thought that once we finish catching the cherrycomb trout in the morning, we could head home. Go to a D.I.Y store after delivering the trout and start fixing the house up…”

Noctis turned to look at his dad in surprise. The house had been neglected for so long that he’d gotten used to its state of disrepair. The last thing he expected was for it to receive the redecorating that it cried out for. “Have we got the money for that sort of thing?”

“Thanks to your fame, we’ve got the money to do pretty much anything we like,” Navyth laughed. He’d never seen figures like what was in his bank before last week. They could afford a fishing tour of Eos if they wanted. A few tins of paint and a couple of carpets were hardly going to be an issue. “Well, what say you, my boy?”

Noctis nodded. “I think that’s a great idea.”

It made him happy to know that his fame, as undesired as it was, was benefiting his dad. That was all that really mattered to him. So long as Navyth's financial future was secure so he wouldn't have to overwork himself, then Noctis was content. For that purpose, Noctis would use his fame as much as he could. It was an odd feeling, but he felt fortunate.

“Good,” Navyth nodded. He was glad that they were finally getting around to it. He loved that house. He’d worked for years trying to pay off the mortgage in the hopes that it would one day become Noctis’. “I also thought of something else, but I wanted to ask you first...”

“What is it?” Noctis asked. He looked over at his dad just in time to see him wince. 

Putting the nagging pain in his back to the side, Navyth met Noctis' eyes. “I was thinking about donating some money to the orphanage,” Navyth said, looking across at his son. “Maybe they could fix it up a bit, ey?” 

Since adopting Noctis, Navyth had given the orphanage a small annual donation, but it was never enough to have a noticeable effect on all the children. It was something he'd never told Noctis, but he didn't do it for recognition. He did it to help all the children that were left behind, forgotten by most of society. It didn't take a sentimental old fool like him to notice that the orphanage was in great need of financial support. 

Noctis’ eyebrows raised as he thought back to his days spent there. It had been horrible, but maybe a bit of money would make it better for the kids that were still there. “I’m for that,” he agreed, hoping that another kid might have a better start than he did. He wished this dad would save some for his retirement though. "How much were you thinking?"

“Twenty thousand for now,” Navyth replied. That was just over half of the money that Noctis' fame had brought to their household so far. Even when they weren't Noctis' catches, local restaurants would still pay higher prices per fish.

Noctis’ jaw dropped, he hadn’t expected that. “That’s like…” he calculated their usual income and stared wide-eyed at his dad, “… six months of fishing.”

“In one week,” Navyth added. He looked back up at the stars. He'd never had much money to his name, and now that he did, there were things that he needed to do. “It’s our time to spread the wealth and help those that need it.”

Noctis hummed as he too returned to looking up at the stars. If his fame could help others as well as Navyth, then it was better than he’d thought. “Okay. We’ve definitely got to help the orphanage first.”

Navyth smiled. He was incredibly proud of how caring his son had grown to be. “Do you think you’ll ever adopt?”

Noctis looked away, bashfully. “I’m a bit young to be talking about becoming a dad.”

“Eighteen isn’t too young to be thinking about the future, my boy,” Navyth responded. At eighteen, Navyth had a rough plan of where he wanted his life to go. His plan never came to fruition and he was thankful for it. Noctis entering his life had been the best-unexpected turn of events to happen to him. He didn’t say it often enough, but he really did love Noctis. Navyth looked across at his son, admiring the man that he’d become. It was bittersweet, knowing that soon he would fly the nest. 

As silence lingered, Noctis turned to look at his dad and frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I was thinking about the trials,” Navyth replied. He couldn't imagine undergoing trials to become an heir to the throne. Though it was only a guess, Navyth imagined they were far harder than his son gave off.

Noctis shuffled onto his side, resting his head on the palm of his hand. “You don’t worry about them. I'm doing everything I can to win." _To give you a better life,_ he thought.

“Haven’t you already won?" Navyth questioned. "The prince is your friend and you're on good terms with his staff.” 

“You knew?!” Noctis asked, frantically searching his dad's face. 

Navyth looked at his son with a growing grin. “You thought I didn’t? How much of a backwater life do you think I live?” 

“Well…” Noctis swallowed as he relaxed back a little, feeling a little stupid. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“I was being polite,” Navyth answered. "I doubt many people haven't recognized him. The kid seemed shy so I imagine people give him space, but he doesn't do well disguising himself. For someone avoiding detection, you'd think the other two would do a little more to help."

"Yeah... I guess," Noctis agreed. While he hadn't given much thought to Ignis and Gladio's responsibilities before, his dad had a fair point there. It bothered him though. If people were recognising Prompto, were they really acting respectful and letting him get on with his life? An incognito search on the internet that Noctis had done recently showed that there was hardly anything on the internet about Prompto. For a prince, Prompto was hard to find stuff on.

 

~ **Wednesday** ~

 

“Grab the rollers,” Navyth ordered, as he emptied the magnolia paint into two trays.

Noctis walked over armed with a paint roller in each hand, wielding them like he'd seen Ignis use his daggers in battle.

"I think..." Navyth chuckled as he straightened his back, "if you end up as the king, you got to choose a different weapon, my boy." 

"Just watch me," he grinned, twirling the roller in his hand and striking a combative pose, or at least that's what he intended to do before he landed on his backside. "Owch..."

Navyth shook his head as he plucked a roller from Noctis' hand. "Sometimes I wonder, why the hell does King Regis consider having you as his heir?"

Noctis brush himself down as he stood back up and picked up the tray of paint that his father had prepared for him. "Try asking a question that I don't ask myself..."

It took the entirety of the afternoon but the hallway had two coats of paint, and it actually looked rather smart. They stood together in the archway to the sitting room, admiring their handiwork.

“I think we’re pretty good at this. Perhaps we should venture out, eh? Gar and son, for all your fishing and painting needs,” Navyth laughed. He was pleasantly surprised by how much of a difference a fresh coat of paint could do to a dreary hallway. Once they get round to fitting the laminate flooring, this hallway would look rather nice.

“Seriously, dad?” Noctis cringed at his dad’s suggestion. Painting his own house to make it nicer for his dad was one thing, but having to paint other houses was taking it a bit far. “I think we’re best sticking with fishing.”

“If you say so,” Navyth laughed as he noticed a few splatters of paint on the floor and amongst a few magnolia footprints. A glance at Noctis' trainers revealed the culprit. “Say, you want to clean up, and I’ll get started on dinner?”

“Sure,” Noctis shrugged. He’d seen it coming. “You want the paint and stuff in the cupboard under the stairs?”

Navyth nodded. “That’s my boy.” He stepped out of his overalls and left them on the hallway floor for Noctis to deal with as he made his way out to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Noctis sighed as he began clearing everything up. Over the metallic clattering in the kitchen, he could make out his phone buzzing upstairs. With everything away, he kicked his trainers into the cupboard and shrugged his overalls off, throwing them on top of his dads.

“I’m heading upstairs!” Noctis yelled, through the sitting room to his dad in the kitchen, then bounded up the stairs. He darted into the bathroom to wash the paint off his hands then took a more leisurely walk into his room, flopping onto his bed.

The buzzing had been Lucis Rebels. He hadn't told them about the trial coming up as he didn't feel it was his place to but being girls, he thought they had a much better chance than him, anyway. Girls always looked good dancing. 

**[Marina]** Guys, I need help :’(

 **[Aria]** Oh no! What’s wrong Marina?

 **[Marina]** My dad got suspended from his job!!  
 **[Marina]** I don’t know what to do :’(  
 **[Marina]** Someone made up a load of stuff about him at work and now he’s suspended without pay  
 **[Marina]** And we need to pay my mum’s medical bills :’(  
 **[Marina]** I’ve been applying for jobs all afternoon…

 **[Aria]** That’s awful!!!  
 **[Aria]** Don’t worry about your mum. I’ll have a word with daddy  <3

 **[Marina]** Really?  
 **[Marina]** OMG I would love you forever!!!!

 **[Aria]** ^.^  
 **[Aria]** Now about your dad. Are you sure the allegations are false?

 **[Marina]** FFS yes!   
**[Marina]** My dad isn’t a some arsehole!

 **[Aria]** Ok. I’m just checking. Please, don’t get angry with me.

 **[Marina]** I know. I’m sorry. Everything's just so difficult right now...

 **[Aria]** I can imagine :(

 **[Aria]** If your dad hasn't done anything wrong then he should be found as such and be allowed back to work. He’ll undergo an investigation but don’t worry, that should be done externally to avoid bias. If things don’t work out, I’ll see what I can do for you.

 **[Marina]** How do you know? Lol

 **[Aria]** I’m trying to take over the family business, remember? ;-)

 **[Marina]** I’m sure you will  <3

 **[Aria]** <3

Noctis frowned. That sounded horrible. Times like these he was glad that he and his dad were self-employed. He wasn’t really sure what he could add, but he typed a quick message, anyway.

 **[Noctis]** I hope it all gets sorted soon  
 **[Marina]** Thanks so do I. My mum isn’t taking it well...

 

\-----

 

After dinner, Noctis took his and Navyth's plates into the kitchen, dumping them into the washing up bowl. Satisfied with his efforts to get the plates out of the sitting room, he left the kitchen as promptly as he’d entered.

“I’m gonna head upstairs,” Noctis yawned, as he walked past his dad’s recliner.

“There I was hoping you’d wash up for once,” Navyth laughed, picking up the TV remote. He needed to catch up with the Altissian fishing tournament that he’d been following. “Couldn’t go grab me a beer could you?”

“Ugh. Why didn’t you ask when I went out there?” Noctis moaned, dragging his feet as he headed back into the kitchen. He just wanted to get back upstairs so that he could play a game in peace.

Noctis opened the fridge door and grabbed a can of beer from the back and a can of something fizzy to take upstairs. Elbowing the door shut, harder than he’d intended, he headed back to the sitting room and threw the cold can at his dad. Much to his disappointment, Navyth caught it.

“If you’re going to catch me off guard, you need to practise that throw of yours,” Navyth laughed, opening his perfectly chilled beer.

Noctis rolled his eyes. He would best his dad one day. 

With a quick glance at the TV, Noctis realised what his dad was watching and made a swift retreat out the room. He loved fishing but watching someone else fish on TV was one of the most mind-numbing things he could imagine. 

As he started up the stairs, the letterbox in the entryway snapped shut. Noctis peered over his shoulder as he debated whether to backtrack, but the sight of a black envelope on the floor made up his mind.

 

He sprinted up to the letter, puzzled why the post would come at night but he thought nothing more of it as he grabbed the letter he’d been waiting for. Receiving Ignis’ letters were always a highlight of his week. He flipped the envelope over immediately, to be greeted by unfamiliar cursive writing that was even fancier than Ignis’. With more care than usual, he opened it up to find a short note.

_Dear Noctis,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I would like for you to come to my study on Saturday evening. I will arrange for you to be collected from your room at precisely eight-thirty._

_Please be ready._

_Kind regards,_

_Regis_

_P.S I hope you understand that I wish for this request to remain private._

Noctis stared dumbfounded at the name on the letter, his mind not allowing him to believe that the king of all people had directly written to him. If it hadn’t of been addressed directly to him, he’d have thought it was sent as an error.

It was the last line that drew his attention though. Why did he have to keep their meeting private? Did that mean from Ignis, Gladio _and_ Prompto? He couldn’t make sense of it. There was a worry in his mind that maybe he’d broken some sort of rule befriending Prompto or holding his hand in public but surely Ignis would have warned him? Regardless of the reason, he was certain that he’d done something wrong.

Stuffing the letter back into the envelope, as best he could with the can of pop still in his hand, he started heading upstairs. He was far less optimistic about returning to the palace Saturday morning now.

Throwing himself onto the bed, ignoring its aged creek, he pulled his mobile from his pocket, surprised to see that he'd missed a text from Prompto.

 **[Prompto]** Hey buddy! Could you make it back to the palace by 6 on friday??

That intrigued him, especially since he wasn't meant to be turning up until Saturday this week.

 **[Noctis]** Pretty sure I can. Why?

 **[Prompto]** I want to take you to watch a dance.  
 **[Prompto]** I'm sure it'll help you prepare for the ball if you watch how professionals do it :D

Noctis bit the inside of his cheek as he thought it through. Watching professionals would help him see what a dance was meant to look like, but he was worried that they would set the bar too high for him. Regardless, time with Prompto meant he'd accept no matter what was being suggested.

 **[Noctis]** Sounds good

 

~ **Thursday** ~

 

Lord Vitus stared at the sheet of paper in front of him. The stocks and shares of the Vitus Foundation was something that he kept a close personal eye on. One must know who their backers were, after all, to ensure they received gifts and the kindest of treatment. There was one name that stood out. A longtime shareholder had sold their shares silently. 

Lord Ovicula. 

His eyes narrowed as he triple checked the document, but it was correct and that was incredibly worrisome.

The Ovicula family were suppliers of various medical equipment, amongst other things and they were the main suppliers for the Vitus Foundation. To have them pull their support from something that they financially gained so much from was suspicious indeed. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Lord Vitus sat back in his chair. Amatus Ovicula had been eliminated from the trials this week while Aria remained, but a petty reason like that didn't seem to justify them selling their shares. While the Vitus Foundation gained little from the Ovicula family's financial backing, he knew that the Ovicula stood to gain very much. Anyone who backed the Vitus Foundation received a very positive public image to match.

A gentle knock at the door sounded through the room before Aria peeked around the door.

"You wished to see me, daddy?" Aria asked as she stood obediently in front of her father's desk. Her hands were clasped behind her back, clueless as to why she would be called into his office.

"Yes, Aria," Lord Vitus said as he drew in a deep breath. He met Aria's eyes, holding her gaze. She had grown much in the years since her brother’s passing, beyond anything that he had expected from her. In his own grief, he had declared that Aria would never be allowed to take over the family business, but she had more than earned the right to carry the Vitus name. "I wished to warn you about something."

"Warn me?" Aria asked as she took a step forward. She watched and waited, curious as to what her father would say.

"I fear, my darling, that the trials may not be a safe place for a young lady such as yourself," Lord Vitus responded as he relaxed his hands into his lap. He had no idea to what extent Aria would face danger. However, there had been several telltale signs that alerted him to there being something ominous happening behind the scenes. 

Aria shook her head before breaking out with a wide smile. "While it's true that the trials are becoming tougher, I feel no more concerned than when they began."

Lord Vitus mulled Aria's response over in his mind. Aria had yet to witness any immediate threats. That was reassuring to hear, but Aria had always been the sort to assume everyone was good unless proven otherwise. It troubled him that Lord Domitius' son was still in the trials. Their families had never had very good historical relations. "How about young Septimus? I hear he is still a candidate..."

Aria frowned as she stepped forward. She lowered her voice, conscious that she'd left the door open and the rushed footsteps in the corridor gave away that servants were nearby. "Are you suggesting that Septimus means me harm?"

"No, no," Lord Vitus replied and soften his facial expression. "I was merely enquiring about how you both got along?"

Aria dropped her gaze to stare at the Altissian rug that was beneath her feet. "Our interactions are strained. I gave him a chance and tried not to judge him for his family but..." Her eyes flitted to look up at her father before she scrunched them tight and bit her lip.

Lord Vitus sat forward at the sight of Aria internalising her feelings again. He knew his daughter well enough by now to know that this reaction only came about when she stopped herself of vocalising something untoward. "Don't worry. I understand."

Aria opened her eyes and released her lip from between her teeth. She could see the worry etched on his face even if he didn't vocalise it. "I'll look after myself. I promise."

Lord Vitus exchanged pleasantries with his daughter but soon sent her on her way. There were far more pressing things for her to do than witnessing an old mans troubles.

Reaching into his desk for his finest paper and a fountain pen, Lord Vitus straightened his back. 

_"My dear friend,_

_I apologise for how long it has been since my last correspondence. I only hope that you can understand the passing of one's son brings about many changes in a man's life._

_While I hoped I could write to you as we used to, there is something that must be brought to your attention..."_

 

\-----

 

Noctis jumped down the last few steps and bounded over to the front door where a few letters, including another distinctive black envelope, sat waiting to be collected. With a spring in his step, he picked up the mail and headed into the sitting room, throwing the letters addressed to his dad on his sleeping form.

Falling into his own recliner, Noctis ripped the black envelope open. The sight of Ignis’ handwriting was reassuring after the unexpected letter from the king yesterday. It was an experience that he still hadn’t been able to process. 

_Dear Noctis,_

_Congratulations. As I am sure you are no doubt aware, you made it through this week’s trial. As much as your leadership was admirable during the trial, your penchant for trouble was worryingly alarming. I hope that in the future, you listen to my advice and remember that above all else, your life is too valuable to act in such reckless abandon._

_As you are already aware, this week you will begin taking etiquette and dance classes. These are compulsory, and you are expected to dedicate yourself to your studies from here on out. In addition to this, you will be learning about the notable families of Lucis which you must memorise._

_It is imperative that you apply yourself as you will be expected to display all your new skills at his Majesty’s winter masquerade ball in a little over a week. In addition to the Lucian nobility, foreign dignitaries will be in attendance.. I cannot stress how important it is for you to socialise and leave a positive impression on everyone present._

_I understand this is a lot of pressure to thrust upon you but that is something a king must be prepared for at all times. Furthermore, I will make myself available to you for any private instruction that you require for the duration of next week._

_Please ensure that you bring with you comfortable clothes and shoes for your dance classes, alongside clothes for your weapons training that is scheduled for Sunday afternoon._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Ignis Scientia  
Future advisor to the Prince of Lucis_

Noctis felt an overwhelming sense of dread at the prospect of having to attend a ball. At least being a masquerade, he could hide his face a little. 

 

~ Friday ~

 

A low chuckle sounded from the corner of the dimly lit room. “Everything is in place, just as you asked, my Lord.”

The man sitting on the desk with his legs crossed smirked. "Very good. You have done well, and for that, your efforts shall be rewarded in due time."

Septimus watched on in silence as the meeting continued. The more that he heard, the more he realised that he had become a pawn in a scheme far more twisted than he'd initially thought. This wasn't what he'd wanted. Sure, he hated the Vitus family, and the two commoners were a nuisance, but there was such a thing as going too far.

The underground council had been set up to ensure that no common riffraff or airheaded noble that believed everyone was equal would win the trials. Everyone in attendance here wished to see the crown rest on the head of a candidate who had an impressive ancestry of nobility. 

He could feel Amatus' eyes boring into him on his right. Until Septimus' journey home from the trial on Sunday, he had no idea that Amatus had been a part of this organisation. The problem was that no one here used their real names nor did they reveal their faces from behind their masks. That meant the only way to identify people was by their voices and that didn't give him much to go by. With Amatus' departure, Septimus was the only underground candidate left. 

Even if he had unintentionally taken Amatus' place as the pawn in the game of potential heirs, he wouldn't allow himself to be so easily used as Amatus had.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> ***Edit*** I uploaded this chapter in such a rush that I forgot to credit my amazing beta Happy_Papya. I'm so sorry >.<

Noctis shuffled stiffly in his seat. When he'd accepted Prompto's offer of attending a dance together for _research_ purposes, this wasn't what he'd expected, nor prepared for. Clutching his glass, he focused on the couple effortlessly twirling around the ballroom dance floor, refusing to let his eyes wander to where Prompto sat beside him. 

In their own private booth, they sat side by side, accompanied only by the two wine glasses that the wait staff seemed to know instinctively when to refill. Under the glow of low lighting and the orchestra playing, not to mention the couples that sat at various tables throughout the ballroom, the experience felt intimate. _Too_ intimate for best friends. 

Not only that, Prompto wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Instead he'd opted for smart black trousers and a shirt. Even his hair lacked its usual distinctive flare. At a guess, it looked like Ignis had styled him for the evening. 

Their societal class differences had never bothered him before, but given that Noctis had turned up in black jeans and a white t-shirt, with an unbuttoned black shirt thrown on top as an afterthought, their definitions of smart-casual couldn't be more different. 

Daring a glance at Prompto, he saw him guzzle down another glass of red wine as if it was the solution to whatever had caused his unusual behaviour. 

“You okay…?” Noctis whispered. He looked around making sure he hadn't disturbed anyone than back at Prompto. “You’re kinda acting a bit… weird?”

“Weird?” Prompto asked with a voice that sounded as if his throat was dry. “Nah, I'm good, bro.”

Noctis cocked an eyebrow as applause erupted through the room. Looking back at the dance floor he saw the couple bow graciously before exiting. As soon as they had vacated, another couple danced their way into the floor as the orchestra played another song. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Noctis tried his best to pay attention, to try and learn something, but his mind kept wandering.

Given the surrounding, wine and company, with no sign of Ignis or Gladio, this kinda felt like a date. But Prompto wouldn't do that, right? A prince couldn't fall for a commoner, could he?

He was certain they'd shared moments over the past few months. Moments that only two people who liked each other would do, but he was still full of doubt. Even if Noctis’ feelings were reciprocated, Prompto couldn't date like a normal person, could he? They would have to court or whatever royalty did. But even then, only a few weeks into the trials they'd almost kissed on his bed in the candidate quarters, and he'd lost count of how many times they'd been too close to just be bros. 

Had he been an idiot and totally missed that the invitation was a date and not just to help him through the trial? If so, that would probably explain the reaction he got when he'd turned up. Prompto's shoulder's had dropped, but Noctis had ignored it. 

Pushing the thought from his mind, he tried his best to watch the dancers. They were doing a slow dance now, with lots of lifts causing the lady’s dress to flutter. It was sort of pretty, but not enough to stop discreetly stealing glances of Prompto.

Ever since he'd realised how he felt towards Prompto, things had changed. There was a constant nervous excitement at being near him or even receiving a text. Sleeping had been a nightmare this past week when every night his mind refused to stop focusing on the possibility of if Prompto felt the same way and wondering if he'd missed any signs.

The assassin's festival had been great before Wiz recognised Prompto. Seeing Prompto there in an assassin's cosplay was the best surprise of his life. Sharing their passion for gaming felt great...

If they really were allowed to marry then his mind was already made up.

Husbands that game together, stay together, right?

As he reached out for his wine, he took a glance at Prompto who startled at being caught staring. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah!" Prompto responded with a panicked tone. He gulped his second glass of wine before waving at the waiter to bring more over.

"Dude, if you don't slow down I'm gonna need to carry you out," Noctis whispered. 

Until now he'd never seen Prompto act like this. Noctis had seen him sip Gladio's beer once or twice, but Prompto always recoiled as if he'd been poisoned. Which made him wonder if he was drinking so much out of nerves. It wasn't exactly unheard of for Prompto to get a bit nervous sometimes, but Noctis had also witnessed him being courageous, protecting him from the wild monsters in duscae. So he couldn't really relate sitting alone together down to nerves after all.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to Prompto's behaviour, Noctis tried once more to focus on the dancing. After all, it wasn't often that they got time together without Ignis or Gladio looming around looking out for them, or more accurately, for Prompto's protection.

Once he managed to focus, the dancing was beautiful and full of grace. They moved in ways that seemed to defy gravity. It was kinda amazing. But the more he saw, the more the upcoming trial seemed daunting. Noctis had never been known for his grace, or ability to move in a coordinated fashion. Fishing didn't require those skills, nor did gaming, so he'd never seen the point of learning.

Termination of his candidacy following next week's trial seemed likely. It hurt to think about, but he'd achieved loads already. The underdog won in games, but real life was different. As much as he wanted to win, it felt further away the closer he got. 

After all, he was pretty certain that King Regis didn't want an incompetent heir who couldn't entertain important guests properly. A prince that couldn't dance, hesitated when he spoke, and didn't have any idea about how to actually lead the country seemed like an unlikely successor. 

As the evening continued, it didn't help his mood that all the dancer's had been in female/male pairings. He didn't know much about dancing, but he knew men and women had different steps. While that titbit would assist him when he danced with Aria, it didn't help him figure out how he could dance with Prompto... If they get the chance.

Noctis kept a close eye on Prompto. He wanted to stop him drinking the seemingly bottomless wine, but had no idea if he was allowed to do so. The more Prompto drank, the more clingy he became, refusing to stop snuggling up against him.

While the evening started out with them sharing an awkward date vibe, that had gone. Now Noctis sat with Prompto wrapped around him, murmuring things that Noctis imagined Prompto would die of embarrassment from if he was aware of what he was saying. It was funny, but he resisted the urge to record him.

When the evening was finally over, the bright lighting returned and everyone began to filter out. 

Noctis waited until they were alone because he knew the last thing they needed was Prompto being recognised. He could only imagine headlines slandering Prompto as an alcoholic.

"Going up," Noctis laughed as he lifted Prompto bridal style who scrambled to pick up some fancy appetizers. "Geez, you're really going all out tonight..."

"Duuude… it's a date. You gotta enjoy it..." He giggled and tried to throw the appetizers into his mouth. One hit Noctis on the face, and the other landed on the floor. Prompto grabbed the one that had rolled into him and stuffed it in his mouth.

Noctis bit his lip, ignoring Prompto's answer "Just don't overdo it, okay?" Noctis replied as he continued at his slow pace. "I think your dad's gonna kill me if you don't sober up..." 

"Nah... Don't say that… dad totally loves you!" Prompto beamed. "But not as much as I love you, because I love you the most-est." 

Noctis’ foot faltered, but he quickly regained balance, reminding himself that Prompto was drunk.

"Dude, bro, buddy… you like gotta say something..." Prompto slurred, stroking Noctis’ shoulder.

"Huh?" Noctis responded. He was already lost with drunk Prompto's train of thought, though he didn't miss the drastic change to looking heartbroken. "Prom-"

"Dude~ I just confessed my undying love to you and you didn't say it back... How could you… I mean we're special right? So, how could you not... not say it back?! I love you. Like I _really_ love you… Like if I had to choose between you and chocobo’s, I'd totally choose you," he garbled, looking proud of himself. “So now you gotta say it back…”

“Say it back…?” Noctis whispered, looking around, making sure that no-one was in earshot. Thankfully there were only a few stragglers up ahead, but no one close enough to overhear them. "Prom..." he responded, feeling his stomach twist, "... you're drunk. The stuff your saying isn't you, okay? If you really wanna talk about this, I'll come find you tomorrow." Another heartbroken look from Prompto threatened to break his resolve. "Look Prom-"

"No. Put me down."

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Put me down, or I'll order it."

Noctis hesitated, but he relented and set Prompto down, keeping his arm around him so that he didn't topple over. Obeying royalty was a new feeling. With a quick look at the lobby, he tried to search out Ignis who was supposed to pick them up, but he couldn't see him. "Prom, we gotta go downstairs and find Specs. Think you can walk?"

He watched as Prompto huffed and folded his arms as his body swayed. "Not until you say it."

"Say what?" He asked with a pout. He had a pretty good inkling what was being asked of him.

"Tell me that you love me~"

Noctis felt heat creep through him, and this time it wasn't because of the alcohol. He'd thought about this moment a lot, wanting it to be special, though he would never get the chance if the king found out about their evening. With their eyes focused on one another, he took a deep breath. "I love you, Prom... Now can we go before the behemoth starts looking for us?"

Prompto shook his head and stumbled, but Noctis caught him before he felt. "Say it like you _mean_ it."

"I do mean it," Noctis responded, though the frown on Prompto's drunken face said that he didn't believe it. He shook his head as he weighed up his options. The only thing that mattered was getting Prompto back to the palace in one piece. 

Ignoring his own desire to wait until Prompto wasn't intoxicated, Noctis cupped his cheek. "Prompto... I love you. I love you more than I even knew anyone could love someone else. You're my sun. My reason for being. Now will you _please_ let me take you home?"

His world froze as Prompto didn't seem to react until a tear started to roll down his cheek.

"Prom?"

Though unsteady, Prompto pinned him to the wall with arms around him. "Dude!"

His heart raced.

That wasn't how he wanted to confess. Even more shockingly, Prompto seemed to understand.

"Prom? Look at me."

His head lifted, revealing tears. "Noct?"

He cupped Prompto's cheek. "You actually with me, or are you drunk?"

Noctis watched as Prompto went to say something, but a look of disgust flashed over his face and he flung his body in the direction of the nearest plant pot and heaved. 

Noctis turned away, trying to distract himself. Once he was certain Prompto had finished, he stepped over to him, placing a hand on his back. “You okay, Prom?” 

He didn't get a proper answer, only a little hum before round two began. Noctis held Prompto's straightened hair out the way, wincing as he did his best not to let it affect him. As much as he wanted to get away, leaving Prompto alone as a sobbing mess over a plant pot didn't sit well with him. 

 

“Perhaps we should move to the toilet?” Noctis asked, as he pulled off his unbuttoned shirt and handed it to Prompto. “I haven't got a tissue so, umm, wipe your mouth on that…”

“I'm sorry,” Prompto whispered as he did as instructed and followed Noctis in the direction of the toilet. 

Leading the way, Noctis fought his own queasiness. “Here. Go in there,” Noctis said, holding the door open for Prompto. 

He knew courtesy meant he should have followed, but he didn't. Instead, he slid down the wall wrapping his arms around his legs and hanging his head.

He could hear Ignis and Gladio searching for them in the hall. Relieved, he closed his eyes.

This had been the worst first ‘date’ he could have imagined. 

 

~ **That night** ~

 

Prompto sat on the marbled floor of his ensuite, sobbing. Only Ignis was witness to his pathetic display, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Tonight had been his first date even if it wasn't an official date. He'd spent days planning how to approach the evening, whether to be casual or try and find a moment to confess how he felt. Even with Ignis' help to plan, he'd failed miserably, getting drunk and missing the opportunity to tell Noctis about his feelings.

He felt pressured. The ball was only next week and it would be full with female and male suitors, most of whom would throw themselves at a candidate if it meant becoming a member of the royal family.

He couldn't let that happen. If Noctis won the trials, then Prompto wanted to be his suitor. Noctis had to marry to become the prince, so marrying the former prince made sense, right?

As he felt queasy once more, he rushed to the toilet. Ignis was at his side, holding his hair out the way and rubbing gentle circles on his back. Prompto could hear him talking, but with how bad his head was spinning he couldn't focus on his words.

The only thing he was certain of was that he'd probably pushed Noctis further away more than he'd brought him closer.

 

~ **Next Morning** ~ 

 

_Knock. Knock._

Noctis poked his head out of his ensuite and looked at the clock on the wall. It was little after seven, and with the other candidates not getting here until nine, he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Come in!" He called, a little muffled from the toothbrush still in his mouth.

He hoped it was Prompto, but knew it would be Ignis, so he didn't worry about still wearing his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt until Cor walked in. 

 

He rushed to finish brushing his teeth. "Umm... I'm sorry! I thought I still had some time..." He explained around the toothbrush and darted back into the ensuite and over to the sink.

Once finished, he threw his toothbrush haphazardly onto the holder, not bothering to pick it up when it missed and dashed back out to meet Cor, feeling underdressed.

"Calm down. I'm not here for the trial," Cor announced in his usual tone. "I'm here because His Majesty has requested that you be moved to a different room. I'll wait outside while you get dressed and gather your things."

"A different room?" Noctis asked. This had been his bedroom for several weeks. He'd grown attached to it. He'd _almost_ kissed Prompto on this bed. 

"Yes. The king has concerns about your safety. Therefore, you will temporarily take residence in the staff quarters. If you have any further questions, you can ask him yourself," Cor answered and left without a further word.

Noctis frowned. How could his safety be a concern while he was inside the palace? It didn't make sense. This was the safest place he could imagine.

Confused by the sudden concern for his safety, Noctis rushed to get dressed and packed his things, which as usual, had become sprawled across the room. 

With a glance around to make certain he had everything, he made his way out to Cor, hauling his overpacked suitcase out with him.

"Allow me."

"Huh?" Noctis turned to see Cor ready to take his luggage. "Oh, erm... Don't worry. I got it..." He said lifting it back up, ignoring the strain on his arms.

"As I said, allow me," Cor insisted once more, gesturing for it.

Admitting defeat, Noctis handed it over. "Thanks..." 

As they set off, he couldn't help but feel awkward. Over the course of the trials, he'd hardly interacted with Cor. The only time they really had much of anything to do with each other had been his first night as a candidate when Cor had defended him from the other candidates who were attacking him for being a commoner. After that, he'd been certain that making it this far would be impossible.

They exchanged some casual conversation, but nothing of importance until they were alone in the elevator and Noctis couldn't shake the feeling of being a lamb trapped in a cage with a lion.

Cor's eyes focused on him. "His Majesty asked me to check that you have remembered his summons this evening?"

Noctis nodded. He hadn't been able to forget, but he couldn't say that. "I have."

"Good," Cor acknowledged. "Have you managed to keep it a secret from your friends?"

He nodded again. As far as interrogations went, it wasn't bad, but Cor had a way to make it feel intense.

"Well done. You've no need to worry about creating an excuse. I've informed Gladio and Ignis that I'll be taking you for a one-on-one to assess how your combat training is coming along," he explained.

"Okay..." He responded unsure what else to say. Keeping secrets wasn't something he liked, but it was most likely something he had to get used to.

When the elevator pinged to tell them that they'd reached their floor, Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he disliked Cor in anyway, he just didn't know how to interact with him, especially with this subject.

"This way," Cor announced as he lead the way down the long corridor. 

It was lined with staff rooms either side and Noctis couldn't help but wonder if he was here to be supervised. When they finally stopped outside a door, Cor passed him a key card.

"Go ahead. It's your new apartment," Cor encouraged.

"Apartment?" Noctis repeated, dumbstruck. He'd expected a room, not an apartment.

Hesitantly, he scanned his new key card and let himself in. At first glance, it looked cosy, but perfect. He had his own bedroom, sitting room, bathroom, and kitchen, though it's overall size seemed a little smaller than the guest room he'd previously occupied. Regardless, he loved it.

"If you need anything, the room beside you is Scientia's. He’s been briefed on your arrival, so if you need anything, ask him. As for gaining access to this level, you'll need to scan your key card in the lift, and it will automatically select this floor. Any questions?" Cor asked as he made to leave.

Noctis shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." 

"Well then, I'll find you this evening. Good luck today," Cor said and disappeared out the door.

Alone, Noctis looked around. It seemed weird to him when he'd discovered that Ignis chose to live at the palace when Gladio lived in a manor house somewhere in the city, but now it made sense. The palace life was pretty sweet. An apartment to this standard was out of reach to him and his dad, well, before his popularity at least.

 

~ **2 hours later** ~

 

The car journey seemed shorter than usual, but as the limousine drove through the final few city streets of Insomnia before arriving at the palace gates, Septimus closed his eyes.

So much had happened since he was last here. The survival trial had gone wrong. He'd been so driven by the spite that his father had fed him for years that he hadn't acted by his own beliefs. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he could remember what he used to believe. 

He hated Aria, but what had she done to deserve that? Being born into a rival family didn't seem like enough of a reason to be targeted. She hadn't been a part of the Domitius’ family's downfall. So it made little sense that he'd been raised to direct hate at her.

If he knew at the beginning of the trials, what he knew now, he would never have turned hostile against the Lucis Rebels. 

Aria, Marina and Noctis. The three of them had accepted him into their little group despite the family he came from, something which not many would do. Was pushing them away really the right thing? Or was it a mistake that he would grow to regret? 

It didn't really matter now. He had to keep them away. For their safety and his.

Septimus Domitius… it was his name, yet he hated it. He wasn't a Domitius and he had never been. Maybe that was why he'd tried so hard to be a worthy son? 

He was the seventh child, but the only one born not to Lord Domitius.He was the result of his mother's affair. No one besides his immediate family knew. His father had worked on building the Domitius’ family's reputation for so long, knowledge of a family bastard would tarnish him.

Sighing, Septimus looked out the window at the palace. The truth was that he liked it here. It gave him a break from the scrutiny of his family, all of whom except his mother constantly reminded him that he wasn't one of them.

Not when his real dad was a commoner. A man his father had covertly destroyed in retaliation.

So long as the underground council didn’t discover his lineage, he'd be fine. If he won the trials, his family would finally accept him, proudly telling other people of their relation. 

But after all the warped, hateful beliefs he'd been conditioned to follow, being the obedient son who never got a say for himself, what he did, and being constantly looked down upon had come to an end.

Pretending to be someone that he wasn't was becoming too much to handle. 

But no matter what options he considered, he didn't belong anywhere.

 

~ **Meanwhile** ~

 

"Noctie!" Aria beamed as she ran over and locked her arms around him.

"Hey, Aria," he laughed, returning the hug. Over Aria's head, he could see Marina walking up to them. 

"What's up you two?" Marina asked as she wriggled her way into the group hug.

Noctis mumbled a response, but let Aria take over as she let go of him and hugged Marina.

"I am so sorry about everything that's happened to you this week. Did you receive my parcel?" Aria asked, as she stepped back and let Noctis back into the group.

Marina nodded. "We did, thank you. My mum cried for the first time in years... Honestly, my family can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me. Just remember that when they run out, call me and I'll have more dispensed," Aria smiled and turned to Noctis. "How about you? Did you have a good week?"

"Yeah," Noctis shrugged. Compared to Marina's dad losing his job, his week had been great. "We decorated the house and went fishing."

"That's cool. I like decorating," Marina said, with a shrug.

"You do?" Aria asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Marina responded. "My parents let me decorate my bedroom when I was like ten or something and ever since I've enjoyed it. They let me be in charge of redesigning the kitchen last year too."

"Really?" Aria asked, bouncing on her feet. "You've never shown this side of you before!"

She laughed, showing her first smile since she arrived. "Well it doesn't exactly come up in conversation every day, does it?"

"Guess not," she responded with her usual smile.

It was a sweet scene. No matter what happened, Aria could always find a reason to smile, and Noctis liked that about her. It was then a figure caught his eye. He used his eyes to signal Septimus' arrival to the girls. 

Noctis could hear the girls launch into a conversation about Marina having to dance with Septimus, but Noctis couldn't stop watching him. Something was off. Usually Septimus looked ready to destroy him every time Noctis had accidentally made eye contact, but today he looked different. His body seemed to lack energy. Maybe he was ill? 

"Is it just me, or does Seppie look tired?" Aria asked, with her head tilted.

"I thought so too," Noctis replied, continuing to watch him. He was glad the other two were looking out for Septimus.

"Think we should keep an eye on him?" Marina asked as she moved to stand between Noctis and Aria.

Aria nodded at Marina, then fixed her gaze back on Septimus. "I think that would be the best decision."

 

~ **Welcoming** ~

 

Noctis sat down. His body was tense, not that Septimus had done anything yet, but he felt the need to remain on guard. 

To Noctis’ left were Aria and Marina, chatting happily about something or other, and on his right was Septimus. No matter how much he thought about it, there was no explanation that he could find to explain Septimus' sudden personality change. It almost seemed as though he'd changed from the toxic person he'd been in the past few, back to the guy who had a laugh with them before all drama happened.

When Ignis cleared his throat, Noctis blocked out the rest of the room and focused on him. They exchanged an acknowledging look before Ignis awknowledged the other three candidates.

"Welcome and congratulations on completing the survival trial," Ignis began. "Now, as you know from your letters, this week is structured to prepare you for next week's trial. Whilst Noctis and Marina attend etiquette instruction, Aria and Septimus will accompany Gladiolus and work further on developing their combat abilities. After lunch, we will all reconvene in the ballroom.

"Now then, I assume you all understand the importance of next week's task?" Ignis asked, looking between each candidate.

Noctis knew it wasn't intentional, but the way Ignis seemed to stare at him made this task even more daunting. A glance at the other candidates revealed that Ignis seemed to have the same effect on them. 

"With that addressed, let me inform you that following the masquerade trial, one of you will be removed from your position as a candidate. While performing the dance is important, you will also be assessed on how you conduct yourself and your ability to interact with the attendees. You will need the majority of nobility in attendance to support you if you are to ensure a peaceful reign as king or queen.

"Remember above all else, you are no longer simply candidates in the trials. Every continent knows of the activities happening here in Lucis. You are His Majesty's final four potential heirs. Eos is watching. No matter what you move on to do after these trials, remember..." Ignis looked at them all before lingering on Septimus, "... Your actions in the next few weeks are how your candidacy will be remembered by the world, but most importantly by the people of Lucis. Do not throw this opportunity away. Even if you are not the one selected by his Majesty, the trials will serve as a platform to ensure that you have a better life. The public know you all. Use your recognition for good."

Noctis nodded, trying to understand Ignis’ words. They seemed to hold so much weight, but Ignis was right. Even if Noctis didn't make it as King Regis' heir, his life would be different from this point onwards. He and his dad could travel the world on their dream fishing holiday and make it their mission to support orphanages along the way. It wasn't much, but it was something him and his dad were passionate about.

He just hoped that somehow Prompto would remain in his life.

 

~ **Etiquette class** ~

 

After Ignis' introduction, Noctis and Marina were lead to a council room where a new person wearing a Crownsguard uniform sat. 

Noctis exchanged a look with Marina who seemed just as daunted by the new setting. At least they took a seat next to each other for support.

"Welcome. My name is Monica," she introduced with a friendly smile. "I trust that you are Noctis and Marina?" 

"Yes," they responded in unison.

"Good. Then I'm sure you already know that I will be overseeing your etiquette classes," she explained. "Is there anything you would like to ask at this point?" 

"Can we know a bit more about you?" Marina asked, sounding hopeful.

Noctis had wanted to know the same thing but hadn't thought to ask, mainly because he wasn't sure if it would be acceptable or not. The Crownsguard all seemed so different from each other that it was difficult knowing who would talk and who would dismiss their questions.

"Of course," Monica responded to their surprise. "I'm Monica Elshett, an officer in his Majesty's Crownsguard. I usually work in combat support and reconnaissance roles, but I fulfil duties outside of these roles from time to time. I hope that answered your question?" 

"Sure did," Marina said. "It's refreshing to see a woman who's in the Crownsguard."

"As time goes on I'm sure you'll see more of us," Monica responded as she set a notebook and pen in front of them both. "Now tell me, what do you know about royal etiquette?"

Noctis looked at Marina who seemed equally as uninformed as him.

"That's not a problem. You’re here because you need to learn in order to proceed further in the trials," Monica reassured them.

Noctis nodded and wrote notes as Monica showed them the do's and don'ts of what was expected of them. Most of the lesson was about adapting things he already knew to make them fit royal standards. 

King Regis was the most important person so it was no wonder that he would enter the ballroom, or any room first, followed by the candidates. Then there was the rule about not making a fuss over leaving to go to the toilet if they were dancing or in conversation, just say "excuse me" and leave. When shaking someone's hand, look them directly in the eye whilst gripping their hand firmly and don't shake more than twice. Don't be too obvious when greeting the king, a slight bow of his head is enough. If the king doesn't eat the appetizers, then don't eat the appetizers.

In fact, the lesson notes that Noctis had taken were mostly 'don'ts', but that was passable. The number one rule that Monica said to always remember, even if they forgot the correct procedure - be polite. 

After reassurance that Monica was going to meet with them next Saturday for a refresher class, Noctis and Marina left, armed with their notebooks and headed to the dining room. 

"Noctis..." Marina said, in a quieter voice than usual.

Noctis looked at her, confused by the sudden change in her demeanor. Marina was always the loud, confident one. "What's up?" He didn't miss her eyes starting to water as she looked away. "Marina...?"

"I'm fine," she replied, wiping the tear that trickled down her cheek with her hand. "There's just something I wanted to say to you in private because I know how Aria would react if I were ever pessimistic in front of her..."

Noctis nodded. Pessimism wasn't something Aria could settle with. Pulling Marina to the side to stop them walking, he caught sight of her tears again. It was awkward. He had no idea how to comfort her. "Tell me. I'll listen..." he said, clueless of what else to say.

"Well... I think this is my last trial..." She admitted, with a wavering voice. "Being paired with Septimus was when I realised that this trial was it for me. But, at least I'll get to enjoy a party, huh?" She offered him a smile, before wiping another tear. "I don't mind about not being a candidate anymore. It's just... I'm going to miss you guys. You and Aria... You've both been great to me. I think you could _both_ actually win this..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh..." It was a stupid response, but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I'm not so sure... I kinda think you and me are both at a disadvantage now. It might be me who leaves..."

She shook her head. "No way, fisher boy. Not after the way Ignis gives you special treatment."

Noctis frowned. "He does?"

Marina nodded at him, now that the tears had stopped. "He always looks at you differently. It's like he respects you or something."

"Respects me?" Noctis laughs. "Maybe as a friend, but I doubt it. I'm just me and he's… well, _Ignis_."

Marina laughed, but shook her head. "You're blind to it. Aria and me, we've both noticed. You get along with Ignis and Gladio, _and_ you're dating that blonde Crownsguard guy," she grinned.

"Prompto?" Noctis asked, trying to keep his voice casual, but his cheeks were almost certainly glowing. It was only when Marina's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth that he realised he'd slipped up.

"You mean... That's Prompto? As in His Royal Highness Prompto?" Her eyes held his in a fixed stare. 

His chest tightened as he forgot how to breathe. The look in Marina’s eyes told him that there was no point hiding the truth now. Feeling guilty, Noctis nodded. "He is... But you've gotta promise that you won't tell anyone. He didn't want to be the prince in the first place, so please don't draw attention to him..."

Marina raised an eyebrow, as her hand fell to her side. "Oh my god... You really like him!"

"Shhh!" Noctis hushed her as he looked around. Thankfully they were still alone. 

"Spill," she grinned.

"What?" He panicked. It was the second time in two days that he'd been forced to open up. "I can't. Marina, we've gotta-"

"Noctis Gar. How can you seriously expect me not to want to know more after you reveal it's the prince that you've been after?" Marina asked, with a raised eyebrow. "At least tell me how you met. Were you friends before the trials?"

 _I wish_ , he thought.

Not wanting to explain his feelings, he could at least satisfy her with the story about the first trial. As he relayed the story, they started walking again, heading in the direction of the dining hall. Thankfully, after finding out about King's Knight and discovering how big of losers he and Prompto actually were, she didn't press anymore.

It didn't matter though. The damage had been done. He trusted Marina to keep it a secret, or at least among the Lucis Rebels, because Aria was bound to find out now. That wasn't the part that hurt though. Noctis had been entrusted with keeping Prompto’s identity a secret, and he'd broken it.

He felt awful.

 

~ **A few hours later** ~

 

Noctis sunk onto the floor, gulping the rest of his water. Weapons training with Gladio was always exhausting, but he never expected the same in his dance lesson with Ignis.

He'd come here expecting the four of them to be moving somewhat gracefully, twirling the girls around and generally doing something that seemed like royalty would do, but the reality was that he was covered in sweat, had sore feet and an insatiable thirst. The only consolation was Ignis being on top of the water supply.

So far he'd been on his feet, practicing for the better part of three hours, yet the choreographer that stood near Ignis was _still_ trying to get them to run through the routine again. It was torture, paired with his inability to move in the coordinated fashion that was required. He'd lost count of how many times his foot had stepped in the wrong direction and ended up on Aria's toes, but she kept dancing like pro, even if she had started to dance in a way that made her look like she was trying to defend herself.

Their lesson finally came to a break once Ignis spoke up and took pity on them. Noctis wasn't sure why it ended so abruptly but he wasn't complaining.

A hand landed on his shoulder, jolting him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Aria smiling down at him, before sitting beside him on the floor.

“How are you finding it?” Aria asked as she straightened out her dress.

“Alright, I guess… not like I could be much worse,” Noctis shrugged.

“Awwww… Noctie, that's not true. You're doing well considering you haven't danced before,” she smiled.

Noctis shook his head. “I don't think your toes agree.” 

“Maybe…” she laughed. “... But they're still attached.”

“You're too optimistic,” Noctis said, half meaning it. He liked Aria's optimism and appreciated it most of the time, but sometimes she could do with looking at things differently.

“Yup!” She beamed.

Noctis couldn't understand her. Everything seemed to make her happy, which was… odd. 

He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he hoped to stop. “Did you, um… come over here for something?” 

“I did,” she responded, leaning a little closer. “I spoke to daddy, and if you want to, this week you can come and stay at the Vitus manor. I'll help you learn the steps, so all you have to do is focus on your socializing next week.”

Noctis blinked in disbelief. “You would seriously help me pass the trial?”

Aria nodded.

“But…” Noctis frowned as he thought how to word his response. “... Aria, you're the best candidate here. I'm kind of a dead weight…” he admitted. 

Aria sighed, shaking her head. Her hand moved to rest on his arm. “Noctis Gar, do you really believe that?”

He hesitated but offered a small nod.

She held his eye contact. “Noctie, you're wrong. You might struggle with dancing, but that's only a single aspect of what will be required of you. You already have someone dear to you for the Ceremony of Selection. You're a fantastic leader, and you're a kind friend. I don't think you realise how charming you are…” she paused to smile at him as his blush illuminated his face. “Noctis, you've got this… you just have to believe in yourself.”

“I… I'm not sure what to say,” he laughed sheepishly. “I'm not used to getting so many compliments.” 

“You'll get lots of compliments as a prince,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Noctis shook his head, looking down at his trainers. “I think you believe in me too much...”

“I think you believe in yourself too little,” she responded shuffling closer. “I'm not the only one who wants you to win.”

“You want me to win?” Noctis rushed out in a hushed whisper.

“Yes,” she responded. “So, will you stay with me this week after all?”

Noctis closed his eyes. He knew Aria was kind, but this was too much. As a fellow candidate they were rivals, but even still, he needed her help, or he would fail. This was the best way to ensure that he could remain by Prompto's side. Looking back at Aria, he responded “Alright. I'll come to yours. I've just gotta let my dad know I can't-.”

“No you don't, silly,” Aria cut in with a giggle. “I'll give you my address and he can come visit.”

“He can?” Noctis asked. He hadn't expected his dad to be allowed too considering he was imposing enough already.

“Of course, he's your family,” Aria responded.

Noctis went to respond, but Ignis’ voice sounded through the room.

“Places everyone,” Ignis called as he clapped once to gain everyone's attention.

Moaning under his breath, Noctis hauled himself to his feet, feeling the uncomfortable warmth where blisters were starting to form.

In position, he awkwardly held Aria's waist, whilst taking her hand. Dancing was far too intimate for his liking. 

As the music began again, he saw Marina and Septimus dance fluidly, while his own movements felt clunky.

“Relax,” Aria whispered, with an encouraging smile.

“I'm trying…” he responded, looking down at his feet.

“Head up!” The instructor called over the music.

Noctis obeyed until he felt his shoe on top of Aria's again. “Ah, damn. I'm sorry…” 

“Mistakes happen,” she said. “... Perhaps it'll help if you stop thinking about dancing with me, and imagine you're partnered with your boyfriend?”

Noctis’ cheeks flared. “Not. My. Boyfriend. Yet…” 

“But you want him to be…” Aria whispered with a knowing smile.

“Kinda, not the point…”

She hummed. “Perhaps then you should dance as if you're trying to catch his attention. I'll help you become the image of a prince this week, and you can win his heart. What do you say?”

“You're gonna turn me into a prince? Like, teach me how to do all the stuff needed next week?” Noctis whispered, aware of the glare that the instructor was giving them.

Aria must have noticed too because she hummed in response before silently gliding them through the dance. 

It was complex, but he tried his best to keep up.

When a further grueling hour was up, Noctis waddled over to a bench and took his shoes off, ignoring the rules of etiquette. He was expecting a scolding when Ignis walked towards him, but instead, he was handed a fresh bottle of water. 

“Thanks,” he muttered as he unscrewed the bottle and proceeded to gulp the water down. “Six… I needed that.”

“I'm relieved you quenched your thirst,” Ignis replied and glanced at his feet. “Is there something a matter?”

“Blisters,” Noctis panted, regaining his breath after gulping the entire bottle of water. 

“You should have told me,” Ignis scolded. “I had wondered why you were failing to apply yourself to the lesson.” In one fluid movement, Ignis summoned a potion, engulfing his hand in blue magic. “Here.”

“That was so cool,” Noctis grinned, taking the potion, but hesitating to use it. “Should I really use a potion for a few blisters?” 

“Noct, your health is of utmost priority,” Ignis stated with finality. “Besides, if you're to train with the Marshall today, he won't go easy on you because of blisters.” 

Noctis frowned about to ask what he meant when the conversation with Cor this morning came to mind. “Oh, yeah… Guess I should then.”

He broke the potion, feeling it work through his body. With his feet comfortable again, he looked up at Ignis. “Thanks, Specs.” 

“My pleasure,” he responded and walked away, handing out water to the other candidates

Aria and Marina had disappeared into the balcony to cool down, which left him alone with Septimus who was changing out of his dancing shoes. Noctis turned his back to him.

It had been a weird afternoon though. Not only had lunch been uneventful, Septimus still hadn't said anything to Marina other than to correct her dancing, or so he'd overheard the girls saying as they walked past him a few minutes ago. Something wasn't right and it was making him unsettled. A part of him was on edge wondering when Septimus was going to return to his usual toxic self.

As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but connect Septimus' sudden behaviour change with why His Majesty had made him change from the guest room he'd been staying in, to his own staff apartment. Even if it wasn't the direct reason, he wondered if something had happened that a commoner wouldn't know about.

Excusing himself, Noctis left the ballroom and made his way back to the staff quarters while the other candidates were still distracted.

The journey took longer than it should have to get back to his apartment given that he'd taken a few wrong turns. He passed a couple of members of staff on his way, each time he prepared himself to explain that he was meant to be in this part of the palace, but it wasn't necessary. In fact, he was greeted a few times but never questioned. 

Once back, he grabbed a quick snack out of his suitcase and ate it while he ran a bath, something he never did at home as showering was easier, but he fancied the change. 

In a few hours, he would meet the king, and it terrified him.

King Regis had never done anything to strike fear into him, in fact, it had been quite the opposite. The king had been nothing but welcoming and kind to him, but it didn't stop the overwhelming feeling that he was going to meet the most powerful man in the country without the support of Prompto. 

Distracted, he dipped into the water while it was still uncomfortably hot. A decision he immediately regretted but did his best not to move. Slowly he brought his other leg in to stand in the tub, and he lowered himself to sit back. The water was scorching compared to what he was used to, but in a strange, enjoyable way.

As he soaked, he mulled over everything since he'd seen Prompto. Noctis had texted him this morning to see if he'd recovered from the hangover that he would undoubtedly have, while he got a text back, it was obvious Prompto was keeping him at a distance. Hopefully, Prompto was just embarrassed and not because he remembered what happened. The last thing Noctis wanted was Prompto to remember the confession that he'd reluctantly said.

He didn't regret telling Prompto how he felt. No, he'd never regret telling Prompto that he loved him, because he did, and far more than a commoner should love a prince - even a prince who had stepped down. The only thing Noctis regretted was the situation. Declaring his feelings to Prompto while he was drunk wasn't how he'd imagined it.

With only three candidates left, besides him, it meant that the Ceremony of Selection was close. _Very_ close. While no one had told him how the event preceded, he knew that in order to become a true heir, marriage was needed, and marriage to a noble no less. It was a fact he hadn't paid much attention to, mainly because he never believed he would make it passed the first trial. But now, the possibility of getting married soon was a real thing.

He knew who he was going to propose to. 

Prompto Lucis Caelum/Argentum, he really needed to ask about which name was actually his. There were so many things that he still wanted to know about him. He knew they were similar to each other, but they'd never spoke in much depth, it was difficult to initiate. Marriage would mean that they would have the rest of their lives to have those conversations. The rest of their lives to be each other's player two.

Noctis froze. Being each others player two gave him an idea. It was so personal to them. Sure, Gladio and Ignis had started gaming with them, but it wasn't really their thing as much as it was their duty to look after Prompto. 

Sinking lower into the water, he smiled to himself. It wasn't often, but sometimes he had genius moments.

 

~ **That evening** ~

 

After dinner with the other candidates, Noctis dashed back to his apartment to be there in time for Cor to meet him, but he hadn't accounted for Cor intercepting him along the way. No matter how many times he saw him, the Marshall never seemed to come across any warmer.

"Noctis, are you ready?" Cor asked.

"Oh, erm..." He looked down at himself. He was wearing black combat trousers, a black t-shirt, and black trainers, nothing which seemed fit to wear in front of the king.

"If you're worried about your appearance, I assure you that his Majesty is only concerned with your presence," Cor stated. 

Noctis was certain that was meant to reassure him, but it didn't. Hearing His Majesty was only concerned with his presence sent his mind racing. Had he done something wrong? Was he being terminated as a candidate? He had no idea.

It didn't help that a niggling feeling told him dressing like this in front of the king was breaking the very etiquette that he was meant to be learning, but he had no choice other than to accept Cor’s words. Though apprehensive, he followed behind.

They walked through the palace, venturing along corridors he'd not been allowed to explore before. Eventually, they arrived at a lift which allowed them to traverse a higher level of the palace. 

It was different in the upper levels of the palace. While Crownsguard were present, rather than rushing around, they were guarding rooms, with their focus fixed straight ahead. It made a chill run down his spine. He wanted to escape, knowing that he was out of his depth, but he needed to leave a good impression on the king if he ever wanted to marry his son.

Each footstep they took on the black marble floor echoed around them. His heart thumping in time. 

They arrived outside a room with a grand golden door that towered over all the others they'd passed. 

Noctis stood there, waiting for Cor to knock and lead the way in, but he showed no signs of moving. With a look of questioning, Noctis tilted his head. "... What now?"

"You knock twice and enter. I'll be out here waiting for you," Cor replied.

"Wait, you're not coming in?" Noctis asked as a wave of nerves washed over him. The way Cor folded his arms and stood to the side of the door told him that he was alone now. Forcing his nerves to the side, Noctis raised his unsteady hand and knocked as instructed, entering the king's study without any invitation.

It wasn't what he'd been expecting. Until now, he'd envisioned a room with a desk and the walls lined with aged books. Maybe a few old compasses or something random on display, but it was nothing like that.

The room was elaborately decorated with luxurious furnishings and a painting of King Regis and Prompto, who looked a few years younger, on the wall. There was no sign of a desk, but the were a few old books on a shelf. He'd been right about random things on display as a globe sat in the middle of the room.

With no sign of the king, Noctis wandered aimlessly through the room, letting his fingers trail over the various surfaces. Without even meaning to, he ended up in front of the father and son portrait.

Prompto was wearing his royal raiment, with black framed glasses. He looked charming and undeniably a real prince. Prompto stood beside his father who was sat on the throne, mirroring each other's warm expression, so it had to be a personal painting because the public rarely got to see this side of them. With so many expectations on them, sometimes it was hard to remember that they were a family too, but Noctis knew now from his experience with Prompto, that they were just people. That thought didn't help with his impending meeting with the king though.

The door opening behind him, jolted Noctis to look in its direction. To his surprise, the king walked in, not dressed in his royal robes, but black trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt with a black tie, it was almost casual for him. Noctis was about to speak, but he remembered Monica's etiquette training and how he should only speak once the king spoken to him.

"Good evening, Noctis," King Regis greeted, as he walked towards a seat and gestured for Noctis to sit opposite. “I apologise for my late arrival. Unfortunately, I was held up by an unexpected matter. Please, take a seat.”

Noctis nodded and sat obediently. His palms clammy. "Good evening, your Majesty."

"Noctis, there is no need for formalities. You may refer to me as sir or Regis. You've practically become family after all," Regis chuckled, as he relaxed in his chair and let out a sigh.

Noctis blinked, questioning if he'd heard that correctly. "... Regis?" He said, testing him, still expecting a scolding for inappropriately addressing the king.

"Yes, Noctis?" Regis responded, offering him a warm smile.

It felt like he was in a different reality. The king who he'd only met for the first time a few months ago, had let Noctis, a commoner with no standing, call him by name. He dropped his eyes. "I just wanted to try it..." Noctis admitted. He’d expected frustration at wasting a busy man's time, but to his surprise, the king's smile didn't leave his face.

"Of course. It's only natural to experience curiosity when presented with new things. The courage to try new endeavours is a quality that a king needs," Regis responded.

Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. "A king needs... Does that mean you think I could be a king?"

"No, dear boy. That is not the view I hold. It is what I know," Regis answered, resting his hands on his lap.

Noctis drew in a breath. It felt as though his world halted as he took in the king's words. Though nervous, he summoned the courage to speak. "Could you elaborate? It's just... I don't see why you believe in me when I'm just..."

"Just you?" Regis offered, and Noctis nodded, earning another smile. "Noctis, it's precisely because of who you are that I have unwavering faith in you. You've proved your abilities countless times during the trials, not to mention how you've helped my son open up. Many people before you have entered the palace and tried to become the person to help carry my son's burden, yet without trying, you've lifted the weight from him, and he's grown into a far more confident young man because of you. I feel I must thank you, Noctis."

"Not at all," Noctis waved his hands in front of him before scratching the back of his neck. It was kind of awkward having the king praise him when he'd done nothing to deserve it. "I think Prom needs some more credit. I mean, he's helped me too."

Regis laughed. "You call my son Prom?"

"Oh, damn!" Noctis slapped a hand over his mouth, but quickly let it fall again. "Yeah... I do." 

"It seems you're close..." Regis said.

Noctis nodded, realising it was a statement and not a question. "We are... Pretty close." 

Regis hummed, his eyes focused on Noctis. "Forgive me for being intrusive, but I must ask, this friendship that you and Prompto share, are there feelings involved?"

Noctis shuffled on his seat. That was the last question he thought the king was going to ask. For the third time in two days, Noctis built himself up to confess. "Yeah..." He admitted, trying to keep his heartbeat steady as his nerves grew. "... I like Prompto... More than a friend… He's special to me." 

With the confession off his chest and no immediate signs of disapproval, he somehow felt lighter. 

"Then, with the culmination of the trials in sight and the requirement of marriage needing to be fulfilled, have you considered your chosen suitor?" Regis asked.

Marriage. Suitor.

It was different thinking about it alone, but hearing someone else say it made it sink in. To become the heir, he _had_ to marry. Eighteen years old and he already had to think about a future that he'd never put much thought into. Navyth was right. He needed to think about his future. 

Composing himself the best he could with his little training, he briefly met the king's eyes before closing his. "I want to choose Prompto... Me and him... I think…” His voice trailed off to a whisper. His heart was pounding in his ears as he took several deep breaths. “... I love him." 

With his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see the king's reaction, he focused on what he could hear. When he heard the rustling of the king's clothes, he opened his eyes, watching King Regis close the gap between them and sit beside him.

The king's expression confused him. He'd expected to be told a firm no and be told to stop pursuing Prompto, but he king looked almost fond of him. "Erm... I'm not sure why you're smiling like that." 

"Noctis..." Regis started, "... This is the smile of a man who is happy for his son. With your intention to marry Prompto, I consider myself blessed by the gods for granting me two sons, both of whom are exceptional young men." He rested a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"You're proud of me?" Noctis repeated, dumbfounded by the words. 

"Yes," Regis answered, as he withdrew his hand. "Now, I know my son wishes to see you and apologize for his behaviour yesterday evening, so I won't keep you any longer. Thank you for accepting my request today." 

"Oh, erm... Thank you," Noctis uttered not sure what to say. It had been an unusual experience, but he needed to know something before he left. "Before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Regis responded.

Noctis thought how to word it, before looking at the king. "I wanted to know how I can use your magic? Not that I'm ungrateful of your help, I just don't understand... It was the reason I managed to steal a flag during the survival challenge, so I'm kinda indebted to you... I mean, erm, more than before... You know, for letting me be a candidate..." He was all too aware of how ridiculous he sounded. He watched as the king look lost in thought, thankful that he wasn't being rebuked.

"I believe that is a conversation for our next meeting," Regis said, as he ran his thumb and forefinger across his beard. "I shall send for you again, in secret next Sunday, to let you focus your attention on the ball first."

“Oh, okay…” Noctis responded as his shoulders dropped. He wasn't going to get an answer after all. He moved to get up, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Looking at the king, he saw a more serious expression on his face.

“Noctis, sometimes there are questions that we shouldn't be so hasty to seek an answer for. Men have lost their minds seeking truth, and I do not wish for you to become one of them,” Regis said, his voice formal taking over. “Heed my advice, the answer you seek is not the answer you wish to hear. Curiosity is a good thing, but know when to exercise it. There will come a time in the future when you will learn the answer that you seek, but you must prepare yourself for the truth.”

Noctis searched the king's face, but it was devoid of any tells. “Is it bad…? Am I, I mean, is there something wrong with me?” 

Regis shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with you. The man you've become is precisely who you are meant to be. Never entertain the thought that you are invalid in any way. A king must be sure of himself and walk tall.”

“But how can I...?” Noctis asked, questioning how he could ever feel such a way about himself as he sat back in his seat. “Someone like me doesn't get to think like that.”

“How so?” Regis asked.

Noctis looked at him in disbelief that he'd have to say it, but soon cast his eyes downwards, remembering that the king had far more important things to know than the backgrounds of all the candidates. “I guess you don't remember from my interview, but I'm an orphan. Sure, I've got dad, and I love him, but he can't give me the answers I want, no… the answers I _need_. For some reason, neither of my parents wanted me and decided to abandon me…” Noctis explained, his chest tight as he remembered his childhood. He looked back at the king. “How can I ever feel valid when I never was to begin with?!” His voice cracked as he rose to his feet running to the door. “I'm sorry… I-I don't know why I said that,” he looked at the king once more, seeing the pity in his expression. Without another word he scrabbled out the door, ignoring Cor and sprinted down the hallway.

 

~ **Later that night** ~

 

Regis sat in his room alone. No one was permitted to enter, not even his closest friends.

After the conversation with Noctis had fallen apart, he'd made his way back to his own quarters, locking the door behind him. He should have tried to sleep given the first secretary of Accordo’s arrival tomorrow, but he couldn't.

His mind raced as he cast his thoughts back to the past. To when he knew her. 

Aulea.

Aulea Lucis Caelum would have been a lovely name for a queen, but their relationship had never been of such nature. She'd been a sweet maid, younger than him by several years and born into a poor family. Despite having very little in life, Aulea never asked for anything from him and always found a way to see things positively.

His biggest regret was accepting her apologetic note and not looking for her. No matter how he framed the scenario, he could never have known she was carrying his child.

His heart tore once more as he thought about Noctis’ outburst. Guilt ran through his veins. Regis had never meant for Noctis to grow up feeling such a way. If he'd of known of his son’s existence, everything could've been different.

Despite knowing a king must always walk tall, it was difficult to not wallow in the pain of the past. Though, he pushed onwards. There was something he had to do, for Noctis’ sake.

Forgoing sleep, Regis searched through his personal items, knowing that somewhere photos of Aulea existed. 

Even if he couldn't yet tell Noctis of their connection, he could at least show him his mother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> I want to say a super duper thank you to my amazing beta Happy_Papya!! I don't know what I'd do without you ^.^ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

~ **Age 6** ~

Noctis stared down at his plate. The runny baked beans had made his toast all soggy again. He looked up at the dinner lady who had brought his plate over. "Miss, I don't like beans... They're really yucky." 

"I'm sorry sweetie, that's all we have left. I can bring you some cheese if that makes it more edible?" She offered.

Noctis nodded. Eating cheese was better than no lunch again.

It took a while, but eventually the lady returned, dumping a half-filled bowl of grated cheese in front of him. It was a good thing he was eating it separately because everything on his plate had already cooled down.

He nibbled his cheese in silence, watching the other kids laughing. He didn't fit in with any of them and he didn't know why.

When the dinner lady returned, she tutted at his untouched lunch and took it away along with the empty bowl. After a few minutes, she returned with chopped up banana in a bowl covered in cold custard.

Noctis didn't want to eat it, but the painful rumble in his tummy made him pick up his spoon. It didn't taste too bad today. 

After lunch, Noctis was ushered to his next class, history with the most boring teacher at the orphanage. Today they weren't learning about the previous kings, instead, they were covering the current ruler, King Regis.

Noctis stared at the picture that was passed around, letting his fingers touch the king's face. King Regis wasn't alone though, there was a small, slightly chubby, blonde boy next to him. He frowned at the caption "King Regis and P-Prince P-r-o-m-"

The picture was ripped out of his hands by his impatient classmate. He stared after it, wanting to look at it more, but he gave up. He never knew Lucis had a prince.

Noctis felt calmed knowing that a king still existed. Up until now he’d thought that king's were just in Lucis' history, but if a king still existed, he was probably trying to find everyone in the orphanage homes right now, wasn't he? 

The door opened as the headmistress walked in, followed by a man in smart clothes. He looked just as awkward as Noctis felt as he stood up with the rest of his class to greet the headmistress and the stranger.

"Everyone sit," she ordered before looking back at the man Noctis had never seen before. That's when it clicked, he was a potential dad. Sitting down, Noctis sat with a straight back trying to look studious, desperate to be the child that the man wanted to take home and be a family with.

The man looked at him briefly as he looked around at all the children, nodding at whatever the headmistress was saying. Noctis gave the best smile he could, and to his surprise, the man smiled back.

~

"What is it?" Noctis asked, fiddling with the strange object he'd been handed. 

“It's bait," Navyth answered, as he pulled another from his pocket. "I use this when I'm fishing to lure the fish in." 

"Fish like this?" Noctis asked, puzzled why they'd like something this weird. "Does it taste nice?" 

"I wouldn't know," he responded, dropping his gaze to look at his watch, before looking back towards Noctis. "No, don't eat it!"

"Ewww, yuck!" Noctis grimaced, spitting it into the headmistresses pen pot. "It's disgusting!"

"Well, of course it is, my boy," Navyth laughed. "It's for the fish, not kids."

Noctis groaned. "Are you going to tell on me when she gets back?" He asked, looking at the empty headmistresses chair.

"Now son, why would I do that?" Navyth laughed.

Noctis' heart soared. No-one had ever called him son before.

~

"Woah~" 

"Careful lad," Navyth laughed as he lifted Noctis onto his shoulders despite his wiggling. "You good up there, my boy?"

"Yeah! It's like... I'm flying!" Noctis giggled, shooting his arms out to his side's and feeling the breeze on his face with each of Navyth's steps. "Where we going?"

"Home. We're going home, Noctis." 

~ **Age 11** ~

Noctis stared down at his new school shoes, already scuffed. Today had been difficult. High school was just like the orphanage. He didn't fit in.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Noctis asked, with his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. It was only his first day wearing it, and he already hated the damn thing. School was _too_ much like the orphanage; too cramped, full of people he didn't fit in with and adults who didn't care about his difficulties adjusting back into his most dreaded situation.

"Sure. Anything," Navyth responded as they took it in turns looking through the viewfinder at the Archaean.

Noctis kicked the floor, staring down at the new uniform he wore. "Today at school... I got called a loser... I dunno how, but they knew I was adopted and called me a 'charity case'... So, I guess I was wondering..." He swallowed as his dad let go of the viewfinder and looked at him, "... Why did you, you know, adopt me? Was I a charity case?"

"Stand on that wall," Navyth responded, nodding at the wall next to them.

"W-what? Are you mad?" Noctis peered over the side of it, seeing the steep drop and looked at his dad in disbelief. "I'll die."

"No, you won't. I'll have hold of you the whole time," Navyth responded, lining himself up with the wall, ready to support Noctis.

Panic washed through him. "You're serious? You want me to climb onto the wall?" 

Navyth nodded.

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Navyth responded, his expression serious.

Noctis walked forward, testing his dad, but when he didn't falter, Noctis started to climb on the wall, expecting to be pulled off but, instead, he felt Navyth's firm grip around his waist.

“What do you see?” Navyth asked.

“Well, umm… clouds,” Noctis responded, trying not to look down. His heart fluttered, but he tried not to fuel his nerves any further as he lowered his gaze slowly.

“There's more than cloud's out there, my boy,” Navyth laughed. “What else do you see?” 

He took a deep breath and cast his eyes into the distance. “Duscae.”

“Okay. Now tell me how you _feel_ ,” Navyth responded.

“Scared… like, super scared…” Noctis nervously laughed, aware of how clammy his palms had become.

“Anything else?”

“... I feel like, I, erm… I know you won't let me fall… you'll keep me safe,” Noctis responded. He took another look around before he felt Navyth's grip change and lift him off the wall. “That was kinda cool,” Noctis admitted once his feet were safely back on the ground.

“Good,” Navyth smiled, reaching out and resting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “That's my answer to you, Noctis. I adopted you because I wanted to give you a chance at a better life. To give you a higher viewpoint. Let you explore the world knowing someone was always behind you, to catch you.” Navyth pulled him into a hug and lowered his voice, “Noctis, I've never pitied you, but I pity those other kids naivety.”

~ **Present** ~

Noctis rolled over. His eye flew open at the unfamiliar feeling beneath him. The moment he caught sight of the flowers he knew where he was. He was dreaming again.

Standing up he started walking aimlessly through the endless flowers as he battled his deja vu. 

“Hello?!” he called, searching for the woman in black, waiting patiently for her strange chill, but it didn't arrive.

“Noctis,” a quiet and warm voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around to see Lady Lunafreya, the very lady he'd been on a date with for a trial several weeks prior.

“Luna?” He asked, confused by her appearance. 

“Hello,” she greeted, this time with a smile as she moved closer.

Noctis reached out for her but his hands went through hers as if they were ghosts. “What the?! A-a-am I dead? Did I… die?” 

“No,” Lunafreya responded, with a single shake of her head. “I promise you are alive and well. It's a long explanation and we haven't the time, but this is a special place, where our physical bodies cannot traverse.”

“Okay…” Noctis accepted, buffing the encounter off as another dream. “... So, why am I here this time?” 

She looked briefly taken aback before resuming her previous expression. “I am here to warn you that the trials are no longer what they seem. Enemies surround you, Noctis,” Lunafreya said, with her eyes full of concern.

Noctis nodded. He was all too familiar with the 'you’re in danger’ cliché from the games he played. “So what should I do?” He watched her as she stepped closer, hovering her hands around his.

“Keep the people you care about close,” Lunafreya replied. “I'll do everything I can to support you, as part of my duty as an oracle. However, you must be careful. Throughout history the trials have drawn greed from power-hungry individuals and they will stop at nothing to enact their mislead ideologies.”

“Who do I need to be careful of? Is it Septimus?” Noctis asked with panic starting to set in. Though this seemed like another dream, something was causing him to consider Lunafreya's words as if what she spoke of was a real threat.

“Noctis, I have told you all I am able, but you should be cautious of those you choose to affiliate yourself with,” she answered and lowered her hands to her side as she took a step back.

Noctis rushed to her side but she vanished into a fog that had set in around them. “Luna? Luna?!” His heart raced as his unsteady legs carried him through the foggy field of flowers. As his strength failed him, he collapsed to the floor, filled with an overwhelming feeling of being alone.

~ **Present** ~

Noctis awoke covered in a cold sweat. It was strange, once again he'd awoken from an odd dream surrounded by flowers, which felt far too realistic to dismiss entirely as a dream. However, the dreams about his dad showing Noctis’ fond memories of him solidified that the encounter with Lady Lunafreya must have been a dream too. 

Though not wanting to get out of bed while it was still dark, he did so anyway, knowing that there was no way he could sleep when his sweat had soaked through his clothes. 

Under the cover of darkness, Noctis stripped, throwing his clothes into a pile in the corner. He headed into the bathroom but stopped when the light turned on. On the other side of the wall he could hear water running and shockingly, Ignis singing. 

_Fly me to the moon,  
Let me play among the stars._

Noctis couldn't help but laugh. As unexpected as it was, Ignis was pretty good. His voice carried well in the echoey surrounding of his own bathroom.

Noctis stood still listening to him sing, enjoying the lighter side of Ignis that he'd never experienced before, until during the second verse when Noctis realised that Ignis was probably singing about Gladio.

_In other words, please be true,  
In other words, I love you._

Try as he might, Noctis still found Gladio and Ignis’ relationship weird. Ignis seemed like the refined gentleman type and Gladio seemed like a behemoth in a china shop. If nothing else, they were proof that opposites attract.

Turning the shower on, Noctis stepped under the stream of water, mulling over his odd dream. He'd had dreams prior to being a candidate, but they'd never been this surreal. It'd been ages since he'd last dreamt about Navyth and the orphanage. As much as he hated his time there, as soon as Navyth had entered his life it had become bearable, knowing that an end to his misery was in sight.

Pushing the experience to the side, he finished up in the shower and dried off. He opted for black jeans and his chocomog festival t-shirt. Not that he had any idea why that was in his luggage this week. 

Grabbing his keycard, he dashed out the door and darted over to Ignis’ in hopes that he was able to sort him out with some food at this time of morning. He was about to knock, but Ignis’ door swung open just as his hand was about to make contact with it.

“Err… hi?” Noctis said, as Ignis looked at him in horror. “I know I'm not normally up this early but it doesn't mean you should look at me like I'm a ghost.” His heart raced as he remembered the 'ghostlike’ experience in the dream. He looked down at his hand and reached out to touch Ignis, feeling his hoodie in his hand.

“My apologies,” Ignis said. His look of horror had dulled to that of mortification.

“Specs… why are you wearing a hoodie that swamps you?” Noctis frowned at him. “It's like double your size… Wait, is this Gladio's?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, it is,” Ignis answered, stepping out of his apartment and closing the door. “If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate you letting go of me.”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Noctis responded letting go of Gladio's hoodie. “Sorry…” he apologised, leaving off the explanation that he'd been testing to see if he was alive.

“Thank you. Now, I presume that you were about to knock on my door for a reason?” Ignis asked as he set a pace down the corridor.

“I wanted some food,” Noctis answered, feeling rather juvenile.

“I see. Well, I could prepare you something or we could visit one of the kitchens?” Ignis offered.

“Kitchens? There's more than one?” Noctis asked, amazed at this new bit of information.

“Indeed,” Ignis responded. “They each function for different purposes. Staff dine in a canteen if they opt to not make their own meals. While His Majesty and Prompto dine separately in the formal dining hall. Their meals are prepared in the main kitchen, which also serves all important guests. As a candidate, you're welcome to visit either to request an early breakfast.”

“Does that mean you can't?” Noctis asked, full of curiosity. 

“Naturally. I am staff, after all,” Ignis answered.

“I keep forgetting that,” Noctis responded as they waited for the elevator. It arrived after a few moments and thankfully was empty. “So… if you can't use the main kitchen, does that mean I have a higher status than you?” 

Ignis stalled. “... Not exactly. Once you have a title you'll be of a higher status, but until then the treatment you receive is a formality of the trials.” 

“Huh… guess I just gotta enjoy feeling important while it lasts,” he shrugged, stepping out of the elevator after Ignis.

“While it lasts?” Ignis questioned, leading the way.

“Yeah… I'm just not sure if I got the skills to pass this trial and last night I tried to call Prompto but he wouldn't pick up… kinda thinking that my days are numbered now, Specs,” Noctis admitted. It was strange how being honest about his feelings happened naturally around Ignis. How even if he didn't want to admit his flaws, they spilled out.

“I wouldn't lose confidence yet if I were you,” Ignis responded. “After all, I heard that you are to stay at the Vitus manor this week.” 

Noctis whipped his head around in shock to look at him. “How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone.”

“I heard from Prompto as it were. Lord Vitus and His Majesty are good friends. It's only natural that King Regis would discuss such matters with his son,” Ignis explained.

“Oh… Guess I forgot that nobles are well connected…” he mumbled.

“No more so than your average person. The difference only occurs because nobility are taught from an early age about the importance of getting into the good graces of influential people. A skill that you would do well to learn,” Ignis said, turning into a room full of staff. “As you can see, most are off duty at this time of morning, however, the Kingsglaive are ready for deployment.”

Noctis starred in admiration at the Kingsglaive. None of them seemed to notice his presence, but he kept looking at them as he followed Ignis to the end of the queue.

“Hey, Specs…” Noctis asked, tugging on Gladio's hoodie.

“Yes?” he asked, turning to look at Noctis.

“I was wondering… why are the Kingsglaive being deployed? Is there a war starting that no one knows about?” Noctis asked, confused by the situation.

“Not at all,” Ignis reassured him. “The Kingsglaive do far more than their reputation would have you believe. Though I cannot divulge the specifics, the glaive are scheduled for field training. Even the Crownsguard run such drills from time to time.”

“Have you?” Noctis asked, his interest piqued. 

“Yes,” Ignis answered. “Though the drills I partake in are far less glamorous than what you're most likely imagining.”

“How so?” Noctis asked, as they moved closer to food service stations.

“Well, unlike the Kingsglaive, my primary role is none combative, even though I am trained for such an encounter,” Ignis paused his explanation as he ordered his food, but resumed once Noctis had finished his order too. “I am a strategist, which means in the chance of invasion, it is my duty to formulate and implement plans to ensure the best outcome.” 

“So, you're the brains of the Crownsguard?” Noctis laughed.

“One of them,” Ignis corrected. “Though any member of the Crownsguard could do so if required.”

“That's really cool, Specs. Like seriously, beyond Prompto's advisor I didn't realise you had other jobs,” Noctis said full of enthusiasm. “Say, if I don't make it through the trials, do you think I could become a Kingsglaive?” Noctis noticed Ignis pause, but he soon nodded in his direction.

“I believe so.” 

~ **Later that morning** ~

Noctis stared at the document with his mouth agape. A glance in Marina's direction showed she looked equally concerned. “Do we seriously have to remember all these people?”

“Only if you wish to remain in the trials,” Cor responded, perched on the desk with his arms folded.

Noctis sighed, accepting the task. It had been a stupid question with an obvious answer, one that the Marshall didn't sugarcoat. 

“Even still...” Marina began looking at Noctis before meeting Cor's eyes, “... With everything else that we have to learn, let alone catch up to meet Aria and Septimus’ level, asking us to memorize what I'd guess is over a hundred guests feels… like too much is being expected of us in less than a week.” 

Cor shook his head as he pushed off the desk and paced around the room. “If you find the trials are too much pressure for you to handle then perhaps you should reevaluate your priorities and decide where you belong. The heir selected will live a life under constant pressure, making these trials feel like a walk in the park. I expect much of you both, as does your king. You would do well to apply yourselves without complaining before either of you have even begun to try.”

Noctis stared at the carpet. Cor had a point, a _good_ point. If he became the heir, he'd be living with far more demands of him than he did now. Thinking like that allowed him to realise how easy the trials were. Throughout the week he could usually relax, with his only real demands taking place at the palace on the weekends. The life of a candidate wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, especially not when he kept having things go in his favour without much effort on his part.

At the sound of paper being shuffled, Noctis looked at Marina. She didn't seem her usual self, but after yesterday's confession, it didn't surprise Noctis. “You're gonna do great.”

“Yeah…” Marina responded weakly as she stood up, the document in her arms. “Excuse me,” she said, leaving the room without a fuss. 

Noctis watched the door close behind her, waiting for it to click before he looked up at Cor for further instruction.

“Noctis…” Cor begun as he perched on the desk again. “... It is by no coincidence that I was the one sent here today.” 

“Then... this was a trial?” Noctis frowned as he shuffled in his seat. 

“No, though I understand why you drew that conclusion,” Cor responded, folding his arms. “In order for the best candidate to be selected, each of you must have your mettle tested. For you to have lasted this far into the trials, I expect great things of you.”

Noctis hung his head, holding the document too tight. “So, this was a test to see if Marina would break under the pressure after everything that's happened to her lately…”

“It had to be done,” Cor responded, unaffected by Noctis’ change in body language.

Noctis stood up, a frown on his face as he glared at Cor. “Just because we need to be tested, doesn't mean you have to be cruel. If someone is struggling, you shouldn't kick them when they're down. A _good_ leader would help them to stand back up. If you think I'm wrong, then maybe I'm not meant to be here either.”

He turned without looking back and left the room. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but he wouldn't compromise his own beliefs for a trial over a friend.

~ **After Lunch** ~

 **Noctis** Being in the palace without you is kind of lonely  
**Noctis** I'm sorry for whatever I did Prom…

“Hey, Princess, phone away,” Gladio ordered as he threw a training sword in Noctis direction.

Noctis fumbled it, but he managed to get a hold of it and set his phone down on the bench. Gladio seriously didn't seem to understand what a break was. Noctis had been running laps, doing press-ups and trying to do sit-ups for almost an hour, so two minutes on his phone didn't seem like too much to ask for. Wiping the sweat from his face on the towel he'd brought, he threw it on the bench and headed over to Gladio.

“I got a good feeling about today,” Noctis bluffed as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

“Don't get used to it. I'll knock it out of you in no time,” Gladio grinned, matching Noctis’ position.

“Oh, yeah?” Noctis grinned, as he lunged forward, but his training blade was blocked with ease. Not deterred he moved his sword, swinging it high, only to pull it back and thrust it forward at the last second

Gladio dodged it without a sweat, but the look he wore showed he was impressed. “Good warm up, Princess. Let me know when you start.”

Noctis took that as an invitation to dive forward, stabbing his sword in the direction of Gladio's torso, but getting deflected again. 

“You gonna start tryin’ yet?” Gladio teased, letting his arms fall to expose his torso for an easy hit.

Knowing what Gladio was expecting, Noctis aimed his sword over Gladio's shoulder and threw it, tumbling to the ground a few feet behind him. Ignoring the tiredness in his limbs from the warp, Noctis jabbed his sword into the base of Gladio's back. “Told you...” he panted, as he waited for his strength to return, “... I had a good feeling about today.”

Gladio turned around with a scowl. “Warp striking isn't something you should rely on. You gotta learn the basics if you're ever gonna have enough skill to defeat someone in a real battle.”

Noctis felt his moral drop. He'd only been driven by the motivation to land a hit on Gladio, he hadn't minded how he achieved it. “Okay… sorry.” 

“I'm not looking for an apology,” Gladio said, placing a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “I'm trying to make sure that you can handle yourself in battle without the magic tricks.” 

“Magic tricks…” Noctis sighed, feeling almost recovered. “I think you're just jealous that I could be glaive.”

“Yeah, right. I know who I am and I'm proud to be a shield,” Gladio responded, stepping back to put some distance between them. He banished his training sword, summoning a shield in its place. “This is the Amicitia shield and I hold it with pride.” 

“That's cool…” Noctis responded, mesmerized by the shield. He'd never seen anything like it. The shield was black with gold details. “Do you fight with that?”

“This? No way,” Gladio laughed, dismissing the shield into the mist of blue magic. 

“So, it's just for show?” Noctis asked. “Seems a bit of a waste…” 

Gladio shrugged. “It's ceremonial. Somethin’ you're gonna need to get used to if you're stickin’ around.”

Noctis’ shoulders fell. “I want to… I mean, I'm trying to, but… Prompto's kinda cut me off…” He looked at Gladio, then across the training hall at all the weapons. “If I'm an issue for him than I don't want-”

“He's at mine,” Gladio interrupted.

Noctis' eyes grew wide. “He's at your manor?” 

Gladio nodded.

“Can I see him?” Noctis asked. His hope returning. “Please…?” 

“If it stops him moping, then, sure. I'll take ya. Cool down and clean up first though,” Gladio instructed, taking the training sword from him. 

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Noctis worked through the cooldown that Gladio had come up with for his personalised training program. He'd always found stretches boring but he did everything that Gladio wanted.

The moment that Noctis had finished, he dashed into the changing room and stripped down, haphazardly throwing his clothes on top of his bag and darted into the shower. Exposing his body in the showers while other personnel were showering, including Gladio in the next cubicle was nerve-wracking. Despite training, his muscles had barely begun to grow.

Once satisfied that he was clean enough, Noctis turned the water off and squeezed the excess water out of his hair. His hair was far too long for his liking given that it was almost touching his chin, but with how busy he'd been with the trials and fishing, it kept slipping his mind to ask his dad to cut it.

He toweled down in a reserved manner, trying to not look around at anyone or be intimidated by the muscle clad men around him. He'd always been a little on the scrawny side, unable to define his muscles, but it didn't mean he wasn't strong; reeling in some fish needed strength alongside skill.

Dressed in his black jeans and chocomog t-shirt again he looked out of place amongst the majority of other people who were changing back into their Crownsguard uniforms. Gladio on the hand had opted to go topless wearing leather trousers and boots. Noctis’ hadn't really worried about being inferior to anyone other than the other candidates, but besides everyone else in the room he felt like an entirely different type of human.

The walk to Gladio's ‘car’ was unexpected. Noctis was certain that Gladio would drive one of the fancy cars in the underground parking lot given how established the Amicitia family were. So when Gladio climbed into an old truck, that looked like it had seen better days, Noctis’ jaw fell. He liked it though and could easily understand why Gladio would choose it given how much he loved camping.

“I know what you're thinkin’, but I like her. She's got character,” Gladio said, before Noctis could mention what his thoughts were.

“You think I'd judge you for owning a truck?” Noctis asked, from the passenger seat. “I practically live in one of these when I'm fishing with my dad.” 

“You do, huh? Guess I forgot,” Gladio admitted, pulling out of the garage at an alarming speed. 

“I guess that's expected when you're hired for your brawn,” Noctis joked, receiving an elbow to his ribs. 

“Watch it, Princess. I could always leave you here and not help you two sort your mess out,” Gladio grunted. “He hasn't told me what happened… but you gotta know, I've never seen him this hung up about something.”

The excitement he'd been feeling wilted. “I guess I messed up…” He noticed Gladio frown at him then look back at the road. “... We said some stuff to each other but I'm not sure we should have.”

“What kinda stuff?” Gladio asked, turning onto a different street. 

Noctis hung his head, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “I don't wanna say…”

“If you hurt him I'm gonna hand you're ass to you before you can say candidate. He might not be the prince anymore, but I'll always be his shield,” Gladio warned.

As unnerving as it was, Noctis felt glad to know Prompto had a friend like Gladio, someone who was loyal to a fault. “It shouldn't have hurt him. I mean, it wasn't anything bad. Prompto said something to me and I said it back…” 

Gladio made a sound of acknowledgement before mumbling a string of swear words as someone cut in front of them.

Not sure what to say, Noctis sat in silence. It wasn't what he wanted but it gave him time to think about what he would say to Prompto. 'I’m sorry’ seemed the most important thing to begin with.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside an extravagant manor house, far grander than anything he'd seen before, ignoring the palace of course.

“You seriously live here?” Noctis asked, wide-eyed as he slipped out of the truck.

“Yeah. Otherwise, I've been breaking and enterin’ a lot,” Gladio laughed as he lead the way up to the front door. With his key in the lock, he looked at Noctis. “I'm not coming in ‘cause I gotta go train those other shrimps and you two need some time alone. A guy called Jared's in there, he'll recognise you so don't worry but ask to see Prompto and he'll take you.”

“You're not coming in?” Noctis questioned, feeling the same nerves that he'd felt night when Cor had left him outside the king's study.

“That's what I said,” Gladio responded.

“Yeah, I know… just…”

“Look, sort out whatever happened between you and shoot me a text, or Iggy, and one of us will come get you… I got a pretty good guess at what you both said so don't mess this up. Prompto's a good guy,” Gladio said, finally pushing the door open. “Jared?!” 

Noctis’ heartbeat picked up as he was left alone at the front door, watching Gladio jog back over to his truck. 

Stepping inside felt odd. He was in Gladio's home without him to visit Prompto when they'd just driven from where Prompto lived. It was an unusual situation. 

He was only a few steps in when an older looking man approached him.

“Ah, Mister Gar, welcome to the Amicitia residence. I'm Jared, the family butler,” he greeted, bowing his head.

“Oh, uh, hi Jared… I'm here to see Prompto… is he still here?” Noctis asked, scratching at the back of his neck out of a nervous habit. 

“Of course, he's awaiting your arrival. Follow me,” Jared responded, leading the way through the manor. 

Noctis followed, taking in the surrounding. The Amicitia’s house was amazing. Faintly in the background he could hear a piano being played, which grew louder the further that Jared lead him.

“He's through this door,” Jared said, standing to the side of it. “Would you like me to bring you something to drink?” 

“Nah… I mean, no, I'm good. Thank you,” Noctis corrected. His etiquette was coming on now that it was at the forefront of his mind.

“Very well,” Jared responded, leaving Noctis alone.

Unsure what the protocol was for entering the room with a former prince who possibly hated him inside, Noctis knocked twice and let himself in, trying to remain calm. To his surprise, the room had little inside apart from musical instruments. His eyes immediately settled on Prompto who was sat at the piano.

“I didn't know you played…” he said, in the silence that had been created by Prompto stopping. “Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted.”

“It's cool… I was just messing around,” Prompto said, resting his hands in his lap.

“Messing around?” Noctis asked with a laugh. “That sounded way better than someone messing around. You're like, kinda awesome. You know that?” 

“Maybe…” Prompto nodded, his voice quiet as he covered the keys and stood up. “My father made me have lessons up until I stepped down, but Iggy's the better player. We had them together since I was about seven…”

“That's cool,” Noctis said, walking closer. “I learned a bit of guitar at school, never any good though. Tried to join the school band in my final year but there were way better players.”

“You played guitar?” Prompto asked, finally looking at him.

“Yeah… for about two years. I didn't play well though so don't expect me to sound any good if you ever hear me. I mostly played boring stuff my teacher choose but I learned a few cool bits too,” Noctis shrugged. He dared to walk a little closer, but stopped when Prompto turned away. “Prom…?” 

“There's a lot we don't know about each other, huh?” Prompto responded, his voice low.

“Yeah…” Noctis agreed, “... But that's the cool thing. We get to learn more about each other every time we see each other.” He ran his hand through his hair, unsure what to do. “We've got the rest of our lives...”

Prompto turned back, looking deep in thought. “I hadn't thought about it like that.”

“Really?” Noctis asked, surprised by Prompto's unusual downcast mood. “How were you thinking about it then?” 

“I dunno… kinda thought maybe we're idiots for wanting to be around each other when we hardly know anything about each other,” Prompto answered with a shrug as he ran his hand over the piano.

“Prom, do you think I'm an idiot for wanting to be around you so that I can get to know you better?” Noctis asked, closing the gap between them a little more. He grinned when Prompto had no response. “See? But if it really bothers you why don't we play a game?”

“King's Knight?” Prompto asked, watching him as his fingers drew on the piano.

“No, more like I'll tell a fact about me and you tell me a fact about you in response. The loser is the first person to run out of facts?” Noctis suggested, realising how awful it sounded the more he said. “Or we could do something else?”

“Let's play,” Prompto said, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

“Okay… when I was six, I tried eating fish bait,” Noctis laughed.

“Ewww gross!” Prompto grimaced. “I ate caviar once that tasted like feet. Seriously, it was _awful_ , but it was at a dinner party and my father was still eating so I had to eat it.” 

“Geez… don't hold back on the poshness, will you?” Noctis grinned. “I went to a dinner party once in Lestallum. I snuck in and got caught, but they let me go after a lecture. Dad thought I was hanging with some new friends…”

“So, you're a rebel?” Prompto teased. “I blamed my homework not being done on Ignis not reminding me once… My father knew I was lying though and I got in the worst trouble.” 

“Idiot. No way Specs would ever forget to remind you of something,” Noctis responded. “I lost my temper at a catoblepas once. I threw a rock and missed it, but it turned on me and chased me off. Didn't catch a bite that day…”

“Dude, were you trying to get squashed?” Prompto laughed. “I adopted a chocochick once without my father's permission and hid it in my room… until Ignis found it.” 

“What a jerk,” Noctis laughed. “I used to have imaginary friends when I was in the orphanage.”

Prompto's face flashed with sympathy. “You remember being in the orphanage?” 

“A bit,” Noctis shrugged. “It's one of those things that kinda stays with you, you know?” 

“What was it like?” Prompto asked, cautiously. “I mean, if you'd rather not that's cool…”

“Nah, I'm good. I can talk about it,” Noctis replied. “It was run down and underfunded. I never really got on with anyone and the headmistress was strict, like, _really_ strict.” He looked at the floor, feeling his body tense. “I didn't misbehave, but she hated how withdrawn I was. I tried to open up and be like the other kids, but there wasn't a space for someone like me in their group. I picked up once I met Navyth though. He gave me a purpose.”

“Dude…” Prompto whispered.

Noctis shrugged and offered him a smile. “I'm fine now. I got Navyth and you. The trials have given me friends I never thought I'd have.” 

“Yeah… I know what you mean,” Prompto responded with a small nod. He walked around the piano and stood beside Noctis. “Have I told you I'm not from Lucis?”

“No,” Noctis responded, full of curiosity. “Where are you from?”

“Niflheim. My father adopted me during a diplomatic visit. I was only three so I hardly remember it, but I know I was left hungry a lot,” Prompto said.

“That's awful,” Noctis swallowed. It made sense why Ignis overreacted whenever Prompto was hungry now.

“I'd say you had it worse. You actually remember it,” Prompto sighed.

“Who knows,” Noctis responded, looking across at Prompto. “I think I owe you an apology…”

“What for?” Prompto asked, moving to sit on the seat at the piano and lifting the cover, revealing the piano’s keys.

“For Friday… I figured I'd done something wrong since you haven't responded to any of my texts or calls,” Noctis explained as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Prompto pressed the keys, playing a soft tune to fill the silence that lingered. 

“I… was embarrassed,” Prompto admitted. “I messed up at the dance and I'm sorry… there's no need for you to apologise when it was my mistake. I knew I couldn't hold my drink like Gladio… Ignis even warned me not to drink too much.” 

“That's fine. If you wanna drink around me I don't mind. I'll look out for you. Just maybe next time not so much,” Noctis laughed, recalling Prompto clinging to him, not that he didn't kind of enjoy it.

“Don't worry, I learned my lesson,” Prompto said as he watched his slender finger's traverse the keys. “Hopefully I didn't do anything too stupid?”

Noctis’ chest tightened. “What's the last thing you remember?” 

“Hmm… that dance where she looked like she was flying,” Prompto responded, looking as though he was still thinking.

Noctis remembered the dance. It was one of the last few routines around the time that Prompto had slid across their booth and wrapped his arms around Noctis. He felt both relieved and disappointed that was the last thing he remembered.

“So… you don't remember anything else?” Noctis asked. At the time he'd been certain that Prompto had registered his confession and understood how much he meant what he'd said.

“... No. At least, not anything that makes sense… I mean, definitely not…” Prompto said, coming to the end of the song he'd been playing. He left a moment of silence before playing another song.

Noctis watched in awe. He knew nothing about pianos, but he knew Prompto sounded amazing. He played softly and it was beautiful. Noctis knew Prompto said his father had forced him to learn, but a part of him wondered if he enjoyed it because he looked so tranquil and confident. 

He closed his eyes to listen as Prompto played, letting himself enjoy the melody. When the song finished, he focused on Prompto, feeling more relaxed than he'd been since the incident on Friday. 

“You're beautiful,” he said with a smile and he meant it. Prompto was beautiful inside and out.

“I… uh… I-I'm not sure how to respond,” Prompto stuttered as his face flushed. 

“You don't need to,” Noctis said, moving over to the piano and sitting beside Prompto as he shuffled over. Noctis placed his hand on the keys, playing one at a time. He had no idea what notes they were, but the piano had become his new favourite instrument.

“You wanna learn, bro?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. “I'd rather listen to you, but learning could be cool.” 

“It's easy,” Prompto said, placing his hand on top of Noctis’ and gently playing over his hand. “See? You're playing already!”

Noctis watched in bewilderment as Prompto controlled his fingers, even more surprising was that it actually sounded pretty good. Still, it felt oddly intimate. “Guess I am,” Noctis agreed, as they looked at the each other. “Prom…”

“Yeah?” Prompto responded.

“Next week… I wanna dance with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess what Ignis was singing? 
> 
> If not it was Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra. I've always imagined Iggy being great singing Frank's songs but this is the first time I've ever managed to slip one in a fic :D 
> 
> Also I changed my Tumblr awhile back but I haven't updated it on here so if you ever want to chat to me I'm a-fish-that-cant-climb ^.^


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone ^.^
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's still here and your comments make me so happy <3 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my amazing beta Happy_Papya ^.^
> 
> Enjoy :D

~ **Monday** ~

Noctis stretched as sunlight filtered through the window onto his face. He'd shuffled a few times to the morning sun, but admitting defeat, Noctis sat up in the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in.

Slipping from underneath the duvet, Noctis’ toes curled into the soft rug. He stood up and looked around the room, admiring how the natural light made the space look. 

The guest room of the Vitus manor was stunning, like the images you would normally see in furnishing brochures. Decorated in pastel colours with vibrant paintings and ornate furnishings, the room displayed how wealthy the Vitus family were. Despite that, it was a nice contrast to the palaces black and gold theme he'd become accustomed to over the past few months.

Without asking, when he'd followed Aria to her car last night, Ignis had intercepted him, taking his holdall full of casual clothes and replaced it with a black suitcase which had ‘N.G’ in gold lettering on the front. It was filled with new, presentable black clothes for every occasion to make sure he was properly presenting himself or something. He couldn't remember Ignis’ exact words, but it was something to that effect. 

It felt odd accepting such an expensive gift, but something he would also have to get used to, apparently. What he hadn't expected was that the suitcase only contained black clothes. His initials 'NG’ had also been embroidered in gold thread on his silk pajamas similar to Prompto's. Anything that didn't have his initials on bore the Lucian royalty skull. He didn't quite feel worthy of such treatment, but hopefully it would aid his mental preparation for the next looming task.

Walking over to his new suitcase, he knelt down and unzipped it, revealing a horde of black clothes. He selected a pair of cropped trousers and a skull covered t-shirt. This was the first time the Lucian royal family's symbol had adorned his clothes, which made the weight of putting it on all the more difficult. It felt like an initiation, almost as if this was a symbol of him joining them. After the way his meeting with King Regis had ended on Saturday though, it seemed highly unlikely that he could become a part of their family. Regardless, he pulled the t-shirt over his head, determined to act as though he deserved the skull embellishments on his clothes.

Dressed and somewhat prepared for the day ahead, Noctis left the guest room and headed downstairs to where Aria had shown him the night before.

“Good morning, Mister Gar. Lady Aria awaits you in the drawing room. Would you like me to escort you?” The butler asked as they passed each other near the stairs.

“Oh, um… no, thank you. Lady Aria has already shown me where to go,” Noctis answered, practicing his etiquette. He watched the butler bow his head and swiftly return to whatever he'd been doing before their interaction.

Continuing his journey, he noticed the manor seemed to have pastel colours throughout, which seemed unusual for a household in Insomnia. He understood why Aria always wore white, given that wearing black was making him stand out more than he wanted to.

In front of the door to the drawing room, Noctis tapped twice and waited, but it didn't take long to hear Aria's voice inviting him in.

Inside, he found Aria at a table surrounded by paper, pens and highlighters, as she worked away, not even looking up at him.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked as he approached the table, trying to understand the mess surrounding Aria.

“I'm planning the itinerary for the week,” she responded. She looked at him for a brief moment before returning her focus on what she was writing. “By Saturday, you'll be the image of a prince… I'm just looking forward to seeing everyone when you reveal your transformation.”

“My transformation...?” A feeling of dread washed through him as he imagined the outcome of what Aria wanted to do. This was most likely going to be more work than he'd expected.

“It will be intense. If you want to win the trials and steal the heart of your crush, then we've got a lot to do,” Aria said, as she scribbled a note on a different piece of paper. “Somehow, I need to teach you everything I've learned growing up in five days… but first, I think we should have breakfast,” she beamed, jumping up from her seat and grabbing his hand as she lead the way to the dining room.

Noctis walked alongside her, wondering how she found it so easy to hold someone's hand. If he had half the boldness of Aria's actions, he'd know where he stood with Prompto by now, maybe even be in a relationship with him.

The dining room was larger than expected given the outward appearance of the manor. The long dining table seated twelve, but Aria had explained it was rare these days to have a full table of guests.

Noctis never knew before, but Aria's mother had passed away around the same time as her brother. Her mother had been a painter and the reason for the pastel theme throughout the manor to highlight her paintings on the walls. 

Breakfast wasn't anything fancy, which he was thankful for. Simple porridge with jam though it tasted far nicer than anything he'd thrown together for him and Navyth.

“So, that itinerary… what exactly is on it?” Noctis asked, still concerned over the amount of planning and documents he'd seen earlier spread across the table.

“You want to spoil the surprise?” She teased and took a sip of her morning tea.

“Kinda,” Noctis responded.

“Well, there's your makeover to begin with,” she laughed, setting her tea onto its saucer. “Then there's elocution, dance and etiquette lessons… I've also already gone through your list of attendees and highlighted the guests based on their level of importance for you to socialise with them,” She answered offering him a smile. “Don't let the amount of content put you off. Remember, you're _choosing_ to do this for a reason and that is to gain the skills you need to win. Just remember, you must be poised, polite and always follow precedent.”

“Ok…” he uttered, not sure what part to focus on first.

As much as he wanted to complain and insist they focus their attention on the dance which he was most apprehensive about, Noctis knew Aria was right. He'd been lucky to make it this far, but luck wouldn't keep him in the competition. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly the most social person, so whittling down who he had to speak to sounded great.

“I think I can handle it,” Noctis responded.

“You can. Have confidence in yourself. Your only competition now is Septimus. If it comes to it, Marina and I will withdraw our candidacy,” Aria stated, taking another sip of her tea. 

“You'd both withdraw?” Noctis asked, still confused why someone would do that, especially when said person was perfect for the role of royalty. “That doesn't make sense to me…” 

Aria paused, taking a few shallow breaths before daintily sliding her tea away as her smile faded. “I accepted the invitation for personal reasons… Growing up, I was well acquainted with the royal family… Still, I have no desire of joining them. My goal is to earn the right to take over the Vitus Foundation. My father is yet to name me his heir, refusing to accept anyone other than my brother… Some days it feels impossible living up to his example, but I'm doing my best, undeterred by my father's reluctance to accept me.” 

“I didn't realise…” Noctis whispered. Not only did Aria have a tougher life than he'd realised, but she also knew the royal family, which meant she'd known Prompto when he was still a prince. After how many times he'd been told nobles socialised a lot, it had been an oversight not to guess Prompto knew some candidates.

It finally made sense why she'd shown so much interested in him and the 'blonde boy.'

 

~

 

Noctis stood unmoving as the tailor measured his body. He felt uncomfortable, but he continued to stare straight ahead at one of Aria's mother's paintings, trying to decipher it. 

As the tape measure lined his leg, he looked down watching the male tailor, reminding himself this was the normal protocol for getting a suit that fit properly rather than the generic sizes he could buy from the shops.

The tailor stepped away, wrapping the tape measure around his shoulders and writing on his clipboard. “That's your measurements completed, Mister Gar. Shall we discuss your preferences?”

“My preferences?” Noctis questioned, unsure what he could change for a suit.

“Such as the material it will be made from, whether you would like a waistcoat, what colour you would like it to be, and would you like a long or short-sleeve shirt? Have you decided to wear a tie or a bowtie?” 

The questions flew over Noctis’ head. Given the importance of the upcoming ball, it seemed he hadn't given it enough thought. Aria had instructed him that first impressions were important, especially since this would be the first time most of the attendees meet him.

“Uhhhh…” He took a deep breath as he stared at the case containing the tailor's things, giving himself a moment to consider his options. “... I'm kinda on a budget, so if you could prepare me a suit to match that, that's black then that would be perfect.”

“There must be some mistake, Mister Gar. The cost of your attire has already been covered by the crown, with personal instructions from His Majesty to allow you to choose anything you desire.”

Noctis’ eyebrows rose. Yet again, King Regis had given him another kind gesture for seemingly no reason. He'd never given it much thought, but since Marina told him that Ignis treated him differently, it was clear that His Majesty did too. Even with proof of his special treatment, he had no idea why. There was nothing resounding about him compared to the likes of Aria, but here he was once again being treated like he belonged at the palace.

_“You've practically become family after all,"_ King Regis had said during their meeting. _”...I consider myself blessed by the gods for granting me two sons…”_ Who would say that to the person crushing on their son before them even being a couple? 

Regis saw him as a son… He could even use the king's magic… No. It was a stupid thought and impossible. If he was related, there was no way the king would abandon him in an orphanage given how fond of Prompto he was. But still, maybe-

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Noctis looked at the tailor, embarrassed from getting distracted. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I was enquiring if you had come to a decision?” The tailor repeated.

“Oh,” he thought back to the suits he'd borrowed from Prompto, sticking to something similar was probably his best bet. “I'll have a long sleeve shirt and a waistcoat,” he responded a little more sure of himself. Prompto had once told him that how he carried himself was far more important than what he said. Knowing he needed to make the best first impression, he stood straight and met the tailor's eyes. “Make all my attire black, using the finest material you have. Please select a tie to match.”

“Of course, Mister Gar,” the tailor replied, making notes. “Finally, have you considered the mask you will wear?” 

If he was honest, Noctis had already forgotten that it was a masquerade. How clueless he felt must have shown on his face because it wasn't long until a portfolio was presented to him. Though the masks were vibrant, the tailor assured him that his would be black. Though most of the men's designs were devoid of much detailing, he opted for one that was refined, but striking.

“On second thought...” Noctis interrupted the tailor as he wrote more notes, causing him to stop. “... Rather than the mask being all black, I would like the details to be gold.” 

“Of course, Mister Gar,” The man responded, writing more notes.

Noctis looked at himself in the mirror across the room. Come Saturday, if he'd made the right choices, he really would look like a prince.

 

~ **Tuesday** ~

 

“We're what?” Noctis frowned as Aria dragged him along by his hand.

“We're cutting your hair,” Aria laughed. “You think a real prince would ever turn up to the king's ball with a mop like that?” 

“... It's not that bad,” Noctis grumbled, knowing full well Aria was right, but after a morning of elocution lessons and being told that his Lestallum accent was the cause for his informal tone, he needed to feel he could disagree on something.

“Oh, really?” She responded with a teasing grin.   
“Okay, you've got a point. But still, I didn't expect you to book me a hairdresser. My dad's coming Thursday, he could do it…” Noctis mumbled. His dad had been the only person to cut his hair, that he remembered anyway. The orphanage didn't count. They shaved all the boy's hair into the same awful style.

“Noctie, I don't mean to impose on the traditions you share with your father, but given the weight this ball holds, I think it's best you at least meet my family's stylist…” Aria responded, giving him an encouraging look. “... She's won countless awards across Lucis and Accordo.” 

Noctis looked at Aria knowing it should impress him, but his apprehension hadn't settled. “I didn't know hairdressers could win awards…”

“You can gain recognition in anything if you put your mind to it,” Aria replied, skipping along.

Noctis was doubtful it was quite that easy, but he didn't correct her. 

They rode in Aria's father's Rolls Royce to the Salon, with Aria excitedly pointing out landmarks that Noctis had never seen in person before along the way. 

Before now, cutting hair meant a pair of scissors and a mirror in the bathroom, but this was a whole new world. Mirrors lined the walls with lights everywhere. There were sinks and blow dryer's in their own areas too. Overall, it felt too girly.

“Come on,” Aria encouraged before skipping to the stylist.

Noctis watched her, wishing he had half of her enthusiasm, but he doubted anyone could realistically achieve that.

To his relief, Aria had her haircut first as he was left to sit on a sofa, watching TV and enjoying the complimentary snacks. Now and then he caught the sound of Aria's distinct giggle over the TV, so at least one of them was having a good time.

All too soon the stylist returned for him, and his worst fears were realised; he had no choice but to accept his hair was getting the full girly salon treatment.

He sat in the chair and awkwardly looked at the stylist behind him in the mirror. “Hi…” 

“Hello sweetie. Lady Aria's told me all about you,” the lady smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. “You’ve got lovely soft hair.” 

“Oh, uhhh, thanks?” Noctis replied, unsure how else to react to his hair still being combed through. It felt weird, yet oddly nice.

She smiled at him in the mirror. “Have you thought about what style you would like?”

Noctis shook his head, freeing his hair from her hands. “Not really. I've never styled it before. I just have it cut a bit…” Noctis frowned realising his answer was awful, and the stylist’s reflection confirmed that she thought so too.

In a moment of desperation, he thought about Prompto. He had been a prince and his hair was styled kinda unusually with odd lengths and a curvy-spikey thing at the front. Six, he was useless at this.

He looked back at the stylist. “I wanna keep some in front of my eyes… I don't want anything too weird, but maybe something that looks more like what guys have in Insomnia…”

She smirked. “Okay, sweetie, I know _exactly_ what to do.”

“Okay…” he said as the terror set in. 

Noctis took one last look at himself in the mirror, memorising how he looked. His hair was almost touching his chin and haphazardly brushed across his face. It wouldn't normally be this long, given his dad cut his hair every month or so, but being away for the trials and working meant they hadn't the free time often. 

In his mind, he said goodbye to the Lestallum kid he had always been and prepared to welcome the new Insomnian version of himself. The one who was going to look as though he belonged beside Prompto. 

 

~

 

“One, two, three. One, two three…” Aria counted as they waltzed around the drawing room that had been cleared for them to practice dance. 

Noctis listened to Aria's voice, moving his feet and somewhat leading the dance. He felt confident enough with the basic waltz now, but the more confident he grew, the harder Aria pushed him. Though he knew their choreographed dance had difficult maneuvers throughout, namely the lifts, he had the timing down even if he still lacked the skills.

It didn't help that Aria kept giggling at his new hairstyle.

 

~ **Wednesday** ~

 

**[Prompto]** Dude, how's it going?

**[Noctis]** Alright… Aria's got me dancing every time she sees me and I mean EVERY time

**[Prompto]** But that's a good thing?  
 **[Prompto]** She's helping you win bro.

**[Noctis]** Yeah… my feet hate her though  
 **[Noctis]** Ah gotta go. Dad's here!

Prompto sighed as he reread the last text. He almost envied Noctis because of how freely he and his dad could live life. Sometimes Prompto wondered if Noctis fully understood what he was getting himself into. He and Navyth wouldn't be able to live the way they always had and fishing out in the open would definitely be a thing of the past. His father won't easily permit Noctis to leave Insomnia’s borders if he becomes the prince. Yet, maybe selfishly, Prompto still wanted Noctis to win.

Exiting the chat with Noctis, Prompto loaded up the chat he shared with Aria. She had fallen back into the role of being his friend again, making him question why their friendship ever dissolved.

**[Prompto]** Thank you for everything you're doing. How's it going?

He laid back on his four-poster bed, staring at his phone. The plan they'd devised to teach Noctis everything he needed to learn as quickly as possible was going great. He wished he could take a more active role, but Prompto couldn't allow his father to discover his involvement in trying to sway the competition.

His phone vibrating made his gaze return to the screen.

**[Aria]** He's doing fantastic!  
 **[Aria]** So much better than I expected :D  
 **[Aria]** I also prepared a surprise for you Pompom hehe 

**[Prompto]** A surprise?

**[Aria]** Wait and see.  
 **[Aria]** I promise it's worth it ;-P 

Prompto pouted. As much as he usually loved surprises, when it involved Noctis or the trials, it was more like torture. Regardless, Aria had never let him down before, so he was sure there was no reason to doubt her now.

**[Prompto]** Can't wait XD

 

~

 

Noctis lead his dad through the Vitus manor garden. Flowers bloomed across the landscaped expanse, making full use of the land they owed within the city's wall. 

From what he'd gathered growing up, only the wealthy could afford the luxury of a large garden in the city. Most people lived in apartments, but houses were more desirable, though out of many people's budgets.

Lestallum had nowhere near the congestion of people that Insomnia had. Life outside the city wall was a fraction of the price. 

Following the meandering path, Noctis looked across at his dad. He'd come a long way for a day visit.

“You miss me out in the vesper pool?” Noctis asked, striking up a conversation. 

“Nah, the liege kept me company,” Navyth responded, strolling beside his son. “That… and Sonia.” 

“You and Sonia, huh? Sound kinda close...” Noctis teased, relieved that their friendship was finally going in the right direction.

Navyth waved his hand in the air. “Quit it. She's not interested in me in that way… She's married to her work, the same way I'm married to mine… It sure is nice to have some company though.”

Noctis sighed. He knew there was an age gap between them and maybe that was why their friendship hadn't turned into something more, but he'd witnessed the smile Sonia's presence put on Navyth's face. 

“Maybe you're giving up too soon…” Noctis suggested with a shrug. “... Like you're backing off because you can't bring yourself to tell her how you feel?”

“Since when have you given out relationship advice?” Navyth laughed, lightly shoving his son. “The day I need your help with dating, is the day I'm probably too old to.”

“Geez… guess you're already too old then,” Noctis smirked, narrowly jumping out of Navyth's way to avoid another incoming hand. Sticking his tongue out like he did as a kid, Noctis ran ahead, grinning over his shoulder as he shouted, “Hey, old timer, keep up!”

Noctis heard his dad grumble a response, but he soon heard the familiar sound of keys jangling in his dad's pockets as he jogged after him. He loved these light-hearted moments, and they would probably be the thing he missed most if the king accepted him as the heir.

When the path split into three, Noctis took the left one, leading him to a pond. Slowing as he approached it, Noctis crouched down, looking at his reflection in the water. Seeing his new haircut again caught him off guard. 

His hair was kinda cool. He wasn't sure what he'd end up with when he sat in the salon chair, but Aria's stylist did well. It was still longish at the front, but his hair at the back now required him to style it. Finally, he looked less like a kid from Lestallum and more like a guy who belonged in Insomnia.

“You've got some speed,” Navyth laughed as he caught his breath. “Didn't realise how out of shape I've gotten.” 

“Too many visits to Kenny’s with Sonia,” Noctis grinned, standing up and moving to Navyth's side.

Navyth shook his head. “You're not gonna drop that, are you?”

“... I want you to be happy,” Noctis mumbled with a shrug.

“I am,” Navyth responded, peering into the pond. “Being your dad makes me happy.”

Noctis covered his warming cheeks by scratching his neck to obscure his dad's view. “That's not what I meant… I wanna make sure that you're not _alone_ if I end up staying here…”

Navyth took a deep breath, watching the fish swim around the pond. “I'm prepared for that... Every parent knows their child will fly the nest one day…” He rested a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Quit worrying about me when you should be focused on the trials.” 

Noctis nodded, tapping the tip of his boot on the ground. “I'm trying… it's been strange lately though… I dunno why, but thanks to my friends I found out Ignis and the king treat me different to the other candidates…” 

Navyth's forehead creased. “I'm not surprised about the glasses guy. I can't imagine he joins many candidates on a holiday… but, the king? Is it possible he favours your candidacy?” 

“Maybe… I dunno. I thought he might, but I'm nothing compared to the competition and this week I'm gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone who's important and then blow my chances of winning… I'm not sure I’m enough…” 

“In that case, don't go back,” Navyth responded, shrugging in Noctis’ direction.

“What?” Noctis asked, whipping his head around to stare at his dad in disbelief. “You want me to give up?”

Navyth pressed his lips together, staring up at the sky. He took a few moments watching the clouds drift through the sky. “Why not? Come home with me. We can fish like old times and travel the-”

“But I want more than that!” Noctis barked. “I don't want to be a fisherman all my life! Six… I can't go back… there's so much I want, and it's here in Insomnia!”

“Oh?” Navyth questioned, his eyebrow lifted. “And what is it you want?”

“To marry Prompto!” Noctis snapped, before realising what he'd said and slapped a hand over his mouth. “I didn't mean to say that.” 

Navyth laughed, ignoring his son’s crimson cheeks. “Guess you'll have to stop setting yourself up to fail then and believe in yourself. Ignis and the king don't give you special treatment because you're not good enough. Someone like the king wouldn't waste his precious time on someone he's got no faith in.” He looked at Noctis, smirking at his expression. “Now stand straight, believe in yourself and do something about that gaping jaw.” 

Noctis’ eyes widened. “You… you planned this! You set me up, so I made a decision!” 

“Now why would I do that to someone as decisive as you?”

“S-shut up!” Noctis yelled in mock annoyance. He went to playfully push his dad, but Navyth caught his hands and pushed them away. 

He observed Noctis, taking in everything about his son. “You've grown…” 

“No, I haven't. I'm still short,” Noctis huffed, folding his arms. He'd always hated his height, or lack of it. 

“I didn't mean like that. I meant, you've matured… you've found where you belong in this world, fallen in love and have something to fight for… The boy I drove to the palace for the first time a few months ago was still trying to find his path, with no idea what he wanted or who… you've become a man.” 

“Uhh… I guess…” Noctis agreed, not expecting his dad to come out with something like that. “Thanks…”

“Anytime, lad. Anytime…” 

 

~ **Thursday** ~

 

**[Unknown]** You're not safe.

Noctis frowned at the text yet again. He had no idea who had sent it, but somehow they'd blocked their number from being sent which was unheard of for a text as he knew it.

He'd woken up to the message and tried to ignore it, brushing it off as someone trying to play a trick on him. Being a candidate drew attention both positive and negative, but this was the first time he'd receive a message to his mobile. Knowing that responding was the worse thing he could do, Noctis stuffed the phone into his pocket and headed down to the drawing room, ready for his next lesson with Aria.

It had been a strange week. He'd been at the Vitus manor studying every day thanks to Aria, and yet, he still hadn’t met her father. Apparently, he'd been called away by something urgent, but it felt odd living in someone's house when they weren't present to oversee what was happening in said property.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Noctis scrambled to look at his phone again hoping it was Prompto, but his heart deflated.

**[Unknown]** I mean it. I'm trying to help you.

Noctis opened a new message about to reply when he realised that was exactly what this person wanted. Instead, he dipped into the nearest room, checking it was empty and closed the door.

Scrolling through his contacts, he found Specs and pressed dial. As expected, he picked up within a few rings.

_“Good morning, Noct. It's unusual for you to contact me this early. I trust you need my assistance?”_

“Specs, I think I'm being threatened by someone,” Noctis said, still doubtful. He heard a rush of sounds on the other end of the line before Ignis spoke again in his stern voice.

_“I’m on my way.”_

The line cut off without another word.

He pulled the phone from his ear, staring blankly at the screen, wondering why yet again Ignis jumped to action at the slightest thing. For all he knew, Ignis would go out of his way for any of the candidates, it just so happened they'd become friends, so maybe that was why Aria and Marina thought he received special treatment?

Knowing Ignis would be here soon, Noctis slipped his phone away and continued to Aria's next scheduled class. 

 

~

 

Ignis stumbled around Gladio's room collecting his clothes and getting redressed. He knew early morning visits to the Amicitia manor could be interrupted, but with Iris at school and Prompto with his father, Ignis hadn't accounted for Noctis to be the one in need of his service.

His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he shot a look in Gladio's direction, who still laid bare on the bed with a satisfied look on his face.

“You gotta learn to relax more,” Gladio grinned, rolling onto his side.

“And you've got to learn when to take your position as shield seriously,” Ignis hissed, tucking his shirt into his trousers.

“Relax,” Gladio said, sitting up and scooping his pants up from the floor. “The princess will be fine… he probably broke a nail.”

Ignis sighed, cursing under his breath. If only Gladio knew who Noctis was, maybe he'd stop treating the trials as a vacation from his duties. 

Leaving Gladio's room without another look at him, Ignis walked through the manor, nodding at Jared as they passed on the stairs.

He tapped out a quick text to the Marshall, explaining the situation and headed outside. He chose to forego his official Crownsguard vehicle to avoid drawing attention to his unscheduled visit, and drove the short distance to Vitus Manor in his personal car. 

The journey was uneventful with nothing out of the ordinary to note, which was reassuring given the situation.

Once parked, Ignis headed to the front porch when the door opened for him. A maid curtsied to him, not that he was of status for such action, but he welcomed the prompt entry.

“I'm looking for Mister Gar. Could you-”

“Ignis?” A familiar voice called, full of warmth.

Ignis’ attention was drawn to the man walking in his direction, looking as happy as always, even if he looked out of place. “Mister Gar, I apologise, I had no idea you had come to visit. Could you perchance direct me to your son?” 

“Always formal, ey?” Navyth laughed, pointed in the direction of the back of the manor. “He's with the lovely young lady working on something…”

“Thank you,” Ignis responded, dismissing himself, not that he'd learned much from that exchange.

Unfamiliar with the Vitus manor, Ignis searched in the direction that Navyth had directed him in. It didn't take long for the family’s butler to step in, taking him directly to the room that the younger candidates occupied.

“Mister Ignis Scientia,” the butler announced.

It was uncommon for Ignis to feel uncomfortable, but this was one of those rare moments. Still, it was nice to be met by Aria bouncing towards him and Noctis-

Ignis stared in wonder, letting his eyes travel over Noctis’ transformation. He knew of Aria supporting him, but he'd not once foreseen an image overhaul.

“Come on, Specs. Staring at me isn't exactly good etiquette,” Noctis said, high-fiving Aria. 

“You've picked something up,” Aria beamed. “You're great at this!”

“You give me too much credit, Lady Aria,” Noctis responded modestly. “It's all due to your excellent tutelage.”

Ignis watched the encounter, his composure dissolving by the second as he questioned whether the young man in front of him was truly Noctis. He looked at Aria who was busy reaching up and patting Noctis’ head. Somehow, she'd made the impossible, possible.

“What's the point of making me cut my hair if you keep petting me?” Noctis moaned, backing away and combing his fingers through it.

She smiled, offering no response, but looked up at Ignis. “How can we help you? If you're here on official business, daddy's away, but I can arrange a conference call?” 

“That won't be necessary,” Ignis answered. “I'm actually here to check in on Noctis and see how he's progressing in the run up to His Majesty's ball. So far, I'm delighted to say I'm impressed.” 

Noctis shrugged. “Nah… it's nothing.” 

Once again Ignis noticed Noctis playing down his achievement. He'd come so far in such a short space of time, and Ignis couldn't feel more proud of his future prince.

“Aria would you mind if I borrow Noctis for a moment?” Ignis asked.

“Of course not. I'll leave you both here. I'm sure Mister Gar could do with some company,” Aria responded, leaving the room.

Once the door was sealed, and he'd heard Aria's footsteps leading away, Ignis turned his attention to Noctis. “Now, tell me how you've been threatened.” 

Ignis listened as Noctis explained the situation, apologising over calling him over for no reason when it was probably nothing, but upon examination of Noctis’ phone, Ignis confirmed that a security breach had taken place. Noctis had every reason to feel concerned, not that Ignis told him that. Just as Noctis explained, the sender had no phone number only symbols. It was something for the cyber department to look into, not that Ignis interacted with them much.

“In the interest of your safety, I will take your phone and monitor it as a precaution. In the meantime, please continue your work with Aria and I will return as soon as I can with a new phone for you to use in the meantime,” Ignis said, flipping the old model over in his hand. He could tell Noctis had owned it awhile given the scratches that covered it.

“W-wait… you can't take my phone… My whole life's on there…” Noctis responded, reaching out for it as a hue of red spread over his cheeks.

“I assure you that no one will look at your personal data. Though, I suggest not keeping sensitive things on such a device,” Ignis stated, as he slipped it into his pocket.

“It's not sensitive like that… I mean, I'm a teenager… with _interests_...” Noctis explained, sheepishly.

“O- _oh_ ,” was the only response Ignis could formulate once he realised what Noctis was referring to. “Regardless, the same applies,” he managed to say, straightening his glasses.

He didn't linger beyond necessary, making an excuse of numerous tasks demanding his attention, when in actuality, after the intimacy he'd shared with Gladio before Noctis’ call, he was all too aware of the need to shower. His skin felt horrible, and he could feel his clothes sticking in places they shouldn't.

The drive to the palace didn't take too long, and for once, the traffic lights were in his favour.

Though he should have gone to the cyber department, he opted to return to his own apartment first to wash down. 

Washed, dressed and dried in record time, Ignis retrieved Noctis’ phone from his kitchen counter. Not expecting anymore contact, he tapped the screen in case, drawing a deep breath at the sight of another message from ‘Unknown’. He tapped it out of curiosity.

_Unknown_ I mean it. If you care about him, then keep him safe. 

Ignis tensed. Whoever this unknown was, he was intent on threatening Noctis. It didn't sit well with Ignis that the message was so ambiguous. Who exactly was this 'him’ that unknown was warning Noctis of?

Delaying no further, Ignis darted out of his apartment, double checking the lock on his door. He gave Noctis’ apartment a brief look to make sure no one had tampered with the door. Satisfied, he made his way down the hall and over to the cyber department posthaste.

 

~ **Friday** ~

 

Gladio stood at ease in the throne room, looking up at the king. Every now and then his eyes darted toward his father and Cor. With the three men staring back at him, he felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach.

Since Prompto had stepped down, Gladio had only stepped into the throne room a few times, but none of those times had been without Ignis. They were a team, inseparable since they each learned of their predetermined roles. 

Which lead him along a train of thought he rarely ventured down. He must have done something wrong, maybe Ignis had been right yesterday, he had been treating the trials with a relaxed approach. Prepared to be disciplined, Gladio took a long drawn out breath, waiting for the king to begin.

“Gladiolus,” King Regis’ voice sounded through the room, “thank you for joining us on such short notice. We have much to discuss, but before we continue, you must swear to keep what we tell you confidential.” 

“I swear, your Majesty,” Gladio agreed, feeling tense at the unexpected request.

It wasn't often that he experienced trepidation, but at that moment he knew something was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ^.^
> 
> All comments are really appreciated!! :D


End file.
